Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: The first part of my Mouse Guard series. Gwen, Richard and 10 others journey to Redwall Abbey and made new allies. But when a rat named Cluny threatens the Abbey, they must help their new friends fight the foe while looking for the Sword of Martin the Warrior. A mix of the cartoon and book. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Hello there fellow readers, Sonicfighter here bringing you a new story made by **_**moi.**_** Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall. Redwall is a great book. I also saw the cartoon of the same name. Unlike the cartoon, I'll add a few scenes from the book. When you think of if, Mouse Guard is kinda like Redwall. Redwall belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace), Nelvana, and Teletoon. Mouse Guard belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Now, on with the show!**

_**The snow thawed in the Territories, which means Spring have arrived. After discovering a map and journal of a cartographer named Soren, who explore different places beyond the Mouse Territories, Gwen, Richard, and their finest, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Sienna, Sadie, Edward and Remy, along with Twilight, Angela, and Alvin, decide to go on an adventure beyond their home. But first, Gwen dispatched the Guards to do different jobs before they set off on their journey.**_

Chapter 1: The journey begins.

* * *

Spring. A season of new beginnings, and new life. It's been raining hard in the Mouse Territories. Inside Lockhaven's study, Gwen is busy writing her entry in her journal as she wrote:

**"16th of March, 1153, three days before days and nights are equal. For the last 8 days, it have been raining hard. Both the rivers and streams have overflowed above their average waterlines. I've once again sent out nearly every Guard we have in this most demanding of seasons."**

In the armory, Twilight cover Gwen and Richards armor and prepare to take them with him on their adventure. He'll never know when Gwen and Richard will might need them.

In the apothecary, Angela packed about 36 herbs, including the Sun Lilly for the trip.

**"After my brother, Richard, showed me and the others of a map and a journal belonging to a cartographer/explorer named Soren, I was amazed that there are places beyond the scent border. My entire life I've been told that there was nothing beyond our Territories but wasteland as far as the eye can see, and predators too. Guess I was proven wrong."**

On an unknown trail, two guard, Cedric and Annika is looking for a new route.

**"While I'm on the subject, Spring brings with more need to rebuild and repair what have been destroyed during the Winter, or the thaw and every town and city requires our attention and every path between the said towns need to be scouted again."**

Annika heard something and said to Cedric,

"Cedric, get down."

Both mice hide as a family of wolves stopped next to a river for a drink.

"A family of wolves. They seem harmless." Cedric said to his fellow guard.

"Yeah. No kidding." Annika said in agreement.

**"Predators are walking again and breeding, and the weather, while getting warmer, seems to be more angry than any Winter snow storm."**

In Rootwallow, a couple of guards, Sela, Cerise and two others, with Remy accompanying them, are gathering green onions and placing them on a cart.

**"Our mice are working in pairs to cover all the ground our work takes us through."**

A while later, Sela is gathering berries and putting them into a bag. A berry fell from the bag and landed next to Remy. Remy pick up the berry and licked his mouth as he about to eat it.

Before his teeth could bite into the fruit, Cerise snatched it from him and said,

"That's not for you, Remy."

"I know that, Cerise. I just got a bit hungry." Remy said to Cerise.

"Save your appetite for when we get back to Lockhaven. Okay?"

"Okay, Cerise." Remy said. "But we need to save some for our food supply."

"True." Cerise said to Remy.

After loading the berries in the cart along with the green onions, the two mice pulled the cart while Cerise stood on top with his sword and dagger drawn in case of trouble and Sela and Remy guard the cart with weapons drawn as they travel back to Lockhaven with the food.

They'll be needing them to feed a bear in Ferndale which is now home to a brown bear. He's friendly as long as the mice give him food.

**"It's been three months since the youngest of our Guard, Lieam, decide to stay. I have promote him to Mouse Guard during the Winter Solstice."**

In the town of Whitepine, two guards, Ewing and Waldon are cutting a tree. Ewing is cutting and Waldon is holding a rope to hold the tree.

After a couple of chopping, Ewing shouted,

"Timber!"

The tree falls as Waldon get go of the rope. The two guard grab a long saw as the two mice begin cutting the tree into a couple a logs.

After they finish cutting, they tie the three log with ropes as they journey down stream.

**"Lieam have grown so much in a short period of time since he first came into our order. I can only hope that Celenawe's death didn't scar him deeply."**

Back in Lockhaven, in the apiary, Saxon, Sienna and Lieam, now a Guard since he was promoted, are helping the apiary keeper gather honey. Lieam's arm have fully healed thanks to Angela's treatment.

**"Everyone in Lockhaven now knew that Celenawe was the Black Axe as Richard explained during Celenawe's funeral. They where surprise that the legend of the Black Axe was real all along."**

The apiary keeper swings his incense back in forth, releasing a smoke which case the bees to fell asleep.

Lieam, Saxon, and Sienna get to work using their weapons to get the honey into buckets. A glob of honey fell on Lieam. Covering him from head to toe in the sticky honey. Saxon and Sienna both laugh at Lieams misfortune. Lieam get some honey from his face with his finger and tasted it.

"Mmm. This is good honey we have this year." Lieam said to Saxon and Sienna.

"Yep. Hope we have enough for us." Saxon said as he use his sword to get more honey.

On the edge of the Scent Border, a couple of Guards, Aeren, Elymis, and Vinson is carrying a barrel as they walked along the border with a special brew leaking out to strengthen the Scent Border from predators while Elymis guarded the two mice.

**"In Ten days time, our seasonal summit is to occur in Lockhaven. The leaders from across the Territories are being escorted by each of the settlements sons and daughters that wish to become Guard mice. A Trial by Fire, or Rain in this case, will test their desire to start a life honor of service."**

In LillyGrove, Kenzie and Sadie, are lowering a worm on a hook into the river using a winch while the two mice remove the pegs and place them on another hole after each turn.

**"I can admit that the loss of Celenawe have rattled my sense of security. But the myth still lives as Celenawe passed the Axe and the title to Lieam, but he wasn't ready to take on the role."**

Underwater, a fish swam up to the hook and ate the worm. Above, Sadie and Kenzie pulled hard trying to get the fish out of the water and while trying not to break the line.

**"Over the years, we mice have risen above the ability to survive in this world to a level of prosperity we have grown to know."**

In the town of Greenlake, Bastian, Edward and Delvin are fighting a tortoise which have been causing havoc. Bastian and Edward lose their arrows as they hit the tortoise on the front as it wail in pain. So fair, the tortoise have arrows on it's front legs, neck and snout and a few slashes on it's face. Despite all of this, the reptile refuse to go down without a fight.

"Gee. This is one though tortoise." Edward said to Bastian as he reload his bow and fired again.

"All animals died, Edward, even a brute like this one." Bastian said to his fellow archer as he too reload and fired.

The tortoise then snapped at Delvin's shield with it jaws to crush his shield into splinters.

But Delvin raised his sword and trusted it on the tortoises neck as blood gusted out. The tortoise let go of Delvin's shield and fell to the ground dead.

"Nice work there Delvin." Edward said congratulating the swordmouse.

"Your welcome Edward." Delvin said as he sheathed his sword.

"Now we have to move this guy to the cart." Bastian said as he look at the now dead tortoise.

"I think we need some help with that." Edward said to Bastian.

**"With Lieam, now the Black Axe, we can prosper. Without the Black Axe, I fear we'll need to back to a more primitive way of life. I must ask, are the territories too large to govern themselves? If so, they're certainly too big to be govern by one alone."**

In Gilpledge, Pearse, Erwynn, Feagan and Richard saw a badger digging into the town to get the roots.

"Come on, fellas!" Richard said to the three guards as Richard, Erwynn and Feagan drew their swords and Pearse notch an arrow on his bow as they charge into battle.

The badger saw the four mice while holding a mouse in it's teeth. Luckily, the mouse was still alive.

The four mice battled the badger as it dropped the mouse. Feagan's cloak got caught on one of the badger's teeth and dropped his sword. Lucky for him, his cloak ripped as he fell to the ground.

Richard helped the wounded mouse out of danger by dragging him.

"Thanks captain." The mouse said, happy to be alive.

"Don't mention it." Richard said to the mouse.

Pearse was on the badger's head as he aimed his bow and fired. The arrow hit the badger's brain and the badger scream in pain as it fell down dead.

"Excellent shot, Pearse." Erwynn said.

"Thanks." Pearse said to his friend.

"Now we just need to move it out of here." Feagan said while getting up.

"Yeah, we'll need it for that bear." Richard said.

**"These terrors are nothing new for a matriarch, not even to one so young such as myself, who had an open declaration of war with another species. However, unlike the Weasels or other predators the Guard have face before, this one is more dangerous."**

In a place formally called Ferndale, which have fallen to the Weasels during the war, Isabel, along with Gylham and Heilyn, are pulling a cart with a couple of Green Onions and berries, honey from Lockhaven, a couple of fishes that Kenzie and Sadie manage to catch, and the dead tortoise and badger.

"Isabel, are you sure this is a good idea? This is Weasel territory, after-all." Heilyn said nervously.

"Don't worry Heilyn, we'll be long gone before their scouts come here." Isabel said to Heilyn.

"I hope so. I hate to become rabbit stew."

The supply cart stop near a cave were the bear live. Isabel remove the harnesses on Gylham and Heilyn as she said,

"Okay, let's get out of here."

She then got on to Gylham and the two hares race away from the cave.

A few minutes later, a brown bear emerge from the cave and look at the cart full of food.

"Well, what do you know, they left this for me. Don't mind if I do." The bear said as it started eating the food.

**"This one have no name, face, or home. It looms in the shadows like a dark giant, half asleep and half awake. My only hope is that the Black Axe, along with the Guard and together with the common mice can defeat this new evil. Whatever it is." -Gwendolyn 1153**

After Gwen finish writing, Angela walked in and said to the matriarch,

"Gwen we're all packed and ready to travel."

"Good. But first, I need to check on something." Gwen said as she got up from her desk.

"Like the recruitment in ten days?" Angela guessed.

"Exactly." Gwen said. "Although, Landra and Rand will handle that while were away."

"You sure those two can take care of things?" Angela said with a bit of doubt in her voice. "They never have this kind of responsibility before."

"I know they can, Angela. I have faith in them. I'm sure they can not fail me or Richard." Gwen said to the healer.

"I hope your right." Angela said to Gwen.

A couple of hours later, Edward, Remy, Richard and their parties return to Lockhaven for debriefing, and a big announcement.

"I want to thank all of you for taking part during this season." Gwen said to the other guards while on the balcony along with Richard.

"Also, I have an announcement. Tomorrow morning, I along with Richard and a couple of our finest will be leaving Lockhaven." Gwen said.

This cause the guards, except for Kenzie, Saxon, Sienna, Lieam, Remy, Sadie, Edward, Twilight and Angela to mutter in confusion.

"I know what your all thinking, 'Why you want to leave?' well, It's been a while since I last set foot outside of this castle and I want to see places beyond our Scent Border and Territories. To maintain things around here, I suggest Landra and Rand will take our place while were away." Gwen said to the guards.

Both Rand and Landra are surprise by Gwen's choice.

"Are you sure about this Gwen?" Rand said to Gwen. "I mean, sure I take charge of the defenses and track the guards movement, but taking charge of Lockhaven? That sounds a bit complicated. Even for me and Landra."

"Yeah. I'm in charge of the equipment." Landra said in agreement.

"I know, I know." Gwen said to the two mice. "But I have faith that you two will not fail me or Richard while were gone."

"Well, we can try." Rand said to Gwen. He and Landra will give it a shot.

"Good." Gwen said as she continue to address the other Guards,

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and treat Landra and Rand like you would with me and Richard while we're away."

The Guards nodded in response. If they treat Gwen and Richard with respect, they can do the same with their defense expert and quartermaster.

"Excellent." Richard said seeing that everyone agreed.

"Til we get back, Mouse Guard forever!" Gwen said as she salute the other guards.

"Mouse Guard forever!" The rest of the Guard said as they salute back at their matriarch and captain.

Where ever Gwen may go, they'll always remember her as a kind leader.

Later that very night, Gwen do some last minute packing in the study. She packed her journal, her halberd and extra clothes for the journey tomorrow.

She was both excited and nervous at the same time. Excited, because she haven't been outside of the castle since she first became matriarch, and nervous because she never set foot outside of the Scent Border before. But hey, first time for everything.

As soon as Gwen finish packing the last of her stuff, her brother came in and said to her,

"Nervous about the journey tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm also a bit excited too. This is the first time in a long time since I set foot outside these walls." Gwen said to Richard.

"Well, that's one of the downside of being matriarch." Richard said to Gwen.

"Yeah, I know." Gwen replied in understanding.

"We better get some rest, we got a long day in the morning." Richard said to his sister.

" I couldn't agree more." Gwen said as both she and Richard retire to their bed chambers.

Gwen and Richard both knew that they, or the others will not be the same when they return.

At dawn early light the next day, the rain have finally stopped. Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, Sienna, Sadie, Edward, Remy, Alvin, Angela and Twilight was at the front gate and all of Lockhaven was there to say goodbye to the departing mice.

"This is it, huh guys?" Lieam said to the others as he carry his bag of supplies along with the Black Axe. After a few discussions, Lieam decide to bring the Black Axe along for the journey.

"Sure is Lieam." Kenzie said as he carry his bag of supplies, as well as his staff. (A/N: Just to be clear, the Guards have their supplies and weapons with them.)

"Yeah. But we don't know what we'll find out there." Saxon said with caution.

"Like Richard said Saxon, We're going to Port Sumac to get Nicholas to help us get were we need to be." Kenzie said to Saxon.

"True." Saxon said to Kenzie.

Gwen walked to the group and said to them,

"Is everyone all set?"

"Yes M'lady/Yes sister." Saxon, Kenzie, Richard, Sienna, Sadie, Edward, Lieam, Remy, Angela, Twilight and Alvin said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said as she turn to Landra, who is by the winch.

"Landra, open the gates. We're going."

Landra nodded and turn the winch and the portcullis went up. A pair of mice open the gates as the 10 mice walked out of Lockhaven.

The other guards wave goodbye and wishing luck. The group wave back as they continue their way to Port Sumac to begin the biggest adventure of their lives.

* * *

**(A/N: Cut and print. The first chapter of my new story is complete. In the next chapter, out 10 heroes enter the city of Port Sumac where they meet Nicholas. The son of the late Conard and like his father, get into a fight with beginning is from **_**The Black Axe. **_**Don't forget to read and review. Any flaming will be use to light campfires. Til the next chapter, TTFN.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Greetings and welcome to chapter 2 of Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall. In this chapter, our heroes travel to the port city, Port Sumac where they meet the son of Conard, Nicholas. Another OC of mine. I don't own Mouse Guard, or Redwall. They belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace), and David Petersen. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Port Sumac

* * *

_**Gwen, Richard and 8 of the other Guards stepped out of the safety of Lockhaven and into the great unknown. Their first stop was Port Sumac, a port town North-East of the Territories. There, they seek to find Nicholas. Conard's son and the finest sailor like his father and grandfather before him. It took the group 2 days to travel from Lockhaven to Port Sumac, and it is there where their journey truly begins.**_

Port Sumac. Located on the North-East part of the Mouse Territories. It's really made up of two towns. One on top of the cliff, and one below. The top is where the residents of the town live and most of the town is underground, while the bottom have trade, stores and the famous Mariner's Bell Tavern where pirates hang out and sometime fishermice. It's also the office to a council called, Captain's Captain, which runs the town. It's made up of moored and wreaked boats, docks, and floating houses to form the heart of the town. The port got it's name by the plant of the same name which is use as a spice and drink. During the Winter, the resident go the top, but from Spring to Fall, they go to the bottom.

Gwen, Richard and the rest of the group walked to the gatehouse of the town.

"Port Sumac." Gwen said to the group. "Home of traders and adventurers alike."

"Not to mention pirates." Richard said.

The group stopped at the gate and Kenzie said,

"I wonder if anyone's home."

"Let's find out." Saxon said as he walked to the gate and knocked on it several times.

A female grey mouse heard the knocking and open the gates.

"What's your business here?" The gatekeeper said to the guards.

"I'm Gwendolyn of the Guards. I, along with my brother, Richard Captain of the Guards, and a couple of our finest wish to enter." Gwen said to the gatekeeper.

Upon hearing that Gwen was the matriarch, she quickly bowed to the group and said,

"M'lady. I didn't recognize you. What brings you to Port Sumac?"

"That's Guard business, I'm afraid. Now, about letting us in." Gwen said to the gatekeeper.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." The Gatekeeper said as she open the gate, letting Gwen and the others into town.

"That was easy." Lieam said, impressed by Gwen's charm.

"Well, she is the matriarch of Lockhaven. She is known all over the Territories." Kenzie said to Lieam.

"Everyone, welcome to Port Sumac." Richard said to the group.

There are storehouses, the main-gate to the town and an Inn &amp; tavern called The Drupe.

"I never though I'll be back here again." Sadie said. She was born and raised here til she joined the Guards about a year before the Winter War.

"This is Port Sumac?" Edward said, not impressed. "I though it would be bigger."

"The town itself is actually underground." Richard said to Edward. "And the way we can get there is through there." Richard said as he pointed to the inn.

The group walked to the inn as Sienna read the sign.

"'The Drupe' huh? That's a nice name."

They then heard a voice, about mid to late teen, they turn to a table outside the inn and saw a young grey mouse wearing a light green cloak and have a harpoon.

"Look, my father built that ship, and passed it down to me. I won't let you take it!"

Across the table was a old tan mouse with three earrings on his right ear, an eye-patch on his left eye and wearing pirate cloths. He is Roarke. The leader of the Captain's Captain. He and his mice came to the mouse to collect something of value. Something that Roarke wish to take in order to clear an old dept. That dept was Conard's new ship, the Red Snapper II.

"Listen well boy, your father was a drunken old fool of a guard. He deserted this port when you were little. And that ship belong to me now."

Insulted by Roarke's words, the mouse jumped on the table pointed his harpoon close to Roarke's face and said,

"You take that back about my father! He's the bravest mouse I ever known."

Roarke just scoffed and said,

"Please. From what I heard, he got ripped to shreds by crabs while on Calogaro last year."

Gwen and the others were listening to the conversion as Remy said to Sadie.

"I think their talking about Conard."

"They are." Sadie answered back.

"Come on." Gwen said as she, and the others walked to the table.

While the argument is going on, a couple of mice inside the inn heard the commotion and look out the window.

"My father died a hero, and I will not let you dishonor his memories, and you're not taking that ship. It belong to me!" The mouse said in anger.

"Than I shall take it by force." Roarke said and turn to his crew.

"Boys?"

The crew respond as they drew their swords and surround the mouse.

Saxon, Lieam, and the others were about to draw their weapons to fight the pirates, but Gwen stopped them.

"No." She said as she hold her paw, telling them not to draw their weapons.

"Let me handle this."

Gwen then walked to the table and said to Roarke,

"You know, I defend the entire Territories, and yet mice still shed each others blood."

Roarke looked at the matriarch and said to her in a sour tone,

"Keep yer words to yourself lass. Your Guards are not the law here."

Richard was shocked to what Roarke said to her sister and said to Roarke.

"You mind your tongue. This is Gwendolyn. The matriarch of Lockhaven."

"And you are?" Roarke said to Richard.

"I'm Richard. Captain of the Guards."

" A captain huh? It is an honor." Roarke said as he bowed to Richard.

"Wish me and Gwen can say the same about you." Richard said to Roarke.

"I respect the role of the Captain's Captain, but ganging up on a sailor and taking his possessions by force? Shame on you." Gwen said.

"HA!" Roarke laugh at the matriarch and said while pointing at the mouse.

"This mouse couldn't even sail a ship, let alone be captain of it. There for, it belongs to me."

The mouse growled at Roarke. How dare the say he can't sail a ship?

"But, the best kind of mouse is willing to sail beyond the map. Right, fellas?" Richard said to Roarke's crew.

"Aye!" Roarke's crew said in agreement.

Gwen turn her sight to the grey mouse and said,

"What's your name?"

"Nicholas. Son of Conard." The mouse, now called Nicholas said to Gwen.

"We knew your father. He was a good mouse." Sadie said to the young sailor.

Nicholas smiled at this.

"And we happen to have a map which shows land far beyond our territories." Richard said as he showed the map. He opened the map and show it to the other mice.

"By the great ocean." Roarke said in surprise.

"So these lands are beyond our territories you say?" Nicholas said to Richard.

"Yes, and we wish for you to get us there." Richard said.

Nicholas though for a moment. He remember his father telling his stories of lands beyond their own. Of great riches and grand adventures. He wish to become like his father and this can give him that chance.

"It's a deal." Nicholas said to Gwen and the others.

Gwen, Richard, and the guards smiled. They got their ride to the unknown.

"Not so fast. Remember our debt, boy." Roarke said to Nicholas.

"Here's my debt." Nicholas said as he stabbed his harpoon in Roarke's chest.

Roarke grunt in pain as he gripped his sword.

"This is for my father." Nicholas said to the dying captain. He remember his father telling him that Roarke broke a blood agreement his Conard, but broke the agreement. Now he's doing his father a favor.

Nicholas pulled his harpoon out of Roarke with blood on the tip.

Roarke gripped his wound as he struggle. But he feel to the ground, bleeding out.

The crew was surprise by what Nicholas did.

"He killed the captain." One crew member said.

"Let's get out of here!" Another crew member said as the rest of the crew ran if their being chase by a weasel.

Nicholas looked at Gwen and the others and said,

"I know, I know, mice shouldn't kill other mice. But he had this coming."

"We know." Gwen said to the sailor as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing. You restore your father's honor."

Nicholas again smiled at the young matriarch.

"Thanks my Lady." Nicholas said to Gwen.

"Anytime. Now, can you show me, and my guards your ship?" Gwen said to Nicholas.

"Oh, yes. I will. Follow me." Nicholas said to Gwen as the rest fallow the sailor into The Drupe.

Inside the tavern, a couple of mice stare at the guards and Nicholas.

Feeling annoyed by this, Remy said to the mice,

"Didn't your mothers told you its not right to stare?"

Upon hearing this, the mice went back to their normal duties.

"Thanks Remy." Sadie said to her friend.

"This way." Nicholas said as he lead the group to a door which lead underground, and to the lower part of Port Sumac. As the group walk, a couple of mice bowed at Gwen. Gwen smiled back. Knowing that they deeply respect her.

The group enters the door and walked down a flight of stairs. After a couple of minutes, they reach the underground city with houses, stores and another door that lead to Lower Port Sumac.

"So this is the whole city." Edward said, now impressed.

"Yep." Nicolas said to the archer. He turn in front of the guards causing them to stop as he said to the group,

"If you like, you can look around and gather additional supplies for your journey. Traveling by sea can take weeks. Once your done, meet me by the pier. That's where my ship is."

"We'll be there, Nicholas." Richard said to Nicolas as he smiled.

"Good." Nicolas said as he walked to the door, leading to Lower Port Sumac.

Gwen turn to her Guards and said to them,

"You all know what to do?"

"Yes sister/My Lady." Richard and the others said at the same time.

"Very well. We'll meet up with Nicolas at the pier." Gwen said as she and the others split up going to the stores.

Nicholas walked into Lower Port Sumac and walked to the end of the pier on the far side of town. On the end, was a ship bigger than any put to sea. It have a main-mast, a fore mast and mizzen-mast. Most ships have only one mast, but this one have three. It's also bigger than most ships with a large hold and a captain's cabin. This is the Red Snapper II. An updated version to the original which was destroyed in a storm many years ago.

"Hello old friend. Missed me?" Nicholas said as he place his paw on the hull of his ship. He remember the first time he lay eyes on it when his father give it to him as a gift on his birthday.

(**Flashback 5 years ago)**

Conard walked to the end of the dock as he guide Nicolas, who have his eyes closed by his order.

"Can I open my eyes now father?" Nicholas said, eager to see his surprise.

"Not yet, Nicholas." Conard said to Nicholas.

Soon, the two mice stopped with a large ship that is newly made.

"Now?" Nicholas said to his father.

"Okay, now." Conard said to his son.

Nicholas open his eyes and was most surprise. It was the biggest ship he was ever seen.

"Father, is that for me?"

"Aye. That it is." Conard said as he place a paw on his son's shoulder. "I call it, The Red Snapper II."

"You mean, like the ship that you once have?" Nicholas said in surprise. He recall his father telling him of the original Red Snapper, and how it was sunk years ago.

"Aye." Conard said to his son. "You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you father." Nicholas said as he hugged his father. This is the best gift he ever had.

(**End flashback**)

Tears formed in Nicolas eyes as he remember that day. Since then, he train long and hard to be like his father, a great sailor. He wipe the tears from his eyes as he boarded the ship to prepare her for the journey.

A few hours later, the sun was high in the sky as Gwen and the others with more supplies enter Lower Port Sumac,

"Well we got everything we needed." Lieam said.

"Yep. Now we can meet up with Nicholas." Twilight said to the others.

Soon, Gwen and the others reach the end of the pier and was surprise beyond words. It was the biggest ship in the entire port, maybe even the Territories.

Sienna whistled in amazement. "That's the biggest ship I've ever seen." Sienna said.

"Your not the only one, Sienna." Lieam said to his crush.

"What's the ships name?" Saxon said.

"It's called the Red Snapper II." Nicholas said to the group while on the ship.

"So, your ready to ship out?"

"Yes." The group said to Nicolas.

"Then hop in."

The group didn't need a second reminder as they boarded the ship and put their supplies into the hold.

Richard and Alvin help remove the mooring lines and put the boarding ramp on the ship.

Saxon, Lieam, Gwen and Sienna help by loosing the sails, catching the wind and making the ship move.

Nicholas was at the helm as he steer the ship out of the port into the Northern Sea and into the great unknown.

Gwen walked to the stern and watch as Port Sumac and the Mouse Territories gets farther and farther.

Richard walked to his sister's side and said,

"Excited?"

"Of course. This is the first time I, or anyone have venture outside our territories." Gwen said to Richard.

" Yep, and this map can show us where to go." Richard said as he hold the map. Richard give the journal to Kenzie and entrust him to safeguard it.

"True." Gwen said.

Nicholas turn to the twins and said,

"So where are we heading to?"

"We're going to a land called, Mossflower." Richard said while showing him the map.

"'Emerald Bay', huh?" Nicholas said as he read the map. "Then that will be our destination."

"Yeah, hopefully we can get there without trouble." Saxon said to Nicholas.

As the ship sails further into the sea, the group knows that this will be the first of many adventures in the days ahead.

* * *

**A/N: And stop. There you have it folks, the start of a exciting adventure. In the next chapter, The Red Snapper II's crew get a little bored and Lieam help them pass the time by reading Celenawe's journal.  
**

**Nicholas is the son of Conard. Like his father, he's a skilled sailor.**

**Sadie mentioning she's back home is a reference to David's new book, **_**Baldwin the Brave and other tales.**_

**The argument with Nicholas and Roake is similar to the argument in _The Black Axe._  
**

**Don't forget to read and review and no trolling or flaming. See you later. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Greetings and salutations fellow readers. It is I, Sonicfighter and I'm here to give you another chapter to this story. In this chapter, The Red Snapper II continues on it's maiden voyage to Mossflower. The crew have got bored and Lieam entertain them as he read from Celenawes journal. This entire chapter will be from the book, **_**The Black Axe.**_** I though it would be a good idea since Lieam did read it to Saxon and Kenzie in one night at the end of the book. I figure, why not read it to the guards in a day? Anyway, I don't own Mouse Guard. It belong to David Petersen. Redwall belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace). I only own my OCs. Also, please not that this is the longest chapter I ever made. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Black Axes origin

* * *

_**The greatest journey in the history of the Guard had begun. Never before have a group of brave mice venture beyond the Territories. With the help of Nicholas, son of the late Conard, Gwen and the others set out to their first destination: Mossflower and a place called, Redwall.**_

The Red Snapper II continue sailing on the open sea. They left Port Sumac 3 days ago, and things have been a bit boring. Saxon is busy using a knife to carve a figure from a piece of wood. Sadie is looking at the star-charts when they navigate at night. Kenzie is reading Sorens journal and was fascinated by what he's reading. Richard is looking out into the vast blue sea for land, but so far, there is none. Edward is checking his arrows and feeling the tips and being careful not to cut himself. Remy is sharpening his sword with a rock. Lieam is minding his own business by whistling a tune. Nicholas is busy at the helm, steering the ship. Alvin and Twilight are playing a game of Swords &amp; Strongholds, which they bring along to pass the time. Down below, Gwen is in the cargo hold checking the supplies, while Angela and Sienna are talking to each-other.

"I'm telling you, it was this big." Sienna said as she hold her arms out to tell the length of the snake she fought during one of her patrols.

"I see." Angela said, amazed by her story. "How did you get out?"

"Well, I ran to a log that's big enough for me and the snake got stuck." Sienna said to the healer.

"That's amazing Sienna." Angela said in amazement. Guess Lieam wasn't the only guard to beat a snake.

"Thanks." Sienna said as she smiled.

"Okay, we got 74 loaves of bread, 62 bottles of herbs, 17 barrels of fresh water, and about 62 berries." Gwen said after counting the supplies.

" Yep, and with the extra rations we have, we'll reach our destination without using up all the food." Sienna said to Gwen.

"Yeah, and as the words carved on the Cookery, ' Only what ye need and not a morsel more.'" Angela said to the two mice.

"That's very true, Angela." Gwen said as she, Sienna, and Angela walked up into the deck.

"Hey everyone, how you doing?" Gwen said to her brother and fellow guards.

"We're a bit bored, but we're okay." Saxon said as he continue carving the wood.

"Yeah." Kenzie, Lieam, Edward, Sadie, Remy, Richard, Alvin and Twilight said at the same time.

"Wish there is something to pass the time." Nicholas suggest.

"Well, I have been carving a figure." Saxon said.

"Me and Twilight are playing Swords &amp; Strongholds." Alvin said as he place a piece down.

"I've been looking at the star-charts." Sadie said.

"Me? I was just whistling something." Lieam said.

"I've been looking at Sorens Journal." Kenzie said to Gwen.

"Even so, there's are other ways to ease our boredom. Like a story or something."

That gives Lieam an idea when Nicholas said, 'story'.

"You want a story, Nicholas? I got one you and the others might enjoy." Lieam said as he ran to the hold to get something.

"I wonder what he means." Kenzie said to the others.

"Maybe it's a story he remembers as a kid." Richard said as he turn away from the sea.

"I remember Mother Leah telling me and Gwen about the service of Seyan when we were young. Remember that, Gwen?" Richard said to the other guard before turning to his sister.

"Yeah. I remember." Gwen said as she recall their step mother, Leah telling them about Seyan. A place mice go when they die. But only those who are worthy may enter it's halls. To those who abandon the protection of mice, are doomed to wander the earth for all time as ghosts.

"I remember seeing a puppet show of Baldwin the Brave." Saxon said as he recall his childhood where he watch a puppet show in his hometown of Oakgrove with his mother.

"As for me, I remember my father telling me about the Wise Weaver." Kenzie said as he remember his father, Alfrid, who forged Lorkas sword, telling him of a bed-time story when he was a boy.

Lieam return holding Celenawe's journal in his paws.

Gwen looked at the journal and said in shock,

"Lieam, isn't that-"

"Yes, M'lady. It is." Lieam said.

"But how did you-" Richard said before Lieam cut him off.

"I brought it with me so I can tell you why Celenawe give me this axe."

"That sound's interesting." Edward said, felling interested in the story.

"Yeah, maybe now we'll know how Celenawe got the axe." Remy said. He'll finally know how Celenawe got his paws on the Black Axe.

"That's right Remy." Lieam said as he cleared his throat and begin the story while the others all listen.

"'18th of May, 1115. A month before Summer begins'"

(**A/N: To make it more interesting, I'll switch from the past to the present to see how the guards react to the story**.)

(**Flashback: 38 years ago)**

Many years ago, Celenawe, who have pale-brown fur and wearing a grey cloak back then, is working on a new Frostic outpost.

He pulled on a rope as sweat appear on his head.

Celenawe wiped the sweat from his head and said to himself.

"I'll finish this later."

Celenawe use a pine cone and paddle to return him to shore. He then us a rope to pull the pine-cone to shore to keep it from drifting away. Celenawe's house is no more than a hole in the sand with a door.

"**I worked in the Spring chill for almost a month on the construction of the new Frostic outpost. The old one was no more than a hole in the ground and I was tired that day. Little do I know that it was the day that'll change my life forever."**

In the town of Appleloft, in a lone tree with a crow on a pole which lead to a house, an old female mouse wearing a red robe named Em is packing for something important.

That something is a parchment of a family tree which go back to Farrer himself. A few names are circled, Em and Celenawe. Both are the last of Farrer's blood line.

**"I also didn't know that the same time, an old mouse in Appleloft who goes by Em, discovered that she was the second-to-last of her family's line. After a long research, she located her only other living relative: myself. Em have lived alone for over the past 40 years. She preferred the company of a crow, and share a bond."**

Back in Frostic, Celenawe moved the door and when inside. Inside was a hammock, a trunk for his stuff a pestle and mortar and a long-sword next to the hammock. It's not much, but it's home. Celenawe pulled out a couple of Arnica leaves, put them in the mortar and use the pestle to grind it into smaller pieces. He put the pieces into his pipe and pulled out a box of matches and lit it. He place the lit match on the pipe and begin puffing out smoke.

He later walked back outside with his sword on his belt as he watch the waves move against the shore.

**"At Frostic, I in many ways, also enjoyed a live of solitude. The Tenderpaws I trained back in Lockhaven that year were forced to locate me or 'Lesson one' as I told them. I believe that guardmice do best outside, in open country. It helps keep our eyes open, our fur moving, and our ears closer to the animals and soil, always listening."**

**(End Flashback)**

Saxon is amazed by this information and said.

"So Celenawe really did train Guardmice back in Lockheaven." The Red clocked mouse said, now feeling guilty by calling Celenawe an old fool when he and Kenzie first meet him.

"But there's more to the story than that." Kenzie said to Saxon. "Continue Lieam." Kenzie said to the redfur. "Thanks Kenzie." Lieam said as he continue reading.

**(Flashback)**

**"But today, I was returning to Lockhaven, home of the Mouse Guard."**

Celenawe remember the day his student, Loukas, who later became Saxon's teacher, was given a cloak the year before.

**"My former Tenderpaw, Loukas, who I only given a cloak last year, was to take over my watch the next night. I worried for him.**"

Next to Frostic lies a forest as Celenawe sniff the air for any signs of danger.

**"Even though he was a capable mouse, I smelled that larger animals were roaming the shoreline close to Frostic, something that veterans of the Guard avoid to faced: Weasels. Though we've been a peace with them for all long as anyone can remember, some of their kind attack us for food."**

Celenawe walked to the tall grass to begin his long walk back to Lockhaven. But he then hear wings flapping. Probably a bird. Thinking is was a vulture, he slowly drew his sword.

In the sky, Em, who is riding her crow landed near where Celenawe was hiding as the old mouse get off of her feathered friend. On the crows neck was a bag. Celenawe look at what he saw and put his sword back on the sheathe. At least he own it was friendly.

Em grabbed the bag and pulled out a large book as the crow pecked the sand. Celenawe watched closely at the newcomer in the grass.

Suddenly, he caught a sense and draw his sword. The weasels are moving close to where the mouse and crow is.

A few miles away, four weasels moves through the forest. One have a skull helmet with fish earrings and with a spear, the second weasel have two bird skulls as shoulder armor, a bone necklace, and wear a coat made out of small animals and have a short sword, the third weasel have a twig tiara and have a crab necklace, and the last one have a coat made from porcupine needles, a hat with a feather and a dagger.

The weasel with the skull helmet stopped his comrades and said to them,

"Wait a second." The leader said as he sniff the air.

"I smell something."

The weasel with the crab necklace also sniff as he said,

"A crow."

"We're in luck boys." The leader said to the others as they continue walking to their meal.

**"When I was ready to begin my three day journey back to Lockhaven, I heard something overhead. At first, I though it was a vulture, but she was no treat to me. I didn't fear her crow. Though she's not a guardmouse, I gathered that she could've been one back in her youth. It was at that time that my fur stood in end. The weasels are moving closer. The old lady and the crow were in danger."**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Em called out, unknown of the approaching danger.

Celenawe shushed the old mouse while getting her attention.

The crow looked at the mouse as Celenawe walked toward Em.

"Sell-An-A-We?" Em said trying to pronounce his name.

"He's pronounce it 'Khel-En-Awe'. Celnenawe lied, not knowing of her loyalty.

"Hurry! You need to get away from here, and I can take you do him." Celenawe lied once again.

**"The mistake was common. It was a gift from parents, a tricky old name. Though, I don't know of her loyalty, I lied. The shoreline was too exposed. I wanted to feel safe in the cover of the leaves and grass."**

"Follow me." Celenawe said as he walked by into the grass.

"Wait!" Em said as she followed Celenawe. "I've traveled a long way just to me you."

This Celenawe stopped in his track as Em see past his lie.

"You can take me no further. I know who you are, you're Celenawe, son of Marien, daughter of Blackbur, son of Holton and son of Dalton." Em said to Celenawe.

He is surprised that she knew about his family tree.

"You see, you and I are kin. I've flown from Lockhaven and Appleloft before. I also have the authority of-"

"We must leave this place without making one sound." Celenawe said interrupting Em.

"We're being hunted."

Then, the crow started cawing meaning danger is near as Em dropped her belongings.

"Em, your crow will draw our enemies straight to us." Celenawe said to Em as the crow continue cawing.

"Can it no longer fly?" Celenawe asked Em, but Em just froze as the four weasels caught the poor bird.

It's rein was caught by the weasel wearing the skull helmet using his spear.

"Lunch-time boys." The weasel with the helmet said as the other three, including himself started tearing the crow apart to eat it as Em watch with horror. Her only friend devoured by Weasels.

The crow caw a few more times before it was silence forever.

What Em heard shock her as tears fell from her eyes.

**"During that time, I could speak a few animals. Em could understand every word that crow screamed at her. I don't envy her, knowing the truth of an animal that blames you for it's death."**

**(End Flashback)**

"Wait a minute." Richard said in disbelief. "That crow blames Em for it's death? I find that pretty harsh."

"I agree with you, Richard." Edward to the captain in agreement.

"Well, you can't really blame her for it's death." Gwen said as Lieam continue.

**(Flashback)**

Celenawe touched Em, snapping her out of her frozen state and whispered to her,

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

Without a second though, Em picked up her book and notes as the two mice ran deep into the forest, hopefully to get as far away from the weasels as possible.

"Are you a Guard?" Em whispered to her cousin. "You should fight those brutes."

"I would fight **one** of anything before taking on a pack of any animal." Celenawe said to Em quietly. However, they didn't go unnoticed.

Back at the beach, the weasels have finished eating on the crow as the one with the skull helmet with blood dripping from his mouth sniffed the air.

"I smell something lads." He said to the others as he followed the sense while the rest followed.

Celenawe sniffed and said,

"They're following us. We need to hide."

The two mice hid in a large tree as the weasels stop and sniff the area looking for the two mice.

Blood dropped close where the two mice are hiding as Em covered her mouth.

After a while of searching, the weasel leave the area, leaving the two mice alone at last.

"It's gone, Em." Celenawe said to his cousin.

Em didn't say anything as the mice continue into the forest.

**"Her horror awoke in her was an understanding of the danger. Quietly and quickly, we left the shore and fled into the wood and we hid as quiet as possible. However, the weasels scene of smell was too good for us to have gone unnoticed. We were chased and avoidance was our only weapon. When it's hot breath was gone, I knew it would be safe for us to leave."**

Soon, Celenawe and Em peeked from a rock with a snail and saw the three weasels cornering a squirrel. The one with the pelt, rise his dagger and bite the squirrel on it's neck before the squirrel could get away.

He raised his dagger in victory to his comrades.

"Hey, share that squirrel with us." The weasel with the crab necklace said.

"Yeah, we helped too." The weasel with the skull helmet said.

Celenawe looked at their accessories and is impressed. Guess hunger wasn't their only motive.

Em look at the three weasels who started feasting on the squirrel, and Celenawe motion Em to move on.

**"Sneaking by, we say the reason we were followed: one of them have caught a squirrel and the other two who helped wanted a share in the spoils. Amazingly, hunger wasn't their only motive. These hunters wore their determination for prey as accessories. I had already lost track of one of the four weasels. By land, we're destined to get caught and eaten."**

Later, Celenawe and Em stopped to a shoreline with two trees. From Celenawes perspective, the ocean is their only hope of escaping alive.

Celenawe picked up a leaf and looked at it as he sight.

"These leaves won't do. We need something bigger."

On one of the tree, the weasel with the hat have a dagger in his mouth as he looked down at the two mice, waiting to strike.

Em then put both paws over her mouth and start quacking like a duck.

Soon, a duck with tan feathers and a blue bill arrived at Em's call.

The duck quack saying why she summoned her. Em quacked back saying that she and Celenawe need a lift.

However, the three weasels heard Em's call and ran to the source of the sound.

Em jumped on the back on the duck and Celenawe followed.

Just then, the weasels attack as the one with the skull helmet throw it's spear at the duck, but missed as it take off. The others can't follow cause weasels can't swim.

The weasels grunt in disappointment seeing that their food got away.

**"Fishers, despite there names, cares little for being in deep water, so we made our escape by the sea. However, boat material was not the best around there. It was at that time that I heard the fourth one above a tree. I'm sure it was imagining how I would taste inside it's stomach. Em called a duck to give us a lift, and the other three weasels are alerted, not by their own, but by Em's call to the duck. We narrowly escaped with our lives."**

The duck landed back into the water after escaping the weasels.

Em got on top of the duck's heard to see if their being followed. Fortunately, they aren't.

Celenawe was amazed by Em's talent as he said to Em,

"You- you can talk to ducks?"

"Yes." Em replied. "It took me many years to understand them and sometime, they can talk back. You only need to listen to them in order to hear them."

"Well, will he-"

"**She**." Em corrected while interrupting Celenawe.

"Sorry, '**She**' take us to where we need to go?" Celenawe asked again.

Em went down on the duck's back while the duck lowered her head.

"I'm afraid not." Em said sadly. "She'll never take us across the Northern Sea. Not with both of us on her back."

"Across the Northern Sea?" Celenawe said confused. This wasn't in his agenda.

"I only need to make it to a town where I can send words back to the Guard!" Celenawe said in protest.

"As I was gonna say before, I have authorization from your matriarch." Em said as she handed him a letter with the Seal of Lockhaven.

Celenawe open the letter with a note in it as he read:

"**Celenawe, This elder mouse, Em, has greater need of you than the Guard can offer. Treat her words like that of a Matriarch, her command as mine. With all my love, Beowyn."**

Both Celenawe and Beowyn, the Matriarch of Lockhaven at the time, have been in love for a couple of years. But they have to keep their relationship a secret cause it was forbidden for a matriarch to fall for a guard.

Celenawe knelled to Em as he did to Beowyn and said,

"As you wish, M'lady."

Grateful, Em said to Celenawe,

"We are kin, Celenawe, and we have a bloodline oath to fulfill across the sea."

Celenawe though what Em have said. Since the duck can't travel across the sea, they'll need a ship. Then an idea popped in his head and said,

"Em, tell her to follow the shore south." Celenawe said as he point the way.

"Port Sumac have boat builders and shipping trades there."

"May I ask, what's our quest Em?" Celenawe asked.

Em hold the book and simply said,

"The **Black Axe**."

**(End Flashback)**

Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and the others are surprised by the information.

"So Celenawe and Em was on a quest to find the Black Axe." Kenzie said in amazement.

"Yeah. Guess it's more than just a legend then we realized." Edward said.

"Not to mention that it was a mission from the matriarch who came before me." Gwen said.

"Lieam, what happens next?" Richard said to Lieam.

"Just a sec." Lieam said as he continue reading.

**(Flashback)**

After a couple of hours of swimming, the duck finally carry her two passengers to Port Sumac.

The port is crowded with ships from different parts of the Territories loading or unloading their cargo, while mice sell and buy goods from the said ships.

The duck stop at a dock and Celenawe and Em got off. Em quacked thank you and the duck fly away.

"**Port Sumac is actually two towns. On top of the cliffs where the residents live is the real town. Their namesake's growth offers a steady supply of dried leaf for pipe, as a spice and tankard of Rhuis Ale while in town. When Winter comes, the upper town is full. Though from the beginning of Summer to the late Fall, the one lower part is where most mice think the town got it's name. Not the plant itself. The rock face drop into the deep and shoreless sea. Docks, moored ships, and floating houses are tied together to form the heart of the town itself."**

Celenawe and Em walked into town and saw mice doing trade for food, equipment and other useful things, they also saw mice seeing mice buying pendents that can get rid of evil spirits, elixirs which are said to grant longevity and going to fortune tellers to show them their futures. This made Celenawe sight in disappointment. Those things mean nothing to him and they ripped off other mice of their money.

Soon, they came across a two story building with a door at the top. On the door is a bell with an 'M' on it. This is the famous Mariner's Bell Tavern. Though, not as famous as June Ally Inn in Barkstone, it is a resting place for sailors. It's also houses the worst mice alive, thieves, cutthroats and worst of all, pirates. It is separated into three floors. The top floor is the entrance, the bottom floor have a counter where mice can buy ale and the middle floor is where mice can sit down and enjoy there meals.

The two mice then enter the tavern and saw a large bell hanging above a spiral staircase leading down. The bell is engraved with an 'M' and 'The Mariner's Bell Tavern' below.

Celenawe was first to go down and Em followed.

"Celenawe, when trading our passage, you must not mention the Axe." Em warmed. She know that the tavern have unfriendly ears all around, and there are those who love to get their greedy paws on the weapon.

"Yes, but how do you expect me to do that?" Celenawe asked.

"Your a clever guard, I'm sure you'll manage. That is unless you need an aged lady mouse like myself to deal with these ruffians." Em said.

**"Goods for coins and visa versa, everything was for sale. The good: Food, gear, seeds, cloth, and clay vessels. The bad: pendants what can ward off the dead, elixirs that promised long life and bones that tells the future. And finally, the impossible. According to Em, we're in the market for a ship and a sailor wiling to sail us off the edge of any map. Em had tell me little about the mythical weapon we hunted for, or how she had gotten Beowyn's blessing for this quest. It was clear that she wished to keep her secrets. The Mariner's Bell echoed with the voices of the filthiest, crookedest, and greediest mice in the entire Territories. Everything in the tavern had a price: ruling power, murder, heck, even mice themselves."**

On one table, Conard who have both legs back then and wearing a black vest, was arguing with Roarke.

"Look Roarke, my father left me that ship and all the title that goes with it." The young sailor argue.

"Now see here ya ungrateful fleabag! Yer dad were a Captain. Ya can lay no claim to his deeds for yerself." Roarke argue back as he pour himself a glass of rum. "Ye are lucky. That aye's letting ya keep. Ya rum soaked pelt of mumbles and gibberish."

Outraged, Conard pounded his fist on the table and said to the captain,

"Yer cheating me out of what's rightfully mine, Roarke!"

However, Conard word fell on deft ears as Roarke said to the sailor,

"The Captain of Captains is mine now. Not yer pa's, nor yours. It's I that's been cheated. Not you. You've never done a single trade in yer life worth sailing for. From this point on, heavy coins will be from you. This is the last time that ship of yours will be welcome in this harbor till I collect."

This made Conard really mad. First he took this father's ship, now Roarke tax him and won't set foot in port til he gets his money? This will not go unchallenged as he jumped on the table, causing Roarke to drop the cup and bottle, spilling the rum and drop his hat as Conard pointed his harpoon at the pirate.

"I'll make you blinder than ya already are and I'll sail my ship where and when I wish!" Conard said in anger as he threaten to remove Roarke's only good eye.

Roarke's men drew their swords and surround the grey mouse ready to attack.

"Every snout in here will stick ya to prove otherwise, Conard." Roarke said to Conard.

Before any blood could be spilled, Celenawe walked to them, while Em watched as he said,

"It's a shame that I defend our territories so mice can kill one another."

Roarke, his men and Conard look at the mouse as Roarke said while putting his hat back on,

"Keep yer tongue to yerself, Lockhavener. Guard have no rule around here."

**"However, buying a mouse's service is no easy task with a few coins than three tankards of ale. The younger mouse wasn't as grizzled, rough, or dead in the eyes like the rest. But his fur was stiff from salt water and I could catch a whiff of spirits from his nose."**

"No. I respect the role of Captain's Captain, the kind of mouse who is willing to sail off the edge of any map deserves to lead. Right lads?"

"Aye!" Roarke's crew said in unison.

"Very well then." Celenawe said while saying to the captain,

"This mouse, Conard can take me and my companion to foreign soil, unknown to any mouse, and to prove himself."

Roarke laugh, thinking it's a joke and said to him as he pointed at Conard,

"Please, this crusty pelt couldn't navigate his own soul to Seyan if he died."

Conard growled at Roarke for his choice of words. How dare this 'Captain' say his not a good sailor?

"He's brave enough to sail to the land of the dead while he's still alive, I bet. But no. He only need to sail to the Northern Sea to be braver than the deeds of any Captain's Captain in this room." Celenawe said to Roarke.

Roarke though about what Celenawe said, and replied while placing a deal,

"If he goes further than the horizon itself and return with things my only eye have never seen, he wouldn't just be on the council of captains, I'll make him a captain of it!"

Conard like the sound of that. He dreamed of becoming a member of the council.

The sailor then use his harpoon on his paw, making a cut as he said to Roarke,

"A blood agreement, then?"

The blood agreement is a way of honoring one's word, til they fulfilled their bargain.

Conard pass his harpoon to Roarke as he too make a cut on his paw.

"Aye." Roarke said to Conard. The blood agreement was done.

**"To gain Conard's service without paying a singe coin, I needed to make Roarke believe that my goals were in his best interest. Lore and myth are a greater currency than any coin. Any guilt I was feeling for manipulating Conard, I pushed aside knowing that I was putting him in no more danger than I did myself."**

**(End Flashback)**

"So my father was hired by Celenawe, huh?" Nicholas said to Lieam after he stopped reading.

"Yes. He needed a sailor to help him and Em go to wherever they're going." Lieam said to Nicholas.

"Kinda like what we're doing, only we have a map." Sadie said, proving her point.

"Yeah. Talk about deja vu." Saxon said to the others, feeling like they're repeating what Celenawe did many years ago.

"That's true Saxon." Edward said as Lieam continue reading.

**(Flashback)**

At dawn the next day, Celenawe, and Em walked to the end of the dock where a ship was posted. It was a small ship with a single mast, and two sails on it's side. This is the Red Snapper. A ship build for Conard's father years ago.

Conard is busy prepping the ship for their maiden voyage as Celenawe walked to him as he boarded the ship and said,

"Captain's Captain, huh?"

"Aye. It were my father's role and it was rightfully mine then. I suspect that Roarke murdered him for it while I...um...have a jug of ale too many." Conard said the last part sheepishly.

Conard shook the though out of his head and said, trying to change Celenawes mind,

"You know Celenawe, you don't have to do this. We could just sail down to Lillygrove near the Isle of Venn-"

"Nay." Celenawe said cutting him off.

"We sail across the Northern Sea til we hit a new shore. I honor my deal, even to a scoundrel like Roarke, and you should do the same too."

Conard sight in defeat, knowing that Celenawe was right. He need to honor his end of the bargain.

"Very well. We shove off shortly."

Celenawe look back at Em, who was busy looking at her book. Though Celenawe honor Em's secrecy, he couldn't help put wonder, what is in that book? And what it got to do with the legendary Black Axe?

Soon, Em joined the others as Conard loosen the sail and the Red Snapper begins it voyage into the open water.

Celenawe wrote a letter to Beowyn, saying that he and Em is going to an unknown place to find the Axe and saying he'll be back for her, no matter how long it takes.

He also place the letter in the envelope and sealed it with the Lockhaven Seal.

Em use a dragonfly to tie the letter to the bug and whisper, "Lockhaven".

The dragonfly flew up into the air carrying the message as the ship continue sailing.

**"The next morning, Conard and I loaded his ship, The Red Snapper with goods needed for our journey into the unknown, all bought with coin provided by Em herself. I questioned my judgement that day. I was blindly following Em off the edge of the known world for a mythological axe that no one have seen in 5 years. Was I no better than Conard? Manipulated into this quest? It is only because I knew my matriarch, Beowyn's writing, script and seal would I honor Em's request. At my insistence that I get word back to Beowyn before we depart. Em help secured my sealed return letter to a dragonfly that she charmed. She assured me it understood when she told it "Lockhaven".**

In the first few days, Celenawe use a map which he made for Conard for their journey.

But the route stop as soon as the Red Snapper move further into the sea.

Celenawe try to plot their course, but without land, it seems impossible.

Conard walked to Celenawe and said,

"Don't bother. I have little use for maps anyhow."

"You sure?" Celenawe said to the grey sailor.

"Then how do you know were we need to go? I'm not a sailor."

"Simple, I use the Sun and stars to navigate."

"I see." Celenawe said, impressed by Conard's choice of direction.

Later that night, Em look at the stars and draw constellations in her book to help them navigate.

One constellation is a clay pot, another is a harvester's scythe, and the last is a heron.

As the Red Snapper continue sailing, nature taunted the heroes by using the Sun to bake the deck and the rain at night, but that didn't stop them.

However, they soon lost sight of all seabirds and Celenawe tighten his rations before they made it to a new land.

Celenawe asked a couple of times to Em,

"What the quest and what it have to do with the Black Axe?"

The response was the same as Em turn to Conard, not wanting to talk about it.

**"The first couple of days of our journey were routine for Conard. We sailed out of the cove which was formed by Calogero and Frostic into the vast Northern Sea. Early on, I tried to plot out course by map. But once we lost sight of land, it seems fruitless. Conard on the other paw said he he little need for maps. Em, however would make note of the stars once they appeared, finding the constellations to guide us through the night. The clay pot, the harvester's scythe and the heron. The weather taunted our journey. By day, the Summer Sun baked us and by night, it rain hard. On the 5th of June, 1115, 17 days into the voyage, we lost sight of all birds. It was at that time that I rationed our food supplies tighter, knowing before to hit land, we had at least just as far to go as we had come. Several times I tried talking to Em about our quest and the Black Axe, but she always look at Conard and grew quiet."**

One night, when Conard asleep with the last jug of spirits in his paw, Celenawe and Em finally get to talk.

"Okay, you all know about Farrer and know he forged the axe after his family was killed and took the weapon to Lockhaven." Em said to Celenawe.

"Yes. Every young mouse know that legend." Celenawe said to Em, recalling the famous story.

"I however believe it's not a legend at all, but it was all true." Em said to Celenawe, revealing more facts.

"Really?" Celenawe said in surprise.

"Yes. You see, what no one knows that Farrer remarried and start a new family. Most say that he died alone, but in reality, his bloodline continue in secret."

Em then show Celenawe the family tree which go back to Farrer himself.

"Celenawe, you and I are the last descendants of that line."

Celenawe look at the tree and saw his name and Em's name circled in red ink.

Celenawe is surprise beyond words. He is Farrer's great-great-great-great-great grandson and he didn't know about it until now.

"I also know that axe itself was made around 915. About 4 years after Lockhaven was found and the Mouse Guard was established. It was then handed down from one mouse to the next as well as the title for nearly 200 years until in 1086, it vanish. I use all animals from mammals, to birds and insects to find the Axe with leaving Appleloft." Em said to Celenawe reveling more information about the Axe.

Celenawe is even more impressed.

"Then what?" Celenawe asked.

"My informants said that my older brother, Benn was the last mouse to lay paws on the Axe. He was last seen on a distance shore across the"Storvand Sea", or what we called, The Northern Sea. If we're the last of Farrer's kin, I expect that my brother died there."

"So that's why you wanted Conard. To help us reach Benn's last position and recover the Black Axe." Celenawe said, now getting the full picture.

**"Finally, on the 20th of June, just 32 days out at sea, Em and I have our chance to speak. Conard on the other paw, was sleeping with a jug of spirits. Em then begin recalling the axe's creation. Every mouse know that Farrer made the Axe out of sorrow after his family was killed and how he take it to Lockhaven so that one mouse could avenge his family. Em believe this was not a legend at all. She said that unknown to all, Farrer was remarried and start a new family. Based on Em's research, which she carry in her book, she discover that the Axe was forged in 915 and was passed down from the first wielder to the next. This goes on for 200 years until in 1086, it went missing. Using mammals, birds and insect, Em discover that the axe was in the paws of Em's older brother, Benn, who was last seen across the Northern Sea. If me and Em are the last of Farrer's bloodline, Em said her brother had died there. All of our blood tied to the Mystic axe itself."**

Conard woke up and said to the two mice in a drunken voice,

"What are you two whispering about over that book?"

"Nothing, Conard. Only reviewing Em's drawings on the constellations." Celenawe lied.

He don't want to tell him that he and Em are descendants to Farrer himself.

**(End Flashback)**

"So Celenawe was the descendant of Farrer? That's a shocker." Sienna said in surprise.

"Not to mention that Farrer was remarried." Gwen said, equally surprised.

"Yeah, how come we never know about that as kids?" Kenzie said, wondering why his father didn't tell that version of the story.

"I guess some parts are best not telling." Saxon guessed.

"I think your right Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon.

"So, what happens next?" Twilight said to the redfur, eager to hear more.

Lieam once again cleared his throat and continue reading.

**(Flashback)**

The next morning, Conard was on the mast keeping a look out. After last night, he decide to keep alert for danger.

They have a few close calls, one of them is they're under attack by a creature which is later called, the kraken.

Both Celenawe and Conard fight the kraken and eventually the mice prevail and the kraken disappeared into the water depths.

"Kill something that big and the world would crumble, or it'll make for more of a legend then a mouse." Conard said to Celenawe.

Celenawe sheathe his sword while Conard grumbled something.

**"After that night, Conard's jug was empty and he keep an eye out for trouble, and only sleeps little every few days. I didn't know why he wanted to stay up, until we had a few close calls by unknown monsters, which are later called, krakens. The Tenderpaws I encountered back in Lockhaven had a need to serve, a selfless drive for their fellow mouse. Conard, on the other paw, was an opportunist, meaning, he waits for one great event that would land him a title in that den of trade for him to ride out for the rest of his life. Fortunately, no sea beast gave him long enough for that chance."**

After a few weeks at sea, Celenawe look into the hold and saw that they used up all the food supplies. Celenawe have his ration, but he don't have enough to go around.

Fortunately when it rain, they use buckets for fresh water.

As for food, Conard gather fish using his harpoon. Some are small, and a large one that it drag the ship a day behind course. But nonetheless, it did keep them from going hungry.

Conard held the fishes over a fire with ropes and poke one fish with his harpoon to see if it's tender.

Celenawe place his paw on his chin and look at the fish.

"Hey, if you like I'll share half my catch with you and Em." Conard said to Celenawe.

"That's very kind of you, Conard." Celenawe said as Conard remove one fish and handed it to the mouse.

Celenawe sniffed the fish and took a bite. He cringe. This is the first time he eaten meat before.

Celenawe dropped his fish and ran to the side of the railing and throw up.

Conard pick up the fish Celenawe dropped and said to Em,

"It's not that bad. Though, it need a little spice." Conard start to eat the fish.

**"Even with my extended rations, our larders were used up. The toll of 56 days at sea have cleaned out the food supplied in the hull. If it haven't been for the rainwater we collected from storms, we would've died of thrust. As for our food problem, Conard caught a few small fishes, including a big one that dragged us a day's journey behind course. Conard convinced me and Em to share in the bounty. I never eaten the flesh of an animal before. I would starve myself before doing something like that again."**

Later that same night, a big storm came and the ship rock to and fro in the waves and lightning crashes around the ship.

The three mice hold on for dear life as the storm rage around them.

Then, a large wave appear and Celenawe, Em, and Conard quickly lashed anything of value.

When the wave hit, it cause the Red Snapper to capsize and break into pieces.

Em is thrown overboard by the force. Unfortunately, the old mouse can't swim and went into the black sea.

There was nothing Celenawe could do as he held to the broken mast.

Conard is holding to the side of the ship as another wave hit the two mice, dragging them both into the depths.

Celenawe struggle to the surface, but he lose conscious and fell deeper into the dark water.

**"If my stomach hadn't been so bad that night, the most brutal storm I even been in my entire life would make it worse. The sound of the crashing sea, rumbling thunder and the cracking lighting was matched only by the creaking and moaning of the wood we call home for almost two months. Seeing the massive wave, we lashed any loose item of value to ourselves. When the wave crashed, the entire ship was torn asunder and swallowed by the sea. I lost sight of Em in the dark waters. The second wave that hit pushed what's left of the ship, including me and Conard away. Then, I too, choked on the salty sea, and my vision went dark."**

**(End Flashback)**

"Yikes." Angela said. Shocked by the part of the story. "I hope they're alright."

"Don't worry, Angela, they live." Lieam said to the healer.

"How Lieam?" Sienna said to her friend.

"Well, the Red Snapper was about 3 to 5 miles from an island when the storm hits. I look at a map back in Lockhaven." Lieam explained to Sienna.

"And what Island is that?" Saxon said to Lieam.

"I'll tell you right now." Lieam said as he continue reading.

**(Flashback)**

After the storm have passed the next morning, Celenawe was washed ashore on an unknown beach. Celenawe then cough out salt water from his lungs and started breathing again. At first, he though to have died and gone to Seyan. But as he opened his eyes, he found himself on a new shore, with his sword next to him but the scabbard was lost in the storm, his shoulder armor nearly ripped from his shoulder and a few pieces of the ship.

He get up with a headache, probably from being washed up.

He check his arms and legs to see if they're broken during the storm. Lucky for Celenawe, he is still in one piece.

"Em! Conard! Anyone!" Calenawe shouted, but cough. The salt water he swallowed from the storm made his throat dry.

Celenawe fixed his shoulder armor and he then walk around to find his missing cousin.

After a few hours of walking as the Sun reach it's highest, he found Em faced down in the sand with her book beside her.

"EM!" Celenawe shouted as he ran to help his kin.

Em woke up as she cough the water from her lungs.

"Em, are you okay?" Celenawe asked his kin.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Em said as she got up and picked up her book. She opened it and the pages are surprisingly intact.

This made Celenawe surprise as he said,

"How are the pages not wet?"

"Simple, the pages are made from Brich, which is waterproof." Em said as she close the book.

Soon, Celenawe and Em search both sides of the beach to find Conard, but the sailor was nowhere to be found.

On one end of the beach was a bunch of Briars and the other was covered with rocks.

While continuing on the rocky path, Celenawe saw something that shock him.

It was a skeleton of a mouse which still wears a tan colored tunic when he died.

Em recognize the body and said,

"That's Benn!"

**"The total blackness of the sea have taken my life. When my breath return to me, I though it must have been the ethereal vapor entering my body as I journeyed to Seyan. As I open my eyes, I saw what bore resemblance to where legends say the souls of mice dwell when they die. The pain awoke in my body and I knew then that this was no afterlife. I had bones that were surely broken and my mind ached with the savagery of the storm that brought me here. I mean, us here. My shouts were no more than coughs. The salt water have made my throat raw. Fortunately for me, I had no knowledge of what kind of predators may have been near on this distant shore. The sun have moved from morning to noon before I found Em. She was weak and had a thick cough. We also found her book of noted, which was surprisingly in good shape. Em explained to be that the pages are made of Birch and therefore waterproof. We didn't find Conard in either direction along the shore. I silently mourned him as we keep searching. A tangle of briars cut off the Western access of the beach, and the terrain grew more rockier to the East. Was this even the land we were set out for in the first place? The skeleton and clothes of one of our own, tucked in the stone, told us it was Benn."**

"How can you tell?" Celenawe ask his cousin.

"The...the tunic came from my loom. I wove it as a gift to my brother." Em said sadly while looking at his brother's tunic.

Just then, a flock of crows flew in and landed next to the two mice. Em cawed at one of the crows, explaining what happen to him.

The entire flock cawed back, saying that Benn came here 5 years back, and the one who took his life, marched to something called, 'The Hall in the Hill.'

With the crows instruction, Em and Celenawe walked North to an open plain. In the horizon, they saw what appear to be a roof.

As the walk closer, the building became bigger. They then came to the front door and saw that the building was occupied by animals larger than the mice.

The building have a turf roof with six designs on the sides, and a chimney in the middle. (A/N:** Like a Nordic longhouse**.)

The front have a two geese design crossing each other, and a stone flower below.

"Look like we have little chance opening those gates." Celenawe said to Em as they walked to the front gates.

**"The crows arrived and witness Em's grief. They said that 5 years ago, Benn came here with an axe in his paws. The one who killed him marched to a place called, 'the Hall in the Hill.' Em and I worked our way North of the island where the crows instructed the hall in the hill was. In the distance, it look small, but arriving at the gates, we though it surely to be occupied by animals larger than us."**

Em try desperately to open the large gates as she said to Celenawe,

"My brother's murderer and the blade of Farrer lie inside that hall! Do you not care for the spilled blood of our kin and it's legacy?"

"I do care, but I refuse to open them." Celenawe said as he notice a few openings below the gates.

"Beside, we're mice and we can go **under** them."

This made Em stop. Celenawe have a point. They can squeeze into tight spots.

"Right. Sorry." Em said embarrassed by her action.

"It's alright." Celenawe said to his cousin as he clawed under the gates and into the building.

Em went in next as Celenawe helped her.

Inside, the two mice are amazed to how big the place is. In the middle of the room is a fire-pit with designs carved in the stone, 8 pillars, 4 on each side with unique designs as well. Above them they saw a 3 banners of two crows crossing each other.

Celenawe sniffed and a scent invaded his nose.

"Em, did you smell that?" Celenawe whispered to Em.

"What? The fire?" Em guessed.

"No, ferrets." Celenawe said.

Ferrets are the weasels cousins and like them, they hunt smaller animals, including mice.

Em and Celenawe walked by the fire-pit and saw a throne.

On the throne is a ferret wearing gold chain-mail armor with a reddish brown shirt over it, a belt on his waist and a crown on his head.

He also have servants removing plates with bones of small animals.

Celenawe can easily guessed that he is a king as he and his servants, stopped and look at the newcomers.

"Well, well, mice in my hall?" The king said to the mice.

"You're both ripe with luck."

He then picked his teeth with a knife to remove some food as a servant remove a goblet from the king's paw.

"My subjects and I was just eaten, so I don't have the want to swallow you whole. As I fear that even one mouse would cause me to burst my cloth."

The king put the knife on one of the servants plate and went down on all fours and approach the mice.

Celenawe defend himself by pointing his sword at the ferret king.

"So tell me mouse, are you here to kill me?" The King said to Celenawe.

"No!" Celenawe said, gripping his sword tighter. "I stand only to protect my own kind and reclaim what's rightfully ours."

"Yours?" The king said as he circle the two mice.

"In case you didn't know, there are no longer mice in this land, or it that what you have come to reclaim? The two of you are to repopulate my island of Ildur?"

He then look at Em and said,

"She looks a bit old to bear your kins."

Celenawe, feeling insulted by the Kings words, replied,

"You watch your tongue! She's my elder and my kin." Celenawe said defending Em's honor.

"The only reason I see for there being nothing but the bones of mice here is a fat ferret of a king."

"You hold your tongue, rodent!" The king said as he walked back to the throne and one servant was holding a sword with a crab pommel.

"It's through my honor and grace that you're not killed where you stand!"

"And only because I have felt no treat from you this fair that my blade didn't gone into actin to kill you." Celenawe said to the king as he hold out his paw, meaning he's no treat.

"It's not twitch or whim controlling my impulse mouse, but my honor. I am Luthebon. King of Ildur. And I take only what i need." The king, now called Luthebon said to Celenawe while gripping his sword.

"A ferret's kingdom lives on larger sport than mice." Luthebon said as his servants bowed before him.

"The work of one kill should always fill several bellies."

Clelnawe is surprise. Luthebon and his men only hunt larger prey and mice are not on the menu.

"So, you have my word as king that I don't harm you unless you give me a cause." Luthebon said to Celenawe as he sheathe his sword.

"That's fair King Luthebon. I take you at your word."

"Now that I've eased your need to defend yourselves, what is that you have come to reclaim?" Luthebon asked the two mice, now that the hostility have passed.

Em walked to the king and spoke up,

"The crows, your majesty. They gave us word that a mouse came to this hall 5 years ago."

"Ha!" Luthebon scoffed, "Those birds have good memories!"

"Back then, my hunters heard whisper's from the animals of the isle."

**(Flashback, 5 years ago)**

Five years ago, Luthebon's hunters heard a boar saying,

"A creature has come to take this land as his own."

Next, they heard it from a hedgehog,

"His kind will rule, and he will make room for his kins on top of the bones of his foes."

"However, no creature had seen the invader or could point out the source of the rumor." Luthebon said.

A couple of herons look at each other and said,

"Did you heard anything?"

"No. You?" Another heron said.

"No. I'm drawing a blank here." Said yet another heron.

At the hall, the ferrets roast their kill over the fire-pit one day in the Summer.

Then, they heard a banging at the front gate which cause the ferrets to stop and look at the door.

"But then, at the feast on the longest day of the year, there was a knocking on the gates of my hall." Luthebon said, continuing with his story.

The gates open and all the ferrets saw was a silhouette of a mouse holding an axe.

"The one who intend to murder my kind was only a mouse." Luthebon said.

**(End Flashback)**

The ferrets, laugh at the memory. They think is was a joke.

"My subjects laugh because I easily cleave the upstart in two and swallowed both whole. Clothes, bones and all." Luthebon said as the subjects stopped laughing.

"Wait, you said there was no remain?" Em said in disbelief. So the mouse he killed was her brother's killer.

"What was the mouse name?" Celenawe said to the ferret king.

"His name was Merlek, and this is the weapon he raised against me." Luthebon said as he reach into his pouch and pulled out an axe tied on a string.

Celenawe and Em gasped in surprise. The axe is the legendary Black Axe itself. The same weapon forged by Farrer was real.

**"Our quest. Proof that the tale of Farrer was more than just a story scrippled on paper, knit in cloth and whispered into our ears."**

Celenawe dropped his sword and knelled before Lutherbon and said,

"It was unfair to raised against you. I'm Celenawe, a mouse from the noble Guard of Lockhaven from a distant shore from your own and I request the return of the axe. It is the property of mice and not ferrets."

Luthebon however, disagree with Celenawe's advise and replied as he but the axe back into his pouch, "Nay. This weapon have hung from my belt for over 20 seasons. It is a symbol of what happens to those who squander my good will and fair rule. I wear it as a reminder to everyone of what can come to those without claim, and threatens that's mine."

"Then for the axe, I offer my service to you, King Luthebon." Celenawe said to the ferret king, trying to convince him.

"I'm a mouse skilled in many ways."

"There's nothing you can do for me that my own cannot do, mouse." Luthebon said to Celenawe, not interested in Celenawes offer.

"And to stay here more than a few days would mean our stomachs would be empty. You would be more valuable as a snack than-"

Luthebon was cut off when the gates open. Two ferrets walked in both with bows on their backs as they carry another ferret with claw marks all other his body.

"Your majesty!" One ferret said to Luthebon.

Luthebon dropped his sword in surprised and said,

"Kiethazel, Garthazel, what happen!?"

He looked at the ferret they were holding and explained,

"That's Aronbon! My son!"

Celenawe and Em hide next to the fire-pit to avoid being seen as they listen to the conversation.

"Forgive us sire, but he's dead." Garthazel said to the king in sadness as Kiethazel lay Aronbon's body.

"It's the fox your highness." Kiethazel said to Luthebon, explaining what happened. "It came out of the briar while Garthazel, Aronbon and I was drinking water. The beast retreated back to it's thorny home before we could draw our bows."

Luthebon then hold his son's lifeless body and said with grief in his voice,

"Isn't it enough that I allow the brair and beast that wander into it? Must it also come out to kill my heirs?"

This give Celenawe an idea, if he can slay the fox, he can have the Black Axe back. He walked out of his hiding and said to the ferret king,

"Perhaps this'll be **my** task to you, fair king. I'll slay your fox."

Luthebon huffed and said to Celenawe,

"You speak with the foolishness of Merek."

"Tell me Luthebon, is it foolish protecting your remaining heirs and granting you full rule of Ildur?" Celenawe said in a challenging tone.

"You cannot wander into the lair of that wretch and kill him just because you beast it." Luthebon said to Celenawe was he hold Aronbon's corpse. "I've lost more of my own to that animal more times than I can count. That bramble maze is one that none returns."

Kiethazel and Garthazel closed the gates as Luthebon placed Aronbon's body into the fire-pit as his body begin to burn.

"Beg pardon, fair king, but will it be my own funeral then? I am so willing." Celenawe said to the king.

"Seems I have nothing more to lose." Luthebon said to Celenawe, willing to take the risk of sending the mouse to kill the fox.

Em look at the axe and have an idea.

"The axe." Em said to Luthebon while pointing at the axe in his pouch.

"Celenawe will need it for the task."

Luthebon remove the axe from his pouch and said to the old mouse,

"So, I'm to give this mouse of great spirit, but a mind equal of folly the weapon I denied his already? So that he may walk freely out of my hall wielding it without ever having to slay my foe or return to me as punishment?"

"No." Em said to the king. "I'll stay. I shall be the binding of his word."

"Em, no." Celenawe whispered to his cousin. He don't the last of his bloodline to get harmed in anyway.

Em pay no heed to Celenawes warning as she continue with her side of the deal,

"I trust you on your word, your majesty, that you will not lay a claw, fang or blade on me for two days. Just as I trust that Celenawe will be able to defeat the animal in the briar."

"EM!" Celenawe exclaimed in protest. He don't like the idea of Em betting her life for Celenawes.

"Your weapon will be that axe, Celenawe. Mine will be faith." Em said to Celenawe.

Luthebon look at the axe and though for a moment. With the fox gone, he and his subjects will no longer be troubled, and his line will be secured.

"It's a deal, elder mouse." Luthebon said to Em, sealing the deal as he turn to Celenawe and said,

"Celennawe, return with proof that you killed my enemy, and you and your kin can walk freely from my gates with this weapon in you paw."

He then handed the Black Axe to Celenawe as he grasped the ancient weapon in his paws. The king then pick up Celenawes sword and tie it on a string on his belt.

Luthebon nod as two ferrets open the gates and Celenawe walked outside.

Before he can get far, Luthebon gave Celenawe a warning,

"If two days pass with no proof, Em will be the first bite in my next feast, and my subjects will hunt you down as the last bite if it."

Celenawe walked further from the hall and venture into the night. The sun have sink into the hill and the stars appeared in the night sky.

After a few minutes, he reach the entrance of the briar and stopped. Thorny vines are everywhere, but Celenawe was not afraid on the outside, but on the inside, he was scared. He never been into a predators lair before, but Celenawe was determine to kill the fox so that he and Em can find Conard and return home.

With a deep breath, he journey into the lair of the fox. Ready to end the terror of the beast once and for all and return with proof of his victory.

**"And with that, I marched into the night. The beaked axe made by my forefathers was twice as heavy than my sword. Upon it, I carried the weight of the fates of not just me and Em, but also the fox itself. After the storm, I'd though I awoken on the shores of a glorious afterlife, and now I walked into the thorny bowels of the horror it must be like to die, only to find that there is no afterlife at all."**

**(End flashback)**

"So, Celenawe made a deal with a ferret, huh?" Saxon said in concern. "I don't like that one bit. Knowing that their the cousin of weasels, King Luthebon will go back on Em's word."

"Don't jump to conclusion, Saxon." Edward said to the red-cloaked mouse. "Em give him her word not to harm her for two days. If Luthebon have gone back on his word, he would've killed Em by then."

"Edward's right, Saxon." Gwen said to Saxon. "Beside, I'm sure Em know what she's doing."

"I guess." Saxon said to Gwen.

"What happens next, Lieam?" Remy said to Lieam.

"Well.." Lieam said to the crossbow mouse as he continue with the story.

**(Flashback)**

Celenawe continue walking trough the thorny mess of briars as he try to avoid getting pricked. He already have a few scratches on his head, he don't want any more.

He look up and see that the layers of bramble blocked out the sky and he can't see the Moon or the stars. All around he sees nothing but thorns, thorns and more thorns.

Nonetheless, Celenawe marched on as he keep his eyes open for the fox.

But the deeper he went, the less sure he know of his surroundings. He though that the fox is watching him from afar.

Celenawe's stomach growled with hunger, but he lost track how many days he have eaten.

Another thorn pricked Celenawe's arm, making a small cut. Celenawe was concern that the fox will smell the blood and follow him.

He remember something while on one of his patrols, he saw a mink dug a borrow in order to catch pheasants. He use his axe to dig a hole under a wall of thorns. After a couple of minutes, he waited in his make-shifted hole for the fox, or the first light of dawn.

**"As a Guardmouse, we rarely hunt larger predators. When we do, we have the advantage in numbers, and doing so cause the animal leave us little choice. A lone mouse such as myself, even with the mythical Black Axe, was extremely poor odds against a single fox in it's own home. Yet, my kin's life and my oath to Bronwym left me no other option than to kill the creature. If there were a moon or stars visible that night, they didn't reach trough the thick layers of bramble above me. None of Em's navigating tricks would've worked anyway. My stomach ached with hunger...How long have it been since I've eaten anything? With every turn I made, I became less sure of my path and my surrounding. Was the fox watching me? Were the small cuts from the thorns I pricked offering a path of scent for the fox to follow? In order to switch from being the hunted to the hunter, I thought of what I'd seen a mink do in order to catch a pheasant. I burrowed under a wall of thorns just deep enough for me to hide in. I lay in wait, either for the fox, or morning."**

The next morning, a thick fog appear in the briar due to the last night cold chill, the damp of the shore and the rising sun.

Celenawe climbed out of his hole and walked out into the fog. Turn after turn, Celenawe couldn't find the fox and he lost his burrow. He climbed up a vine to get a better look. But as he reach the top, he froze. There, walking down a path, is the fox Celenawe was looking for. The fox stopped and sniffed the air. Celenawe is scared on the inside. It was larger than any predators he faced before. He remained as quiet and still as possible to avoid being seen.

Luckily, the fox didn't see him and walked back into the fog. Celenawe sight in relief. If the fox have seen him, he would've been a goner. He'll need a plain to take that beast down and another mouse to help.

**"Early the next morning, the cool chill of night, mixed with the damp shore and the rising sun created a thick fog. What was a mess of entangled growth, now look like an unnatural landscape of the unknown. I set out into the mist, and turn after turn, not only I couldn't find the fox, but I lost my mink-like burrow. I needed a better view. I froze. Not only that the fox was bigger than I'd attacked before, but it moved silently, and the axe in my paw felt like stone. With my sword, I would've attempted to pierce it, but I may have only told myself that at the time. Luckily, my fear seized over me, making me as quiet as my enemy and the fox slipped past me and into the fog again."**

He climbed down from the vine and started swinging the Black Axe around as he hit the axe on a vine a few times as the impact make Celenawe feel better. He though that a few blows will take the fox down.

Just then, he heard a twig snap, thinking the fox have return. He turn around and saw a shadow coming to him. Thinking it was the fox, he ready himself as he gripped the axe.

The figure emerged from the fog revealing to be Conard, alive from the storm. Celenawe saw that his harpoon is bend into a hook and saw a few scratches on the sailor.

"Conard!? Your alive!" Celenawe said, happy to see his comrade alive and well.

"Aye! Yer alive too. And Em?" Conard said to Celenawe.

Celenawe quietly explained everything to Conard. About King Luthrebon, his hunt for the fox, and Ems life hanging by a thread.

Conard look at the Axe and said in surprise,

"And that be the Black Axe? Are ye truly...?"

"Yes, Conard. I'm the Black Axe." Celenawe said, once again lying to Conard as he hold the weapon close to him.

"We sailed to this place to recover my weapon, for it gives me long life. It's why you've surely heard of my deeds, which extend beyond the natural life of any mouse."

"Aye!" Conard said as he place his paw on his chin. "Then a fox like the one yer huntin' shan't be trouble for yer to slay. Mind if I assist ye then? Beside, bein' a share arm to an immortal mouse as he takes down a fox is the type of deed that'll seat me as Captain's Captain."

Celenawe smiled. Conard's optimism have encouraged him as he shook his paw.

"It's a deal my friend." Celenawe said to his friend.

**"When I climbed back down, I swing the Axe a few times, and the the feel of the heavy impacts from the weapon comfort me. A few well-timed blows could bring the fox down. I let a calm wash over me, waiting for the shape when it emerged from the fog. The figure revealed to be Conard, who have survive the storm. I quietly explained what happen, about our search for him, the ferret king's hall, my hunt for the fox, and Em's fate hanging in the balance. The only thing I made up was that I'm the Black Axe. Nonetheless, Conard's optimism that we would somehow make it back home to the Mouse Territories encouraged me greatly."**

The two mice venture deeper as the fog started to lift.

Celenawe notice a paw print of a fox. He knew that it must be close. They follow the tracks but soon lost it.

"Odd. The trail stops. There's no way that the fox disappeared like that." Conard said to Celenawe.

"Yeah,unless it's-"

Celenawe heard a twig snap and both he and Conard turned around and saw the fox towering above the two mice.

"-Behind us!" Celenawe shouted.

Celenawe and Conard run as the fox attack with it's teeth trying to bite them.

The two mice ran up a vine and the fox miss as it bites the vine.

Celenawe nearly lose his footing as he rise to axe, ready to strike the fox, while Conard saw the broken vine and came up with an idea. Conard slowly lowered himself to the broken vine and wait.

Celenawe jumped form the vine and strike the fox on the snout with the axe and the fox yiped in pain as Celenawe and the fox fell to the ground.

With the lust for the seat of the Captain's captain on his mind, Conard let go of the vine just as the fox was getting up and Celenawe got up and turn around.

However, the fox bit Conard's foot and Conard yell in pain.

"Let go on my foot you orange mongrel!" Conard said to the fox and strike his harpoon turned hook on the fox's buttom lip, but the fox refuse to let go.

Seeing this, Celenawe now have a chance to finish the fox and save his friend from becoming the fox's breakfest.

Quickly, Celenawe climbed up several vines and reach the highest one.

Then, Celenawe let loss a battle-cry and jumped as he raise the axe to deliver the final blow.

But with Conard tugging with his hook, the fox move and Celenawe missed his mark and instead cut Conard's left foot clean off as the sailor shouted in extreme pain.

Celelawe and Conard landed in a thick patch on thorns, as Conard gripped the place where his foot use to be and Celenawe was shocked by what he did.

"No! Conard! I didn't mean to.." Celenawe said as he apologize to Conard.

"Ye missed." Conard said to Celenawe as he gunt in pain.

Without dely, Celenawe place a stick on Conard's mouth as he ripped a part if his cloak and place on the wound and use Conard's belt around the cloak to help prevent more blood loss. He wasn't a healer, but it is the best he can do.

Conard slowy got up as he rest on a vine. Both mice can see that the fox was nawing it's way to get to them while it get's trapped. It seem that the fox's maddness have overwhelmed it's sences to get out.

**"As the fog started to lift, I found paw prints, but soon lost them. That was when the fox have foud us instead of us finding it. I think that Conrad's devotion against the fox had less to do with my or Em's life and more to do with his lust for the seat of the Captain's Captain saving the Black Axe would earn him. I saw their stalemate as a chance to strike a critical blow and save Conard's life. With a tug from Conard's hook, the fox shifted and the ancient blade missed it's mark. Inside the dense patch of brair we had fallen into, I was the damage I'd done. I quickly bound Conard's wound with the best of my ability, but I was no healer. His belt help prevent extreme blood loss as the scrap of my cloak help keep it clean. As the fox gnashed it way into our hiding place, I saw that it became cut and ensnared. I belive its own madness to kill us have overwhelmed its sences."**

**(End Flashback)**

"So that's now my father loss his leg." Nicholas said, now knowing how his father lost his leg.

"Yeah. Guess his desire for the seat have clouded his mind." Richard said to the young sailor.

"I guess so, and I don't blame him." Nicholas said to the captain of the Guard.

"What happens next?" Saxon said to Lieam as the green cloaked mouse continue with the story.

**(Flashback)**

As the fox continue nawing, Celenawe have an idea, if he can trapped the fox more, he can kill it.

Celenawe pushed through the more tigher bramble and the fox give chase.

The more the fox follow, the more entangled it become. Soon the fox became stuck as it's mouth was on a bramble.

Celenawe smiled at this. He turn the fox home into a net. A thorny net.

With a yell, Celenawe jumped at the fox and stike the fox right between the eyes as it give it's final breath. The fox is finally vanquished.

**"I pushed through the more tighter brambles and lead the fox inward. The mad animal became trapped in its own maze. The walls of its home turn into a net."**

Celenawe soon got to work on remove one of the fox's eye as proof of the animal's death. Conard followed with a stick he found to help him walk. Conard remove his hook from the dead fox and layed it. After getting the eye out, he place his blooded axe next to Conard's hook. Celenawe remove his cloak and place the eye on top of it. Conard helped by removing his vest and tie them both together.

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of twigs snapping. Celenawe grapped his axe and both mice turn around to see two fox kits looking at them.

Celenawe look at the twins and stop. The fox he just killed was their mother.

"They'll be easier to kill than the big one." Conard said to Celenawe, hoping that a few more proof will do.

Celenawe however hold his paw and said,

"No Conard. I have to need for their blood. I slay that the king of this isle saw as a treat. These two pose no harm for him of his kins for many seasons. Beside, they're not part on the bargain."

Celenawe then speak to the kits in a low grumble,

"Stay in these thorns. Grow tail before you leave this place. Hunters wait for you outside."

The two kits did nothing but stayed there. Celenawe must've guess they understood him.

**"Later that day, I went about the dirty work of collecting proof of the beast's demise when we both heard more sounds of breaking twings and branches. My mind wandered back to that I said to Em: ' I would fight one of anything before taking on a pack of any animal.' They sat together as though inseparable. They're nothing but kits. Conard and I just killed their mother and not for mouse kind, but for ferret, and for the bountry of this axe. For the first time in my whole life, I feel pity for a predator. These kits have none nothing wrong and hadn't even asked to be born. They're old enough to stay alive as long as Luthebon's subjects don't hunt them. In my lowest grumble, I tried to copy their bark as Em had cawed words to the crows. If they understood what I said, they showed no sign but to stay together, rooted to the spot where we found them."**

Celenawe and Conard walked out of the Briar and journey to Luthebon's hall to deliver proof of their victory. Celenawe have the bundle with the eye over his back. The sun was setting over the hills as the sky turn orange.

The two battle harded mice enter the hall and walked to the throne where Luthrebon waited with Em on the throne, appear to be sleeping.

Celenawe dropped the bunble in front of him and said to the king,

"King Luthebon, an eye of your enemy's sight lays in this sack as proof that I held my end of the deal."

He notice that Luthebon have an odd look on his face, Celenawe though that it was Conard's appearance and Celenawe explained,

"And this greyfur next to me was the third of our party we though was lost at sea. We're complete once again-"

Celenawe stopped mid-sentince as he notice Em was not breathing. Now he know why the ferret king have that look. Em, the last of Celenawe's bloodline was dead.

**"The Sun starting to set when we arrived at the hill where Ildur Hall stood, and we entered the doors as the sky change to an orange color. Luthebon have an odd expression on his face. At first, I though it was Conard's apperance on his mouse less island. It was then I saw the reason for the king's look. Em's body was void of life. Death had taken her."**

**(End Flashback)**

Gwen, Richard and the rest (minius Lieam) are shocked by this.

"Em's dead?" Gwen said in shock.

"What could've killed her?" Saidie said.

"I told you those ferrets sholdn't be trusted." Saxon said in a bitter tone knowing who the culprit was.

"I'm not so sure about that Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon. "Luthrebon said that no harm would come to her for two days. I guess that one of them didn't listen."

"Your right Kenzie." Lieam said to Kenzie. "One of Luthrebon's men must've done the deed."

"You sure Lieam?" Saxon said to Lieam.

"Of course I'm sure." Lieam said as he continue to read from the journal.

**(Flashback)**

Celenawe was shock. Em, the last of his bloodline was dead. His sadness turn to anger as he said to Luthebon,

"YOU BACK-STABBING FERRET!" Celenawe said in anger as he gripped the axe planning to avenge his cousin's death.

"Your blood will stain these floors and your-"

"Peace Celenawe. I didn't kill her." Luthebon said to Celenawe with a hint of guilt in his voice, calming him down as he explained what happened.

**(Flashback: A day ago)**

"It was shortly after you left to kill the fox that one of my subjects, Eberochire, took no heed in my command not to harn your Em. He, my healer, greedly seek to understand her more. He had never seen a live mouse to study before."

Eberochire watch as Em was writing something on the book as he though to understand more about her kind. Without warning, Eberochire grabbed the old mouse as Em yell in pain as the ferret crushed her body with his paw. Outraged by this act of treason, Luthebon drew his sword and run it through Eberochire's heart. Killing him.

"Coveting her as a specimen, he snatched her up and in doing so wounded her small frame. With malice enough for the two of us, Celenawe, I ran him through."

**(End Flashback)**

"Both my word and my honor are worth more to me than the life of one of my own. Certainly more than one whom doesn't understand virtue."

Tears formed in Celenawes eyes after Luthebon explained what happened. Conard however short and said to the king,

"Killn mice is what you filthy weasel-kin love to do. As sure as yer heart beats. Just as we mice can't help want to kill every last one of you for it."

Luthebon hold his paw in defense and said to the sailor,

"I have no desire to kill without the meat. Hoarding, killing for sport and the filling of leaders is the work of other weasels. We try our best to heal her wound, but the damage was already done and within moments, she was gone."

Tears continue to fall on Celenawe's cheeks as he now know that the ferrets try to save her, but she was far gone.

**"The last of my kin was dead. My heart sink heavily while my blood boiled at the same time. The Axe's history continued it's tradition of being shoaked in the lose of loved ones as surely as it had with it's creator."**

"Celenawe, I can give you no apology worthy of this loss. The axe is yours and we bow to you on your task." King Luthebon said as he and his people bowed before Celenawe while Luthebon handed Celenawe the body of the now deceased Em to him.

"I can only offer you my unworthy condolences."

Celenawe carry his kins body while Conard hold the Black Axe as Luthebon continue,

"The body of your kin is yours. I'll give you whatever you require to grant her a most grand and traditional mouse funeral."

A ferret arrive holding the pelt of was once Eberochre and the ferret king continue,

"The pelt of Eberochre belongs to you now. Wear his fur as a symbol of what I know would've done to him had you been here. And lastly, you and your grey friend have full rights and protection on this island. You'll never be hunted by my subjects."

Luthebon finish as he picked up his sword,

"And any fool who wishes to challange this command will be opened by my blade and fangs!"

Of course, no one object Luthebon's order cause they don't want to end up like Eberochre.

At noon the next day, Celenawe, Conard and the ferrets prep for Em's funeral. Since where are no trees to make a pyre, Luthebon suggest an inland stream called Belliflod to lay Em to rest.

Celenawe lay Em's body in the water and Conard give him a crow feather and place it in her paws.

He then let Em's body drift away as Luthebon and his subjects toss flowers and petals into the water as a sign of respect.

Celenawe, with tears running down his face cleared his throat and said,

"I'm not a mouse for words, but here I say farewell to the last of my kin of her journey to the land of the fallen. She was both good hearted and kind to all. May the mice of our fore fathers welcome her as one of their own, and may I pledge to keep her work, her hopes and her wishes as sacred as my own."

"Let it be so." Luthebon and his people said in usion.

Em's body float further away as Conard said one last thing to Em,

"Ye where a tough old girl, Em. Had it not for that weasel claw, ye woulda outlived us all."

Em's body continue to float down the stream unitl it disappeared into the horizon.

The following days after Em's death, Celenawe and Conard, how wearing parts of Eberochre's fur as clothing, is on a stump of a tree with a few ivys on it.

Conard is busy carving a peg leg with a knife so he can walk better, and Celenawe is reading Em's book while chewing on a straw of wheat. He was hoping that the words and history would give him an understanding of how the axe is worth the loss. He look deep into the book, but his mind was still numb from what happen to Em which means the notes where very little to him, until on the sixth day, he found a page with a picture of four mice on it and saw Em's writing below the page which read:

**"Return with the Axe to Shorestone. Speak to the Heaven Guild, the keepers of the ideals of Locke, Omarr, Farrer and Thurston."**

He knew that Em must've wrote this just before she died. But what is the Haven Guild and what they have to do with the Axe?

**"At an inland stream called Bellisfold, we land Em to rest. Conard and I kept clear of the ferrets the following days after her death. I sat reading Em's journal on the Axe. I just hope that it's history, words and pictures would give me an understanding of how recovering the ebony blade was worth the loss of her life. My eyes have been dazed and my mind have been numb from her passing. Meaning, I took little meaning from the old words and notes, until at noon of the sixth day after Em died, me eyes hit one of the last passages, which was clearly in Em's paw-writing."**

Celenawe though to himself and said to Conard,

"Conard."

"Yes?" Conard said as he stopped carving.

"Luthebon promised us free lives here, but I belive we should return to the Mouse Territoires."

"Aye." Conard agree while putting his knife between his teeth.

"Nothin would make me happier than leavin this place. Cept retaking Captain's Captain from that flea-pelt Roarke. Though I've lost a leg than I started with and walkin' cross the sea one only one leg is quite a trick."

Celenawe chuckled, knowing Conard is right. He looked at the shore and into the sea and though about his lover Bronwyn back at Lockhaven. Dispite all that happen in the last couple of days, he is still a Mouse Guard. He knew that going back to her would cost him his life, but that the risk he has to take.

Celenawe asked Luthebon about building him and Conard a boat so they can return home, and the ferret king agree.

During the next 20 days, the ferrets, including Celenawe and Conard build a small boat out of wood and a turtle shell. Two logs was used as Outriggers to keep the ship balanced. Though it's not as great as the Red Snapper, but it float.

After 20 days of hard work, the turtle ship is ready to set sail.

Before the mice can leave, Luthebon handed them a few sea and starcharts and said to them,

"I believe these can help you on your way home."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Celenawe said as he bowed to the ferret king one last time.

"It's no trouble Celenawe. We bit you good luck on your journey back home, and farewell." Luthebon said to the Guard mouse as he and his subjects bowed to him one final time.

And with that, Celenawe and Conard set sail on the blue sea back home to the Mouse Territorries.

**"The prospect of finding more meaning in this weapon and Em's quest still being incomplete were only parts on my desire to return. Conard and I were the only ones of our species there. We had both left lives behind us on the Mouse Terretorries. As Conard said, his desire to reclaim his father's seat in Port Sumac drew him home. As for me, I was still a Guard. The leader of my order, Bronwyn, was waiting for me at Lockhaven. She was my secret lover, and I was hers. Between a future of no live on Ildur, or risking death to return to her. I chose love. For 20 days and nights, Luthebon's subjects and I built a new ship. Though none of us were trained in the art of ship building, It was not as great as Conard's old ship, but it float and had rigging and a rudder even I could understand."**

**(End Flashback)**

"The ferrets help Celenawe and Conard build a ship? That's thoughful of them." Twilight said in amazment.

"Guess I was wrong. They're nothing like their cousin." Saxon admitted.

"Yeah. I hope that Celenawe and Conard make to back." Sadie said.

"They do Sadie." Lieam said to the purple cloaked mouse as he contine reading.

**(Flashback)**

Using Em's notes from the last voyage, it help give them a bearing where they need to go.

They also follow a flight of birds to a series of small island where they restock on food, and the two mice even ate their fills of Blackberries on one island. Celenawe also used his cloak as a sack to put provisons in it for the trip.

As time pass, Celenawe soon forget about Em's passing and his voyage with Conard was some of the best days he have.

The two mice sometime chat about each other's fathers as Conard started,

"He taught me ta sail, and to barter with the best of them when I was Five."

"My father cared for me, I suppose." Celenawe said as he recalled his childhood.

"But he showed kindness to my sister, Rosalia. But when she died of illness, he locked that tenderness deep inside him and ever shared with again."

"That rought for ye lad." Conard said to Celenawe.

"Hey Conard, have you ever though about starting over elsewhere?" Celenawe ask the sailor.

Conard looked out into the vast sea and replied, "No. Tis mine, and I'll be coming for it."

As the Sun was setting over the horizon, Conard ask a question,

"The cloak's color has meanin' to the mouse, aye?"

"Yes." Celenawe said as he pour water into his acorn top cup.

"My mentor, Genevra, had it dyed a coal grey. A symbol of "mature determination." In over 15 years it faded to that color."

Conard ask more questions, but Celenawe dodged many of them and instead answer them that came from a legend.

**"Luthrebon had some sea and star charts, which, coupled with Em's notes from the last voyage, gave of a bearing. Though we figured it would take us longer to return home, we also followed bird migration. They led us to other small isands where we restock our rations of berries, seeds and leaves. Soon, time started to remove the string of Em's passing, and the voyage with Conard were some of the best days of my life. At one time, we chatted about memories about our father's. Conard was both as rough and coarse as he had been since I've meet him back at Port Sumac. Though, I think he was better for his trait. Other mice would have lost sprit lafter losting one of their legs. Conard took to the loss almost as though he had been born without that particular paw. Port Sumac held power over him though. Where he was wiling to overcome any obstacle amd fight when it come to his leg, he pout and fussed over what he was 'owned' in that city. He even use words I won't repeat to any mouse there. When I suggested that he start over somewhere else, he refuse. Conard had numerous questions about the Guard and it's operations and symbolisum. He asked other questions, abot my age, the Axe, how I had come to lose it, and how Luthebon came to own it. I dodged many of these questions and peppered my avoidance with answers that came from an uclear legend."**

During the night, Celenawe look at the star charts and Conard point at the constellation and stir into that direction.

The direction they took, take them to a series of small islands and stayed their for two months in the snow before continuing on.

They even made a song about their adventure as Conard sing:

**"**_**Cross the sea 'ta foreign land for a season and a day.**_

_**Though gust and storm a ship a'wreck somehow found a way.**_

_**King of the Isle had ebon-blade sent.**_

_**Sent to thickey for a fox t'be played.**_

_**Not an eye for an eye but an axe for an eye to deftly prove the slay."**_

Celenawe joined as he sing the secound verse of the song,

_**"Grief set in at fallen kin, death sat where she lay.**_

_**Sent her adrift down river's edge to honor her life's delay.**_

_**Must quests cease for weasel's flaw.**_

_**When many never lay a tooth or claw.**_

_**'Cause of honors bound to make peers of their species, prey."**_

Conard sings the third verse of the song,

_**"Gulls gaze down from on high with hunger in their eyes.**_

_**From toss of hook or weighted stone the plummet from the skies.**_

_**With axe of black and cloak of hide.**_

_**Immortal mouse and guard of pride.**_

_**Took a peglegged mouse beyond any map is wise."**_

Celenawe sings the next verse of the song,

_**"A ship of shell and timber scrap bright stars point us home.**_

_**With berries ripe and seed to eat, 'tis a shame to end the roam.**_

_**Too many Suns have risen and slepted.**_

_**Surely be a sight to see of mouse's sweet sewn loan."**_

Conard repart the last part of the song as they continue sailing,

_**" Surely be a sight to see of mouse's sweet sewn loan."**_

Finally, after more than a year since the two mice left, they saw the Northern coast of their home. The turtle ship stop near a tree as Celenawe departed from the ship.

"A better left to you, Conard." Celenawe said to the sailor.

Conard look at the Black Axe and though if he can show it to the mice back at Port Sumac.

"Celenawe, I've seen much these last four seasons, but I have little proof for Roarke."

Celenawe, not liking the idea of Conard telling about the Black Axe, shook his head and reply,

"No. This axe is not a tool to gain power over mice. For my shake, keep it a secret. Tell no one about me or the axe, and I'll visit later, offering a testament of your tales."

Conard agree with Celenawe's word to keep his secret as he shook Celenawe's paw.

"Farewell, Celenawe." Conard said as the two mice went their seperate ways.

**"We took better care to map our way, found a couple of small unkown islands, and stayed for two months in the show and ice. We even made a song about our voyage. After being away for more than a year, our eyes gazed upon the Northern coast of our homeland. I departed from our sea home just East of Dawnrock. Conard was to sail alone back to his home town. Conard eyed at the Axe. I knew that he wished to show it to those nasty traders at Port Sumac."**

After walking for two whole days, Celenawe reach Lockhaven. Which at the time, have a couple of Ivys on it and have three towers with flags on them. Celenawe walked to a hidden passage which is covered in Ivys to keep it from view. Celenawe look around to see if there is anyone else there. Lucky for him, the coast was clear as he open the door and enter the hidden passage. He walked into the library and walked up a spiral staircase. Soon, he'll be reunite with his love.

Celenawe open the portrait door and enter the study where Bronwyn was at. The study back then have two candles on the shelve on top of the fireplace, a sword with a leaf handle on the wall next to the enterence, which is Bronwyn's sword, a cloth on the desk, and a firewoof rack with a poker next to the fireplace.

"Bronwyn?" Celenawe called, hoping she would answer. But strangely, she didn't answer, nor she was in the study. He knew the one place Bronwyn would be: the Matriarch Chamber.

Celenawe made his way to the chamber as he called again,

"M'love? Are you there?"

Celenenawe open the door and see the chamber was also empty. If Bronwyn is not in her study, or in the chamber, where is she?

"Bronn?" Celenawe called yet again, and again there was no answer.

All there was a pedestal with an open book.

He walked to the book and saw something that shocked him.

"No." Celenawe said in disbelief while placing his paw on his mouth.

On the book is written:

**Decree of death and mourning: Matriarch Bronwyn. **

**1073-1116**

**Plucked up by a stray wolf on the 12th of June, 1116.**

**Her duties and rule are succeeded by Elanore by Bronwyn's written comments.**

Celenawe look through the book as he turn the pages. A couple of them, contianing Celenawe's records as a Guard are either ripped from the book, or missing. It is like he never existed in the first place. The only page he find was when Celenawe first became a Guard when he earn his cloak.

In an act of frustrasion and sadness, Celenawe knocked the pedestal over causing the book to fall to the floor and the ink to spill.

Celenawe look at the note written by Bronwyn, and look at the sentince, "Greater need than the Guard have to offer". Bronwyn though he would never return. His letter to her never reach.

Celenawe quietly cried as tears flow from his closed eyes. He also held the axe as it would've been Beonwyn. First Em, then Bronwyn, now his status as a Guard are lost all becasue of the weapon he have. It is the only thing he have left of them.

**"After my trip across the sea, the 2 day walk back to Lockhaven seems momentary. I wanted to see if no mouse, either encounter or former patrol partner, and answer no questions other than Bronwyn. It was written at the time Lockhaven was built and the Guard was established, that Matrirachs must have no connection to a lone guardmouse stronger than they have to any other. To keep our love a secret, we relied on passages that led throughout the Guard's castle and its ground's. With her study empty, I made light footsteps toward the Matriarch Chamber, where all of thier knowledge and secrets are hidden. Since only Matriarchs are allowed inside, it had made it a perfect hiding spot for us to me alone. But instead of uplifting my heart, returning to Lockhaven have broken it. 2 nights before my paws touch this soil, she was taken from me. My name was also removed from the Guard's roster, with my records ripped or missing. Not as they though I have died, but as though I never existed. The only remaining mention I found was my induction into the order. I strained for meaning, for a nearly forgotten voice, some written record of hers, even some mention of me. When I remembered the note she note to me, and remember the words, 'Greater than the Guard have to offer', she though I was never coming back to her. Alone in that memoral of the Matriarchs past, I clung to the Axe. It was the only thing I have left. My kin, my love, even my position as a Guard were all the cost of that weapon. I held it as I would've held Bronwyn, and wept."**

**(End Flashback)**

"Poor Celenawe." Angela said, feeling sorry for what happen to him. "He lost everything."

"Yeah. But he still have the Black Axe with him." Alvin said to the healer.

"Well, at least he and Bronwyn are together in Seyan now." Richard said. Knowing that Celenawe and Bronwyn are back together again in the great hall of the dead.

The others nodded. Celenawe have waited 37 years to be reunite with Em and Bronwyn, and after the Horned Owl killed him last Winter, he got his wish.

"You know, I recall Rand telling me about the Haven Guild, but he wouldn't tell me what it is. He said it's a secret." Gwen said remembering a memory.

"That is where we find out next, Gwen." Lieam said to the Matriarch as he continue to read from the journal.

**(Flashback)**

Three days have gone by since Celenawe learn of Bronwyn's death. Dispite his love's death, he must continue on for her and Em's sake. Speaking of Em, he traveled to Shorestone, home of craftmice from stone masons, to carpenters and metal workers. As mention in Em's last note, he need to find the Haven Guild and ask them about the Axe.

Shorestone is a city build within a rock formation and is carved out of stone and was near a shore, which how the city got it's name.

Celenawe was how wear a blue hood over his head since he was removed from the Guard. He also carry the Axe which was wrapped in a red sheet to hide it from anyone.

He walk to the side of the gate where a couple of mice are carving a window and a walkway.

He cleared his throat and talk to one of the worker who is a grey mouse wearing a red masion hat and a blue vest. He also have a trowel.

"You there." Celenawe said as the worker stop and look at Celenawe.

"Where would I find someone from the Haven Guild?"

"Haven Guild, huh?" The worker said while placing his right paw on his chin.

"Well, there are guilds for workers of wood, metal, glass, fiber and stone. None of them smith 'Havens'."

"Then perheps a mouse who, 'Keeps the ideals of Omarr, Locke, Thurston, and Farrer'? Celenawe said as he quote the sentince from Em's last note.

"Thurston was the founder of the stonemasons, but that's ancient history." The worker said to Celenawe as he put the trowel down, walk down the scaffouldings and escort Celenawe inside Shorestone.

"Come. I'll take you to Arkin, our archivist. Cause I have no idea what yer talking about."

The two mice enter Shorestone and Celenawe looked in awe. There were banners on the ceiling, and the two sides have rooms from looms and stone works to ropes, metal smithing and mathematics.

At the end of the hall, Celenawe and the worker enter a room fill with scrolls and books. The worker is talking to an old male grey mouse on the desk who was writing something. The mouse is wearing a red hat, a monicle on his left eye and a brown tunic with ladybug shells on the bottom. Celenawe knew that this is Arkin. The archivist of Shorestone.

After hearing Celenawe's request, Arkin said to the woker,

"Thank you, Bayden. Now, return to your work. Leave us to chat."

The worker, now called Bayden, left the archive and Arkin whispered to Celenawe as he walk down using a cane for support.

"You speak openly of what we keep secret."

Arkin walk to a tapestry of a hawk graping a mouse as he continue,

"Not all mice on this city know of our clandestine order or the Axe's truth."

Arkin then move the tapestry releaving a secret passageway.

"Down here. We can speak more openly."

Celenawe enter the secret passage as Arkin fallow him.

**"3 days after leaning of Bronwyn's death found me at the gates of Shorestone. The city was known for its craftmice, especially stonemasons. Em's final written record about the axe led my do that city. Past it's echoing enterence, the mason led me through the large stone city, down the skill labor district, and to their archive."**

The two mce walk down the stairs and into a circled room with several doors leading in different directions, a bookshelf with a long strip called the Adana tapestry, a few scrolls and a stone tablet with names and years on it. On the front of the room is a wooden carved memorial of the founders of Shorestone's craft:

Omaar: The master of Mathematics.

Thurston: The master of Stonemasonry and founder of Shorestone.

Farrer: The master of Blacksmithing and the creator of the Black Axe.

and finally, Locke: The master of Carpetry.

This room is called the Haven Guild Room. It held all the four masters secrets and techniques and pass down from one generation to the next since it was established.

"Em haven't return to our archives for nearly three years." Arkin said to Celenawe as he remove the bundle.

"If she was able to locate you, then that means in your bundle must be... the Axe!"

Akrin jumped in surprise as Celenawe releaved the Black Axe to the old archivist.

"I'm afraid to tell that that Em didn't survive the quest." Celenawe said to Akrin.

"What about Benn? Was he found?" Arkin ask Celenawe.

"Yes. But only his bones remains." Celenawe said to Arkin.

Arkin place his paw on Celenawe's shoulder and said,

"Then Celenawe, son of Marein, daughter of Blackbur, son of Holton, you are the last living heir of Ferrer. I was there where you father have Rosalea's soul to flame. You were just a boy when that happened. I still reconize you eyes, you where an old soul even then."

"So you and your order had dealings with my cousin?" Celenawe ask Arkin who replied,

"Yes. We, the Haven Guild, keep all secrets surronding the Axe, including tracing and watching over the bloodline of it's forger. Until your sister's death, she was next in line to carry the Axe's responibility. But enough of kin have past. Have you chose the next welder, Celenawe?"

"Yes." Celenawe said proudly to Arkin. "It's my bloodline, so it's my burden to weld it."

Arkin however, reject Celenawe's choice while saying,

"No, no! The bloodline is ment **only** to guide the blade into the next worthy paw, never to weld. **Never** to weld. The curse of Farrer's sorrow is too deep and troublesome. As a weapon of death, the axe must only be controlled by a mouse fully capable to deliver death and fall to it themslves."

Arkin then explain the truth about the axe,

"Farrer started the tradition in 915 by taking the axe to Lockhaven for that first worthy mouse. It was only in 1071 when the protocol of Ferrer wearing smith's gloves to touch the axe between it's welder and lifted. Benn guided the axe into the paws of Merek and watchd over it, just as eight mice before him have been granted use of the axe by your bloodline."

"But surely you do know this, right?" Arkin ask Celenawe, who replied,

"No. I didn't."

Arkin turn to the memorial and said,

"Back when Bardrick, the first of the Axes, was granted the weapon, the forefathers of our craft, Ommar, Thurston, Farrer and Locke were called upon to build hidden entrances into, out of and sometime between the major mouse settlements."

He then turn to Celenawe as he continue,

"Anyone who take up the role of the Black Axe must remove their name, duties and life. The axe welder becomes an immortal legend and lives a solitary live placing the need of no single mouse or town above any other."

"Keep that in mind for the mouse you betow this upon." Arkn finish as he touch the back of the ancient weapon.

Celenawe took in all of this information, and said to Arkin.

"It...It may take some time to find a worthy mouse."

"You will, Celenawe. You will. It's in your blood." Arkin said to Celenawe.

Arkin then walk back up stairs as he said to Celenawe,

"It's rare that anyone is ready for the weight of the axe. Sometime they must be forged. Return here with your choice. We'll need to document your mouse and grant them familarity to all the pasages."

**(End Flashback) (A/N: Getting tired of these?)**

"Well that was interesting." Sadie said in amazement. "The Farrer bloodline was to guide the weapon with the mouse hold it."

"Yeah." Lieam said to Sadie. "That's been going on for the last 200 years. Until Celenawe died last year."

"I wonder who will guide the axe now." Saxon said to himself.

"We Guard will." Gwen said to the others.

"Wait, what? But Gwen, only the Haven Guild can make such a decision." Richard said to her sister, trying to reason with her.

"I know Richard, but I think it's time that the tradition be change. When we return, I'll make the Axe an elite member of the Guard." Gwen said to Richard.

"But the Axe answer to no town or matriarch." Saxon said to Gwen.

"I believe it's high time that change." Gwen said to Saxon.

"Hmm. An elite member of the Guard." Kenzie said, thinking about Gwen choise. "I kinda like it."

"Me too." Sienna said in agreement.

"So do I." Edward also said.

"It's about time we get an elite member for our cause." Sadie said also agreeing with the idea.

"I may not like it, but I agree too." Saxon said, though he may not like the outcome.

"It may go against tradition, but I can't argue with the facts." Angela said, also agreeing to the others.

"I like the idea." Remy said in agreement as well.

"I don't like that idea. The Axe is not suppose to be in any town." Nicholas said, disagreeing with the idea of breaking an age old tradition.

"Make that two." Richard said, aggreeing with Nicholas idea.

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Beside, I think it's time that everyone know that the Black Axe lives." Twilight said going with Gwen and the others who agree that the Axe should be a member.

"I agree with you, Twilight." Sienna said to the blacksmith.

"I have to agree with Richard and Nicholas. It go against everything that the Black Axe stand for." Alvin said, siding with Richard and Nicholas opinion.

"Lieam? What do you say?" Gwen said to the green-cloaked mouse as everyone look at him for an answer.

Lieam is unable to answer. On one side of his mind, he want to uphold the tradition of the Black Axe and what it was made for. On the other side, he want to serve the greater good by helping his friends in the Guard and become an elite member of the order.

With a deep breath, he give his answer,

"I choice Gwen's idea."

"Then it's settled. The Axe will be an elite member of the Mouse Guard." Gwen said, sealing the debate.

"The Haven Guild may not like this." Richard said in consern. The Haven Guild will be pretty mad about this desicion.

"Let them talk, Richard. What's done is done." Gwen said to her borther, telling him not to worry.

Richard sight and said,

"Very well. Anyway, what happen after Celenawe left Shorestone, Lieam?" Richard said turning to Lieam.

"Well." Lieam said as he once again read from Celenawe's journal.

**(Flashback) (A/N: Last one. I promise.)**

Later, Celenawe left Shorestone and though who will be the next welder of the Black Axe. He figure his Tenderpaw, Loukas would work, but he belong with the Guard. He though of three Tenderpaws he trained Odell, Fadron and Oriana would be the successors, but he don't want to take away their dreams of being Guard mice. While walking through a field of flowers, one mouse enter his mind: Conard. He figure a mouse like him would work. Conard is brave, up to any challenge and his missing leg didn't bother him. He made his way to Port Sumac just as the Sun was setting on the 5th day after leaving Shorestone.

**"I left Shorestone wondering if the tradition of the Black Axe could be upheld. The frontrunner of my mind for the axe was my most recent Tenderpaw, Loukas. I had trained hm well. Prehaps, too well. The Guard needed mice like him. He belong there. There are other mice I considered. Odell, Fadron, and Oriana were the youngest and the best members that the Guard had to offer with long carrers ahead of them. I won't take that away from them. Then it came to me. Conard's position seemed tailor made. Mice more conniving would only retake from the Captain's Captain role he sought and what good to mouse-kind would that seat give? He was brave, up to the challange, and his missing leg didn't even seen an impediment. A mouse in need of some subtile forging. I owned a visit to my friend in Port Sumac."**

Before entering the town, he hid the Axe so no one would see it. He soon spotted the sailor outside the tavern and drunk on too many tankards of rum and he can smell the rum on his fur. Celenawe approach his drunken friend as Conard said to the barmaid,

"May yer mother drown at sea!" Conard said in a drunken voice.

"You leave my mother out of this you drunken one-legged flea-plet!" The maid said to Conard. "She's long dead anyhow."

"Yer mother's ghost then." Conard said as the maid enter the tavern. He saw Celeawe and greet him as he hiccuped,

"Khell-en-awww!" Conard then got up from the stool, allowing Celenawe to sit on it as Conard continue to say as he walk to the other side of the table,

"Here here Celenawe. Tell these doubters about our ferrets that wouldn't eat us and offered us homes across the sea!"

"Conard, shhhh!" Celenawe whispered to his drunken friend, trying not to reveal about their adventure.

Conard lean to the table and notice Celenawe dosen't have the Black Axe on his person and asked,

"Hey, where's that Axe of Black?"

"Quiet! I wouldn't bring it here. It's a secret. What happen to you, Conard?" Celenawe again whispered to Conard.

Conard then explain what happen as he sit back down,

"There's no Captain's Captain for me. Those back-stabbing sea-traders have place a bounty on my head if I even try to sail back out of port. Bet ya even if Roarke had King Luthebon standing here to cut him in two with that axe of yers, he still wouldn't honor our agreement. I've been up here where the drinks are cheap and the owner lets me harvest Staghorn Sumac for food and drink."

"Well it's mostly drinks by the look of you, Conard." Celenawe said as he hold up the lantern from the peg, causing Conard to shield his eyes.

"You're a better mouse than this. Sober up and make something of your life."

**"The Spring rains had flooded most of the Lower Port. I carefully hide the Axe, to avoid risking being seen with it. On top of the high cliff wall, I found Conard leaning outside the tavern. The den of traders have brought out the worst of him, but I had seen him as his best. I wondered if the responsibility of the Axe could draw him out again. I could smell the rum on him. Seeing him like that give me pangs of doubt about my choice. Even sober, Conard impressed me as selfish and offortunistic. I questioned if the Axe would be enough to keep him from gathering a larger pile of sterns and jugs. His eyes had flash mean under that gaze of drink."**

Conrad just huff as he drink a tankard, which is empty.

"A lot of babble from the Axe wielder.."

He then burst with anger as he shouted,

"Yer the mouse who robbed me of my leg! Not to mention ye stole a year of me life, and reduced my father's ship to splinters! My life is worse for knowing you!"

"Conard, what a second." Celenawe said to Conard trying stop him from saying too much, but he is too drunk to listen as he continue his ranting,

"And Em's life is gone because of it!"

He got up and continue with his yelling,

"Where's your trophy now, eh? Where's that relic that makes you more important than other mice? Don't tell me, you lost it again? Want to take my other leg for a chance to find it again?"

The sailor turn to his firend and continue,

"Yer a mortal animal, if that Axe holds immortality for ya. But it's but with ya now."

As Conard rant, a crowd gather at the tavern and look out the window to see what's the commotion is about.

Conard then charge at Celenawe as he rise his fist,

"And paw to paw I can take ye!"

Celenawe dodge Conard's attack as he move closer to the cliff side.

"I won't raise a blade or paw of you ever again, Conard." Celenawe said, trying to stop him.

As Celenawe reach the edge of the cliff and saw Conard running toward him, he made his final decision: He alone would be the Black Axe.

The drunken sailor give Celenawe a left hook as he yell in pain.

'I'll make ye hurt as I hurt, Khell-ehh-awwww!" Conard said to Celenawe with tears in his eyes.

Celenawe then lost his balace as he fell off the cliff before grabbing a few blades of grass.

As he hang, he come to a conclusion, The Axe can stay with him until he find a suitable mouse. Until that day come, he would remove his name from the world. Celenawe throw the lantern into the bay below to make Conard think he's dead. Conard look and saw the lantern sank deeper into the water as Celenawe hid under the grass. Celenawe is now dead, and the Black Axe is born.

**"A crowd gathered at the tavern windows from Conard's ranting. From the moment he attack me, I made my final choice and positioned myself as the Black Axe. I'd been removed from the Guard's records, lost my family, and my love one. The weapon that my ancestors would stay with me. If in time, I foud a mose worthy of the Axe, I would pass it on. Until that day comes, I would strip my name and become the mouse known as the Black Axe. Hidden to all, I work outside the structures of the Haven Guild, the Guard and town government alike, for the greater good of all mice."**

**(End Flashback)**

Lieam then finish the last few sentences,

_"'Conard was the last remaining mouse outside the Haven Guild that could connect to the Axe. He needed to think the same as every mouse that I was dead."'_

Lieam close Celenawe's journal and said to his friends,

"Celeneawe had left the Axe to me to continue what the Axe was forged for."

The others are speechless. Celenawe faked his death to do what the Axe was made to do. The silence is broken as Gwen said,

"So that's why Celenawe gve you the Axe."

"That's what I said, Gwen." Lieam said to Gwen, not to sound disrespectful.

"But since we all made a vote for the Axe to be a member of the Guard, that tradition is now broken."

"Hey, it what Celenawe would've want, Lieam." Saxon said to Lieam.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Lieam said to Saxon as he smiled. Dispite breaking the tradition that was passed down since Farrer forged the weapon and brought it to Lockhaven, he did prove himself worthy of the Axe when he slayed the owl, but he decline the offer until the time was right.

The Red Snapper II continue sailing toward it's destination as the sun was sinking into the horizon.

Lieam was now on the side of the ship looking out into the sea while reflecting the sun's orange color.

Sienna walked to Lieam's side and said to him,

"You seen troubled, Lieam."

"What do you mean?" Lieam said to Sienna.

"You were looking into the distance. I can tell that a mouse have something on his mind."

Lieam sighed and said,

"I was thinking if I made a mistake by staying with the Guard. I mean, Celenawe leave the Guard all those years ago."

"That's because the Guard though he was dead." Sienna said to her redfur crush.

"You stayed because you won't want to leave the only family you knew."

"I know, But I want to do what the Axe was made to do. To protect other mice." Lieam agian said to Sienna.

"We're Guards, Lieam. We protect mice too. That's what we fight for. To protect our own and what is ours."

Lieam knew that Sienna is right, both the Black Axe and the Guard protect their own and what they made. If he left, he would've forgotten the oath.

He smiled and said,

"Thanks Sienna. I feel much better."

"Anytime, Lieam." Sienna said as she leave Lieam alone once more.

Lieam look out again, but this time, wondering about what Mossflower look like and what animals they'll meet. He'll figure that out soon enough.

* * *

**(A/N: Page! Another chapter in the bag. In the next chapter, the Red Snapper II arrived at Emerald Bay and the Guard leave the harbor town for Redwall Abbey. Like I said, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. The conversion with Lieam and Sienna is for shippers of the couple. There are a few reference to David's new book, **_**Baldwin the Brave and other tales.**_** Don't forget to read and review, and remember, no trolling, bad reviews, or flaming. Anyone who did wil be use as fish bait. Until the next chapter, ta-ta for now.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**Hello everyone! Sonicfighter here bringing you the next chapter of my Mouse Guard/Redwall crossover. In this chapter, our 9 heroes finally arrive in Mossflower in a harbor town called Emerald Bay. From there, they travel half a day on foot to Redwall. Plus, Matthias will appear in this chapter as well as other Redwall cast we all know and love. Also, this chapter is made up of the 2-part episode, Cluny the Scourge. I don't own Mouse Guard. It's belong to David Petersen. Redwall belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace.) I only own my OC.**

Chapter 4: Emerald Bay and The Siege begins

* * *

_**The Guard's made a decision that the Black Axe would become a member of the order. 200 years of tradition have come to an end, and a new one was forged. Kenzie was deep in the journal of Soren.**_

3 days have gone by since Lieam read from Celenawes journal and Gwen and the others voted on the Axe being a member of the Guard. Speaking of the others, Gwen is writing an entry on her journal which she brought along, Richard is in the hold eating a loaf of bread, Saxon and Alvin are practicing sword play on the deck while Edward, Remy and Sadie watch. Aside from being a blacksmith like Twilight, he was also a sword mouse. Down below, Twilight is polishing Gwen and Richards new armor which he brought aboard, Angela is tending her Sun Lily, and Sienna is looking over the ships inventory. Back in the hold, sitting next to a couple of water barrels, Kenzie is reading the next page of Sorens journal,

_**"After being at sea for a month, I depart in a harbor town named Emerald Bay. It got it's name due to the water being green at emeralds themselves. As I enter the town, I was surprise by what I saw: Hares, foxes, badgers, moles, and squirrels walking on two legs and wearing clothes. They never done that back home. There's also mice like us, only that they prosper. My guess is that their forefathers somehow gain intelligence, while the ones we know remain savage. Anyway, I ask one of the locals about a nearby settlement and he said that there's a abbey called, Redwall. He told me that it was a haft a day's trip to get there. I make a drawing of the town before I left."**_

On the next page, Kenzie saw a drawing of Emerald Bay, which have a sea wall that allow ships to come in (A/N: Any clue what that's called?), 5 to 8 piers to load and unload cargo and crew members, a couple of houses, stores, and a lighthouse to guide the ships in the Bay. Below the drawing of the port town, Kenzie saw a word which said, 'Emerald Bay: The Gates of Mossflower.'

Kenzie was surprise by this. Not only that their are animals that can talk, but also they where clothes.

"That's interesting." Kenzie said to himself.

Back on the deck, Edward look down at the ocean and notice that it was turning green.

"Hey guys, look at this." Edward said to Sadie, Remy, and Saxon and Alvin who both stop practicing and walk to the side of the ship.

"Green water." Saxon said to himself, wondering what it means.

"I think we're getting closer to where we need to be." Alvin said to Saxon.

"I agree." Remy said to Saxon.

On top of the mast, Lieam is on the look out when he saw something in the distance.

"Hey guys!" Lieam shouted to the others on the deck. "I think I see land up ahead!"

"Really?" Nicholas said as he pull out his spyglass, expended it, and look through it.

The spyglass show a port with a light house, a sea wall, and the town itself.

Nicholas lowered his spyglass and shouted,

"Land Ho!"

This made everyone, including Kenzie and Richard, who run out of the hold to look at the bow of the ship and saw their first destination.

"There it is everyone." Kenzie said to the others,

"Emerald Bay."

"Now I know why it's got it's name." Lieam said while looking at the green water.

"The water are as green as emerald themselves."

Nicholas walk to the helm and take the wheel as he steer into the bay.

"Everyone, prepare to disembark."

As the Red Snapper II move into the port, the mice saw animals like foxes, badgers, moles, hares and even other mice.

"Wow." Gwen said in amazement. She never seen other animals walking of two legs before or wearing cloths.

"Your not the only one, sis." Richard said to her sister.

As the ship move to one of the piers, Saxon throw a line and a few squirrels on the pier grab it and tie it to a wooden anchor to held the ship on place.

Saxon and Kenzie then lower the boarding ramp on the pier and the 12 guard mice, plus Nicholas gather their belongings from the hold and walk out of the Red Snapper II. Even Twilight carry a chest for weapons and Gwen and Richards armor. A couple of voles help by putting the Guards supplies, chest, extra cloaks, and armors in a cart.

"Thanks." Twilight said to the voles.

"No problem, eh." A male vole said to the blacksmith.

"You new here?" A female vole said.

"Yes. We just dock." Twilight answer the voles.

"I see." Another vole said.

"Well, hope you all enjoy your stay." Yet another vole said as they left.

"Ladies and gentle-mouse, welcome to Emerald Bay." Kenzie said to the others.

"I never would've though that there could be another city or town beyond the Territories." Sadie said in amazement.

"Yeah, I know." Sienna said to her friend.

"Greetings travelers." A male badger wearing a merchant outfit said to the 12 mice. "Welcome to Emerald Bay, the gateway of Mossflower."

"Thanks." Gwen said to the badger.

"You know, this is our first time here, so I was hoping if you can give us a little information." Richard said to the badger.

"Sure." The badger said to Richard and said to the others,

"This town was build 400 years ago by Arthur the Wise." The badger then pointed to a stone statue of a young male shrew with trader cloths.

"It as he, along with a few others who help made this town it is now."

The other are surprise by this. A town far older than Lockhaven, even older than the Guard, and the Black Axe.

"400 years? That's older than Lockhaven." Gwen said in surprise.

"Lockhaven?" The badger said puzzled.

"That's where we came from, sir." Lieam said to the badger.

"Oh, so your from another shore. I see. We don't get many foreigners here. Just or average traders and merchants."

"Anyway, we were hoping if you know the way to Redwall Abby." Richard said to the badger.

"I do. It's down to the East, next to St. Ninian's church. You can't miss it." The badger said as he give them directions.

"Thanks." Saxon said to the badger as he walk from the guard mice.

"Say, Nicholas, why don't you come with us?" Sienna said to the sailor.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Nicholas said kindly denying the offer. "I'm better close to the ocean."

"Very well. We'll see you when we return." Gwen said to Nicholas.

"See you all soon." Nicholas said to the other as he went his separate way.

The 8 guard wave good-bye to Nicholas and Richard said to the others,

"Okay, it's about a day's walk from here to Redwall, so do anyone need to restock on supplies?"

"No." Gwen, and the others said to Richard. They pick up a few rations from the ship so they don't need to restock.

"Alright. Let's go." Richard said as he and the others walk through the port town and exit on a dirt road leading East. Saxon pull the cart and Kenzie and Twilight help by keeping watch for trouble on the road ahead.

However, what Gwen, Richard and the other Guards didn't know that the badger was a spy as he walk to an abandon house. Inside, the badger saw a mouse hiding in the shadows and the badger said to him,

"I got news you might like." The badger said to the shadow.

"I'm all ears." The mouse said to his informant.

"I encounter a few Guards that you describe."

"Really?" The mouse said, not sounding surprise. "I didn't expect them to come here."

"There's more, one of them carry a bundle which I think hold a weapon." The badger said the shadowed mouse.

"So, the Black Axe is here as well." The mouse said with venom in his voice.

"Do you want me to follow them?"

"No. You've done enough." The mouse said as he walked into the sunlight revealing to be Midnight. He have bandages were he was wounded back in Fall.

"When the time is right, I'll handle them personally!" Midnight said to his spy. "I'll make the Guard, and their matriarch suffer for what they did to me."

On the dirt road, Richard, Gwen, and Kenzie is in front leading the way, while Alvin, Twilight, Remy, and Sienna are in the middle, and Saxon, Lieam, Angela, Sadie and Edward was on the back of the column.

"So Kenzie." Richard said to Kenzie. "Any info about this, Redwall?"

"Yes." Kenzie said as he open the journal. "It's right here."

_**"After half a day's travel, I reach the fabled Redwall Abbey. The citadel got it's name from the red stones the walls are made from. The animals there live in peace and tranquility. I spoke to their leader, a grey mouse named Father Mortimer or Father Abbot as he's sometime called. He give me a tour of the abbey and it's grounds. He explain to me that weapons are only use in time of war. I asked him how long the citadel been standing. Mortimer told me that Redwall have been around for 408 years."**_

"408?" Lieam said in surprise. "That's older than the Mouse Guard, or even Lockhaven itself."

"Yep. It's also a few years older than Emerald Bay." Kenzie said to the Redfur as he continue reading.

_**"I soon came to the largest room in the church called the Great Hall and saw a tapestry which was the pride of the entire citadel. On the right side of the Great Hall was a mouse dress in armor and wielding a sword with the words 'I am that is' carved into it. Mortimer told me that it's the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior, the first hero of Redwall. He then told me that many years back, Martin was wounded while protecting the Abbey. Since then he hang up his sword and became a monk. When he died, the animals made a tapestry in his honor. His tomb was hidden to keep it from grave robbers along with his sword. The sword was said to have magic powers, but I don't believe that. Every Summer there's a rose called the Late Rose cause it blooms a few weeks after Summer begins. It was named after Martin's lover, Rose of Noonvale, who was killed in battle. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Martin. A story like that remind me of the Black Axe legend when Farrer lost his love ones. Except Martin was not a blacksmith."**_

"That's interesting." Richard said in amazement.

"Yeah. Guess the Black Axe is not the only legend." Kenzie said to the captain.

"I can't wait to see Redwall for myself." Gwen said.

"Me too." Saxon said.

"Us too." The rest of of the Guard said as they continue to walk down the road to Redwall.

Meanwhile, miles away inside the Great Hall of Redwall, the silence is broken by the sound of someone running. That someone is a young male brown mouse with brown eyes and wearing a green habit which was too big for him while holding a basket of nuts. His name is Matthias who was in a hurry.

Matthias tripped on his sandals which are too big for his feet, causing the basket to fell to the floor, spilling the nuts. Matthias also fell to the floor. Matthias got up and move his head up causing the hood of his robe to come off. Matthias look at the mess he made and groan in annoyance. He have a habit of being clumsy. Matthias pick up the basket and start putting the nuts back one by one. He stopped and look at the picture of Martin the Warrior on the tapestry and said,

"You were never as clumsy as I am, were you?"

Matthias look at another part of the tapestry which show Martin in full armor with a helmet. He copy the pose as he use the basket as a shield. Matthias always dreamed of being a great warrior like Martin, but this is a time of peace. Matthias look at a town on the bottom left of Martin and close his eyes. He remember long ago when his live was changed forever.

**(Flashback 10 years ago)**

Matthias was born in a poor family of three in a small town a couple of miles East from Redwall. Though they may not have enough food, they always have each other. Those were the happiest times of his life. But like all good things, that time ended. One day in the middle of Winter, everything change.

While having supper, which was a few pieces of cheese, Matthias father, a farmer came in and said to his family,

"Rats! The rats are coming!"

"Run for your lives!" Matthias mother said as his big sister, baby brother and middle brother ran out of the house. As they ran, the table was knocked over and Matthias fell to the ground.

"Where's Matthias?" His older sister, Myrtle, said wondering where her little brother is, but her parents urge her to run.

Outside, a garrison of 50 mice with swords, bows and arrows and spears was fighting a large army of rats. The garrison fought bravely, but they were no match for an army that size.

"Hold the line!" The garrison captain said to his troops. "We must buy the others time to escape!"

"Too late!" A mouse said as the rats quickly overwhelm the garrison.

Inside the house, Matthias can hear swords clashing and villagers screaming trying to escape the chaos.

He then heard an evil laugh and Matthias saw the biggest rat he ever seen. It was a large male brown rat with an earring on this ear and a gold eye, a purple tunic over his tan shirt and a tattered cloak with a small skull on it. He also have an eye patch over his left eye with a scar on it after he lost his real one to a Pike years ago. But the most frightening of all was at the end of his tail was a blade.

The rat swing his blade tail at Matthias but miss.

Then, a rafter which was caught on fire by a flaming arrow, collapses and fell near Matthias.

The rat laugh evilly thinking Matthias was dead and exit the house.

Matthias grabbed the piece of cheese as the fire soon spread. He back up into a wicker fence as he eat the cheese, believing to be his last meal.

"Matthias." A voice called. which was Myrtle as she ripped the wicker and grabbed his little brother.

"Come on we need to go." The fire then consume the entire house and the rest of the town went up in smoke.

After the invaders left a few hours later, the town was burn to the ground. The snow was stained with the blood of mice both citizen and the garrison . Those who manage to flee was scattered to the winds.

Matthias was on the back of his sister has she carry her brother to safety.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Matthias ask his sister, wondering where his parents are.

"We're the only one's left I'm afraid." Myrtle said. She didn't know what happen to them when she went back for Matthias. She think they were either killed or they fled to somewhere safe. She hope it's the second one.

The two siblings came to a frozen lake. Myrtle walk on it to see if it was safe to cross, but without warning the ice broke under the combined weight and both fell into the freezing water.

However, they were both saved by two voles who fished them out. They were both given food and blankets to dry up next to a camp fire as one of them said to Myrtle,

"Head West until Summer Missy. Good luck, eh?"

"Thank you." Myrtle said to the voles for their kindness.

After Matthias and his sister left the voles, they travel West.

A couple of weeks into the journey, they were hunted by a bobcat who watch them closely.

"I'm hungry." Matthias said to Myrtle.

"Not worry Matthias, I'll find us some food. I promise." Myrtle said to him, hoping that they can find food to make it til Summer.

Then, Myrtle turn and saw the bobcat who charge at the two mice. Before the cat can get them, both Myrtle and Matthias are saved by three voles as they pushed the mice into the snow. The cat sniffed the snow hoping to caught a sense of it's prey, but soon give up and moved on.

Later, Myrtle wave farewell to the voles as they wave back and disappeared into the snow.

Myrtle continue walking West and Matthias asked,

"Where's Summer, Myrtle? Is it far?"

"I don't know Matthias. I don't know." Myrtle answer his little brother.

After many weeks, the snow melt and the flowers bloomed. Myrtle and Matthias stopped a couple of times to rest and eat. Some have berries and some have no food at all.

One day, while walking with a stick she found, Myrtle heard a sinister voice,

"_Asmodeusssss._"

Myrtle turn and saw a shadow of a snake.

She backed away as Matthias whimpered in fear.

"Hush." Myrtle said to Matthias and she ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

The two mice ran through a bush and Myrtle jumped and rolled and landed on a small creek, and is knocked out cold.

Matthias woke and nudge his sister to get up, but she didn't.

"Myrtle wake up!" He said.

Just then, Matthias saw two figures and a building of what look like a castle.

With fear in his eyes and thinking that the figures were enemies, Matthias grab the stick.

"Get away!" Matthias said to the figures as he struggle to lift the stick. He did and walk on the back of his sister and pointed the stick at the figures.

"Get away from us!" Matthias said to the figures again.

"Easy there little fellow." One figure, which is female said in a soft voice. "We're not gonna hurt any of you."

Matthias fell as he continue saying,

"Get away from us! Get away. Get away. Get-away."

Matthias then lose conscious and his whole world went black.

He soon awoke, a couple of hours later in a bed and look at the figures.

One was an old grey mouse wearing glasses and a brown rode. He also notice that the mouse have a white mustache on his face.

The other was a female badger a little taller than the mouse, and wearing a maid outfit.

"How is the little one?" The old mouse said to the badger.

"He's exhausted. Very frighten, even of me." The badger said to the mouse.

Two mice wearing green habits whispered to each other,

"He didn't know his sister's dead."

"He also got no Mom or Dad."

The part about Myrtle was the sad truth. She died as soon as she hit the water out of exhaustion.

"Myrtle. Myrtle. Where's Myrtle? Where's my sister?" Matthias said, wondering where his sister is, not knowing what happen to her.

"Easy now she's resting." The badger, Constance, said to Matthias as she went to his side. She don't want to tell him that she's dead.

"Myrtle." Matthias said.

"What's you name young one?" Constance said to Matthias, wondering what's his name is.

But before Matthias could answer, he slip back into unconsciousness.

Later, Matthias woke up and was wearing a small green habit like the others.

The mouse, Mortimer, show Matthias here's Myrtle is. He took Matthias to a graveyard with one headstone saying,

**"Here lays Myrtle**

**Sister and Friend of Redwall"**

"Myrtle." Matthias said as tears form in his eyes. The only member of his family left alive was dead.

Mortimer pat Matthias on his shoulder.

"Young mouse, this is you home now." Mortimer said to Matthias.

Matthias wipe the tears from his eyes and smiled. His old family may be gone, but they'll never be forgotten.

But he remain quiet as he don't know what to say to them.

In the orchard, a couple of kids make fun of Matthias and said,

"No name, no name."

Matthias growled and his fist shook.

He then felt a hand as his anger immediately subsided.

Matthias look and saw a young female mouse about his age, wearing a small red dress and a tan head scarf.

"My name's Cornflower. What's yours?" The mouse, Cornflower said to Matthias.

Matthias at first was speechless at the sight of Cornflower. He never seen a mouse so beautiful before, well, next to his sister.

Mustering up all his courage, he finally speak.

"M-Matthias." He said to Cornflower as he stuttered a little. "My name is Matthias."

"That's a lovely name." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"'Matthias, is it?" One monk said as he stop picking apples.

"Glad to hear you can talk."

"Well, Matthias." Father Mortimer said as he walk to Matthias.

"Welcome to Redwall Abbey."

Another old mouse who have a long white mustache, Brother Methuselah, said,

"'Matthias'? Did you say, 'Matthias'?"

Methuselah turn a page of a book and use his glasses to see clearly.

"Well, well, well. I think we've been expecting you." Methuselah said to Matthias.

**(End Flashback)**

Matthias open his eyes. He remember that day well, the day he was brought to the Abbey by his sister. Still, he can never forget that terrible day. The day that rat took everything from him.

"_Matthias_." Said a ghostly voice.

"Huh? How said that?" Matthias said, wondering who spoke to him.

There was nothing except for the picture of Martin as it repeat,

_"Matthias."_

"Martin?" Matthias said in surprise. Is Martin's ghost talking to him?

_"Matthias."_

"Matthias." Said another voice and the young mouse snapped back into reality.

"Matthias." The voice said again. Matthias look up and saw Father Mortimer looking at him.

"Father Abbot!" Matthias said as he quickly get up.

" Sorry, I-I fell on my Abbot, Father Habit." Matthias quickly said before realizing what he just said.

"No wait, I mean-" Matthias said again before Mortimer sight and said to the young mouse,

"Oh, Matthias my son, when you'll learn to take life a little slower? To walk with dignity and humility?"

"Sorry Father Abbot." Matthias said to the headmaster of Redwall before saying,

"Did you hear that?" Matthias said to Mortimer.

"Hear what, young Matthias?" Mortimer said to Matthias, wondering what he's talking about.

Matthias point at the picture of Martin and said,

"Martin the Warrior. He spoke to me"

Mortimer turn to the picture and heard nothing. The picture of the long dead hero spoke to him? That's absurd.

"Martin spoke to you?" Mortimer said to Matthias.

"Yes. He said, 'Matthias'." Matthias said as he recall the tapestry saying his name.

"'Matthias'?" Mortimer said.

"Yes he-" Matthias said before Father Abbot cut him off.

"Matthias, Matthias, whatever will I do with you?" Mortimer said, thinking that Matthias was day dreaming.

"Well, I wanted to be like him, a great warrior." Matthias said as he hold out his paws, but the over-sized habit place his paws in the sleeves.

"He was the most bravest and most courageous mouse that ever lived!"

Mortimer knelled to Matthias and said to him,

"Matthias, it's true that Martin was a great warrior, but that has a different time very long ago." Mortimer help Matthias pick up the nuts and continue, "When he came to Redwall injured after defending our founders, he hang up his sword and gave up fighting forever and became a mouse of peace. As we all are here in Redwall."

Mortimer stand up and said to Matthias,

"Now, come Matthias. Stop dreaming. We work to do. For my golden Jubilee feast as Abbot tonight."

Mortimer look at Matthias habit and said,

"And remind me of giving you a habit that fits."

"I will, Father Abbot. Thanks Father Abbot." Matthias said as he ran to another part of Redwall.

Mortimer look back a the picture of Martin. Did Matthias really hear Martin speak?

Meanwhile, Gwen, Richard, and the rest of the Guard walk till the Sun was high above the sky.

"How much further?" Saxon said as his feet grew tired from pulling the heavy cart.

"Not long now, Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon.

Richard then saw a red building in the distance.

"Everyone, over-there!" Richard said.

Gwen and the others look at the red colored citadel and Lieam said,

'Is that it?"

"Yes, Lieam. This is Redwall Abbey." Kenzie said to Lieam.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Gwen said as she, and the others ran to Redwall. The first of many places beyond the Mouse Territories.

"Hey what for me!" Saxon said as he ran to catch up with the others as he continue pulling the cart.

However, unknown to the Mouse Guard and the people of Redwall, many miles away, a white horse carrying a hay cart of rats, about 100 or more strong, galloped through the dirt road. On the front of the cart was Cluny the Scourge, the same rat who attack Matthias home town all those years ago. The rat laugh evilly as he said,

"Redwall! To Redwall!"

"Cluny the Scourge! Cluny the Scourge!" The rat army said to their leader.

Soon, the horse started to slow down and then collapse in exhaustion.

"Up the lazy beast!" Cluny said to the horse, but it wouldn't get up.

Cluny growled in annoyance and shout,

"Skullface!"

One of the rats, who is male and wears a soldiers outfit walk to him and said,

"You call chief? I-"

Skullface was then cut short as Cluny wrapped his tail around his neck choking him and said,

"This stupid beast stopped. Jump on it's back and give it a good bite. That'll get this lazy brute moving again."

"B-B-But chief. It''ll might bite me back." Skullface said to his leader in protest.

That is a bad answer as Cluny whipped Skullface with his blade-like tail and he yell in pain as Cluny yelled,

"MUTINY! INSUBORDINATION! By the teeth of Hell, I'll flay you into a mangy dollrag!"

"No more chief, I'll do it." Skullface said in fear. He don't want to anger his leader again.

Skullface jumped to the back of the horse and said,

"See? I'm doing-"

However, the sharp claws on his feet was enough for the horse to rear up and knock Skullface to the ground and the horse continue running.

"Help!" Skullface yelled before he is crushed by the wheel of the cart, killing him instantly.

Cluny laugh and said,

"Thank you Skullface."

He turn to Skullface's corpse and shouted,

"Tell the Devil, Cluny sent you! Tell him I've come to Mossflower and it's precious Redwall to do his work."

Next to Shullface's body is a stone sign with have a picture of Redwall and '15' below.

Back at the Abbey, the Mouse Guard stop at the gates of Redwall and are amazed by it's size.

"Wow." Twilight said.

"This make Lockhaven look like an outpost."

"So, who have the honor of knocking?" Kenzie said calling for any volunteers.

"I'll do it." Lieam said as he walk to the gates and knock on it a few times.

A mouse answer from the Abbey's wall and said,

"Who are you?"

"We are travelers from a distance land." Richard said to the mouse.

"We wish only to visit."

"Very well." The mouse said to the captain. "But no weapons allowed."

"Better do what he said." Richard said to his sister and the Guard.

Saxon normally feels naked without his sword, but if it's the rule, he must obey them.

Edward remove his quiver and bow, Remy untie his sword and remove his crossbow and arrows, Kenzie drop his staff, Lieam drop the Black Axe, Sienna remove her flanged mace from her back, Richard remove his sword and shield, Gwen drop her halberd, Sadie remove her daggers and sling,Twilight remove his short sword, Saxon, after he recover from pulling the cart, remove his long sword and finally Alvin remove his sword. Twilight walk to the cart and pull out the chest.

"We'll put our weapons in here." Twilight said to the mice.

The Matriarch, Captain and 9 of the Guards finest (except Angela cause she's a healer) place their weapons in a chest. Gwen close the chest and lock it with key.

Satisfied, the mouse said to them,

"Alright, you may enter."

The gates then open as a vole opened it allowing the Guards to enter. Richard and Sadie carry the chest as Sienna carry the supplies and Twilight carry the armors.

The vole close the gates after he watch for any danger.

Gwen was most impressed by the Abbey itself. Unlike Lockhaven, Redwall have an orchard, a pond for fishing and a graveyard to bury their dead.

"Welcome." Said a old voice and the mice turn to see an old mouse walking toward them. "Welcome to Redwall Abbey."

"Thank you sir." Gwen said to Mortimer as she introduce herself.

"I am Gwendolyn of Lockhaven. But you may call me Gwen."

"'Lockhaven'. I never heard of such a place." Mortimer said to Gwen.

"That's because you never heard of the Mouse Territories." Richard said to the Abbot. "I'm Richard. Captain of the Lockhaven guards and sister of Gwen."

He then introduce the others and said,

"And these are our Guards, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Sienna, Angela, Sadie, Edward, Remy, Twilight and Alvin."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Father Mortimer. The head of this Abbey."

"Thank you." Richard said to Mortimer.

He also look at the supplies the Guards are carrying and said.

"I'll ask for Constance to help you put your things inside."

"Who's Constance?" Sienna asked.

"She's a kind-hearted badger and a good friend of Redwall." Mortimer said to the orange cloaked mouse.

Then, the mice heard a commotion at the pond.

Mortimer knew what it was and just walk, while the others ran to the pond to see what's up.

Gwen, Richard and the others saw a young mouse and an old one on a boat. The young mouse have a fishing pole.

"Who's the mouse with the green robe?" Lieam said to Mortimer.

"That's Matthias. The young member of our order. He's helping Brother Alf catch a fish for the feast tonight." Mortimer said to the redfur.

"A feast? What's the occasion?" Kenzie ask the old mouse.

"It's my Jubilee feast for my years as Abbot." Mortimer said to Kenzie.

"Oh."

"Easy Matthias, calm down. Calm down!" Brother Alf said as Matthias move the boat around.

"Don't worry Brother Alf, I've got it!" Matthias said to Alf as he struggle to catch a fish.

Near the pond, a male mole wearing a masons clothes named Foremole laugh and said to Matthias,

"I think the old fishin is gonna catch you Matthias." Both he and Constance laugh as the female badger said,

"Young Matthias have courage enough for ten mice."

"But no sense of balance." Mortimer said to Constance.

Then, Matthias and Alf fell over-board into the pond.

"Oh no." Kenzie said in shock.

The crowd watching Matthias and Alf fish, gasped in shock.

Then, Alf and Matthias emerge from the water. In Matthias paws was a large Grayling.

The crowd cheered at they're achievement and Matthias said,

"We won brother Alf. We won!"

"So you did you little fish fighter." Constance said to Matthias impressed.

The Guard mice was also impressed by Matthias. He have the bravery of ten mice like Constance said.

Mortimer then spoke to the badger.

"Constance, would you show our new visitors the storage room?"

Constance look at the Guards and said,

"Of course Father Abbot."

Constance nodded as Sienna and Sadie carry the chest and Lieam help carry the two's supplies.

"Follow me please." Constance said.

"Lead the way Constance." Gwen said to the badger as her brother and the others follow Constance inside Redwall. Guess that Soren said in the journal is true, some predators that the Guard fought before are intelligence while the ones they know remain savage.

Later in the orchard, Matthias is trying on a new habit, which fits him perfectly.

"It fits."

"Of course it fits. So should these." Mortimer said as he handed him new sandals.

"Thank you Father Abbot." Matthias said as he sit on the stone bench and try one of the sandal on.

"Perfect." Now he no longer have to worry about falling over again.

Mortimer sit next to Matthias and said,

"Matthias, you almost drown yourself and Brother Alf today. He get seasick you know. You must respect your elders."

"Oh, I do Abbot Mortimer." Matthias said while using a cloth to get the water from his ear.

"But I did manage to catch a large fish for your feast tonight. I'm a great fish fighter." Matthias said as he quote the last part from Constance.

Mortimer turn to Matthias and said,

"When you first came here 10 years ago, I promise to treat you like my own son. Do you understand that?"

"I believe so Father Abbot." Matthias said to Mortimer. Even though he is raise to be a monk like everyone in Redwall, he couldn't stop thinking about being a warrior like Martin before him.

"Then now you are 13, be a good son of Redwall, and put away these foolish ideas of being a fighter." Mortimer said to Matthias as he got up.

"Even you hero Martin hid his sword when he join us."

Matthias stood up on the bench and said to Mortimer eagerly,

"Maybe I can find it."

"No Matthias." Mortimer said in protest as he turn to the young mouse. "No swords."

Mortimer walk to Matthias and continue,

"There are days of peace Matthias. Remember that."

"Now run along and help while you can." Mortimer said as he pat Matthias on the head.

"Yes Father Abbot." Matthias said as he grab the string for his habit and ran off.

"And try to be more worthy of my trust." The Abbot called to Matthias.

"I will try." Matthias called back as he tie the string on his habit's waist and wave to Mortimer and went inside.

Mortimer sigh as he sit on the stone bench. Matthias have grown so much in the past decade and soon growing into a fine young mouse, but he knew that he have a dream of being like Martin, but there haven't been a single war in years.

Inside Redwall, Constance lead the 12 mice down the hall and spoke,

"So, where are you from? I never been mice like you before."

"We're from a distance shore many miles South-West of here." Lieam said to Constance.

"I see." The female badger said to the Guards.

Soon, Constance lead the mice to a storage room where food, clothes and weapons are storage.

"Here. you can drop the chest and your supplies here." Constance said to Gwen and the Guard mice.

"Thanks." Gwen said kindly as she and the mice drop their supplies, the chest and the covered armors down.

"Now, if you need me, I'll be helping the others." Constance said as she leave the storage room.

"Thanks Constance." Lieam said.

"So, I wonder who will give us a tour." Saxon said to the others. Since this is their first time, they'll need more info on Redwall then in the journal since it have more about the author and his travels and less about the building itself.

"Perhaps I can help." Matthias said to the Guards after he heard their conversation. "Sorry if I eve-drop."

"It's alright." Angela said to Matthias. "You must be Matthias, the 'fish fighter'. Correct?"

"Yep. That me." Matthias said to the healer.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Gwendolyn, The matriarch of Lockhaven but you may call me Gwen for short." Gwen said as she introduce herself.

"And I'm Richard. Gwen's twin brother and Captain of Lockhavens guards." Richard said as he also introduce himself.

"And these are our finest, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Sadie, Sienna, Alvin, Angela, Twilight, Edward and Remy." Gwen said while introducing the other Guards.

"It's nice to meet you all. Now if you can follow me, I'll give you a tour." Matthias said as he lead the matriarch, the captain of Lockhaven and their Guards through the ancient citadel.

After they were shown the Joseph Bell and Cavern Hole, Sienna broke the silence,

"So Matthias." Sienna said to the young novice. "How long you been in Redwall?"

"I've been here since I was three." Matthias said to Sienna. "I was brought here by my sister, Myrtle."

"Where is she now?" Richard asked.

Matthias just lower his head in sadness.

"Oh." Richard said in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Matthias said to Richard and ask a question,

"So, about this Lockhaven, is it like Redwall?"

"No." Gwen said to Matthias. "It was build on the side of a tree and it's covered with Ivys to protect it from predators."

"I see, and what about the Mouse Guard?" Matthias asked.

"The Mouse Guard are a selfless group of cloaked mice like the ones we're wearing, who keep the common mice safe from predators, the weather and the wilderness. We also serve as scouts, escorts, body guards, weather watchers and path finders." Kenzie said to Matthias.

"Wow. Sound's like you have lots of adventure." Matthias said, impressed by the Guard's duties to protect others.

Matthias then lead the Guards to the Great Hall and said,

"And this is the Great Hall, the largest room in all of Redwall It's also where the tapestry of Martin the Warrior is kept."

"This thing look older than any tapestry I ever seen." Lieam said as he look at the tapestry.

Matthias stop and look at Martin's picture and said to the Guards,

"And this is Martin the Warrior himself. He help defend Redwall's founders long ago."

"He look like he would be in our rank." Richard said to Gwen. Martin look Guard material if he was still alive.

"Yeah." Gwen said in agreement.

Saxon notice the words 'I am that is' on top of Martin as he said,

"'I am that is'? What's that means anyway?"

"No one knows, Saxon." Matthias answered. "It's just his saying."

"Oh." Saxon said in understanding.

Angela then though of something and said,

"Hey Matthias, when the feast will start?"

"Around sundown I believe." Matthias said before it hit him like lightning.

"Which reminds me, I got to help Cornflower to prepare for tonight."

"I'll help." Sienna said. "I'm good with blending thing."

"Me and Angela and help too." Gwen said as she went to Sienna's side.

"Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get." Matthias said.

"Do you have a black smith around here?" Twilight said to Matthias. Hopefully there's a place where he and Alvin can do the most good.

"Yes. It's down the hall and the third room on the right. You can't miss it." Matthias said to the blacksmith.

"Thanks." Twilight said.

"Well, feel free to look around. Don't be late for tonight." Matthias said as he ran to the kitchen to help Cornflower while Sienna, Gwen and Angela follow.

"We won't forget." Edward called as he, Twilight, Remy, Alvin, Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, Lieam and Richard went their separate ways.

Later that night, the Joseph Bell ring proudly as the sound echo though out Mossflower. The bell was heavy that it took 8 mice to ring it.

In Cavern Hole, it is filled with activity. The guests are entertained by 4 otter jesters as they balance on top of each other as one juggle on the top and one balance on a blue ball.

A hedgehog named Ambrose Spike, show the mice, including Lieam, Saxon, Sadie and Remy an egg as he move his paws and the egg vanish from his paws as the viewers are awed by this. The hedgehog snap his fingers and pull something out of Saxon's ear. It was the egg. Lieam, Remy and the viewers laugh.

"How did that get there?" Saxon said dumbstruck.

"It's magic, Saxon." Lieam said to him. "And a magician ever reveal his secret."

"Right." Saxon said.

Then the otters fell off the ball and tumbles to the ground making Gwen, Richard, Alvin, Sienna, Edward, Twilight, Kenzie, Angela, Methuselah, and the others laugh. This is a good show.

Then, a mouse named Friar Hugo, who is the head chief of Redwall, ring a bell and Mortimer hold up his paws telling everyone to stop.

Hugo cleared his throat while putting the bell away as he announce, "Brother and Sisters of Redwall, woodlanders and visitors, may I present in Abbot Mortimer's honor. Caught in our own pond by Brother Alf-"

"And me! and me!" Matthias shouted as he cut in.

Hugo cleared his throat in annoyance as he continue,

"My, Graying A La Redwall."

Cornflower and another mouse bring out a cook fish which Mathias caught earlier with a lettuce leaf on the bottom, 10 tomatoes on the sides. 5 on each, and garnish with mints.

Everyone applauded as some lick their mouths. That look so good. Even Lieam and Saxon's mouths watered at the fish.

Both mice carry the fish to the table where Mortimer, Methuselah, Alf was sitting as the leader of Redwall stand up and said,

"Thank you Matthias."

Matthias is pleased with himself as he hold his head up with pride.

"Thank you Fair Hugo."

Hugo bowed to Mortimer and a few mice cheered.

"Thank you one and all."

Soon the mice close their eyes. Gwen, Richard and the others followed. Except Saxon.

"Is this necessary?" Saxon said.

"Yes, Saxon." Lieam whispered while opening one eye. "We have to respect their culture."

"Fine." Saxon said as he close his eyes.

Mortimer prayed,

"Fur and whisker,

Tooth and claw,

all who enter by our door.

To the fish you life we take,

only for a meal to make."

"Amen." Everyone said as they open their eyes.

"Let's eat." Matthias said as the feast begins.

The musicians started playing their instruments, and the kitchen mice start bringing food into the hall.

Cornflower push a food cart as she handed food to the tables.

"Here you are: Cream bright Turners with nutmeg, and your favorite Matthias: freshwater shrimp garnished with cream and rosies."

A few mice grab a shrimp before Matthias can get one.

"Hey." Matthias said in disbelief.

"You have to be quicker than that Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias as she laugh.

Gwen, and the Guards are enjoying a few pieces of fish as Saxon said,

"This is the best feast I ever been to."

"Mmm-Hmm." Lieam, Edward and Kenzie said in agreement.

"Here here." Richard said as he rise his goblet.

Gwen and the others said nothing, but inside they cheered.

The feast continue but unknown to them, danger looms closer to the Abbey.

Meanwhile, the horse carrying Cluny and his army ran further and further to Redwall. With each hoof beat the horse take, the closer the army gets to Redwall.

Back at Redwall, the feast have ended. Some went to bed, while others are half-awake.

"That was delicious." Kenzie said as he burped. "Excuse me."

"Yeah. I don't think I can eat another bite." Gwen said in agreement.

Lieam, Sadie, Sienna, Remy and Richard are asleep to digest their feast.

In the kitchen, Mortimer walk to Hugo as he said,

"Friar Hugo, I want you to fill a sack with food."

"A midnight feast, Father Abbot?" Hugo guessed.

"No, not for me Hugo, for Cornflowers parents. I will make sure they can get it home to St. Ninian's Church."

Hugo got up and said, "At once, Father Abbot."

"Matthias." Mortimer called as he walk out of the kitchen. "I have a job for you."

Matthias got up and said to the Abbot,

"Say the word Father Abbot, and I'm your mouse."

"I want you to be a body guard for Cornflower and her parents on their way back to St. Ninian's. Be sure to take a good stout staff with you."

"Leave it to me Father Abbot." Matthias said as he salute to him. "I'll take full responsibility!"

"We can help too." Richard said to Mortimer as he just wake up from his nap. "Me, Gwen, Saxon, and Lieam will accompany Matthias to St. Ninian's."

"What?" Lieam said, wondering what Richard just said as he wake up.

"Very well." Mortimer said to Richard. "You four can help."

"Thanks Father Abbot." Gwen said as she, Richard, Saxon and Lieam walk to the storage room to pick up their weapons.

A little later, Constance is pulling a wagon with Cornflowers parents, while Matthias and Cornflower are on the top keeping watch. Gwen, Richard, Saxon and Lieam form a circle around the wagon and keeping an eye and ear open for trouble and so far it's smooth sailing.

Soon, the cart near a crossroad which lead in different directions. One lead to St. Ninian's.

"There's the crossroad. We're nearly there." Constance said.

"Wake up Cornflower, your almost home." Matthias said to Cornflower who yawned.

"What was quite a feast, huh Cornflower?" Matthias said to Cornflower again.

"Yes it was." Cornflower said to Matthias while Gwen, Saxon, Richard and Lieam listen in.

"It was very kind of you to take me and my family home, Matthias."

"It's no trouble, Cornflower. You live so close to the church, it's only suitable. But It's very kind of you to sit next to me." Matthias said to Cornflower.

Gwen smiled and said to Richard, "I think they both make a cute couple."

"Yeah. Kinda like you and Saxon." Richard tease as Gwen blush in embarrassment. "Oh, stop it brother."

Then, the mice heard something in the distance.

"Thunder?" Cornflower guessed.

Constance stop next to a stone sign which mark 'Redwall: 3 miles.'

The sound gets louder and they herd a horse nigh.

"That's not thunder." Constance said as she got a bad feeling in her guts.

"Matthias, what is it?" Cornflower said to Matthias.

"We'll now any second now." Matthias said.

Saxon and Richard draw their swords while Gwen and Lieam ready their weapon as they prepare to face whatevers coming.

"Hold on everybody." Constance said as she ran to the bush next to the road. Saxon, Gwen, Richard and Lieam follow too.

"Faster! Faster the mangy beast, on to Redwall!" Cluny said as the horse pick up speed.

"Stay hidden." Constance said to Cornflowers parents as she, Matthias, Cornflower and the Guard check out what's coming.

From the bushes, the mice and the badger saw a horse carrying a hay cart fill with rats and saw the leader.

The cart miss the stone sign as Cluny yelled in annoyance.

"That stupid beast missed a turn."

Matthias gasped in shock. It is the same rat who attacked his town and murdered his family.

"It's him." Matthias whispered.

"Who's him?" Saxon said to Matthias. What is he talking about?

"That's the rat who attack my town ten years ago." Matthias said to Saxon.

"Oh." Saxon said, now getting what Matthias mean.

"Bless me Matthias, you look like you seen a ghost." Constance said to Matthias.

"Maybe I have Constance." Matthias said to the badger.

"We must get everyone back to the Abbey." Constance said as she, Matthias, Cornflower and the Guards ran back to the wagon.

"Yeah, Father Abbot and the others want to know about this." Gwen said in agreement.

"Constance, is there a shortcut?" Lieam said to Constance.

"Yes. We cross the North Meadow and avoid the road." Constance said as she pull the wagon back to Redwall.

Matthias look as the cart race to St. Ninian's.

"Matthias?" Cornflower said to him in worry.

"Don't worry Cornflower, I'll keep watch." Matthias said to Cornflower as he gripped the staff tighter.

Back with the cart, Cluny pick up a solider by his tail and said,

"You, get down there and stop that creature."

He then throw the soldier on the horse.

The horse bucked as the soldier hold on for dear life.

The horse bucked so hard that the girth went lose and break from the cart and the horse ran away with the soldier on it's back.

"We're loose!" Cluny said as he laugh.

The cart rolled to St Ninians Church, an old Church which is Cornflowers home. The front part on the cart drop to the moat and the cart went flying through the air as the army and Cluny fell out of the cart.

The cart is destroyed as it hit the ground hard causing broken wood and hay to fly everywhere.

Cluny landed safety on a brick post while his army fell to the ground and groan in pain. Some broke their bones during the fall.

"Up. Up you swabs!" Cluny said to his soldiers as they rub their heads.

"Redtooth. Darkclaw. Stand two you ran-limb scum." Cluny said to his two captains as they both got up.

One is Redtooth who is a red rat and another is Darkclaw who is an overweight rat.

Cluny turn to the broken cart and said, "Scumnose, Frogblood."

Two rat emerge from the hay. One is a black rat wearing a metal hat and bracers and another is wearing a shock hat. Frogblood pushed Scumnose out of the smashed cart.

"Get you crew organized or I'll have you skulls for skittles." Cluny said to his other two captains while threatening them.

The two rats waste no time getting the rats on their feet and went to Cluny's side. Cluny look around and notice someone missing.

"Where in the name of darkness is Shadow?"

A rat with red eyes and wearing a purple robe with a hood, a belt and a blue shirt ran to Cluny and said in a eerie voice,

"Here at your side, mighty Cluny."

"Right. The rest of you, recruit some more country rats. Get some weasels and stoups and be ready to attack the Abbey immediately." Cluny said to his army as he jump down from the post and said, "Redtooth, Darkclaw, Shadow follow me."

The four rats walk to Redwall to make them surrender or die.

Back at the Abbey, Constance, Matthias, Cornflower and the others return and explain what they saw.

In the Great Hall, a meeting is gathered as Mortimer said to the others,

"Alright, settle down."

"Constance, you said they were rats. What kind of rats ?" Mortimer said to Constance and Matthias.

"Big ones." Matthias said as Constance spoke.

"My granddad once knew a sea-rat. Going by that description, that's what they look like. Father Abbot, my badger senses told me right off that these were very bad and evil rats."

"And their were hundreds of them." Matthias said as the crowd gasped. "And their leader in particular."

"Evil rats? That's nonsense!" One mouse said.

"Surly absurd." Another mouse said.

"We saw him. It's true." Saxon said to the crowd. "He got an eye patch on his left eye and a blade on the end of his tail. He was the largest rat we ever seen."

"Maybe they'll past by." One mouse said. Hopefully this 'rat army' and their leader will pass Redwall.

Matthias jumped on the table and said to the crowd.

"No. They won't pass by. I know who they are. I saw them before a long time ago. Those are the rats that attack my town and kill my family."

Mortimer is concern as he put his paw on his chin and thought about the rat Saxon have describe.

"Twice in my live, I've heard travelers speak of this rat. He bears a name that a fox would be afraid to whisper on the darkness of midnight."

"What's his name?" Cornflower said to the abbot.

"Cluny the Scourge." Mortimer said as Matthias quietly gasp. Cluny, so that was the name of the rat that attacked his home long ago.

The others? The crowd, minus the Guards, Cornflower, Constance and Mortimer laugh. They heard the sayings what adults say to their kids when they did something bad, 'Come inside or Cluny will get you', 'Eat your supper or Cluny will get you' and ' Go to sleep or Cluny will get you.' But Cluny a real rat? Yeah right.

"Cluny? Why he's no more than a story to frighten bad children." A mouse said while laughing.

"That's not funny!" Gwen snapped in annoyance. "We saw him!"

"She's right." Methuselah said as he came in with a book in his paws and the crowd stop laughing.

He open the book and turn to a page with 'Cluny the Scourge' on it as he read with his glasses on.

"I refer to the record of Winter, 6 years ago. It seems Cluny wanted to settle in a mine owned by badgers. When the badgers drove him out, he and a band of rats gnawed at a wooden shoring of a mine, causing the mine to collapse the next day, killing the owners. I can also recite other misdeeds from memory. The hordes of Cluny the Scourge have move Southward over the past 6 years. A farmhouse set ablaze, an entire litter of piglets eaten alive by rats, a heard of cows stampeded through a village, causing chaos and destruction."

The Guards gasped. This rat, Cluny sounds like Midnight but 5 times more evil.

"And you dare to doubt the word of our Abbot that Cluny the Scourge exists? What kind of idiotic mice you are, do be sure!" Methuselah said to the crowd who lower their heads in guilt. Guess they were wrong that Cluny was a myth.

"What can we do?" Richard said.

"Do? I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll be ready." Matthias said to Richard.

"We'll stand firm, we'll stand together. We'll fight him." Matthias said as the moon emerge from the clouds and shine on the tapestry.

The guards applauded at Matthias speech, but Mortimer on the other paw,

"I'll hear no talk of fighting."

"What?" Gwen said in disbelief. Mortimer heard what Methuselah said about Cluny, but he refuse to fight?

"The council will withdraw and consider what to do." Mortimer said to the crowd.

"The rest of you, go back to bed. Come Methuselah, Brother Alf." Mortimer said as he, Alf and Methuselah walk out of the Great Hall.

"Well spoken Matthias." Constance said to Matthias as she put her paw on his shoulder.

"It's no time for faint hearts."

"Yeah. I agree." Richard said in agreement.

"Mortimer saying we shouldn't fight? That's plain cowardice." Saxon said disgusted by Mortimer's pacifist behavior.

"Saxon, that's rude." Kenzie said to Saxon. "He's only thinking what best for the Abbey."

"And there's a time for peace and a time for war, Saxon." Lieam said. "And right now, the war have just started."

Just then they heard knocking on the front gates. The crowd gasped in horror. Cluny and his goons are at the gates of Redwall.

"It's him." Matthias said.

"Courage, Matthias. Face your goons." Constance said to Matthias.

"We'll help too." Gwen said. "If they want Redwall, they'll have to go trough us."

"Well said, M'lady." Sienna said as Matthias, Constance, Mortimer, Gwen, Sienna, Lieam, Saxon and Kenzie walk out of the Great Hall to the wall ramparts.

Redtooth continue knocking on the door with his sword as Constance answered,

"Who goes there?"

Cluny have his hood up and his cape cover his body as Redtooth walk back to Darkclaw and Cluny.

"Who dares challenge the great Cl-"

Cluny elbowed Redtooth to be quiet as he said to Constance in a old man's voice.

"We are but weary travelers seeking rest."

"You are sea-rats seeking no such thing. Begone." Constance said severely to the one-eyed rat.

"We don't want you here at Redwall!" Matthias shout.

"Yeah, get out of here!" Lieam shout to Cluny.

"If not, we'll be force to make you leave!" Saxon also shout to the rat.

"There are only four-"

Cluny stop as he quickly see that Shadow is hiding somewhere.

"Three of us. What harm can we do? I only wish to parley with the good Abbot. To talk of peace."

"Begone." Constance said again. There's no way that they'll open their doors to a mass murderer like Cluny.

"I will parley with any to comes to our doors in peace." Mortimer said to Cluny.

Cluny silently laugh to himself seeing that the Abbot allow them to enter. This is almost too easy.

"Leave your weapons outside, and two of you may enter." Mortimer finish.

"Father Abbot, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kenzie said to Mortimer.

"I do, Kenzie. We must be kind to all, even to our foes." Mortimer said to the blue cloaked mouse.

Redtooth and Darkclaw unsheathe their swords and toss them to the ground while Cluny hid his blade tipped tail under his cape.

Redtooth walk to his leader and whispered,

"We'll need a hostage for safe conduct chief Cl-"

Cluny elbow Redtooth again and whispered,

"Fool. You think I fear that mice in funny robes and squeaking infants?"

Cluny walk to the entrance as Cluny said to Darkclaw.

"Darkclaw, come with me, and keep a weather eye on that badger."

Darkclaw remove his dagger from his belt and place it in his boot to hide it.

A vole, the same one who let Gwen and the Guards in earlier, open the door holding a lantern.

Cluny and Darkclaw stop and Cluny said to the vole,

"You see? No weapons. We come in peace."

The vole step aside letting Cluny and Darkclaw in the Abby and close the door.

In the Great Hall, Cluny and Darkclaw stood before Mortimer, Constance and Matthias as Gwen, Richard and the others stood by them. The monks and the citizens are on either side on the hall as they watch.

Cluny look at the mice and Matthias give Cluny an angry look in his eyes as Mortimer said to Cluny,

"Now my son, how may we help you?"

Cluny laugh and said,

"Son? That's a good one. You may give me you Abbey is how."

Cluny remove his hood and blade tail and the crowd gasped in shock.

Cluny flick his tail like a whip and said to Darkclaw.

"Darkclaw, read them the Articles."

Darkclaw pull out a scroll and open it and read,

"These are the Articles of Surrender to be obeyed by all creatures who come under the claw of Cluny the Scourge. 1: Surrender will be total and unconditional."

Constance angrily pound her fists on the table while Mortimer calm her down.

"2: All property will belong to Cluny."

Saxon, Richard and Matthias growled as Darkclaw continue.

"3: All creature dwellings shall belong solely to Cluny and be his slaves."

Gwen shook her fist in anger as Matthias heard Martin's voice again,

_"Matthias. I am that is."_

"4: Who dares challenge-"

"I AM THAT IS!" Matthias yelled as he jumped on the table and use his staff to tear the Articles in two.

"Who dares challenge Cluny the Scourge, shall perish!" Cluny said finishing the last part of the Articles.

"And you rats listen to me: I'll let you what you'll get, nothing!" Matthias said to Cluny who growled at the mouse who tear up the Articles of Surrender. Darkclaw charge at Matthias as he drew his dagger from his boot.

"Matthias look out!" Cornflower warned.

However, Darkclaw is knocked on the head by Constance who came at the last minute before he can shed Matthias blood.

"Why pick on a small mouse? Surely a big rat like you can deal with an old badger." Constance said to Darkclaw.

Cluny when turn to Mortimer and said, "You! Abbot mouse- you have til tomorrow to give me your answer."

"There no need for tomorrow." Mortimer said to Cluny. "I'll tell you now that neither you or your army will lay a paw or claw inside Redwall, not while I or any of my creatures have breath in our bodies resist you. That is my solemn vow."

"Then you and everyone in this abbey will die!" Cluny said to the abbot as he turn and saw something that shock him.

"Who is that mouse?" Cluny said as he pointed at the picture of Martin the Warrior.

"That's Martin the Warrior. He founded our order." Mortimer said to the evil rat.

Martin. That was his name. For the last few days, he was haunted by a mouse in armor in his dreams, now he know who his is. Drawclaw recovered from Constance punch and scurry back to Cluny.

"That right. He was the bravest mouse that ever lived. If he was alive today, he'd take up his sword and sent you and your goons packing. Those of you he didn't chop up into crow meat!" Matthias said to the one-eyed rat as Cluny stood in shock by the young mouse bravery.

Constance then lift the table and said,

"Enough talk! Get out rats! Leave this abbey before I break the laws of hospitality first and ask for pardon the abbot later! Leave while you still have your skulls!" Cluny and Darkclaw ran out of the abbey away from the angry badger.

"I'll have my revenge!" Cluny vowed as he and Darkclaw ran.

Redtooth waited patiently as the door open and Cluny and Darkclaw ran out of the abbey.

"Show them a thing or two eh chief?" Redtooth said to his boss.

But Cluny didn't answer as he pull Redtooth and said,

"Redtooth, get me Shadow. I have a job for him."

Shadow walk to Cluny and said to his master,

"I am here. Why do you want Shadow?"

"Only you can climb those walls. There's something I want. A picture of a mouse. Give it for me. Now, we'll see now though they are when I have they're precious hero as my colors."

Later in the Great Hall, Matthias is alone as he look at the picture of Martin as he said to the picture,

"I know I only imagined it. You didn't really speak to me, why would you? I'm nobody. I got nothing."

A tear formed around his closed eye. He then heard foot steps as he turn around and said,

"Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"Easy Matthias, it's us." Richard said as he, his sister, the Guards and Cornflower walk to Matthias.

"Guys." Matthias said as more tears fell from his eyes as he wipe them off.

"Matthias, don't be ashamed to weep." Cornflower said to Matthias as she walk to his side.

"You cried because you have compassion and a noble heart."

"Cornflowers right Matthias." Lieam said to Matthias trying to cheer him up. "What you did to Cluny, was a very brave thing. A little foolish, but brave nonetheless."

"Yeah, and I doubt we'll seen the last of him." Gwen said.

Matthias look at the tapestry saw a picture of Cluny and said,

"Look. It's Cluny. Why was he there on this old tapestry? It was made long long ago. What does it mean?"

"Maybe this is Cluny's ancestor." Sadie guessed.

"Or maybe it could be a coincidence." Sienna also guessed.

"Don't be mix feeling Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias once again.

"He have seen your courage. I saw Clunys face when you shouted at him. He was scared."

"He was scared of me?" Matthias said to his friend.

"He was scared of your feeling."

Cornflower remove her head scarf and wrap it around Matthias arm.

"Beside. I am proud to be your friend." Cornflower said as she tied the scarf.

"Don't forget us. We may be new, but no one threaten the Abbey while we're here." Twilight said to Matthias.

"We'll help you fight Cluny and his army. This I promise." Gwen said as she makes a solemn vow,

"From this night, I, Gwendolyn. Matriarch of Lockhaven, sister of Richard and daughter of Aurora vow to protect Redwall, it's creatures and allies from Cluny."

"Let it be so." Saxon, Richard, Lieam, Kenzie and the rest said in unison.

"Thanks fellas." Matthias said as he smiled and look back at Martin.

However, unknown to them, Shadow climb the wall of the abbey. As he reach the top, few guards stationed there are asleep.

"He made it chief." Redtooth said to Cluny. "Shadow's over the-ouff!"

Cluny once again elbowed Redtooth.

"Shut your trap fool!" Cluny exclaimed to Redtooth. "He haven't _made_ it until I have the tapestry of their famous hero in my paws."

Shadow move silently on the side of the roof and look in the window.

"Thank you Cornflower." Matthias said, thanking her for using her scarf as his colors.

"I'll try to be worthy of your colors."

"I know you will be, Matthias." Cornflower said. "Anyway, I'll go see where I can help out."

"I'll come too. You'll need extra paws." Sadie said to Cornflower.

"Make that three." Sienna said also.

"Now I must find Methuselah. If anyone understand the meaning of this tapestry, it's him." Matthias said to Cornflower.

Both mice went their separate ways as Sadie and Sienna follow Cornflower to the kitchen.

Twilight and Alvin went to the smithy to see if they can help make additional weapons for the upcoming siege.

Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Edward and Remy went to the wall to look out for any trouble.

Angela went to the infirmary to help the injured and wounded.

After the mice left the Hall, Shadow quickly snuff out both brazers to avoid being seen as he went to work on the tapestry as he start gnawing on the ancient tapestry to cut out Martin for his master.

In the kitchen, Cornflower is busy cutting a carrot, while Sienna and Sadie help by peeling a couple of apples.

"I fear for them in Mossflower woods, I do. Those rats will stop at nothing, they won't." A mouse named Jenny said as she and her friend, Meg peel potatoes.

"Well, if they all come to Redwall, we're in for it. They're little enough food as it is." Meg said as Jenny nod in agreement.

"Nonsense, we have plenty." Cornflower said as she put the chopped carrots in a pot. "We just have to be careful."

"Right you are, Cornflower." Sadie said. "There's a saying carved in stone back home, 'Only what ye need and not a morsel more.'"

"That's right. Beside, I'm wondering if this need to be resupply despite have a orchard and a pond." Sienna said.

"We do need to resupply, Sienna." Cornflower said to Sienna.

Hugo is sitting on a sack of flour as he finish writing a new recipe.

"'And napped with a butter salt.'"

"This will be by finest creation." Hugo cheered to himself as Constance enter the kitchen and said to Hugo,

"Father Hugo."

Hugo jumped in surprise and said to the badger while Jenny and Meg laugh and Cornflower put the pot in the fireplace. Sienna and Sadie also chuckled.

"Constance. I wish you can be a little more delicate." Hugo said as he pick up the quill and paper he drop.

"Father Abbot want a full inventory of our food stocks." Constance said to the chief.

"Inventory? I never heard of such a thing." Hugo scoffed as he point out,

"The bins are full, the nuts are stored, the-"

"The woods are full of rats." Constance cut in while placing her paws on her hips. "And if they stay there, we'll be eating potato peelings in a month."

"Well, we brought out own supplies, but I doubt they'll last that long in a siege." Sadie said to Constance. It's true, the food she and the other Guards brought won't last a few weeks without fresh supplies.

"See? Didn't I tell you? We're siege we are, forever." Jenny said with fear in her voice.

Cornflower walk to Constance after stirring the soup and putting a lid on the pot.

"How do Father Abbot want the list, Constance?" Cornflower ask the badger.

"Whatever you think it's best dear, your in charge." Cornflower said as she walk out of the kitchen. "Brother Ralph?" Constance called.

"Tell Father Abbot, we'll have a list by morning." Cornflower called to Cornflower.

"Jenny, you and Meg count acorns." Cornflower said to the two mice as she get up from the table and said to another mouse working a butter churner.

"Saturn, find a rug and starch away the corn, I'll round up some help."

Cornflower then turn to the two guards and said,

"Sienna, Sadie, follow me."

"Right behind you Cornflower." Sadie said as she and Sienna put down the knifes and go with Cornflower out of the kitchen to some help.

At the wall, Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Remy and Edward with their weapons on them notice that the guards are asleep.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Gwen said to one of the guard as he woke up and yawn.

"Shouldn't you and the others be guarding?" Gwen ask to the guard.

"Yes, but me and my pals here have too much wine at the feast. It's making us hard to do our job."

Richard though of an idea and said, "Tell you what, we'll take over while you and your friends can rest in the barracks."

"Thank you." The guard said as he woke the others up. "I hate to be the one who sleep on the job."

With that, the guards went from the wall, and inside the abbey to get some shut-eyes.

"That's great thinking, captain." Edward said to Richard.

"Thank you, Edward." Richard said as he, his sister and four others stood watch.

Just then, Mortimer came to the wall to see 6 of his guests on duty.

"What are you all doing out here? Where are the guards?" Mortimer ask.

"They were tired, so we decide to help them by taking their place while they slept." Lieam answer the abbot.

"I see. But you should ask me about it first in the future."

"We'll try, Father Abbot." Saxon said to Mortimer.

Mortimer look at the woods and said,

"So, how are you liking your first day here in Redwall?" Mortimer ask the Guards.

"Oh, it's good." Kenzie answered. "Though, I wish it should've gone better if Cluny and his army didn't show."

"Yeah." Saxon, Gwen, Lieam, Edward, Remy and Richard said in agreement.

"Though, I'm curious of how you're able to get here if your from a distance land." Mortimer said to the Guards.

"That's easy, Father Abbot. We use this." Kenzie said as he show him Sorens journal. Mortimer is surprise to see it as he said,

"Bless my soul. I haven't seen this in 20 years."

"I read that Soren came here to explore but he only mention his travels." Kenzie said to the old mouse.

"Yes, Soren was a good friend of Redwall, even if he was from another place, and I wish to do the same to you all." Mortimer said.

"Thanks Father Abbot." Gwen said as she smiled. Even though they're foreigner's, they were treated with respect.

Meanwhile back at the Great Hall, Shadow continue gnawing on the tapestry but stop as he heard foot steps. From Cavern Hold is Sienna, Sadie and Cornflower. Shadow draw his dagger in case they see him, but they didn't as they walk to the stairs. Shadow put his dagger away and resume cutting Martin from the rest of the tapestry.

The three mice saw Matthias as Cornflower said, "Turn around Matthias. Find anyone you can and get them to the kitchen. Inventory for a long siege."

"And that's an order." Sadie added as she, Cornflower and Sienna walk to another part of Redwall.

"Yes Ma'am." Matthias said as he salute to them.

Before Matthias could leave, he heard a familiar voice,

_"Matthias."_

"Yes?" Matthias said as he turn around. But he see no one there. Thinking he was hearing things, Matthias begin to leave the Great Hall.

_"Matthias, I need your help. You must help me quickly!"_ The voice said again to Matthias who turn to Martin's picture.

"Martin?" Matthias said as he walk closer to the picture.

_"Don't let them take me!" _Martin's voice said to Matthias.

"Martin?" Matthias said again as he ran closer to the picture. He notice Martin moving and gasp in shock as he saw Shadow rolling Martin up. It's a robbery!

"RAT!" Matthias cried before Shadow shove the young mouse to the floor as he make his escape.

"THEY"RE STEALING MARTIN THE WARRIOR!" Matthias cried again as he got and chase Shadow.

"HELP! RAT!" Matthias cried once again. Cornflower and the two guards heard Matthias call and ran to Mortimer and Constance, as well as the Guards.

"Fellas, Constance!" Cornflower said to them as they saw Matthias tackling Shadow, but the rat quickly kick him off.

"Stop right there, rat!" Edward said to Shadow as he and Remy fired but Shadow dodges them as he climb up the stairs.

Saxon, and Richard charged at the rat as they both swing their swords, but the rat jump and kick the two mice to the floor.

Lieam then attack Shadow using the Black Axe as he yell and swing his weapon, but Shadow jump over the green-cloaked mouse and kicked him in the jaws, knocking him out.

Gwen and Kenzie are the last line of defense as they ready their weapons and attack the rat, but Shadow quickly dodge their attacks and continue making his escape while Gwen and Kenzie ran to help their fallen mice.

Matthias recovers from Shadows attack and try to remove Martin from the rat. Matthias grab the picture, but Shadow grabbed it as he pull out a grappling hook and place it on the wall to make his escape.

"Edward, Stop him!" Richard said to the archer as Edward place another arrow on his bow, take aim at the rat and fired.

The arrow strike Shadow on the side as he scream in pain and fell to the side along with Martin's picture.

Matthias try to grab it, but he wasn't fast enough. Shadow continue to fall as he bump into the wall, letting go if the picture.

Cluny, who is watching the event below, ran to get his prize.

Shadow fell to the ground with a crash as the picture floats to the ground.

From the rampart, Matthias, Constance, Edward and Gwen ran from the rampart to the gate hopefully to retrieve Martin.

But they were too late as Cluny grab it and laugh evilly. The Abbey's famous hero is finally in his paws.

"Cluny." Shadow said weakly from the fall. "Cluny, don't leave me chief. Help me."

Cluny just scoff as he said to Shadow, "I have no need for cripples and bunglers."

With that, Cluny ran with Martin in his paws, leaving Shadow to die from his wound as Darkclaw and Redtooth follow him back to camp.

The gates open as Matthias, Constance, Edward and Gwen ran to find the tapestry, but it was gone. All they found was Shadow.

"Where's Martin?" Gwen demand to Shadow as he laugh.

"Your too late mice, Martin is with Cluny now."

Shadow laugh again before he took his final breath and die.

Gwen clanged her fist and said,

"Cluny will pay for this." One way or another, Gwen will make sure Cluny will pay the price for stealing what's Redwalls.

Later at the ditch near the Abbey, the army cheered as Martin is place on a banner with a skull on top.

"I have your hero!" Cluny said to Redwall.

"Now we'll see how well you'll fight!"

Back in Redwall, two monks carry Shadow's body as Edward said to Mortimer,

"I didn't mean to kill him, I was trying to stop him."

"So was I." Matthias said to Mortimer.

"Fighting always lead to something terrible." Mortimer said to Matthias.

"True Mortimer, but sometime we fight to protect what's ours." Saxon said to Mortimer.

"I just didn't have time to think." Matthias said in pity as he lower his head.

"You did the right thing, Matthias." Constance said to Matthias proudly.

"Here, we just clean those wounds." Cornflower said to Matthias as she held his head and Matthias grunt in pain.

The Joseph Bell rings telling the time as Mortimer, Cornflower, Matthias, Constance, Gwen Richard, Saxon and Lieam gather in the Great Hall where Martin was taken.

"Until we know Cluny's real intention, we'll give shelter to any in need, and preserve our food supplies carefully. But I hope they'll be no talk of fighting."

"But they'll be talk of little else if we do nothing until it's too late." Constance said to Mortimer.

"She's right, Father Abbot. It was Cluny who killed my family!" Matthias said in agreement.

"I know." Constance said to Matthias as she knelled to him. "But never talk of revenge, Matthias. Remember, a warrior fights when he have no other choice."

"There's no other choice now." Matthias exclaimed.

"Matthias, no more talk of fighting." Mortimer said to Matthias.

"Sorry, Father Abbot." Matthias said to Mortimer in shame.

"Our duty is to protect. We must no invite trouble." Mortimer said.

"There's already trouble the first moment Cluny and his army came here, Mortimer." Richard said to the leader of Redwall.

"Richard." Gwen said to her brother, trying to reason with him.

"No Gwen. This must be said." Richard said to Gwen as he face Mortimer.

"Mortimer, listen to reason, if we don't fight back, Cluny will slaughter everyone in this Abbey."

"I understand your concern, but we're mice of peace, not war." Mortimer said to the captain of Lockhaven.

"Well, me, my sister and my friends have been in war and we can train you to defend yourselves."

"No, I forbid it." Mortimer said sternly to Richard, making his dissension final. The last thing he wanted was the Abbey to become a fortress for war.

Richard just sigh and said, "Your making a big mistake, Mortimer."

At dawn, the Joseph Bell ring all over Mossflower, signaling everyone to come to Redwall. They know that trouble is coming and they don't want to stick around to find out what.

Gwen, Richard and Lieam help the people get inside Redwall while Saxon, Kenzie and Edward stand guard.

In the blacksmith, Twilight and Alvin went to work on making weapons for the upcoming siege.

In the infirmary, Angela prepare the room for the wounded and have her Sun Lily ready if the wounds are severe.

A few miles from Redwall, a vole family with a young girl name Colin, and a baby walk the safety of Redwall while Colin is chasing a butterfly.

"Come on, Colin." The vole mother said to her daughter.

"We got to get to Redwall Abbey." The vole father said to Colin as he made his daughter walk.

"Better safe then sorry, eh? That's what I always say." Colin's mother said as they continue to Redwall.

"We always said something." Colin's father said to his wife.

Not far from St. Ninians, two rats are carrying a long wooden plank. One is Cheesethief, who wear a red shirt and armor, plus a helmet, and the other one is Ragear, who wear a black hat, a blue shirt and bracers on his arms.

"Come on Ragear, we're late." Cheesethief said to Ragear. "The chief will have our guts for garters."

"Mine ain't as heavy as yours." Ragear said to Cheesethief.

"Scum, do it yourself." Cheesethief said as he drop his side of the plank.

Ragear groan by the weight of the plank. But then, Cheesethief heard an infant crying as he clamp Rager's mouth as he point to the vole family coming their way.

Rager drop the plank and Cheesethief rub his paws. They will make excellent prisoners for Cluny.

"There's Redwall. We're safe." Clin's father said as he saw the red structure in the distance. A few more miles and they're safe.

The two parent turn and saw Colin chasing another butterfly. But suddenly, Cheesethief and Ragear jump from the bushes and captured the parents and the bady.

Colin's mother turn to her daughter and shouted,

"Colin, run baby, run!"

Colin saw her parents and little brother in trouble and ran to Redwall as fast as she can to get help.

At the camp, the vole family are brought before the one-eyed rat who is sitting on a stomp as Cheesethief explain why they're late,

"That's why we're late chief."

"I though you would need some prisoners, chief." Ragear added.

"Silence." Cluny said as the two rats cringe in fear.

"Hostages. That fool of an abbot with barter for them if they come unstuck."

Cluny get up and said to the two rats,

"Take them back to the old church and lock them up. If they get away, it will be your throats."

Cheesethief and Ragear escort the family to St. Ninians to put them behind bars til Cluny can use them as bargaining tools.

"Get higher and signal when the coast is clear." Cluny said to one group of rats.

"Get that plank in position." Cluny said to another group as they get the plank ready.

"Now, we'll see how well they'll fight." Cluny said to himself as he look at the abbey itself.

Back inside the Great hall, Angela is helping Cornflower put bangages on Matthias head after what happen last night with Shadow.

"Boy, Matthias, you really took a beating." Angela said to the young novice.

"You should see that rat, he look worse than I to." Matthias joke to himself.

Richard, Gwen, Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, Sienna and Lieam are looking at where Martin was once place.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal about this tapestry, Methuselah?" Kenzie said to the old mouse who is sitting next to Cornflower, Matthias and Angela.

"That old tapestry weave many secrets, Kenzie." Methuselah said to Kenzie. "Some say it's all coincidence, But I think there's more it than that."

"It's almost mystical." Cornflower said as she continue wrapping the bangage.

"Tell us more about his great sword. Where it is now?" Matthias said to Methuselah, interested to hear more about the weapon Martin weld and where it is today.

"Well, some accounts say that the sparrows stole it from where Martin hide it. Others claim they lost it again. Then one old writer think Martin's great sword is still here. Somewhere secret in Redwall Abbey." Methuselah said to the mice.

"If only we can find the sword, then maybe we can fight Cluny." Matthias said.

"True, Matthias. But we can also train the people to stand up against Cluny." Gwen suggested.

"Yeah, but the problem is that Abbot Mortimer won't allow it." Saxon said to Gwen. Reminding her what Mortimer said about no fighting.

"We just have to convince him, Saxon." Sadie said to Saxon.

"Sooner or later, he have to allow Redwall to take up arms. We can't just stand idle and watch Cluny slay both young and old." Lieam said.

"Hold still, Matthias." Cormflower said to Matthias to stop moving.

"We could. Couldn't we, Methuselah? The sword can guarantee victory." Matthias said to Methuselah.

"The sword is not magic you know. No, no no. But when the time comes, and the right one will appears to take over Martin's place, then the sword will be found. If the code is broken." Methuselah said to the mice, in a wise tone.

"Code? What kind of code?" Sienna said to the old mouse.

Methuselah point to the words on top of where Martin was taken and said,

"'I am that is.'"

Matthias then gasp as he remember something as the bangages fell off.

"That's what I heard." Matthias said to Methuselah as he point to the words. "That's what Martin said."

"Martin said?" Methuselah said in confussion. "Bless me, what do you mean?"

Before Matthias could answer, they heard a crying. The mice turn and saw Constance holding Colin.

"Cluny have the vole family." Constance said to the mice.

"He what?" Saxon said in shock. "That rat have gone too far this time." First he steal Redwall's prize hero, now he took a family hostage? This will not stand.

"Don't worry Colin. We'll get your family back." Matthias said to Colin as she stop crying.

"Yeah, that's a promise we intend to keep." Sadie also said to Colin.

Constance and Methuselah walk to find Mortimer to explain what have happen, leaving Matthias, Cornflower, and the Guards alone.

Cornflower hold Matthias paw and pull out a knife she barrow from the kitchen from her dress and handed it to Matthias.

"Here. You'll need this."

"Now do you know?" Matthias said to Cornflower in surprise.

"Your eyes Matthias. They were like that when you saw Cluny yesterday. They change." Cornflower said to her crush as she remove the bandage from his head.

"Thank you Cornflower." Matthias said to Cornflower. "We have to get Colin's family from Cluny."

"I know." Cornflower said in understanding.

"But I can't use a kitchen knife on a rat." Matthias point out.

"A warrior need a sword, Matthias."

"I'll get one." Mattithas said to Cornflower.

"We have a few in the blacksmith." Kenzie said to Matthias. "Maybe Twilight can lean you one."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary." Matthias said to Kenzie as he decline the offer.

"But wait, what about Mortimer or Constance?" Angela said in concern. They'll be shore if they found out Matthias and the others are gone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you of the others have gone." Cornflower said as she promise not to tell a soul where they've gone.

"That's greatful of you, Cornflower." Richard said to Cornflower. "Now, we need to gear up to find Colin's folks before Cluny can use them as bargining tools."

Without dely, Gwen, Richard, Sadie, Sienna, Kenzie, Saxon and Lieam walk to the smithy to gather their weapons, which Twilight and Alvin move from the storage room, while Matthias wait for them near the gates.

A while later, Matthias, who have a rope with him and 7 of the Guards walk outside to St. Ninians to rescue Colin's family.

At the church, Ragear order the voles to be lock up while he and Cheesethief split up to find Colin.

"Colin, Colin baby." Ragear said in a high-pitch voice to sound like a female. Ragar laugh thinking that the kid will be fooled by it. Then, he sniff and saw Matthias and a few of the visitors heading his way.

"Mice." Ragear said to himself as he hid behind a tree. "One of them from the Abbey and those strangers. Gotta grab em."

Gwen heard something in the bushes and order them to stop.

"What is it, Gwen?" Matthias said to the matriatch.

"I don't know, I think someone's watching us." Gwen said to Matthias.

"There were 12 of them chief. Was gonna finish them all I was." Ragear said to himself as he pretend to talk to Cluny while to hid behind another tree. Ragear drew his dagger as he continue, "Then I said to myself, 'Better keep 8 alive for questioning.'"

"Sounds like one of Cluny's rat." Saxon whisper to the others. "Let's give him a surprise of our own."

"Good idea, Sax." Kenzie whisper to to Saxon. "If the rat want us, he have to caught us first."

"'Why Ragear, my old ship-mate, I knew I could depend on Ragear the Brave' he'll say." Ragear said as he imitated his boss. "'Have a medal lad, extra rations.'"

Ragear then jump from behind the three and stab hope to caught Matthias and his friends off-guard, but all he stab was the ground and Matthias and the Guards was no where to be seen.

"Where they go?" Ragear said as he strach his head and pretend to talk to Cluny,

"Right, 20 their where chief. I got 11, but 8 escape. Yes. That's it. 8 go as a warning to the others. That's it." Ragear said to himself as he made up an excuse.

Ragear got up and went around the tree to find the mice. He did as he saw Matthias, Saxon and Kenzie holding a tree branch.

"Oh, hello." Gwen said to Ragear.

"And good-bye." Richard also said to the rat.

Matthias, Saxon and Kenzie let go of the branch and hit Ragear to another tree, knocking him out cold.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Ha." Matthias said, feeling proud for himself.

"Ha indeed." Said a voice.

"Who said that?" Sienna said as Matthias grab Ragear's dagger.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Matthias said to whoever's talking to them.

"Yeah!" Saxon said as he and Richard drew their swords and Gwen, Sadie, Sienna, Lieam and Kenzie ready their weapons.

"Show myself? How many pairs of eyes to you and you companions need? Wot. Heh? Heh?" The voice said one again.

A bit weird out, Matthias back up as he said,

"Look, we don't have time for games!" As he back up, he didn't notice a large hare behind him.

"Uh, Matthias." Saxon said as he and the others saw the hare.

"Come out!"

"Basil Stag Hare sir." The hare said, causing Matthias to jump and turn around to see a hare wearing a unique shirt and a pair of gloves.

"At your service." The hare now called Basil as he introduce himself to the others.

"Expert scout, hind-leg fighter, wilderness guide, and camouflage expert." Basil said as he place a branch on his face.

Saxon and Kenzie look at each other thinking if this hare is nuts. Matthias give Basil a werid look thinking the same thing while Sadie, Sienna, Lieam, Gwen and Richard think that this hare is obviously insane.

"Read you minds, chaps." Basil said to the mice as he drop the branch. "Neither mad nor dangerous. Delighted to meet you." Basil said as he hold out his paw.

Matthias just stood there with the dagger.

"Um, Matthias." Gwen said to the novice.

"Huh? Oh." Matthias said as he put the dagger in his other paw and stook Basil's paw.

"Matthias. I'm a novice at Redwall Abbey."

"Novice, eh? Not a novice when it comes to felling rats. Eh wot?" Basil said as he laugh.

"A top hole as it were, fellow as it were." Basil said as he wink.

"And you might you be?" Basil said to Gwen and the Guards.

"I'm Gwen. Materiarch of Lockhaven." Gwen said as she shook Basil's paw. "And this is my brother, Richard the Captain of the guards."

"Nice to meet you Basil." Richard said as he to shook his paw after he put his sword away and turn to the others. "This are a few of our best: Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Sadie, and Sienna."

"It's a presure to meet you all." Basil said to them as he hop to the Ko'ed rat.

"Now, what your busniess wacking rats with such commendable enthusiasm?"

"They taken our tapestry and capture the vole family and I and my friends are gonna rescue-" Matthias explain before Basi cut in.

"Hold hard little warrior. Who stole and capture our foe mention as discribe?"

"Cluny the Scourge." Matthias said with venom in his voice.

"Cluny. That vermin." Basil said. "Well what are we wanting for?"

"So, you'll help us?" Matthias said to their new found ally

"At your service. Never backward coming forward." Basil said as he went to a fighting pose.

"No reaking rodent is going to incarcerate innocents in my contryside. Come on old beans." Basil said as he hop, but in the wrong way.

"Uh." Matthias try to say to the hare.

"Lead on youngins!" Basil called.

"Um, Basil." Sienna said to Basil.

Basil turn and call to his new allies,

"Which baly way is their HQ?"

"St. Ninians church." Matthias said as he point the other way.

"Yeah, you were heading in the wrong direction." Sadie said to Basil.

"Ah." Basil said as he drop his ears in embarrassment.

"What about him?" Lieam said as he point at Regear. "As soon as he wake up, he'll warn Cluny."

"Don't worry, I got an idea." Matthias said as he remove the rope and start wraping it around the tree and Ragear.

"You think that will hold him?" Saxon said to Matthias, wondering if the rope is strong enough to hold Ragear til they get back.

"Yes. At least til we rescue the vole family, we'll ask him what Cluny's planning." Matthia said to the red-cloaked mouse.

"Enough talk. Let go rescue the voles." Basil said to the mice.

"Right. Follow me." Matthias said as he, the Guard and Basil follow him to St. Ninians.

A few minutes later, Ragear woke up and find himself tied to a tree with ropes.

He try to break free, but the rope is too tight.

"I play dead chief." Ragear said, pretending to talk to Cluny again as he start gnawing on the rope trying to get himself free.

"Spied on them I did." He continue to cut the rope with his teeth while trying to explain to his boss.

"Came to warn you chief." Ragear keep cutting the rope.

Up on the tree close to Redwall, a rat and Cheesethief move the plank into position with a few soldiers ready to strike.

"Extra rations for every mouse tail you take." Cluny said to his men. He notice the end of the plank is not straight and said to Cheesethief,

"Keep the end up! Cheesethief you bungling moron, up curse you!"

Cheesethief move the plank up, but he couldn't keep it straight as the plank wobbles.

Seeing that it's a waste of time, Cluny turn to a rat name Scragg and said,

"Scragg, take over."

"Yes chief." Scragg said as he grab the plank and push Cheesethief of the branch.

Cheesethief quickly grab a small branch and said to Scragg,

"I'll get you for that, Scragg."

Scragg use his head to keep the plank steady as it move closer to the wall.

"It's almost ready, chief." Redtooth said to Cluny. They won't know that hit thim.

"Good. Start the diversion." Cluny said. Ready to begin the diversion attack.

Redtooth wave a red handkerchief to a rat as he saw it and wave another red handkerchief.

The army in the ditch saw the signal as one on them said,

"Attack!"

The army charge at the front gates. Edward saw this and order the archers,

"Archers, ready." The archers draw their arrows and pull back on thier bows.

"Aim." Remy said as he aim his crossbow.

"Fire!" Edward cried as he, Remy and the archers fired a volley at the charging rats.

Some throw rocks at them trying to slow them down.

The arrows kill some rats, but some hide in pavises they carry.

A couple of rat archers and slingers fired at the defenders. A couple of them got hit by the stones, injuring them, or by arrows.

"This seems almost too easy." Edward said to Remy as he fired another arrow killing a rat.

"Yeah, I agree, but we must hold them back." Remy said as he reload his crossbow and fire.

At St. Ninians, a few guards are posted while the rest attack Redwall. The vole family is kept in a small hut with a cage.

Matthias, Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Sadie, Shienna and Basil emerge from a stone wall as Basil said,

"Strange, not many about."

"There's only four of them." Saxon said to Basil as he draw his sword. "We can take them."

Before Saxon can charge into action, Gwen stop him as she said,

"Save your blade, Saxon. We're here to rescue, not to fight."

"She's right, Sax." Lieam said to Saxon.

"Fine." Saxon said as he put his sword away.

"Call it luck, right." Basil said the mice. "Diversionary tactic. Once their clear, you and your friends pop in and take a peek."

With that, Basil hid in the stone wall and sneak to two sleeping guards.

"Hello, stinkers!" Basil said as the guards woke from their nap in alarm.

Basil gag while bumping at a guard as he fell. "What a smell."

The rat guard got up and try to grab Basil, but he jump as the two rats fumbles.

"Don't you rats ever take a bath?" Basil said to another pair of rats.

"Yuck! What a stench." Basil said as he hold his nose. The rats try to wack him, but he jump and instead whack each other.

"You greasy stinkers!" Basil call to the rats as he ran to to side of the church.

"Get you damn claws at him!" One rat said as the other three ran at Basil.

"Language?" Basil said shock by what the rat said. "Tsk,tsk,tsk, if your mother could hear you."

Basil ran as the rats gives chase.

"Not bad." Kenzie said impressed by Basil's distraction.

"Come on, let's free them before they come back." Matthias said as he and the others walk to the hut.

The rats search for Basil who has strangely dissapeared, however, Basil is behind one rat as he said,

"Your not to hot at this, are you scraggy pants."

The rat turn and attack Basil, but his grab the spear and kick him down.

After getting the vole family out, Matthias said to them,

"Quick, run for it!"

Matthias said to Basil and said,

"Thanks for your help."

"Absolute pleasure, dear lads." Basil said to Matthias.

The three rats saw basil and charge at him,

"Get him!" One rat said.

"Come on." Richard said as he, Gwen, Matthias, Sadie, Lieam, Saxon, Shienna and Kenzie run to the woods.

Basil charge at the rats as he use to end of the spear to leap up the two rats. Basil land of the the back of the third one, knocking him out.

The two rats turn to Basil as the hare said to them,

"My compliment to your boss."

The two rats look at each other and run while dropping their weapons.

"Cluny the Looney, or whatever that daft fella's called." Basil said to the rats as he ran to join the others.

Meanwhile, back with Ragear, he continue gnawing on the rope. Soon, he finally got himself free as he said to himself,

"No rope could keep, Ragear the Resourceful for long."

"50 of them have me prisoner chief." He said as he talk to his pretend boss again, but he stop as he saw a large Adder. It is the biggest snake he have ever seen.

"_Asmodeussss_." The snake, called Asmodeus said as Ragear look with fear in his eyes.

"_Come with Asmodeussss. I will show you eternity."_

Before Ragear could scream, Asmodeus strike and shallow him whole.

Back with Matthias, the Guard and Basil, they escort the vole family back to Redwall.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Sadie said to Matthias.

"Yes I'm sure." Matthias said to Sadie before the mice and the hare heard a sucking sound.

"Huh? Who's there?" Matthias called.

They turn and saw a young grey squirrel wearing a purple vest and was sucking his thumb.

"Hey there little guy." Sadie said to the small squirrel.

"We're from Redwall, do you want to come?" Matthias said to the squirrel.

The squirrel said nothing as he nod his head.

"Guess he can hear us." Saxon said as the young squirrel accompany them.

Matthias notice that no rats are chasing them as he said to Basil,

"Basil, no one's chasing us."

"I don't like it. Don't like it at all." Basil said to Matthias.

"Maybe they got tired and rest or something." Lieam guess.

"We'll make the one I tied up talk." Matthias suggested.

"Good Idea, Matthias. Perhaps he knows." Gwen said to Matthias.

As they went to the spot where they tied Ragear, he was gone. All that's left were chewed up ropes.

"What's werid. He's gone." Kenie said as he look at the rope.

"I think this look familiar." Edward said as he recall last Fall when he, Saxon, Lieam and Kenzie intestigate a missing grain merchant.

Basil sniffed the air and caught an unfriendly sense.

"Asmodeus." Basil said to the mice.

Hearing that name, the squrriel shilver in fear.

"What's a 'Modeus'?" Matthias said not knowing what Basil's talking about.

"Move one, quickly now!" Basil said to the mice, the squrriel and the vole family as they ran as fast as they could.

"Really Basil, what's Asmodeus?" Gwen said to the hare.

Basil didn't answer as he saw Redwall under attack and said,

"By gad."

From the distance, they saw an Cluny's army attacking the front gate of the church.

"This is not good." Richard said as he watch the battle going on.

"Come on, we have to help them." Gwen said as she ready her halberd.

The rest follow as Saxon and Richard drew their swords, Shienna pull out her mace, Sadie drew her daggers, Kenie ready his staff and Lieam ready the Black Axe for battle.

They ran to Redwall as Basil said,

"Hold hard young warriors."

"I hope we're not too late." Sienna said to herself.

Back at Redwall, Cornflower ran to help resupply the defenders.

Cornflower look out to the forest and said,

"Where are you guys?"

Cornflower duck to avoid being shot. She ran to the other side of Redwall when she saw a plank being placed on the wall.

Cornflower look and saw Cluny and a couple of rats about to cross the plank.

She look back at the front gate and put two and two together as she said,

"It's a diversion."

Cornflower look down and saw Matthias and the others returning with the vole family and two new faces.

"Matthias." Cornflower said to herself as she ran to Constance.

"Constance. Constance stop, they're over there and Matthias and the others are back." Cornflower said as she point to where Cluny is.

"I'll let them in. Otters, come with me." Cornflower said as she ran to the front gates and a couple of otters wearing armor help her.

Constance said to the defenders, "Keep them pinned down."

She ran to Edward, Remy and a few archers and said,

"Fall back to the other wall!"

"Yes ma'am!" Edward and Remy said as they ran to the other wall.

"Come on, quickly!" Cornflower said as an otter rise the porticuiles.

"They're opening the gates." A rat said to the army. "They're coming out."

The rest of the army charge at the gates and pound at it.

The gates soon open and the otters push them back with sticks.

From the grass, the mice, Basil and the squrriel watch as the otters push the rats back.

"Not bad for otters." Gwen said to herself.

The ottets when form two lines as Cornflower said to the group,

"This way."

"Come on." Matthias said as the ohers follow.

The otters move to a tight formation as the group enter's Redwall.

"Matthias, Cluny's getting in over the other wall." Cornflower said to Matthias as she point to the wall.

"So, this attack must be a diversion to keep the main force busy while Cluny sneaks in." Richard said to himself.

"Yes." Cornflower said to Richard.

"Come on, there's not a moment to lose." Lieam said as his friends, the voles, the squirrel and Matthiath ran to the other wall.

"Basil Stag Hare at your-"

"No time." Cornflower said cutting Basil off as she join the others on the other wall.

On the other side of Redwall, Constance, along with Ambrose Spike and a otter named Winifred look at the plank while Basil came and said to them,

"Understand your intension. Sneak, cover and divert. Standard tactic, eh what?"

"Matthias, who's this?" Constance said to Matthias.

"He's a friend. And a good one."

"I see." Winifred said as Basil try to introduce himself once again.

"Basil Stag Hare at your-"

"Look out!" Sienna shout as they take cover from the arrows and stones.

Matthias walk to the plank and said,

"Cluny."

"Surrender Redwall, you scum." Cluny said to Matthias and the others. "Or I'll kabob my hostages."

"To you mean these hostages, Cluny?" Gwen said as she present him with the vole family as they tese the rat.

Cluny yelled, how did they escape?

"Charge!" Cluny said as he lead the other army across the plank while Cheesethief struggle to get up.

"Now, chaps! Mop and at em!" Basil said as they throw stone at the advancing army as they cover themselves from the rocks.

Sadie use her sling as she lose a stone and knock a rat on his head as he fell from the plank.

Edward shoot an arrow at a archer as he fell from the tree.

Constance then use her strength to lift the plank trying to make the entire army fell off.

"Who dares challange Cluny the Scourge, shall perish!" Cluny yelled to the defenders.

"We get you the first time, Looney!" Saxon taunt to Cluny.

Cheesethief climb to Scragg as the struggle to keep the plank balance. He push the rat to the ground as he grad the plank.

"Got ya chief." Cheesethief said to his boss. "Cheesethief had ya."

"Fire! Protect the chief!" Cheesethief said to the archers as they fire thier arrows at the Redwallers and Lockhaveners.

Winifred use her sling and shoot a stone at one of the archers as he fell from the tree.

"Nice shoot." Sadie said to the Otter.

"Thanks." Winifried said to the mouse by her comment.

Constance move the plank up with all her strength.

Matthias help her as he hold the plank.

Cluny and his men wobbles as Cheesethief lose his grip and fall.

Matthias and Constance let go of the plank as the rest, including Cluny fell.

Matthias almost fell as Constance grab him.

Cluny then hit the ground with a crash as the prank break into pieces. The rat army gasped seeing that their leader have fallen.

"How many did we get?" Ambrose said, wondering how many rats they got as they went to help their leader.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell in this light." Winifried said to the hedgehog.

Constance put Matthias down as she said to him,

"That was the most foolish, and most brave thing I have ever seen."

Matthias rub his head with pride.

"Thank you."

"Absolutely top hole heroics all around I say." Basil said in agreement.

"Yeah." Saxon said.

"I'm not so sure about heroics." Mortimer said to Basil, unsure about today's first victory.

"Basil Stag Hare at your-"

"Look at these poor creatures." Mortimer said as he look at the wounded as they are hauled to the infirmary.

Mortimer walk as Constance said to him,

"I like you speak to you alone, Father Abbot."

Constance walk to Mortimer as Basil said,

"Nice fellow, eh wot? Fake voliance, hm?"

"Well, I won't say that, Basil." Richard said to Basil.

"Yeah, we did kill a couple of rats." Lieam added.

"Basil, what's a Modeus?" Matthias said to Basil as he mention earlier.

"That's Asmodues, Matthias." Saxon point out.

"Asmodeus is a fearful serpent." Basil said to the mice. "Known only as old Poisionteeth." He then click his teeth his prove his point. "Lethal. Eat mice."

"So? I manage to kill a serpent were we came from." Lieam boasted.

"I don't think he's something you want to fight alone, Lie." Saxon said ot the green cloaked mouse as he recall last Fall that Lieam face a snake alone, though Edward help him.

"You kill a snake?" Matthias said in surprise.

"Indeed I did, Matthias." Lieam said to him. "Though, I had help."

"Speaking of which, I'm a but peckish meself." Basil said as talking about eating make him hungry.

"I'll show you where the kitchen is." Cornflower said as he escort their new friend.

"Come on, Friar Hugo is preparing a victory feast tonight."

"You go ahead, me and Matthias will caught up." Richard said to the others as they follow Cornflower inside.

The two mice watch as Cheesethief order,

"Take the chief back to camp."

"Yes sir." Two rats said as they place Cluny on a carrier.

"Not bad for our first victory." Matthias said to Richard.

"Wait, look." Richard said as he point to Cluny.

As the rats carry Cluny back to camp, his tail suddenly came to life as it wrap around Cheesethiefs neck.

He also saw his eye shine, which make him gasped,

"Cluny's still alive."

"Guess it'll make more than that fall to stop him." Richard said as the army fall back to the camp.

On the gatehouse rampart, the defenders saw the army retreating,

"They're falling back. Let them have it!" One archer said as they prepare to fire.

"No. Don't waste your arrows." Edward said to them. "We must show mercy to our enemies. Even in victory."

The archer nod as said,

"Hold your fire."

That very night, all of Redwall celebrate their first victory as Mortimer announce,

"Friends, today we have push back Cluny and his hordes. But they'll be back. So for tonight, we feast. But tomarrow, we pepare for a long siege."

The feast then start in full swing.

"Well, we manage to get their leader and stop him from talking Redwall." Kenzie said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Plus, we made new friends." Sienna point out as she mention the young squirrel and Basil as the hare himself feast on a bowl of soup.

Mortimer turn to the young squrriel and said,

"I know you, your Silent Sam." The squrriel, now called Silent Sam nod to the Abbot as he continue sucking his thumb.

"So, his name is Slient Sam, huh?" Cornflower said as she put on a new head scarf.

"Yes." Mortimer said to Cornflower. "His mother and father are old friends of mine. They'll be along later to collect him. Do you know, this little one haven't spoken since he was born. But don't let that fool you, he knows Mossflower woods like the back on his paws."

"I see." Sadie said.

Richard is drinking a mug of wine as he saw Gwen writing in her journal.

"Come on, Gwen join the party." Richard said to his sister.

"In a minute." Gwen said as she continue writing,

"**25th of March, 1153. We arrive at Redwall Abbey yesterday and it was bigger then I imagine. We meet new friends, such as Matthias. He's young, but like Lieam, I can see great promises from him. We also meet the evil Cluny the Scourge. He stolen the Abbeys most prized treasure, the hero Martin the Warrior."**

Matthias walk and look at where Martin once were.

"**I don't know if Matthias is Martin reborn or something, but only time can tell us that."**

Sienna is chating with Cornflower about the time she help Lockhaven against the triator, Midnight.

"**I think Cornflower have a spirit of a Guard inside her. When the time is right, We'll train her to weld a sword. Mortimer may to wise, but he can't let us fight. Today may have change his mind. Today is Redwall's first victory, but this is just the begining of a long siege. My mind make me think of Lockhaven and how they are doing in my absent. I hope they don't believe we're dead and remove our names."**

**-Gwendolyn. 1153. **

Gwen then close her journal and join her brother and the others at the feast. They all know the Cluny won't give up until Redwall is under his paws, or they find the Sword of Martin and drive him and his army out of Mossflower.

* * *

**A/N: Cut, print, that's a wrap with this chapter. The Guardmice made it to Redwall and help Matthias and the Redwallers repelled the first attack. But their are more to come. Like I said, I combine the book with the cartoon. In the next chapter, Cluny hire two foxes, Sela and her son Chickenhound to help with his leg. Meanwhile, The guards and Matthias find a clue to where Martin's tomb is. Back at Lockhaven, the new recruits must prove themselves to join the order. Until then, be sure to read and review, and no trolling or flaming. Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N/ Hi everybody. Sonicfighter here bring you the fifth chapter of Mouse Guard: The siege of Redwall. In this chapter, Matthias, Cornflower and the Guard discover a clue on the wall to wheres Martins tomb is. Meanwhile, Cluny hired Sela and Chickenhound to help with his busted leg while thinking of a plain to attack the abbey. Back at Lockheaven, the new recruits arrive to become Guard mice. ****Redwall belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace.)** **Mouse Guard belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 5: The Riddle and the Tomb

* * *

_**Gwen, Richard and 10 of their finest made it to Redwall. But the visit turn into a siege when a rat named Cluny the Scourge attack. With the help of a young mouse named Matthias, they manage to repeal the first attack. But they know that Cluny won't stop til Redwall is in his paws.  
**_

4 hours have pass since the feast and Cluny have been bed ridden due to his busted leg. The Guards continue to help Redwall by helping Matthias become a warrior, despite Mortimer's objection. Lieam, Saxon, Remy and Edward patrol the road for signs of visitors or Cluny's goons. Kenzie, Richard, Gwen and Sadie help improve the defenses while Sienna, Twilight and Alvin help make new weapons. They even try to convince Mortimer to train the people to fight, but Mortimer still refuse. Constance and Matthias however says it was a great idea.

A little later, Methuselah was in the Great Hall looking at the spot where Martin once were as he said,

"Cluny, you may believe you scored a victory by stealing Martin from us, but you do not understand this tapestry's magic. It's power may surprise you. Beware Cluny. Beware."

Methuselah was right of course. In Cluny's tent at the camp, Clunys nightmare have worsen as he toss and turn while muttering something.

In his dream, Cluny is standing at the front of Martin. Suddenly, the picture caught on fire and consume the entire picture. From the flame emerge a hooded figure. The hood drop to reveal a mouse with glowing eyes. It's Martin's spirit.

Cluny shake with fear as Martin said to Cluny,

"Cluny the Scourge. I have come to settle with you."

The armor form around the mouse as he draw his sword.

"I am that this." Martin said as he bring the sword down at Cluny. Before the sword strike the rat, the sound of the Joseph Bell woke Cluny from his nightmare as he scream.

"MURDER!" Cluny yelled.

A few of Cluny's men heard their leader and ran to his tent. One is Cheesethief and another is a ferret name Killconey.

"What is it chief? What happen?" Cheesethief said to his boss.

"Should we sound the call to arms?" Killconey said.

"Fools. It too late for that." Cluny said to them as he pick up his sword his swing at them. They duck as the sword cut the tip from the spear.

"You wretched vermins. If their have been an assassin, I'd be dead by now. WOULDN'T I!?" Cluny said as he grab Killconey by the collar.

"Gee chief, I guess you would." Cheesethief said to Cluny. Cluny won't cry 'murder' if he's dead.

"Dead, cold and ready to go in the ground." Killconey pointed out.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Cluny said as he throw the ferret and both Killconey and Cheesethief tumbles out the tent.

"Yes chief." Cheesethief groan.

"I do not live in fear of some ghostly mouse." Cluny said to himself as he got up, using with sword for support.

"I know how to silence his spirit, I'll crush Redwall Abbey and everyone in it!" He said as he cut open a bag of grain with his sword to prove his point.

He groan in pain as he grasp his leg. It haven't heal much since he broke it in the first attack.

"But I got to get inside Redwall. That's the only way to end this."

Cluny limp out of his tent and saw Cheesethief and Killconey arguing with each-other.

"Cheesethief!" Cluny said as Cheesethief came to him.

"Much quicker that time, wasn't I chief?" Cheesethief said to his boss.

"Shut up." Cluny said as he drag Cheesethief in his tent.

"Shutting up, chief." Cheesethief said.

"The next assault on Redwall must come quickly. But I can't lead in this condition." Cluny said to his lieutenant.

Cheesethief got an idea as he said to his boss.

"So you want me to take over? An excellent choice chief."

"SILENCE!" Cluny shouted as he get into Cheesethiefs face.

"I need my leg fixed. I need a healer." He said as he grab Cheesethief. "Understood?"

"Uh-huh. Understood." Cheesethief said as Cluny drop him and walk to a drawing of Redwall.

"That vixen Sela know the old ways. And her good-for-nothing son, Chickenhound."

"Will do chief." Cheesethief said as he rub his neck. "I'll have em both back here before-"

"Get out!" Cluny said to Cheesethief as he scurry out of the tent.

"Prepare yourself if you can, Redwall. Cluny is coming." Cluny said to the drawing of Redwall. "And no mouse, alive or other-wise is going to stop him."

Back at Redwall, Richard and Kenzie just finish with their patrol and are off to bed when they notice Methuselah looking at the wall.

"Evening Methuselah." Richard greet the old mouse.

"Oh. Good evening you two." Methuselah said to the two mice.

"What are you doing up this late?" Kenzie said. Wondering what Methuselah was doing up at this time of night.

"I'm looking for any clues." Methuselah said.

"Clues to Martin's tomb?" Kenzie guessed.

"Indeed. Matthias and Cornflower are helping too." Methuselah said to them.

" I'm helping too." A voice said as Kenzie and Richard turn and saw Sadie behind them.

"Really?" Kenzie said to his friend.

"Yes. I though he may need extra paws on helping find the lost tomb." Sadie answered.

"I see." Richard said to Sadie. "Maybe we could also be of assistance."

"The more the merrier." Kenzie also said.

"You can help us." Sadie said.

The three Guards turn to the space where Martin use to be and Kenzie notice something on the wall.

"Hey Methuselah. I think there's something written on the wall. Like it was carved there." Kenzie said to Methuselah.

Methuselah got up on the table and wipe the dust on the wall which revealed the words, 'I-AM THAT IS' carved in the wall.

"It's the same words." Sadie said in surprise.

"I was right, something was carved on this wall." Kenzie said.

"But look, there's a line between 'I' and 'AM'." Richard said as he point at the line between the two words. "I think it's means something. But what?"

"I think Matthias might know." Kenzie said to the captain.

Speaking of Matthias, he was walking when he saw Cornflower running up with a tray holding a loaf of bread.

"Matthias. There you are." Cornflower said to Matthias. "It's been a while since you ate, I though might be hungry."

"Thanks Cornflower. I'm starving." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Matthias, Cornflower." Methuselah said to the two mice as they ran to the old mouse.

"Look at this." He said as Matthias and Cornflower look at the carved words.

"'I-am that is.'" Matthias said.

"The same words were on the tapestry." Matthias said as he got up on the table as Cornflower cut a couple slices of bread for the others.

"Yes. Most curious that someone wrote them out again. Almost as they expect the tapestry to be stolen." Methuselah said.

"I guess the founders must be prophets or something." Sadie said.

"'I am that is.'" Cornflower said as she continue slicing the bread. "Mat. Hat. Sit. This."

"What are you doing Cornflower?" Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just a game my father taught me." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"A game huh?" Richard said, interested how the game works. "How does it work?"

"See how many words you can make out of the sentence." Cornflower said as she point to the words. "You just juggle the letters around."

"Oh. So like Math, for example?" Kenzie said to Cornflower.

"Yes." Cornflower said to Kenzie.

"Hmm." Richard said to himself. " As. At. Matti."

"Wait, what did you say, Richard?" Cornflower said to the captain on the last word he just said.

"'Matti'." Richard said to Cornflower. This made the female mouse gasped as she whispered, "Matthias."

"That's it." Sadie said in realization. "That's the answer to the code."

"What?" Matthias said, wondering what Sadie means.

"'Matthias'. Un-mix the letters and the message reads, 'I-Matthias'." Methuselah said.

"Guess the answer was literally right in front of us." Kenzie said to the old monk.

"But that's impossible. This was made long before I was born." Matthias said in disbelief. There's no way this can be right.

Cornflower notice something below the words. "Look. There's more." She got on the table with Matthias and use a cloth to wipe the dust revealing more words. But it was written in an old language, not even the Guard understand it.

"What kind of words are these? I never seen writing like this before." Richard said. Not knowing that they mean.

"It's written in the Old Hand. A time before the alphabets." Methuselah said to Richard.

"What does it say Methuselah? Read it to us." Matthias said to Methuselah, eager to know what it means.

The old monk laugh and said to the novice, "Patience young one."

Methuselah put on his glasses and started to translate the old writing,

"'Who says that I am dead knows nought at all.

I-am that is,

Two mice within Redwall.

The warrior sleeps

'Twixt Hall and Cavern Hole.

I-am that is,

Take on my mighty role.

Look for the sword in moonlight streaming forth,

At night, when Day's first hour reflects in the North.

From over the threshold seek and you will see;

I-am that is,

My sword shall wield for me.'"

"What does it means?" Matthias said to Methuselah.

"It would seems that it's a message written from Martin to you, young Matthias. 'Take on my mighty role'." Methuselah said to Matthias.

"That can't be right. I'm no warrior." Matthias said in denial.

"This is more than a message. It's a riddle." Sadie said.

"Your right, Sadie." Richard said as he though about the first part of the riddle.

"'Who says that I am dead'. Well, Martin's been dead for a few hundred years."

"True. But the rest said, 'Two mice within Redwall'." Cornflower said to Richard.

"Hmm. 'Two mice within Redwall'." Kenzie said to himself as he think.

He snap his fingers as realize something and said, "Of course! Martin's tomb is hidden somewhere and Matthias is in Redwall. That makes it 'Two mice within Redwall'."

"Right you are, Kenzie." Methuselah said to Kenzie.

"'The warrior sleeps 'Twixt Hall and Cavern Hole'." Cornflower said the part of the riddle as she think to herself.

"Martin's tomb was never found, was it Methuselah?" Cornflower said to Methuselah.

"Sadly no. Though many try to uncover it." Methuselah said to Cornflower.

"'Twixt Hall and Cavern Hole'." Cornflower repeat when it came to her.

"Wait a minute! Everyone, come with me!" Cornflower said as she ran out of the Great Hall.

"What, what is it?" Kenzie said to Cornflower as they follow her.

"You'll see." Cornflower answer back.

Back at Cluny's tent, Cheesethief return with Sela, a vixen wearing a gypsy outfit, and her son Chickenhound, a young fox wearing a brown shirt with a blue bandanna and a pouch.

Sela started dancing while saying some old language while Chickenhound plays a tambourine and Cluny was on his bed laying on his stomach.

Cluny's minions watch as Sela preform her magic dance.

Cluny however growled impatiently. He ask for a healer not a dancer as he shout,

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Give me the herbs."

Sela stop dancing as she turn to the rat,

"The herbs without magic may not have the desired effect, o' great one." Sela said as she bow to Cluny.

"If you and your idiot son wish to leave my tent alive, give me the herbs now!" Cluny said his patience wearing thin.

"As you wish, my master." Sela said as she bow to the one-eyed rat again.

She turn to her son and said,

"Chickenhound."

"Yes mother." Chickenhound said to his mother as he carry a basket of herbs to her.

"Where are the plains?" Cluny said to his men.

"Right here chief. Just like you ordered." A rat named Fangburn said to his leader as he present him the plains.

Cluny open the roll of paper to reveal a drawing of a battering ram.

Chickenhound handed his mother Comfrey and she grind the herbs into a paste.

"This is how we get inside." Cluny said to his lackeys.

Cheesethief scoffed and said,

"A battering ram."

The two foxes stop and listen on the conversation.

"Work on the ram is to start at once. Construction is to be completed by sun up. Redwall will be in our paws by mid-day tomorrow, or breakfast will be the last meal you ever eat. Am I making myself clear?" Cluny said to his men.

"Gottca/Aye chief/Uh-huh/Absolutely/Yes sir." The men said in unison.

Sela walk with the paste for Cluny's leg as she said,

"Now, if your all done with your business, I like to get to work on that leg."

Cluny notice his men are still in his tent and said,

"Well?! What are you waiting for!?"

His men gasped and ran outside the tent.

"With any luck, they'll all be killed in the attack." Cluny said to himself. Why do he have to deal with those numb skulls, he'll never know.

"It must be very difficult for you, o great one." Sela said as she hold a vial.

"Here. Drink this down while I apply your poultice. It'll help you sleep better." The vixen said as she handed Cluny the vial.

"Does this help with nightmares?" Cluny ask Sela, wondering if the drink would help him sleep better without Martin in them.

"Most assuredly your honor. Your sleep will be long and restful." Sela said to Cluny.

Cluny was about to drink the sleeping potion when he saw Chickenhound pulling out a coin from his bag.

Instead of drinking it, he spill the potion on the ground as the two foxes laugh. The potion was actually a sleep drug that'll make the rat sleep for a few days.

Cluny put the vial down and pretend he have drink the potion as he yawned and said,

"A good sleep would help."

Cluny then put the drawing of the battering ram under his pillow and pretend to fall asleep.

"And a good sleep you shall have." Sela said as she use the pestle to rub the paste on Cluny's foot.

"How does that feel, your honor." Sela said to Cluny.

Cluny didn't answer and Sela said again in a pretend concern,

"Your highness?"

Cluny snore and Sela smiled that her potion worked as she walk out of the tent.

Chickenhound walk to the sleeping rat and poke him to see if he's really out like a candle.

He reach under the pillow and grab the drawing of the ram.

"Who's the idiot now?" Chickenhound said as he mock what Cluny said to him as he and his mother laugh and ran out of the tent.

Cluny wake up and replied, "Who indeed?" Cluny laugh evilly, knowing that he trick the two foxes on giving them the drawing.

However, unknown to Cluny, there was a small hole in his tent and outside, Sienna, Edward and Saxon heard every word. They quietly follow Chieesethief as they were returning to Redwall from their evening patrol.

"I don't like whats Cluny's up to." Sienna said to the others.

"I agree, Sienna. I have a hunch that the ram is not his real plain." Saxon said to Sienna.

"Well, whatever his real plain is, we must warn Redwall about this and fast." Edward said to Saxon and Sienna as the three mice quietly ran out of the camp and back to the abbey.

Back in Redwall, Cornflower lead Matthias, Methuselah, Richard, Kenzie and Sadie to a flight of stairs with each letters carved into the stone which said, 'Redwall'. Cornflower stop at the W and stomp on it.

"Do you heard that?" Cornflower said to Matthias.

Matthias walk to Cornflower and stomp on the letter. It sounded hollow.

"It's hollow." Matthias said in surprise.

"And we're definitely 'Twixt Hall and Cavern Hole'." Cornflower said to Matthias.

Kenize also step on the stone as the sound echo.

"Your right, Matthias. It is hollow. But what it's trying to hide?" Kenzie said to Matthias.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Kenzie." Matthias said to the blue-cloaked mouse.

"Look at these letters." Methuselah said to the mice as Matthias move out of the way.

"See how 'Redwall' is written so it can be read going up or down?"

"Yeah, so?" Matthias said to Methuselah.

"So this middle stair. See? The letter there?" Methuselah said as he point to the W.

"The W is an M when seen upside down."

"Of course! M for Martin." Sadie explained.

"And for Matthias." Cornflower also said.

"Let see if we can move it." Matthias said as he, Cornflower and Kenzie move to the D and kneel down as Sadie, Richard and Methuselah watch.

Three mice try to move the stair, but it is too heavy for them..

"Man, this is harder than it looks." Kenzie said as they stop.

"It's hopeless." Matthias said sadly. The step won't budge.

"Yur moles. Getten out at night." Said a familiar voice as the mice turn around and see Foremole with three other moles.

"Well,well Mr. Foremole." Methuselah said to Foremole.

"Are we happy to see you and your kins." Kenzie said to the mole.

"Letten them dug a phone their." Foremole said to the mice.

"What did he say?" Matthias said to Cornflower, don't knowing what Foremole said.

Cornflower laugh and said to Matthias,

"He said, 'Get out of the way'." Cornflower said as she translate.

"Ah, Okay." Kenzie said as he and the two Redwallers move out of the way.

"We're having a bit of trouble with this step Mr. Foremole. Don't suppose you can help us move it?" Methuselah said to Foremole, asking for help.

Foremole knelled down at the step and sniffed it with his nose and then lick the stone.

"Uh huh. Bout the same me grandmum do fine when she routen round olden time fortification." Foremole said to the mice.

"His grandmother found steps like these in the old ruins." Cornflower said as she translate.

"Yep. Yep. Don't need diggin or breakin. Just turnin after dustin." Foremole said as he pull out a feather duster from his bag as he dust the step.

Foremole stop dusting and saw a tiny crack.

"Ah, that em be." Foremole said as he point at the crack.

The mice move out of the way as the three other moles join their leader with one of them hold an iron bar for this type of job.

Foremole pull out a pot with a special paste as he spread it along the crack.

"All em be pullen boys." Foremole said to the other moles as he grab the bar and place it on the crack.

"Hurr she comes, if'n you please, movin bowlder, sloid ongrease." Foremole said as he and the moles pull with all their strength as the bar move the step to reveal a passage which was forgotten for centuries.

"Gee, that's an interesting turn then." Foremole said in surprise.

"I'll say." Richard said as he and the other mice look into the dark passage.

He turn to Sadie and said,

"Sadie, go wake up Gwen and Lieam. They might want to see this."

"On it." Sadie said as she ran out of the Great Hall to wake up The two mice.

"Now we need to see where this tunnel lead." Kenzie said.

"Only one way to find out, and that's to go down." Matthias said to Kenzie.

"I'll go get the lanterns." Cornflower said as she ran out of the Great Hall to fetch a couple of lanterns for them.

Back outside, Saxon, Sienna and Edward ran to the gates as Edward shouted,

"Open the gates! It's us!"

The gates soon open letting the three guards in.

Constance was there as she said to the mice,

"What's the rush you three? You look like you have something important."

"We do Constance." Edward said to the badger.

"Yeah, we heard that Cluny is planning another attack tomorrow." Sienna also said.

"Also, the foxes he hired didn't know that they are pawns in his game." Saxon said to Constance.

"Pawns? Pawns for what?" Constance said, not knowing what Saxon meant.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Mortimer want to know about this." Sienna said.

Just then, they heard a knocking at the gates.

"You answer that Constance. Me, Sienna and Saxon will inform Mortimer of what we heard." Edward said as the three mice ran inside Redwall to tell Mortimer.

Constance open the gates and saw Sela and Chickenhound.

Sela explain that they have information about Cluny's plain.

Constance was suspicious. She know that foxes are known for their slyness and cunning.

Nonetheless, she let the two foxes into Redwall.

Unknown to any of them, Cluny and his men watch the whole thing. Cluny's leg have healed thanks to Sela's work.

"Look, she's selling us out, chief. She got the plains." Cheesethief said to Cuny.

"They're fake." Cluny said to Cheesethief.

"We're not building a battering ram?" Cheesethief said, puzzled. If they're not building a battering ram, then what can they do?

"No, but they'll think we are." Cluny said as he drag Cheesethief to his side.

"And while they spend their time shoring up the front gate, we'll proceed with the real attack. And by dawn, Redwall will be mine."

Cluny then laugh. Whatever his real plain is, it won't be from the front gate.

Meanwhile, back in the Mouse Territories and in Lockhaven, the Sun started to rise. Today is the seasonal meeting and today is also the day that the new Tenderpaws arrive at Lockhaven to see if they are worthy of joining the Guards.

Landra was working in the study as she was busy writing down notes. For the last 10 days, she and Rand help fill in Gwen and Richards spots while sorting out problems, but it wasn't as easy as it look.

"Man, how Gwen manage to do all of this, I'll never know." Landra said to herself as she look at a couple of reports from the towns and cities.

Just then, Isabel came into the study and said to Landra,

"Landra, the new recruits have arrived."

"Good. I'll be right there." Landra said to Isabel as she put the note down.

She soon follow Isabel to the main hall where leaders from all across the Territories and their escort of 2 to 4 mice are waiting.

Rand was on the balcony and saw Isabel and Landra walking toward him.

"Glad you can make it, Landra." Rand said to Landra.

"Sorry. I was caught up with Gwen's notes." Landra said.

"I don't blame you, I have to manage weapons and organize them." Rand said to Landra.

Landra chuckled and she and turn to Isabel.

"Thanks, Isabel, you may leave us."

Isabel nodded and leave the two mice as they turn to the crowd,

"Greetings, everyone. As you may have know, Gwen and Richard are not here, at the moment. They along with 10 of our best are away exploring places beyond our borders."

The crowd murmurs, thinking that it's all a joke as Landra continue,

"Until they return, I and Rand have fill in as temporary leaders of Lockheaven, and you will all treat us the way you treat Gwen and Richard."

"To all new tenderpaws, fall in line, and to the town leaders, follow Landra to the library." Rand said as the Tenderpaws fall in line and the town leaders follow Landra to the library to discuss their problems.

Rand soon went from the balcony to the floor level and said to the mice,

"New guards of Lockhaven, you are here cause you wish to be part of something bigger. To uphold our ancient rules and to protect our Territories. I must warn you, the path of being a Guard is not easy. You will train hard and will experience tough time. If any of wish to leave, the gates are right behind you."

None of the mice leave as Rand smiled and walk to a male redfur mouse and said,

"What's you name?"

"I'm Caleb of Dawnrock, sir." The mouse name Caleb said to Rand.

"Why you want to join our cause, Caleb?"

"Cause I want to defend more than just my home and my city." Caleb said to the defense expert.

Rand smiled at the redfurs words and said,

"Good we need more mice like you. Your accepted."

Rand move to a female gray mouse and ask,

"What's your name?"

"I'm Elizabeth of Wildseed sir." The mouse named Elizabeth said to Rand.

"Like I said to Caleb, why you want to join our cause?"

"I want to join because of my brother. He died during the siege of Lockhaven last Fall. It inspired me to join." Elizabeth said proudly.

"Your brother, huh? I too know him. He was a good friend to us all. Your accepted." Rand said as he move to the next mouse.

The pattern repeat for a while as Rand said their names.

Some join cause they want to be part of something bigger, some cause they're fascinated by swordmouseship, weather-watching, navigating, etc, and others join cause they want to honor the memories of their love ones who were killed or retried. A total of 73 mice are accepted and not one was kicked out, and to Rands surprise, not a single mouse join to their own personal gain.

"Now, if you all follow me, I'll show you to the barracks where you'll put for belonging. Then, you'll be assigned to your training." Rand said as he lead the recruits to the barracks.

With Landra, she and the leaders are at the library as they discuss their problems.

"_I hope Gwen and Richard are doing better than we are._" Landra though to herself.

Back in Redwall, Kenzie, Matthias, Sadie, Richard, Cornflower, Methuselah, along with Gwen and Lieam, who just woke up, walk down into the dark tunnel. They use lanterns to light their way as they walk deeper. They can hear the sound of dripping water and saw mold growing in the cracks since it haven't been open in years.

"Thanks for waking us, Sadie." Gwen said to Sadie.

"It was your brothers idea, Gwen." Sadie said to Gwen.

"Is this really the passage to Martins tomb?" Lieam said to Matthias.

"I sure hope so, Lieam." Matthias said to the young redfur.

"I wonder how many years it been since anyone walk these halls." Cornflower said as they walk deeper and deeper under the abbey.

"Untold generations I'm sure." Methuselah said to Cornflower.

"Have you notice we still to be seem going down?" Matthias said as they walk to the bottom of the long steps.

"Down indeed. This is the farthest underground I've ever been." Methuselah said to Matthias.

"Yeah, this is deeper than when me, Sadie, Saxon and Edward was at Darkheather." Kenzie said to Matthias.

"What's Darkheather?" Cornflower said to Kenzie.

"I'll tell you that later." Kenzie said to Cornflower, promising her to tell later.

Soon, the 9 mice turn a corner and a saw a wooden door at the end of the hall.

"This must be it. Martins tomb." Matthias said as they walk to the door.

"That may be, but how do we get inside?" Methuselah said, wondering how they'll get in.

Cornfower look up and saw something above the door.

"Look up there. More old writing." Cornflower said as she hold up her lantern to see the old writing.

"Can you read it to us, Methuselah?" Richard said to the old mouse.

Methuselah put on his glasses as he read:

"As same as the steps, be twixt the hall,

Remember and look to the center of all."

"It's another riddle." Sadie said as she know what it meant.

"Hmm." Gwen said as she look at the door. "Look at these." She said as she notice the dots on the door. "What are they?"

"Those are florin spikes." Methuselah said to the matriarch.

"I see." Gwen said.

"'Remember and look to the center of all.'" Matthias said to himself.

Then it hit him as he exclaimed,

"I got it! If you look closely, there are 7 florin spikes like the seven letters in 'Redwall'."

"Your right, Matthias. See? Seven going from side to side, and seven going up and down." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Which makes it 49 in all." Lieam said to the two mice.

"Exactly." Methuselah said as he look at the spikes.

"Therefore, the 35th spike up, down or across is the exact middle spike." He said as he point to the middle spike.

"That must be the one." Matthias said as he press the spike.

Suddenly, the door unlock as it opens up.

"Um, maybe we can go in together." Matthias said to the others.

"What's the matter, Matthias? Scared?" Richard said to the novice.

"No, it just I got a feeling of going in alone." Matthias said to Richard.

"Fair enough." Richard said as they walk into the room.

At the same time, in the library, Saxon, Sienna, Edward and Constance gather at the table at Mortimer look at the drawing.

"And are you sure this is a fake?" Mortimer said to Constance.

"It's too obvious, especially coming from Sela and Chickenhound." Constance said to Mortimer.

"We also overheard Cluny using those two as pawns." Saxon said to Mortimer.

"It sound thought we went through a great personal risk."Mortimer said to Constance.

"Father Abbot, you want to place the fate of the Redwall Abbey in that pairs paws?" Constance said, not trusting Sela and Chickenhound one bit.

"Well, they seen nice, but I'm keeping a sharp eye on those two to make sure they don't do anything dumb." Edward said as he got a bad feeling about Sela and Chickenhound.

"This plain as meant to distract us Abbot, nothing more." Constance said to Mortimer.

"Yeah, and if he is making a ram, shouldn't we hear trees being cut down?" Sienna said to Mortimer. If Cluny is building a ram, they should hear his rats cutting down trees.

"So, what to you think we do?" Mortimer said to the others.

"I suggest we turn the tables. We use this plain to our advance. We could mount a counter-attack. Hit them where they least expected." Saxon said to Mortimer as he explain his plain.

"I'm sorry, Saxon. To mount an unprovoked attack? I'm afraid I could never sanction that." Mortimer said to Saxon as he denied his plain.

"So what can we do?" Constance said to Mortimer. If they can't launch a counter attack, what can they do?

"I don't know. We have to think of something else." Mortimer said as he roll the fake plain.

"I hate to admit it, but Mortimer's right. We have to think of other than a simple counter-attack." Sienna said.

"I agree." Edward said.

Saxon however disagree as he said, "I still think my idea would work."

A few feet outside Redwall, Cluny and his army are on the road.

His men are chanting to each other with shovels on the ground.

"SILENCE!" Cluny said as his men stop talking.

"While the defenders inside Redwall prepare for an attack at their front door, we will enter Redwall by a different route." Cluny said to his soldiers.

The rats murmurs, they can go by a different route?

Cluny pick up a shovel as he continue,

"For the entrance-way to Redwall lays not above the ground, but below it."

Cluny then plant the shovel on the ground.

"The way into Redwall is through a tunnel. A tunnel you will dig tonight." Cluny said as he pull out the real plain as he open it to show a tunnel going from where they are now, and under the Abbey.

Cluny's men talk to each-other, this plain sound better than building a battering ram.

Cluny is annoyed by his men talking to each-other as he shout,

"WHY AREN'T YOU DIGGING?!"

The rats quickly dropped their spears and grab a shovel as they started digging the tunnel.

Satisfied to walk to Redwall and said,

"We're coming Redwall, We're coming."

Clny laugh to himself. Soon, Redwall will be his.

What Cluny or his men didn't know that back with Matthias and the others, they enter the Tomb of Martin the Warrior.

The tomb have banners with pictures of what Martin did in live. From the siege of Marshank, to his final battle.

"We found it. After 400 years, we found Martins tomb." Richard said to himself.

Matthias walk to the cadaver tomb of Martin as he said,

"Martins tomb."

"You look alot like him, Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias.

Methuselah once again put on his glasses and look at the tomb.

"He does bear an uncanny resemblance."

"Yeah, maybe he and Matthias distant cousins or something." Gwen said to Methuselah.

Suddenly, they heard the door closing behind them.

"The door!" Cornflower said as they saw the closing and slammed shut.

"We're locked in." Matthias said.

"Guess that's what we get for disturbing Martin's rest." Lieam said to the others. Because they disturbed the dead, now Martin's tomb is their tomb.

"I don't think so Lieam, look." Cornflower said to Lieam as she saw something on the back of the door.

Methuselah walk to the door and saw that it have Martins shield and belt for his sword.

The shield is brown with a silver 'M' and a silver outer circle. What is most surprising, that it is well preserve after 400 years of not being used.

"Matthias, Martin's shield, and look there, his belt."

"Can you see you the sword?" Matthias said to Methuselah, wondering if the sword was among them.

"Alas no." Methuselah said to Matthias.

He then pick up the belt from the door.

"Try it on, Matthias." Methuselah said to Matthias.

"No I can't. I couldn't. You really think I should?" Matthias said, not wanting to wear the belt.

"Come on, Matthias, amuse us." Lieam said as he encourage him.

"Alright." Matthias said as he wrap the belt on his waist. The belt surprisingly fit.

"It's a perfect fit." Matthias said in surprise.

"A perfect fit indeed." Methuselah said to Matthias.

"Now the shield." He said as he remove the shield from the door and handed him to Matthias.

Matthias grab the shield and put his right hand on his side.

Cornflower, Methuselah, Richard, Lieam, Gwen,Kenzie and Sadie look at the picture of Martin and was surprise.

"Well I'll be." Kenzie said in awe.

"Yeah." Sadie said equally surprise.

"There can be no doubt, young Matthias." Methuselah said to Matthias.

"Methuselah, there must be some mistake. I am but a mere mouse." Matthias said in denial.

"There's no mistake Matthias. You are the next great defender of Redwall." Methuselah said to Matthias.

"Not if we don't find a way out of here." Matthias said. He can't be the next defender if he's stuck in Martin's tomb.

Lieam turn to the door and notice something carved into the door. He move to the door and saw yet more of the old writing on where the shield once place.

"Methuselah, look. There's more of the old writing." Lieam said to the old mouse.

Methuselah turn and saw the writing.

"Ah. Guess Martin must have written this just before he died." Methuselah said.

"What does it say?" Gwen said to Methuselah.

Methuselah adjust his glasses and start to read the old words,

"'By the moonlight, on days first hour,

In my threshod space lay me.

Watch the beam reflect my power,

unite once more my sword with me.

I-am that is, stand true for all,

O warrior mouse, protect Redwall.'"

"It's another riddle." Sadie said.

"Yeah, but I think we just be outside at night in order to solve it." Gwen said to Sadie.

Suddenly, they heard the door being unlocked and open.

"Who's there?" Richard said as Matthias ready his shield.

The figure enter the tomb, who turn out to be Basil.

"Oh, Basil It's only you." Gwen said as the others sight in relieve. For a moment, he though he was a rat.

"Ah, there you are. Mr. Foremole told me you might be lock down here." Basil said as the mice walk out of the tomb.

"I say. Beastly dank old place, eh wot?" Basil said as he close the door to the tomb.

"I agree Basil." Lieam said to Basil as they walk back up to the surface.

After they made it back to the hall, Foremole help resealed the step as Constance talk to Mortimer.

"Father Abbot, we have to act now. This may be our last chance."

"But it is not our way." Mortimer said to Constance.

"Let us concentrate on fortifying the front gate."

"Mortimer, I agree that fighting is not your way, but I think you're making a mistake here." Gwen said to Mortimer.

"And it gets rather annoying." Saxon whisper to himself.

"Gwen's right. Beside, Sela and Chickenhound will do anything for money." Constance said to Mortimer. Then she remember something.

"Oh no. I left those two in the Great Hall." Constance said.

"Don't worry Constance, I'll look after them." Methuselah said to Constance.

"The rest of you, finish this. Come to some agreement." Methuselah said to the other as he walk to the Great Hall to look after their guests.

"Methuselah's right. All of this arguing is getting us nowhere." Richard said as this conversation gets nowhere.

"Father Abbot, Gwen and Constance are right, we can't attack, but we can use other means to defend ourselves. Can't we?" Matthias said to Mortimer.

"Well." Mortimer said as Matthias continue,

"Think about it, if the plains are a ruse, which they are, shouldn't we find out how Cluny is going to get into Redwall?"

"Your right, Matthias. Last time he use a plank to get over the walls." Kenzie said to Matthias as he point out.

"This would satisfy you?" Mortimer said to Constance.

"Anything, as long as we don't stand here." Constance said to Mortimer.

"We should spread out and start looking." Matthias said to the others.

"But what are we looking for, old bean." Basil said to Matthias.

"I don't know, but I'll know when we see it." Matthias said as he grab Cornflower and start searching.

"Right, Saxon, Lieam and Kenzie, you three check the East wall. Sienna and Sadie, the Courtyard. Edward, you, Remy and Gwen search the West wall. I'll search the South. And if anyone find anything, give me a shout." Richard said to the others.

They nod as they split up to find where Cluny will attack as Mortimer and Constance do the same.

Foremole knelled down and started sniffing the floor.

"Strange. I feel like something bein digging." Foremole said to himself.

Foremole was right as Cluny's men continue digging as they hulled out bag after bag of earth and went back to keep digging.

The Sun was starting to rise as Cheesethief climb out of the hole and said to Cluny.

"Good news chief, we're under the abbey courtyard."

"About time." Cluny said as he turn to his men.  
"Down the hole, all of you."

His rats waste no time going down the hole ready to attack Redwall from below.

"Any last orders chief?" Cheesethief said to his boss thinking that this fight may be his last.

"Just one. Win or die." Cluny said to Cheesethief as he gulped nervously.

Meanwhile, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam was walking to the East Wall as Kenzie said,

"Think about it. I think Sela and Chickenhound may help us."

"How so?" Lieam asked.

"Sela can help Angela. She can use the extra help, and Chickenhound can be out scout." Kenzie said to Lieam.

"Sounds like a good idea, but we best make sure they don't to anything dumb." Saxon said to Kenzie.

"I agree." Kenzie said to Saxon as they walk to the wall.

Back with Methuselah, he enter the Great Hall to check on the two foxes.

But he gasped in shock to see Sela putting things in a sack.

"You there? What are you doing?" Methuselah said to Sela was as stop.

"Stop! Stop! Help!" Methuselah shouted before Chickenhound attack the old mouse as he whack him on the head with a brazier.

Methuselah groan in pain as his glasses broke.

"Is he dead?" Sela said to his son, wondering if Methuselah is still alive.

"Who cares, mother. Let's get out of here!" Chickenhound said to Sela as he drop the brazier as they ran to the exit.

Sienna and Sadie heard Methuselah's cry for help as they enter the Great Hall.

"Methuselah!" Sienna exclaimed as she and Sadie ran to his aid.

"What happened?" Sadie said to the old mouse as he groan in pain.

"He was hit pretty bad. We must get him to the infirmary." Sienna said as she and Sadie carry the mouse.

"Yeah. Hope the others can find out what happen." Sadie said to her friend.

Sela and Chickenhound ran out of the building and to the front gates.

However, Matthias walk by and saw the two foxes making their getaway.

"Hey! Sound the alarm! They're trying to open the gates!" Matthias shouted as the Joseph Bell rings.

The others heard the bell the ran to see what's going on.

"That's the Joseph Bell. Something just be up." Remy said as he, Gwen and Edward ran.

Sela and Chickenhound and saw Matthias running at them with a staff and Martin's shield.

He pinned Chickenhound to the door before Sela throw the bag with their loot at him.

Soon, the Guards and the garrison ran as Sela said,

"Quick, back to the hole!"

The two foxes ran to the other side as Matthias said,

"After them, they must not escape!"

Matthias was about to get chase when Mortimer along with Angela and Cornflower came and said,

"Matthias, let them go. Leave them to the others."

"Why?" Matthias said to Mortimer.

"There's bad news, I'm afraid." Mortimer said to Matthias.

"What happen?" Matthias asked.

"It's Methuselah, Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias, letting him the bad news.

"Is he-" Matthias said thinking that he's dead.

"No. He's alive." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"But I'm afraid he's badly hurt." Mortimer said to Matthias in a sad tone.

"Yeah, he was hit pretty bad on the head." Angela also said to Matthias.

Just then Foremole came to Matthias and said,

"Matthias. I'm words to speak with ya."

"It was Chickenhound wasn't it? Him and Sela." Matthias said as he figure out who done the deed.

"I'm afraid so, Matthias, but it wasn't matter right now." Corrnflower said to Matthias.

"Yes it does!" Matthias said as his anger grew.

"Matthias, I know your hurting, but you cannot let your anger blind you." Cornflower said as she reason with him.

"Cornflower's right." Mortimer said agreeing with Cornflowers words.

"But what am I suppose to do?" Matthias said to Mortimer. If he can't go after the foxes, then what?

"Ask yourself the important question, who's really behind this?" Mortimer said to Matthias, giving him a hint.

Matthias though for a while, if Sela and Chickenhound are not the true enemies, he know only one.

"Cluny?" Matthias said as he figure out who was truly responsible for Methuselah's injury.

"Yeah, where is Cluny anyway?"

Foremole tug on Matthias habit as he continue,

"Master Matthias, some words is what I've been tryin to speakin. I know were him is."

"What? Where?" Matthias said to Foremole as he place his paw in the ground.

"Feel him? Someone down below be diggin."

Matthias gasped in shock. Cluny is digging under the Abbey the entire time. He quickly turn to Mortimer was said,

"Father Abbot, can you please get everyone together, quickly?"

"Of course my son." Mortimer said as he walk to gather everyone.

Matthias then turn to Cornflower and ask,

"Cornflower, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Matthias, this really isn't the time to be thinking of food." Cornflower said to Matthias. How can he think of food at a time like this?

"Wait, Matthias may be on to something. Yeah, what are we having for breakfast, Cornflower?" Angela said to Cornflower, liking where Matthias is going.

"You too, Angela?" Cornflower said to Angela.

"Cornflower." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Alright. Porridge." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Hot porridge?" Matthias asked.

"Yes." Cornflower said as they come up with a plain.

A little later, the rat army dug under the courtyard as Frogblood emerge and look to see if anyone was around. Luckily, no was was there as he said to the others in the tunnel,

"All clear."

However, Frogblood heard someone clearing their throat as he turn and saw Angela as she said,

"Morning. Hope your hungry cause we're having porridge."

As on cue, Constance, Matthias, Angela and the defenders pour a huge pot of porridge.

"GET BACK!" Frogblood yelled as he ran back into the hole.

The porridge enter the tunnel and the army shouted in pain by the hot food as they run out of the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Cluny said as his men continue to climb out of the tunnel. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Get back down there or I'll fillet your hides." Cluny was as he shove one rat down the tunnel as porridge filled the tunnel.

Cluny sniffed the porridge on his paw and said,

"Porridge? They defeated me with porridge?!"

"HEADS WILL ROLL FOR THIS!" Cluny shouted to the defenders of Redwall, vowing revenge once again.

"CHEESETHIEF!" Cluny shouted to his lieutenant.

The defenders heard Cluny's yell as he shouted "CHEESETHIEF!"

"Well done everyone." Mortimer said, congratulating everyone for there work.

"And with porridge. Well done." Mortimer said to Matthias, seeing that his plain succeeded.

"Thanks Father Abbot." Matthias said to Mortimer.

"I hate to see good food go to waste." Angela said as she use her finger to get a few porridge left in the pot and tasted it.

"This porridge is pretty good." Angela said to herself.

A while later in Methuselah's room, Matthias, Cornflower, Mortimer, Basil, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Angela, Gwen and Sienna came to check on Methuselah.

"How is he, Angela?" Matthias said to the healer.

"He's been hit pretty hard. But with some of my herbs, he'll pull through."Angela said to Matthias.

"Will he make it?" Matthias said to Mortimer

"Only time will tell." Mortimer said to Matthias.

Just then, Constance came in while holding Sela by her clothes.

"And what about this traitor?" Constance said to Mortimer.

"Oh dear. Yes, I suppose there must be some form of punishment." Mortimer said.

Kenzie whisper something in Gwen's ear as Basil said,

"May we hung her neck in red arms, then hang the wretch from the tower before you draw in quarter?"

Sela gasped at the idea as the hare continue,

"Or we could let her go."

"Are you crazy?" Constance said to Basil.

"No, but Cluny is." Basil said to the badger.

"Now, wait a minute." Sela protest as Constance start to drag the vixen out of Redwall.

"Constance, wait." Gwen said to the badger as she stopped.

"I have a better idea. Instead of letting Cluny deal with her, we could have her and Chickenhound help us." Gwen said.

"What!?" Constance, Matthias and Cornflower said at at the same time.

"Think about it, Angela could use the extra pair of paws and who knows. Maybe Chickenhound can be our spy."

"Gwen, I'm not sure that's a very wise decision." Mortimer said to young matriarch.

"Mortimer, didn't you once said, we must show kindness, even to our foes?" Kenzie said to Mortimer as he recall what the old mouse said a few night ago.

Mortimer sigh, knowing that he was right as said,

"Yes, I did say that."

"Also, Constance did mention that Sela and Chickenhound will do anything for coins, and we brought enough to satisfy them." Richard said to Mortimer.

"How much are we talking about?" Mortimer said to Richard.

"About 300 silver and 100 cooper coins." Richard said.

"That much?" Cornflower said to Richard.

"Yes. We have enough to get by." Richard said to Cornflower.

Gwen walk to Sela and said,

"Sela until this siege is over, you and your son will be on probation. Meaning me, my brother and the Guards will be keeping an eye on you two."

She then turn to Constance and said,

"Constance, you can let her go."

Constance sigh and let Sela go before saying to the vixen,

"I'll give you one warning Sela, anymore betrayal, and I'll personally throw you out of Redwall myself get it?"

Sela gulped and said while shaking her head,

"Yes, yes I promise."

"Good." Constance said to Sela.

"We should find Chickenhound too. He couldn't gone far." Sienna said.

"I'll go find him." Lieam said as he walk out of the room.

"Wait up, Lieam." Matthias said as he follow the green-cloaked redfur.

Lieam soon pick up the Black Axe from the armory and he and Matthias ran to the courtyard to find Chickenhound.

"Now, if I were a fox, were would I hide." Lieam said to himself.

Matthias look at the pot and saw Chickenhound hiding in it.

"There he is!" Matthias exclamed before Chickenhound move out of the pot and down to the hole which is full of porridge.

"I'll get him." Lieam said as he follow the fox down the hole and struggle though the porridge.

After a couple of minutes of struggling, Chickenhound climb out of the tunnel with a some porridge of his head as he said,

"They'll never find me now."

Chickenhound laugh to himself that he escape Cluny and Redwall's defenders.

"I made it." He said as he lay down on a tree next to the hole.

He then heard something as stuck his head out of the root and said,

"Hello? Is somebody there?"

At the same time, Lieam emerge from the hole as he get the porridge from his head.

"_Assmodeussss_." Said a familiar voice as Chickhound turn and see Asmodues towering above him as he froze with fear.

Lieam was also surprise. It was twice as the snake he slain last Fall. But he snapped out of his fear as he remember that Kenzie said to him last Fall, 'It matter's not what you fight but what you fight for.' Right now, he's fighting not only to protect Redwall and it's brave defenders, but also to save Chickenhound from a terrible fate.

"_Assmodeusssss._" Assmodues said again to the fox.

"_Come with me little foxy. I will show you, eternity_." Assmodues said as he prepare to eat him.

Before the snake could strike, Lieam whistled and shouted,

"Hey Asmodeus! Leave him alone!"

The snake stop and turn to the Redfur.

"_Who dares to face Assmoduessss?_" The snake said, upset that the mouse disturbed his meal.

"I do!" Lieam said as he pull out the Black Axe to fight him.

As soon as Asmodues set his eyes on the Black Axe, he felt scared and said,

"_The Black Axessss!"_

"Ah, so you know this weapon." Lieam said to Asmodues, amazed that he know about Ferrer's weapon.

"_The blade that strikes a thousand of my kind_." Asmodues said again.

"If you don't wish to join them, leave Chickenhound alone." Lieam said in a stern voice.

Asmodeus look back at Chickenhound and hiss before slithered away.

Chickenhound turn to Lieam and said,

"You-you saved me. Why? After what I did to one of your own?"

"Even you don't dervse to be eaten my that snake." Lieam said to Chickenhound.

"I came tell you, you and your mother will be helping us until the siege is over."

"And in return?" Chickenhound said to the redfur.

"In return for your help, you'll both be payed well enough to satisfy your love of money."

"It's a deal." Chickenhound said as he and Lieam shook paws.

"Come head back. Hopefully, there's still enough of that porridge." Lieam said as he and Chickenhound went back down the tunnel.

They now have two new allies fighting for Redwall. Soon they'll have more as the siege drag on.

Back in Lockhaven, Rand was in the study after he show the new Tenderpaws there positions based on their skills.

10 are healers, 14, including Elizabeth are swordmice, 15 are archers, 26 are craftmice, including Caleb, and 8 are shield bearers like Rand.

Landra return from the meeting with the leaders as Rand said,

"So how do it go?"

"It went pretty well." Landra said to Rand.

"Who knew that being a temporary Matriarch is hard work."

"Well, Gwen didn't say it would be easy." Rand said to Landra.

"True. Anyway, how's the new Tenderpaws?"

"They show promise, Landra. Some join to honor they're fallen love ones and others join to be a part of something bigger."

"I see. Gwen and Richard will be most pleased to hear that." Landra said.

"Speaking of which. We haven't heard anything for 10 days. Do you think that maybe-"

"No. I don't think so. I'm sure they'll be fine, knowing them." Landra said to Rand as both mice look out the window.

For all they know, Gwen and the others are still alive and hopefully they'll report what they find back to them.

* * *

**A/N: Cut and print. That's another chapter done. I made Sela and Chickenhound as allies of Redwall cause everyone deserve a second chance and because the real culprit for Melushalah's injury was Cluny. The two were merely pawns. Also, The riddles are from the actual book. In the next chapter, Saxon, Sienna, Gwen, Kenzie and Matthias climb to the top of Redwall to Find Martin's sword, only to find that it's inhabited by sparrows. Until then, Ta-ta for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sonicfighter here, bringing you the next chapter of The siege of Redwall. In this chapter, Matthias, Sienna, Gwen, Kenzie and Saxon climb to the top of Redwall to find Martin's sword, only to discover that it is inhabited by sparrows or 'Sparras' in their tongues. Meanwhile, Richard, Lieam and Sadie help Edward and Remy with a hostage situation. Redwall belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace). Mouse Guard belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 6: The Kingdom of Sparras

* * *

_**Cluny have again tried and failed to attack Redwall. Matthias and a few of the Guards found the Tomb of Martin, but the sword itself wasn't in it. They also found a riddle written on the door of the tomb as they figure it out that same night.**_

After Sela and Chickenhound join the Redwallers, under the Guards eyes, and getting Martin's shield from his tomb, they now have to find where the sword is.

That very night, Sienna, Gwen, Kenzie, Saxon, Cornflower and Matthias follow Constance holding a Lantern as they walk through the ramparts as the defenders stood guard, keeping an watchful eye out for Cluny and his minions. Methuselah was also with them as he was being carried by two monks. The top of his head was covered in bandages thanks to Angela and a little help from Sela.

"Isn't this exciting, Matthias?" Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Yes, it is." Matthias replied to Cornflower.

"I hope we can unravel that riddle from the tombs door." Saxon said.

"You young scalawags get a move on up there." Methuselah said to the three mice.

"The sword of Martin the Warrior must be found."

"Well, let hope that the shield can help us and soon." Constance said to Methuselah.

"Look." She said again as they saw Cluny's men on the move.

"That rat just can't quit. Can he?" Sienna said.

"I'm afraid not, Sienna." Gwen said to Sienna.

"Come on, Constance, let see if your right." Matthias said to Constance as they continue.

They soon stop at the left side of the wall, facing the roof with a weather-vane on top of the Abbeys steeple.

Some part of the wall was covered in vines.

"Is this the place, Constance?" Matthias said to the badger as she put the lantern on the wall.

"I've known about this since I was a child, but I never even wonder what it was." Constance said as she pull the vines from the wall.

Kenzie help Constance as he pull the vines off as well.

The two monks carefully pick Methuselah up.

"Now if I'm right." Constance said as the vines are completely remove to reveal a carved hole that look like a shield could fit in it.

"Bless my soul." Methuselah said in surprise as he place his paw on the hole. "This is the exact spot the shield was meant to fit."

"Now, let's go over the riddle." Gwen said the others.

"'By the moonlight, on day's first hour, in my threshold space lay me.

Watch the beam reflect my power, unite once more my sword with me.' Do anyone know what it means?"

"Well, 'Day's first hour' is easy. It's one O'clock." Cornflower said to Gwen.

"Right, and 'In my threshold space lay me' is the hole on the wall where the shield goes." Sienna said to Gwen also.

"'Watch the beam reflect my power, unite once more my sword with me.'" Matthias said as he repeat the last part of the riddle.

The answer hit him like lightning as he said,

"It's the light of the moon. The shield will reflect the moons light to show us where the sword is hidden."

"That's correct, Matthias." Saxon said to Matthias.

"Matthias, you do the honor." Methuselah said to Matthias.

Matthias nod as he walk and place the shield on the hole as it fit perfectly.

"Now, we wait." Methuselah said to the others.

Then, the Moon emerge from the clouds as the light shines on the shield.

They cover their eyes from the Moon's light.

"Whoa that's bright." Saxon said in surprise.

Once it's stop, they open their eyes and see that the light point at the weather-vane on the highest point of the Abbey.

"The light's pointing North." Gwen said.

"And it's pointing at the weather-vane. The Sword must be there." Matthias said.

"Don't even think about it, Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias in a stern voice.

"I though your were afraid of heights. Remember?"

"I am afraid Cornflower, but I have no intention of climbing. It's too high." Matthias said to Cornflower.

Matthias was right, the weather-vane is too high for a mouse to get to. Much to Cornflower's relief. She don't have to worry about Matthias climbing all the way up there.

"You're right, Matthias. We'll need help to get that sword, and the only animals that can climb such a height is ether a bird or a squirrel." Methuselah said to the novice.

"I remember that Silent Sam's parents just came in a while ago. Maybe they can help us." Kenzie said to Methuselah.

"Exactly." The old mouse said to the blue-cloaked guard.

The next day at sunrise, they ask Jess Squirrel to help, and she agree. Jess is a female brown squirrel wearing a yellow shirt.

She along with her husband, Justin, a light grey squirrel wearing a green vest, came to Redwall to pick up their son. However, they decide to stay and help the defenders of Redwall in their fight against Cluny.

The others, including Mortimer are at the courtyard as they watch Jess stretch as she prepare to climb.

"You sure she can do this?" Matthias said to Jess's husband.

"Of course she can, Matthias. She's just warming up." Justin said to Matthias.

"Here Matthias, I brought you breakfast. Your favorite: Candied Nuts." Cornflower said as she handed him a blue bag.

"Thanks, Cornflower. I think I'll save these for later." Matthias said as he put the bag in his habit.

"This is a great day for a climb." Jess said as she begin to climb.

Unknown to anyone, a young female sparrow was watching her.

In the library, Methuselah was doing research as he go over the abbey's history.

"_'Summer of the Big Drought, Winter of Deep Drift'_, A-ha!" Methuselah exclaimed the last part as he found what he was looking for.

"_The Hawks spoke of sparrows, wings mush as they stole an object of great worth._"

"'Object of great worth.'" Methuselah repeated. Could it be referring to Martin's sword? If it was, then the sparrows must've have it now.

Back at the courtyard, the mice, including Basil, Constance and Jess's family all watch as Jess continue climbing to the top.

"You know, for a squirrel, she's not bad." Sienna said to Edward.

"That goes double for me, Sienna." Edward said to Sienna.

" I say that climbing are best left for the squirrels." Cornflower said to Edward.

"Look, she already made it to the top!" Basil said as Jess reach the top of Redwall.

"You know, we can also climb, but we climb trees, not buildings." Saxon said.

"Look Sam, Mom have done it!" Justin said to Sam, who was on his shoulder.

Jess look at the weather-vane and see that the sword was not there at all.

She started to climb back down, then suddenly, 6 sparrows flew out of a window and begin to attack Jess as they cry,

"Killee! Killee! Killee! Killee!"

"What the!" Richard said in shock.

"Those sparrows are attacking Jess!" Matthias said in alarm as Sam jump from his father and grab one of Sadie's dagger.

He put the dagger in his mouth and prepare to climb up to help his mother, until Constance grab him and said,  
"No you don't little one. You'll distract your mom."

Matthias went to get a bow and arrow for a nearby cart as he said,

"Quickly, get 6 of the best archers. Those birds have to be stopped!"

"We'll help too, Matthias." Remy said as he and Edward start putting arrows on their weapons.

As the 6 archers, Edward, Remy and Matthias ready their bows, Mortimer instructed them,

"Don't aim to kill them. The sparrows are part of Redwall. Only scatter them."

"Got it, Father Abbot." Matthias said to Mortimer.

"Ready-fire!" Edward said as they loss their arrows at the sparrows causing them to scatter a little.

"Again." Edward ordered as they reload.

"Ready-fire!" Edward said again as they scatter the sparrows with their volleys.

Jess was almost down as Ambrose said,

"She's nearly down. One more volley should scare them away."

"Archers, once more." Edward ordered once again as they reload to scare the sparrows.

"Fire!" Edward said as the arrows went pass the sparrows as they scatter once more and fled back to their home.

However, Matthias arrow struck one of the sparrows, the female who was watching Jess earlier, on the wing as the sparrow screech in pain and started to fall.

"Oh no!" Matthias said as he drop the bow and run to the sparrow.

However, Constance ran to the sparrow while holding a basket as the sparrow landed on the basket.

"Nice catch, Constance." Matthias said to the badger.

"Thank you, Matthias." Constance said to Matthias.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt it." Matthias said, ashamed about shooting the sparrow.

"You aim was a little off, Matthias. It happens." Constance said to the mouse as she flip the basket on the ground as the sparrow cried,

"Killee! Killee! Warbeak killee!"

"Warbeak, huh? So that's her name." Remy said, now knowing that the sparrows name is Warbeak.

Matthias ran to Jess as she finally climb back to the ground.

"Jess, are you okay?"

"I am now. I though they had me a couple of times there. What a wild bunch of birds those sparrows are!" Jess said to Matthias as Justin and Sam hug her after Sam return the dagger back to Sadie.

"Did you find the sword of Martin the Warrior?" Matthias said to Jess, hoping that the sword is there.

"No Matthias. It wasn't there. There were some loose rusty wires that might of held it at one time, but no sword. I'm sorry. I've tried my best." Jess said to Matthias.

"Of course you did, Jess. Thank you very much for your valiant effort." Matthias said to Jess, a bit sad that the sword wasn't there.

"Come on, Jess. Let get some breakfast. All this excitement is making me hungry." Justin said to his wife and Sam nod in agreement.

"Right you are, old chap." Basil said to Justin as they walk back inside Redwall.

"An army march on it's stomach, don't you know."

"Well, that was for nothing." Saxon said, disappointed that they didn't find Martin's sword.

"A warrior or a Guard is not made in a day, Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon.

"And this wasn't a total loss. We have a prisoner." Lieam said as he point to the basket where Warbeak is as she continue saying,

"Killee! Warbeak killee!"

"Is that all she can say?" Richard said.

"I hope not, Richard. Come on, let's get our feathered friend to the infirmary." Gwen said to Richard as they walk to the basket.

Cornflower was holding it down, trying to prevent Warbeak from getting out.

"Hold still you little monster." Cornflower said to Warbeak as she and Constance continue to hold the basket down.

"Let her go, Cornflower. We need Angela and Sela to take a look at that wing." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Okay." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"You hear that my friend, we're gonna help you." Matthias said to Warbeak.

"Ha! You no friend, you worm. Warbeak Killlee! Killee! Killee!" Warbeak said to Matthias in her own tongue.

"We only need to bandage you wing." Sienna said to Warbeak as Matthias, Cornflower and Constance remove the basket from the sparrow.

"Gwen, grab her wing. I'll remove the arrow." Richard said to Gwen as she grab Warbeak's left wing with the arrow on it.

Richard carefully break the arrow and slowly remove the tip as Warbeak cried in pain.

After he got the arrow out, he ripped the bottom of his cloak and wrapped it around Warbeaks wing.

"There, that should stop the bleeding til we get to the infirmary." Richard said to the sparrow.

"And to make sure you won't get away." Sadie said as she tied a rope around Warbeaks neck.

"Warbeak prisoner of mouseworms." Warbeak said.

"Come on Warbeak, let's have that wing looked at." Lieam said as he grab Warbeaks leash and walk to the infirmary.

"Meanwhile, I'll go get a new cloak." Richard said as he go to the storage room to get a spare cloak.

In the Infirmary, Angela remove the piece of Richards cloak and feel Warbeaks wing.

"Luckily, it's only a flesh wound. Nothing fatal." Angela said to Matthias as he sigh in relief.

"You hear that? Your gonna be fine." Matthias said to Warbeak.

"But I'll need to put in a few herbs to help heal faster." Sela said as she pull out Comfrey and Calendula and put them on Warbeaks wound.

Angela then re-wrapped the wound in bandages.

"There we are. Your wing will heal in a few hours." Angela said to the sparrow.

Just then, Cornflower came in and said to Matthias.

"Matthias, Father Abbot want to see you."

"About what, Cornflower?" Matthias said to Cornflower.

"He believe that Methuselah found another way to the top of Redwall." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Really? Where?" Matthias said, surprise that there's another way up.

"Follow me, and bring Warbeak too." Cornflower said as she rush out.

"Let's go, Warbeak." The novice said to Warbeak while tugging her leash as they walk out of the infirmary.

"Thanks, Angela. Sela." Matthias said to the two.

"Any time, Matthias. Any time." Angela said to Matthias.

Later, Matthias meet Mortimer, Methuselah, Saxon, Sienna, Gwen and Kenzie in a room.

"Matthias. There you are." Mortimer said to Matthias.

"Father Abbot, Cornflower told me that Methuselah found another way up to the top of Redwall." Matthias said to Mortimer.

"Indeed he have, my son." Mortimer said to Matthias.

"I have discovered a route to the Abbey roof from inside and this sparrow, Warbeak, says that the sparrow king owns a big sword." Methuselah said to Matthias

"Do you think it could be Martins sword?" Matthias guessed.

"Perhaps."

"Ha! Wait see! King Bull Sparra have big sword! Chop all mouses up!" Warbeak said to the mice.

"So, with luck, I should be able to recover the sword of Martin the Warrior." Matthias said.

"And we'll help you every step of the way." Kenzie said while Saxon, Sienna and Gwen nod in agreement.

They also brought their weapons just in case.

Methuselah handed Matthias a map and said,

"You'll find the route marked on this map, Matthias."

"Thank you, Methuselah." Matthias said to his old friend.

"Worms! All worms!" Warbeak said, insulting the mice once again.

"Button your beak, you flying pillow." Saxon said to Warbeak, growing tried of her insults.

"Matthias, I wish I were young and agile once again, so that I could help you and your allies. Good fortune go with you, young Matthias. And to the Guards too." Methuselah said Matthias.

"Thanks Methuselah. We'll be back with the sword before you know it." Gwen said to Methuselah.

"Ladies first." Kenzie said to Gwen and Sienna as they climb up the ladder which lead to the rafters of the abbey.

Saxon and Kenzie follow next, and Matthias was last as he pulled Warbeak's rope.

"Come on you." Matthias said to Warbeak as she jump on the ladder.

"Remember, Matthias-the sparrows consider the roof to be their territory. The 'Sparra' language is very difficult to understand. But Warbeak here, should be able to help you and your allies, but if she causes you any trouble, don't hesitate to knock off into thin air." Methuselah called to Matthias as he and the guards went up.

They climb three more ladders and begin walking on the rafters.

Warbeak peck Matthias on the back as he shout in pain.

"Alright, that's it!" Matthias said as he pull Warbeak by her leg and fell to the hole which is above a sanctuary. Matthias grab the rope as Warbeak chirped with fear and dangled like a worm on a hook.

"Matthias, what are you doing!?" Gwen said in shock.

"Methuselah told me not to hesitate to knock her off into thin air." Matthias said to Gwen.

"But I though violence is not your way." Kenzie said to the novice as he know that it's not their way in Redwall.

"No, killing is not our way." Matthias said to Kenzie and turn to the hanging sparrow.

"Now listen here, Warbeak, one more move like that and it'll be your last. Do you hear me?"

"Warbeak not wanta die!" Warbeak said to Matthias in fear.

"Pull Sparra up. Be good. Give word!"

"And how good is the word of a sparrow?" Matthias said as he pull Warbeak back up.

"Sparra's word always good!" Warbeak said to Matthias as pointed out.

"I swear by mother's egg. That's big swear."

"Good. Seems that we understand each-other." Sienna said to Warbeak, now that's over with.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Saxon said to the others as they slowly walk along the wall.

Down below in the storage room, Richard have replace his old cloak with a new one.

Then, Cornflower came in to pick up some nuts and saw Richard.

"Hey, Richard." Cornflower said to Richard.

"Hey, Cornflower. What brings you here?" Richard ask Cornflower.

"I'm just here to pick up a bag of Nutmegs."

Richard look around the room, and saw a bag of the said Nutmegs and handed it to Cornflower.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Cornflower said as she turn to leave, but stop when a question enter her mind.

"Say Richard, just curious, how long have you been captain?"

"Well Cornflower, I've been captain as long as my sister been a matriarch. And if memory serves me, about 4 to 5 years." Richard said to Cornflower.

"I see. Are you and Gwen close?" Cornflower said as she ask another question.

"Yes, very close. Almost inseparable. We train together and fight together." Richard said to Cornflower.

"Do you think that she and the others can survive what's on top of Redwall?" Cornflower ask Richard again.

"If me and Gwen survive the Winter War and last years siege, then yes." Richard answered.

"I hope Matthias is alright too." Cornflower said, worried about Matthias.

"Don't worry, he's with my sister and three of our best guards, he'll be fine." Richard said to Cornflower.

"I couldn't help but notice something."

"Notice what?" Cornflower said, not knowing what the captain of Lockhaven was talking about.

"You know, you and Matthias." Richard said to Cornflower.

"You worry for him, which means you love him."

Cornflower blush at that statement as she said in denial,

"No,no, no we're just friends. That's all."

"Say what you want, Cornflower, but there's no denying it, you love Matthias." Richard said to Cornflower as he walk out of the storage room.

Cornflower though about that Richard have said and he was right. For the last 10 years, Matthias and Cornflower love each other, but neither one of them could muster up the courage to say it.

The day continue as the sun reach it's highest point in the sky. On the path leading into Redwall, a family of mice are walking to the safety of Redwall.

One is a female brown field mouse wearing a red cloak like Saxon. Her name is Elizabeth Brisby.

Next to her is a male grey field mouse with brown spots on his right shoulder and left leg. He is Elizabeth's husband, Jonathan Brisby.

Behind them are their children. One is a young female light tan mouse wearing a green bow around her waist. Her name is Cynthia. Next to her is a young male grey mouse who is older than Cynthia and a bit fat and wears a blue shirt. His name is Martin. Next to Martin is another female mouse who is older than Martin and wears a purple dress with a dark purple patch on it, she also wears a pink bow on the back of her head. Her name is Teresa. And finally, next to Teresa is a young male mouse wearing a green shirt. His name is Timothy or Timmy by his parents and siblings. The youngest of the Brisby kids.

"Come on, kids. We must get to Redwall." Elizabeth said to her children.

"Yes, mother." Cynthia, Teresa and Timmy said to their mother.

"Why are we even going to Redwall?" Martin said in a gruff tone.

"Because it's the safest place in all of Mossflower, Martin." Timmy said to his big brother.

"Also, there are rats in the woods." Teresa said to Martin and turn to her mother,

"Um, no offense to any of the rats you meet, mom."

"None taken, Teresa." Elizabeth said to her one of her daughters.

"I can take on a rat with my eyes close." Martin boast.

"Martin, you know it's wrong to boast." Jonathan said to Martin.

"Sorry, dad." Martin said to his father.

He know that boasting is wrong, but sometime it gets the best of him.

"How long til we get to Redwall, mom?" Cynthia ask her mother.

"Not long now." Elizabeth said to Cynthia.

However, unknown to the mice, a few rats are watching the Brisby family as one of the rats said,

"Those will make lovely prisoners for Cluny."

"Yeah, let's get them!" Another rat said as they move in the trees.

Soon, they saw a red building in the distance.

"Redwall." Jonathan said. "We made it."

"Come on, children." Elizabeth said to his kids as they walk to Redwall.

Meanwhile, back in Redwall, Matthias, Saxon, Gwen, Sienna, Kenzie and Warbeak carefully walk on the rafters. One wrong move could lead to their death.

They walk to a bunch of stain glass windows as Warbeak said,

"Ha! Matthias all red mouse!"

"You should talk, Warbeak-you're blue all over. It's these stain-glass windows." Matthias said to Warbeak.

Saxon saw Kenzie turn green due to the sunlight hitting the stain-glass window,

"Hey Kenzie, feeling a little green at the gulls?" Saxon said as he laugh.

"Very funny, Saxon, you look more hot-tempered than usual." Kenzie said as he saw Saxon turn red.

"Ha-ha." Saxon said sarcastically.

"How much further, Matthias?" Sienna said to Matthias.

"We're nearly there, Sienna. There's a loft door in the wall up ahead." Matthias said as they move up a ladder next to the stain-glass windows.

After they made it to the top, they found a problem: the rope for the loft door above the mice and sparrow, broke off sometime ago, preventing them from going any further.

"Dang it!" Matthias said as he hold the broken rope. "All this climbing, only to be beaten by an old loft door."

This give Warbeak an idea as he said to Matthias,

"Why not Matthias cut Warbeak free? Then fly with Sparra wings and open little worm door. Give word!"

"Well, it's worth a try." Kenzie said. Liking the idea.

"I agree. What other choice do we have." Saxon said also.

"Alright, Warbeak, we'll let you go." Sienna said as use a dagger she borrowed from Sadie to cut the leash.

Warbeak started flipping her wings and started flying.

"Long time no fly." Warbeak said to the others, seeing that the herbs done it's job.

"Me good, you see!"

Warbeak fly to the loft door and call to the others as her talons move the door,

"Watch out. Door open, fall on mice!"

Matthias, Saxon, Kenzie, Gwen and Sienna duck as the door open and a ladder came down.

"That did the trick." Gwen said, impressed by Warbeak's effort.

They started climbing the ladder as Matthias said to Warbeak,

"Warbeak, I can no longer keep you collared. You're a free sparrow and a good friend."

"And you're also our friends too." Gwen said to the sparrow as the others nodded.

"Matthias, my good mouse friend. I no leave you or others. Stay with you!" Warbeak to the mice.

"Fair enough." Matthias said as they enter the hole in the wall and Warbeak followed.

Inside is a dark room as the novice of Redwall said,

"Now, lets see what-"

Suddenly without warning, 10 sparrows came out of nowhere and caught Matthias and the Guards completely by surprise.

"Hey! What the-" Kenzie said before the sparrows pinned him, Matthias, Gwen, Sienna and Saxon to the floor with each sparrow holding their arms.

A sparrow fly down next to Warbeak. It is a female like Warbeak, but bigger than Warbeak and wearing a bracelet on her left leg.

The sparrow look at the cut leash and said to the mice,

"Lookie these filthy worms. Have rope on egg-chick Warbeak. My daughter!"

"Your daughter?" Saxon, Kenzie, Sienna and Gwen said in surprise.

"Please. We mean her no harm." Matthias said to the sparrow, trying to convince that they let her go free.

However, Warbeak's mother don't believe him as she said,

"Sparra law said killie, mouse worm."

Then, the two sparrows flew with Matthias in their talons as they said,

"Killie! Killie! Killie Killie!"

They stop near the door and Matthias look down to the sanctuary below.

They drop Matthias as he fell to what look like his death.

"Matthias!" The guards said in shock to what the sparrows did to Matthias.

But before Matthias meet the floor, the two sparrows swooped down and grab his arms and fly up to Warbeaks mother as she said,

"Too easy death for filthy mouse worm. Take him and others to king for proper Killie."

The sparrows reply and flew back into the hole and carry Matthias and the others to their home.

Soon, they reach the attic of Redwall which is covered with nests and a perch for their leader.

The sparrows land and drop the mice to the floor as they look to the leader of the sparrows, who is a large sparrow wearing a crown, which is a little crack and a necklace with a red jewel in the center.

The sparrow king look at the mice and said,

"Mice worms, you my prisoners. This is court of Sparra! Me King Bull Sparra!"

Matthias and the others just gulped. The guards have been in tight spots before, but this one they can't get out of.

Back on the path, the Brisby family are a few miles away to Redwall, when without warning, the rats who were following them, jump out and growled.

Elizabeth gasped with fear as they quickly capture them.

"Take them to Cluny." One rat said as the others take the prisoners to their leader.

Martin try to get free, but the rat keep a firm grip.

Timmy quickly bit one rat on his hand as he yelled in pain as he release him and Cynthia.

Seeing that two of his children's are free, she yelled,

"Timmy, Cynthia! Go to Redwall! Send help!"

The two mice kids ran to Redwall while the rats drag the rest to Cluny.

"Should we go after them?" A rat holding Jonathan said.

"Let them go. Cluny will know what do to when they come to the rescue." The rat holding Elizabeth said.

"Be careful, Timmy and Cynthia." Elizabeth quietly said, hoping for their safe return.

Timmy and Cynthia ran to the front gate of Redwall and start pounding of the door.

"Help! Help!" The two mice said.

Constance open the gates and see the two Brisby children's, much to her surprise.

"Timothy! Cynitha! What are you do doing here? Where are your parents?" Constance said to them.

"Something terrible have happened." Cynitha said as she cried.

"We heard the bell a few days ago and make our way here when mom, dad, Martin and Teresa got captured by rats. We manage to get away from them." Timmy said as he explained what happened.

Constance knew that Cluny's goons have took another family hostage.

"Come inside, quickly." Constance said to the two mice as they enter Redwall. The badger then close the gates and went to tell Mortimer what happen.

Back in the Sparrow Kingdom, Matthias, Saxon, Gwen, Sienna and Kenzie are once again pinned by the sparrows while Matthias explain to the King Bull,

"Sir, we've come to return one of your brave young warriors."

"Right, Warbeak, our sparrow friend was wounded by accident." Kenzie also said.

"Yeah and-"

"SHUTFACE!" King Bull shouted, cutting Gwen off.

"Mice worms liars!" King Bull said as the sparrows grab the mice necks.

"Ack!" Kenzie said as the sparrow's talon grip his neck.

While this is going on, Warbeaks mother, Dunwing, said to her daughter,

"Egg-chick all brave sparra. You em hurtie?"

"Mice no hurtie mum." Warbeak said to her mother. "Taken me free home."

"Mice good?" Dunwing said in surprise. "Savin my egg sparra?"

Warbeak nod yes to her mother. Now Dunwing feel awful for nearly killing her daughters saviors as she saw them surrounded by the other sparrows.

One sparrow hit Matthias with it's wing as he feel down.

He open his eyes and on one nest, which is King Bulls nest, he saw something shining. It is a brown scabbard with iron all over it.

Matthias gasped and said,

"It's the scabbard. Martin's scabbard."

If the scabbard is here, then maybe the sword is here as well.

The others try to fend off the sparrows, bit are quickly overwhelmed.

"Stand up prisoners." King Bull said as the sparrows pick the mice up as the king spread his wings.

"Look, your majesty, this is all a mistake. We save one of your own." Matthias said to King Bull, hoping to reason with him.

"You lie! Mice enemy, make em dead!" King Bull said as Matthias plead fell upon deaf ears.

The sparrows surround the mice to finish them off before Dunwing shout,

"NO!"

The sparrows, King Bull and the mice look at Dunwing as she begged to the king,

"No killie! Mice good. Save my egg sparra!"

"That's what we've been trying to say." Saxon said in annoyance before Kenzie hushed him.

"No killie Matthias or friend mice! They save Warbeak, give sparra word to mice that you no killie!"

"Yes, and to prove we're not a threat, I humbly offer,um this tasty gifty from mouse worm kingdom below." Matthias said in Sparra tongue as he pull out his bag of candied nuts to the sparrow king.

King Bull took the bag from Matthias as he open the bag and taste the nuts.

He liked it as he said,

"This is good food for King Sparra. He let em mice worms live."

This bring a smile to Matthias face and Gwen, Sienna, Saxon and Kenzie sigh in relief.

But the celebration was short-lived as King Bull turn to Matthias and grab him by the collar and said to Warbeak,

"How you like them for pets, my niece?"

"Pets!?" The guards said in shock. They can't believe what they just heard.

"Mice, you obey my sister and her egg-chick. Funny, ha?" King Bull said as the other sparrows laugh.

Dunwing and Warbeak lead Matthias with a leash around his neck by one of the sparrows as he he hold his head down in sadness.

The guard followed as Saxon said,

"Great, in one day we've gone from guard mice, to pets for sparrows. This is humiliating."

"I agree with that, Saxon." Gwen said to Saxon before Warbeak said to Matthias,

"Matthias, you see Warbeak and mother not make laugh."

"Don't worry, my friend. At least we're alive." Matthias said to Warbeak as he winked to the sparrow.

"Yeah, at least that's a good thing." Kenzie said to Matthias.

A while later, the mice are gathered in another place in the kingdom while the Guards weapons are confiscated by the sparrows and stored in a trunk. And to make things worse, they too wear collars around their necks.

Matthias tugged on his collar and said,

"This collar hurts-I mean, collar hurts mouseneck."

"Yeah, our too." Saxon said as he tug on his collar.

"King say you weara. No can take off. Sorry." Dunwing said to the mice as Warbeak give them food.

"Thank you." Gwen said as she started eating as the others eat off their plates.

"Matthias, you and others save my Warbeak. We have no sparra warrior to look after us Warbeak brave like father was. Now father, he dead." Dunwing said to Matthias and the Guard mice.

"Say Dunwing, mind if we tell you and Warbeak a story?" Matthias said to Dunwing.

"It about the mice who live in the abbey beneath us." Kenzie said to Dunwing also.

"And one mouse is named, Martin the Warrior." Sienna also said to Warbeak's mother.

"We don't mind." Warbeak said as she and Dunwing listen to the story.

Back in Redwall, Mortimer listen to Constance as she explained what happened.

The abbot sight and said,

"First the Voles, now the Brisbys. Does Cluny have no honor?"

"He's a rat, and rats have no scene of honor." Constance said to Mortimer.

"How are the little ones?" Mortimer said to Constance.

"You mean Timmy and Cynitia? They're resting." Constance said to Mortimer.

"Still, we can't send anyone out to rescue them. We can't spare the troops."

"Excuse me Constance. Father Abbot."

The two animals turn to see Lieam close to the door.

"Pardon me for eve-dropping, But me and the others can go out and rescue the Brisby family. We'll only wound them. Not kill." Lieam said to them as he explained his plain.

Abbot Mortimer though about it and said to the redfur,

"Very well, be back with the Brisbys unharmed."

"We will, Father Abbot." Lieam said as he bowed to them and left to tell Richard, Edward, Remy and Sadie.

He meet them in the Great Hall and said,

"Richard, Remy, Edward, Sadie! I got news."

"What news, Lieam?" Remy said to Lieam.

"Mortimer ask us to rescue the Brisby family form Cluny's goons." Lieam said to the slinger.

"Good. I could give my sword a few swings." Richard said .

"But I told Mortimer we only need to wound, not to kill."

"Oh. Alright then." Edward said to Lieam, understanding what Lieam means.

"I could aim for the stomach. It'll make a flesh wound, nothing serious." Remy said as he explained his idea.

"I could stab in the arms to deny them from using a weapon." Sadie also said.

"I can aim for the legs to make them unable to case us." Edward said to Lieam also as he too explained his idea.

"And as for me, I can use my shield to knock them out. But I can use my sword as a last resort." Richard said.

"What about you, Lieam?" Sadie said to the redfur.

"I'll go save the family while you provide distraction. I can use the Black Axe in case of trouble. If things goes south, use lethal force."

"Understood, Lieam." Edward said as he, Remy, Richard, Lieam and Sadie walk to the armory to prepare for the rescue mission.

While the Guards prepare to mount a rescue, The Brisbys are on their knees before Cluny at his camp as one of the rats said to Cluny,

"That's why we're late, chief. We brought you prisoners."

"Prisoners, eh?" Cluny said as he walk to the Brisby family.

He turn to Jonathan and said,

"You mouse, what is you name?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Brisby." Jonathan said to the one-eyed rat.

"Well, Jonathan, you have quite the family you have."

"There were two others, but they got away." A rat said to his boss.

"With luck, they'll launch a rescue mission to have them." Cluny said though of a plan.

"I'll set a trap for the would-be rescuers and told them hostage as well. Soon, They'll be forced to reveal how to get into Redwall."

"Lock them up at the church." Cluny said to the rats.

"Uh, are you sure, chief?" A rat said unsure. "Cause last time it didn't go well."

Cluny whipped the rat with his tail and said, "Which is why I'm setting a trap, now lock them up, and if they try to escape, it'll be on your heads."

"Yes sir." The three rats said as the drag the Brisby family to St. Ninians.

Cluny turn to Cheesethief and the others and ordered,

"Cheesethief, take a handful of rats and wait by the crossroad, if any mouse comes close to St. Ninians, bring them back to me alive."

"As you wish, chief." Cheesethief said as he left to gather a couple of rats for an ambush.

After Cheesethief and the rats dragging the prisoners left, Cluny look at Redwall and said,

"Once I have those mice, they'll be forced to reveal how to get into Redwall, and soon, it will be mine."

The rat laugh evilly, thinking that this plan is fool proof.

Back in the Sparrow kingdom, after Matthias told the two sparrows the whole story, Dunwing exclaimed,

"Matthias-Dunwing knew! First saw you, no see belt you wear. It all same as scabbard in king's nest."

"So the sword **is** here?" Matthias said hopefully.

"No." Dunwing said to Matthias as his smile turn to a frown. If the sword is not here, then were is it?

"We came all this way to find Martin's sword, but it's not here?" Sienna said in disappointment.

"So, where is the sword, Dunwing?" Kenzie said to Dunwing. Hoping there's an explanation on why the sword is no longer with the sparrows.

"Mice sit still. Now me tell you story." Dunwing said to the mice as she begin her story.

"Many time ago, before my mother was egg, king named Bloodfeather. He steal sword from Northpoint. Sword hang from Court of Sparra. Make Sparra folk proud, brave fighters. Bull Sparra become king. He much showoff-wear warrior sword, leave scabbard in room. My husband, Greytail, go longa with him. Dig worm with sword."

"Wait, King Bull use Martin's sword as a shovel?" Gwen said to Dunwing.

"Yes." Dunwing said as she continue,

"One day they hunt in Mossflower tress, giant worm come, one with poisonteeth-curl round swordhandle, alla time say, _"Asmodeusssss._""

Matthias and the others immediately guess what Dunwing meant by Poisonteeth, Asmodeus the Great Adder. So he have the sword.

"The snake have the sword? Asmodeus have Martin the Warriors sword?" Matthias said in disbelief.

"Yes. It um true. Long years. Much time." Warbeak said to Matthias as her mother continue with the story,

"Bull Sparra, he order Graytail get sword back, Greytail try, but worm bite with poisonteeth. My husband die." Dunwing finish as tears flow down her cheeks.

The guards are shocked. King Bull send Warbeaks father on a suicide mission and didn't bother to send reinforcements to back him up.

"We're sorry for your lose, Dunwing." Sienna said to Dunwing as Warbeak comfort her sad mother.

"He have no right to be called 'king'." Saxon said in disgust. "Ordering one of your own on a suicide mission. That's a work of a coward."

"I agree, Saxon." Kenzie said to the red-cloaked mouse.

"There's one thing that I don't get." Matthias said to the Sparrows as Dunwing dried her tears and Warbeak finished hugging her mother.

"How can mice like me and the Guards take a sword from a snake?"

"The answer is simple, Matthias." Gwen said to the novice. "We slay the snake and take the sword from him."

"That's a good idea Gwen. But the problem is, we don't know where that snake is." Kenzie said to Gwen.

"Yeah, and we need to get back down to tell the others." Saxon said.

This give Dunwing an idea as she said,

"I got plain, you wait here."

Dunwing then fly away from the others and to King Bulls nest.

"While we're waiting, I'm gonna take a nap cause I don't get much sleep last night." Kenzie said to the others as he lie down on the floor.

"Make that two." Sienna said to Kenzie as she too lie down.

"How about five." Saxon said as he, Matthias and Gwen also lie down to get some rest.

Soon, all five mice went to sleep as Warbeak though of a plain to help.

"Squirrel. She help Matthias and others." Warbeak said as she flew away to tell Jess and the others about Matthias and the others.

King Bull was resting on his swing from a bird cage when he heard the sound of flapping wings approaching his room as he woke up.

"Fly way Sparra, must,um sleep." King Bull said to the sparrow who enter his chamber.

"Lets,um in king brother, it's sister, Dunwing." Dunwing said to her brother as she land next to King Bull's room.

King Bull then fly off his swing and land on his nest and said,

"In in."

Dunwing enter King Bull's room and flew over a gate which separate the nest from the entrance and land next to her brother.

"Must important. His majesty no like to be woke." King Bull said to his sister, reminding her that he don't like to be woke in the middle of his nap, unless it's important.

Dunwing look at the scabbard of Martin the Warrior as King Bull to look at the scabbard as well.

He still remember long ago when he lost the sword to Asmodues. The sword was the pride of the sparrows and now the scabbard is a reminder of what happen.

King Bull shook the memory from his though and said,

"Speak, fast!"

Dunwing flew closer to her brother and said,

"King must know, Dunwing hear rumor."

"Rumor?" King Bull said to her sister. What kind of rumor?

"Big snake Posionteeth lie dying in gravel pit. Giant sword with him." Dunwing said to King Bull. This of course was a lie Dunwing made up in order to help Matthias and the others retrieve the scabbard and escape, but King Bull doesn't know that.

"Squadron scramble! The kings sword! My sword!" King Bull shouted to the other sparrows to prepare to attack.

Dunwing then turn from his brother and said,

"King Sparra, remember when me some husband. Him die by you order have him fetch same sword back from giant worm Poisionteeth."

This made King Bull attack Dunwing as she coward.

"King tell you more, will protect sister, and egg-chick Warbeak long as they em loyal followies of majesty self." King Bull as Dunwing bow her head, as her brother fly off to prepare to leave.

Meanwhile, Warbeak flew out of the window to ask Jess for help.

She flew down to the courtyard and saw Lieam, Edward, Remy, Richard and Sadie with their weapons on them prepare to go rescue the Brisbys as she chirped to give their attention.

"Hey, isn't that Warbeak? The same sparrow who help Matthias and the others?" Sadie said as she recognize Warbeak.

"Yes, but I think she's need help." Richard said to Warbeak as she land in front of the mice.

"Where's red squirrel? Must find her quick." Warbeak said to the mice.

"Red squirrel? You mean Jess? I don't know, ask Father Abbot, he's the leader. He's in his study. What happen? Are Matthias and the others alright?" Remy said to Warbeak

"They fine, but don't know how long. Must help them escape Sparra kingdom." Warbeak said to the crossbow mouse.

Warbeak fly to a window in the second floor of the abbey and saw Mortimer looking through some scrolls as she chirped to get his attention.

"Warbeak my friend. What's going on?" Mortimer said to the sparrow as he look at her.

"Matthias and others in trouble. Bring red squirrel quick fast." Warbeak said to the old mouse.

"Slow down, you said Matthias and the others are in trouble?" Mortimer said to Warbeak.

"Yes. Tell squirrel to bring rope, quick."

"I'll get her at once." Mortimer said as he went to get Jess for help.

Warbeak smiled knowing that she accomplish her mission and fly back to the Sparra Kingdom.

The five guards walk to St. Ninians which they remember the route given by Basil,

"We can get in, grab the Brisbys and get out. Simple as that." Lieam said to the others.

"Right." Sadie, Richard, Edward and Remy said to Lieam as they continue to the church.

However, what they didn't know that Cheesethief and 10 more rats waits int he trees to ambush them.

"There they are." Cheesethief whispered as the mice continue walking.

As soon as the mice reach the crossroad, Cheesethief shout,

"Now!"

With that, Cheesethief and the rats charge at the guards with weapons drawn.

Richard look at the rats and said,

"Ambush!"

Lieam, Edward, Remy and Sadie prepare themselves as Richard draw his sword and block an attack with his shield.

He then use his shield to knock the rat out.

Edward aim and fired at a rat as the arrow hit the rats arm as the rat yelled in pain.

Sadie use her dagger and stab them on a rats arm as he scream in pain.

Remy aim his crossbow at a rat with a sword as he fired a bolt at the rat's stomach, as the rat yelled in pain.

Another rat charge at Lieam, but the mouse grab his arm and twisted it as the rat yelled in pain and drop the sword. Lieam pick up the sword and pointed it on the rat's neck.

Now realizing that the plain to capture the guards alive have gone up in smoke due do how skilled the mice are, Cheesethief ordered,

"Retreat!"

And with that, Cheesethief and the rats, who are recovering from their wounds, flee as they disappeared back into the forest.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Sadie said as she put her daggers away.

"Don't get cocky, Sadie. Cluny knows we're rescuing the Brisbys." Richard said to Sadie as he sheathe his sword.

"Guess that ambush was meant to capture us."

"Even so, we must hurry to the church and free them and be gone before Cheesethief reports back to Cluny." Edward said to Richard.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's pick up the paste." Lieam said as he throw the sword away and the Guards double time to St. Ninians.

After about 10 minutes of running, they made it to St. Ninians and sneak to the small stone wall.

They peek from the wall and saw the Brisby's locked in a hut like the Vole's a few days ago.

This time however, it have additional guards so that the same incident can be avoided.

"Hmm, look like they added more guards." Remy said.

"Yeah. I think we need to fight our way out." Sadie said to Remy.

"I guess, but we stick to the plain. We use our weapons only as a last resort." Lieam said to the guards as they sneak to the cage while avoiding the patrolling rats.

They made it to the hut as Lieam look into the hut and saw the family.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Brisby, are you and your kids okay?" Lieam said to them.

"Yes. We're fine. Who are you?" Elizabeth said to the mouse.

"I'm Lieam. I've come to get you back to Redwall. But I didn't come alone." Lieam said to Elizabeth.

Lieam then took out the Black Axe and with one swing, cut the rope.

After the rope have been cut, Lieam open the door, letting the family out.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lieam said to the family as they ran from the church.

The rest of the Guard follow as they make their way back to Redwall. However, one of the soldiers saw them with the prisioners and said,

"Hey! After them!"

The rest of the rats ran after the Guards to recapture the prisoners and hopfuly capture the guard mice.

Edward saw the rats casing after them and said to the Brisbys,

"Go. We'll hold them off."

Elizabeth nod and she and Jonathan lead their childrens to Redwall, while Edward, Remy, Richard, Lieam and Sadie stood their ground as the rats move closer.

"Guess now is the time to use our weapons." Lieam said as he ready the Black Axe.

"Okay, but Mortimer won't like it." Remy said to Lieam as he place a bolt on his crossbow.

"Well, Lieam did say that we'll kill only at the last resort, and this is the last resort." Edward said to Remy as he noutch an arrow on his bow and pull back on his bow.

As the rats move closer, Lieam ordered,

"Fire!"

Edward and Remy lanch their projecties at the rats as one is struck on the leg by Edward's arrow, and one is struck on the arm by Remy's bolt.

The rats continue charging as they clash weapons with the Guards.

Richard block a rat with a mace with his shield and counter attack as he swing his sword at the rat.

Lieam use the Black Axe to make a small cut on a rat's guts.

Sadie use the dagger to block arrows from the rat archers, while an idea came to Richard's mind as he block another attack,

"Guys, we need to fall back to Redwall. The rats will follow us back while the defenders give us covering fire."

"Not a bad idea, Richard." Lieam said to the captain as he dodge a rat with a spear.

"Everyone, fall back to Redwall!" Lieam said to the others as he, Sadie, Richard, Edward amd Remy break off the attck and run.

The rat laught thinking that they turn tail, said,

"After them boys, I want their tails for Cluny."

The other rats run hoping to kill them unknowing that they're heading into a trap.

Back in the Sparrow kingdom, after Warbeak report to Dunwing about Mortimer helping Matthias and the orthers, she nudge Matthias to wake him up as she said,

"Matthias, mousa sleepyheads. Mice friends, wake up!"

"Huh?" Matthias said as he wake up.

The Guards wake up too as Gwen, Saxon, Sienna and Kenzie got up and look at the sparrow.

Gwen yawn as she stretch her back and said to Dunwing,

"Hey Dunwing, any luck on getting us out of here?"

"Yes." Dunwing said as he turn to Matthias and explain,

"Now, you and friends escape Sparra Court. Brother not right to keep mice prisoners."

"What's the plain, Dunwing? You forgot to tell us that." Saxon said to Dunwing.

"Warbeak gone to tell abbot to getta big red squirrel. Bring plenty climbrope. When she see you and friends on roof, help Matthias and friend mice down." Dunwing said.

"Wait, what about your brother, King Bull Sparra and his warriors? If he finds out we escape, he'll kill us, then you and Warbeak." Matthias said to Dunwing, knowing that King Bull won't be happy if he and the Guards escapes.

"Great fibba lie. Me whisper to brother about giant Posionteeth. Say him lay dying in gravel pits. Posionteeth have sword witha, you see!" Dunwing said to Matthias.

"So Bull Sparra will go chasing down into the gravel pits with his warriors while we escapes. That's a clever idea, Dunwing." Kenzie said to Dunwing, impressed by her idea.

"Matthias and friends steal scabbard from king, quickfast. Then climb down off roof with red squirrel." Dunwing said to Matthias.

"Dunwing, I never ask you before, but how do you guess that I and my friends planned to steal the scabbard?" Matthias said to Dunwing a little confused.

"Yeah." Saxon said in agreement.

"Me know sometime." Dunwing said to the mice.

"When first meet, didn't see belt round you. Me know then that Matthias and friend mice not just come to bring my eggchick freehome, but come for sword. Not get sword, but alla same, scabbard belong to mice. These things trouble for Sparra. Husband dead because of sword."

"Don't worry, Dunwing, we'll get the scabbard away from here. That's a promise." Sienna said to Dunwing.

They found a trunk which have the Guards weapons inside as Kenzie open the trunk and Kenzie, Saxon, Sienna and Gwen have their weapons back.

Then, they saw Warbeak flying toward them as she said,

"Matthias mouse! Friend mice!"

Warbeak then landed and said to Matthias while her mother left them alone to get rope,

"Hey, Warbeak never havea friend before, um do tell, call me friend?"

"Yes Warbeak, your my friend." Matthias said to the sparrow.

"Ours too Warbeak." Gwen said to Warbeak with a smile.

"Okay." Warbeak said as she rip the rope off Matthias neck with her talons, while being careful not to cut his neck by mistake.

The novice rubbed his neck from having that rope as Warbeak did the same to Gwen, Saxon, Kenzie and Sienna.

"Thanks Warbeak. My neck was getting sore." Saxon said to Warbeak as he rubbed his neck.

"Careful when going down. Wind much strong blow." Warbeak said as she warn the mice about the wind.

"Good worms have friends."

"Thanks for your help, Warbeak. We don't forget what you and your mother did for us." Gwen said to Warbeak.

A though pop in the young sparrows head and said,

"Maybe, um like friend, meet again. Big adventure fight."

"Yes. Big adventure fight. And thank you friend." Matthas said as both he and Warbeak hug each other.

Dunwing return with rope in her beak as she said to the mice,

"Here take climb rope. Not lose time!"

"Thanks Dunwing." Sienna said while removing the rope from Dunwing's beak and putting it on her sholder.

"We better hurry, once King Bull realise he's been tricked, he'll be coming back for blood. Our blood." Gwen said to the others as they quickly go to King Bull's room and climb over the gate.

"There's the scabbard. " Matthias said.

As he grab the scabbard, he heard a familiar voice,

"_Matthias. I am that is. My sword will weld for me."_

"I hear you Martin." Matthias said the voice as it vanish.

He remove his belt and place the scabbard through the belt and put the belt back on.

"It fits. Just like the belt." Matthias said in surprise.

"No time for mousedream, come quick!" Dunwing exclamed to Mathias and he and the Guards quickly ran to a window.

Outside and in the courtyard after Mortimer explained what happen, Constance tied Jess with a rope as Warbeak said earlier. Then, the wind started blowing hard as they cover themselves.

"This is some breeze." Justin said as Sam nodded.

"Maybe we should wait til it dies down."

"Matthias and the others can't wait, Justin." Cornflower said to Justin. "We need to get then down now."

"Cornflower's right. The sooner we get them down, the better." Constance said in agreement as Jess started climbing and Constance hold the rope.

At the same time, The Brisdys run to the front gates as Elizabeth said,

"Open the gates, quickly!"

The gates quicky open, letting the Brisby family inside.

They paint in exhaustion after all that running as Mortimer run towards them.

"Are you all alright?"

"We're fine, Father Abbot." Jonathion said to the old mouse while caughting his breath.

"Were's the others?" Mortimer said, wondering were Richard, Edward, Remy, Sadie and Lieam are at.

"They stayed behind to hold off our pursuers." Teresa said to Mortimer.

"Either they're brave or reckless, we thank them for helping us." Martin said.

"I hope they're not dead." Elizabeth said to herself.

Elizabeth was right about Lieam and the others not dead as they run out of the forest and into the open, straight to Redwall.

"Open the gates!" Lieam shouted as the gates open up once more, letting the Guards into Redwall.

The rats pursuing them ran out of the forest, while the archers fired arrows in front of the rats, stopping them in their tracks.

"Tell Looney our reguards." Sadie taunt to the rats as they ran back into the forest and to the camp to tell their boss. Boy, is he gonna be mad.

"Well, that was fun." Richard said to himself, glad that they made it back in one piece, and they get to fight after a couple of days.

"Father Abbot, anything from Gwen and the others?" Lieam said to Mortimer.

"No, I'm afraid not. but Warbeak said that they are alive and Jess is gonna climb to rescue them."

"I see." Lieam said as Timmy and Cyniitia walk out and saw their family alive and well and they ran and said,

"Mom! Dad!"

"Timmy! Cynitia!" Elizabeth said as both parents hug their children while Lieam and Richard smiled, happy to see a family reunited.

Jonathan then turn to the Guards and said,

"Thank you. Thank you for saving us from those rats."

"It's no problem." Remy said with a smile "It's our job. We help mice and others who can't defend themselves."

Just then, Cornflower ran to them and said,

"Guys, there you are. You need to come. Jess is coming up to save Matthias and the others."

"Lead the way, Cornflower."Richard said to the kicthen mouse as Cornflower lead the Guards to the courtyard.

On the top of Redwall, Matthias tied the rope round his waist as Gwen, Saxon, Sienna and Kenzie tied the rope around their waists while Dunwing hold the rope with her beak.

Matthias was the first one out as he look down and he started to shake.

"I'm not sure about this, Dunwing. I have a fear with hights." Matthias said in fear.

"Climb up to gutter. Dunwing have robe plenty tight hold!" Dunwing said to Matthias.

Matthias slowly climb up to the gutter and the other four mice follows.

"We can do this." Sienna said as she, Gwen, Saxon and Kenzie grip the gutter and the wind blew, almost knocking the mice down.

"Warbeak was right, this wind is strong." Saxon said as they climb up to the steepe as the Guards cloaks flies in the breeze.

"This is all in the average days of a warrior. No need to worry." Matthias said to himself as he laugh and grab hold of the steepe.

Saxon look to Mossflower and said while hanging on,

"On the bright side, we can see all of Mossflower forest from this hight."

"True Saxon, but I like to have my feet on the ground instead of in the air." Kenzie said to Saxon as the wind grew a little stronger.

The crowd in the courtyard saw the novice and the few Guard members hanging for dear life on the highest part of Redwall.

"Matthias." Cornflower said, seeing her friend in trouble and try to climb after Jess, before Basil stopped her by grabbing her foot.

"Pardon my hand, but wasn't it a wise young kitchen mouse said that climbing are best left for squirrels this morning?" Basil said to Cornflower as he put her back down.

"That was this morning. Alot had happen since then." Cornflower said to Basil.

"Seem's to me one way or another, alot had happen everyday in Redwall." Basil said to Cornflower as he laugh.

Cornflower look up and saw Jess continuing to climb up to the steepe.

A few miles away, King Bull lead a couple of sparrow warriors to an old quarry to take the sword from Asmodeus.

But to their surprise, Asmodeus attack the sparrows and he is still alive.

"Snake should've dying." King Bull Sparra said in disbelief. Dunwing said that Asmodues was dying. She've lied to him, his own sister.

"Dunwing lie tale. Treason. Treason! Killee!" King Bull angrily said as he and his warriors fly back to Redwall. He'll make sure that Dunwing pay for this false information, Including Warbeak and those mice.

Back in Redwall, Matthias and the mice continue to hang on as Jess climb closer to them.

"Jess we have the scabbard!" Matthias said to the squirrel as the metal parts of the scabbard shines in the sunlight.

"Get us down, quickly!"

At the same time, King Bull and his mens return to Redwall and saw Matthias and the Guards on the steepe. He even saw Matthias with the scabbard around his waist. This made King Bull extremly angry. First Dunwing lied to him, now the mice stole the scabbard. This he will not stand for this as he dive at Matthias.

Kenzie saw King Bull diving toward them as he shoted,

"Matthias, look out!"

Matthias look and saw King Bull as he attack him.

This cause Matthias to lose his grip on the steepe and started to fall, but he quickly grab the rope.

"I think we just made him mad." Saxon said as King Bull turn arond for another attack.

"He's beyond mad, Saxon, he's furious." Gwen said to Saxon.

"We're too expose up here." Kenzie said to the mice.

King Bull attack again as he use his talons to grab Matthias arm as the novice scream in pain.

"Matthias!" Cornflower said in horror, seeing that the sparrow king attack his friend.

The rope hold Matthias snapped and Matthias fell again, but he manage to grab the gutter in the nick of time.

The sparrow king fly down to Matthias with murder in his eyes and said,

"Killee, filthy mouseworm."

He then grab the scabbard with his talons and rip it along with the belt from Matthias.

"No!" Matthias explamed as he grab the scabbard.

"Let it go you monster!"

King Bull flew higher before Jess could reach him.

King Bull toss around trying to force Matthias to let go of the scabbard and fall to his death. But the struggle cause the sparrow king to fall closer and closer to the ground.

"Killee. Killee." King Bull said again as he laugh like crazy.

Edward pull out an arrow, hoping to shot King Bull down before Lieam stopped him and shook his head 'no'.

On the ground, the crowd gasp seeing Matthias in trouble as both he and King Bull fell into the pound with a splash.

The force of the impact cause King Bull to drown as soon as he enter the pound.

"Matthias!" Cornflower, Jess, Gwen, Saxon, Sienna, Kenzie, Lieam, Edward, Remy, Sadie and Richard all said at the same time.

The four mice and Jess quickly climb down and join the crowd.

"Constance." Cornflower said to the badger and Constance said,

"Winifred, gather your otters."

Winifred, who is in the pound at the time, emerge from the pound and call her companions with her bark.

"It's Matthias." Constance said to the otter.

"You got it, Constance." Winifred said to Constance as she and the other otters drive into the pound to rescue Matthias.

"Come on everyone, we got to find Matthias." Lieam said as the rest of the Mouse Guard, including Constance, Cornflower and Basil jumped into the pound to find Matthias.

Gwen pick up a feather from King Bull as she continue to look around.

Meanwhile, Matthias use his colors to breathe underwater, and he's stuck under a log as he try to get himself free, but to no aval. He soon pass out due to lack of oxygen.

_"Matthias. Matthias._"

Inside Matthias's head, the mouse woke up and see a rose with thorns shaped like swords.

"Late Rose. I need your help. How can I find the sword?" Matthias said to the rose.

The rose answered as it open, revealing a female mouse with a pony tail.

"The sword can be found by those with a pure heart and a noble spirit." The mouse said to Matthias as the rose vanish and the sword appeared before Matthias.

He was about to grab the ancient weapon before he felt a paw on his soulder.

Matthias turn around and see a mouse that look like him, but where's a red scarf and a blue suirt.

Matthias realize that he's looking at Martin, the protecter of Redwall from long ago.

"Martin, why you stop me from grabbing the sword?" Matthias said to Martin.

"I am that this, Matthias. Beware of Asmodeus. Beware." Martin said to Matthias.

"Let me go Martin! I fear no creature that lives!" Matthias said to Martin as he struggle to let Martin go.

Back with the others, Saxon see Matthias underwater and shouted,

"Everyone, I found Matthias!"

The quickly came to Saxon's aid as Constance lift the log from Matthias and Gwen and Cornfower dive and pick Matthias up and back to shore, while Richard grab the scabbard along with the belt.

Angela and Stela came to help as the Guard healer press on Matthias's chest while counting,

"1 and 2. 1 and 2."

"Is he's still alive, Angela?" Cornflower said to Angela in concern.

"Wish I can say, Cornflower." Angela said to Cornflower as she continue to press on Matthias chest.

Then, Matthias cough out water from his lungs and gasped for air and open his eyes.  
"Thank goodness your still alive my friend." Gwen said to Matthias.

"Yeah, you have us worried there." Kenzie said in agreement.

"Cornflower." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"I'm here, Matthias. We all are." Cornflower said to Matthias, happy to see him alive.

"The scabbard." Matthias said before Richard said while showing the scabbard and belt,  
"Don't worry, Matthias, we got it right here."

"We know who got Martin's sword. Asmodeus have it. He took it from the sparrows years ago." Kenzie said to the others.

"Don't worry, we don't give up." Cornflower said to Matthias as he cough the remaining water from his lungs.

"Never give up. I promised Martin that." Matthias said as he and the other's look up and saw the sparrows flying.

"At least we made new friends to help us." Gwen said as she smiled.

"Indeed we do Gwen. Indeed we do." Richard said to Gwen as she smiled as well.

The sparrows will aid the Redwallers and the Guards in their fight against Cluny and his goons.

They'll need all the help they can get into order to survive the siege.

* * *

**A/N: Done and done. Another chapter finished. Guess Asmodeus have the Sword of Martin the Warrior and they just get it from him in order to turn the tide of the siege. As mentioned before, I combined the book and the cartoon. In the next chapter, the circus came to Redwall while old Methuselah lie dying in his bed. Meanwhile, Cluny disguise two of his mens as clowns in order to get into Redwall. Until the next chapter, TTNF.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is Sonicfighter here, giving you the seventh chapter of Siege of Redwall. In this chapter, a circus came to Redwall to entertain the defenders while Cluny disguise two of his soldiers as clowns. Meanwhile, Methuselah lies dying in his bed. Not wanting to break Matthias's heart, they decide to keep it under-wraps. I don't own Redwall or Mouse Guard. They belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace) and David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 7: Of Clowns and Knives

* * *

_**6 days have passed since Matthias and the Guards have allied with the sparrows that life on top of the abbey. They also found the scabbard for Martin the Warriors sword, but the sword now belong to the Great Adder, Asmodeus. Matthias and the Guards need to find out where Asmodeus is living so they can kill him and reclaim the sword for Redwall and hopefully defeat Cluny the Scourge and his men. **_

The sun started to rise over Redwall, greeting her defenders with a new day, but not everyone is happy, for in Methuselah room, Angela, along with Sela, Basil, Cornflower and Constance look at the old mouse. Earlier, Mortimer told them that Methuselah's heart is growing weaker, meaning he don't have much time in this world, despite Angela and Sela's best effort to heal him. Not even the Sun Lily have the power to restore an old heart.

"Abbot though it's best not to tell Mathias until the time is right." Constance said to the others.

"Yes. Matthias love him very much. Almost like a grandfather to him." Cornflower said in agreement.

"I agree Cornflower, though I may not like to keep secrets. I'll do it for Matthias's sake." Angela also said in agreement.

Meanwhile, a few miles from Redwall, two moles are busy cutting a fallen tree into pieces to allow travelers to walk by.

One mole put his axe in a bag while another mole with a hood finish cutting a twig using a saw.

"That fixin all nice, eh." The mole said to the other mole.

"And just in time by sound of it." The other mole said as he heard someone coming.

"Someone's coming." The other mole said as he point to the path.

What the two moles didn't know is that two of Cluny's men, Fangburn and Redtooth are watching them from the bushes.

Coming the moles way is a traveling circus with otters pulling carts with jugglers, fire-breathers, acrobats and even clowns.

Fangburn and Redtooth hide in the bushes, waiting to strike.

The mole turn to a squirrel on stilts with a bag of flyers and said,

"It's the circus. Where you going?"

"Redwall Abbey, my friend." The squirrel said as he handed him a flyer from his bag.

The mole catch the flyer and read,

"'_Come one come all, by Redwall Abbey this nightfall_.'"

A small owl hooted as the two moles duck and the owl grab the flyer and fly away to spread the words.

"An owl messenger." The mole with the hood said.

"Many from all over Mossflower Woods will be there. Come and see." The squirrel said as he continue to walk as the circus follows.

"We will." The mole said as he laugh. A circus in Redwall sounds like fun.

But as the circus move to Redwall, the two moles notice Redtooth and Fangburn on the back of one of the carts with a chest.

The two moles gasped and ran to a pile of logs they cut earlier and peck back at the two rats.

"Rats." The mole with the hood said to his companion.

"Aye. Cluny must be about." The mole said agreement as the two rats use their daggers to cut the ropes that keep the chest in place and the chest fell to the ground.

Fangburn and Redtooth laugh and carry the chest back to Cluny's camp, hoping that it's full of treasures inside.

Back in Redwall, on one of the towers on top of the gate house, Matthias, Basil, along with Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Twilight are working on straightening Redwalls defenses by adding catapults on the towers.

Basil pull a rope to tighten the weapon, while Twilight, Saxon and Kenzie work on the other parts of the weapon. Lieam and Matthias help as they pull a rope which pull the bucket down and lock it into place.

Lieam wiped the sweat from his forehead and Matthias sight, seeing that the weapon is going smoothly said,

"That's tight enough Basil."

Basil stop pulling and said to the others,

"Well done, lads."

Twilight then lower a basket with rocks for the catapult while Matthias, Basil and Lieam carry the rocks to the catapult.

"Nifty work all around. This'll give Cluny a shock."

"I'll say Basil, and with another one on the other tower, we'll just may push Cluny and his men back for a few days, maybe weeks." Kenzie said to Basil.

"Yep. Speaking of Cluny, he have been quiet for the last 6 days." Matthias said.

"Yeah, what is that rat up to this time?" Twilight said while putting his paw in his chin.

"Any sign of that bungler Cluny and his ratty hordes?" Basil said to Matthias as he, Matthias and 4 guards look out into Mossflower forest.

"No. Nothing." Matthias said as he cross his arms.

The wind blow a bit as his colors fly in the breeze. Matthias put is up there so it wouldn't get dirty while working on the catapult.

"The question is, why is he laying low all of a sudden?" Basil said, wondering why the one-eyed rat is keeping quiet.

"Because we'll be able to hit them before they got to close now." Matthias said to Basil while looking at the new catapult.

"True Matthias, but we started working on this since yesterday. I think Cluny is cooking up a new plain to attack us." Lieam said to Matthias.

Just then, Constance, Cornflower, Sadie and Sienna came with refreshments. Constance have two mugs of water, while Sadie, Sienna and Cornflower have two bowls of strawberry coulis.

"By jove, look at that, refreshments." Basil said in delight.

Cornflower look at the catapult and said,

"Where you get the idea, fellas?"

"From one of Methuselahs old books. There's a picture of it." Matthias said to Cornflower as Constance handed Basil a mug and Constance grab her own.

"That and we use them back home. He got the idea from us too." Saxon said as Sadie handed him and Kenzie the bowls of strawberry coulis. Sienna also handed Lieam and Twilight the bowls of strawberry coulis.

"He said he can come up and see it. Speaking of which, where is Methuselah anyway?" Matthias said.

This cause the others to look at each other in concern.

"He's resting. It's too hot for him." Constance said to Matthias.

"Hum? Oh, yes yes. It's hot for an old mouse like him." Basil said as laugh nervously and Constance glared at the hare, telling him not to blow it.

"Indeed. Maybe he'll check it out tomorrow." Kenzie said to Matthias as he play along as well.

Matthias laugh as he eat his bowl of strawberry coulis.

"Matthias, don't you dare lose my scarf." Cornflower said as she saw her head scarf blowing in the wind and laugh.

"You're suppose to keep it with you all the time. Like a knight." Cornflower said as she walk to Basil.

"You know, I hung it up there so it wouldn't get dirty while I'm working." Matthias explained to Cornflower.

"Crazy if I'm consider it. What a noble mouse." Cornflower said to Matthias as she handed Basil his bowl of strawberry coulis.

This made Matthias blush.

"Come along. Leave them to their work. They're other mouths to feed." Constance said to Cornflower, Sadie and Sienna as they left to feed the others.

Matthias yawn after he ate this entire bowl and started to lie down.

"Stiffing pair. Chalk full of fun." Basil said, talking about Matthias and Cornflower.

"I'll say. They do make a charming couple." Lieam said as he taste his bowl of strawberry coulis. "This is pretty good."

"You're telling me, Lieam." Saxon said as he too taste his bowl.

"Dear boy?" Basil said to Matthias as the others look and saw Matthias snoring.

"Guess he work a bit too hard." Kenzie said to himself as the other continue eating.

In Matthias's dream, he saw five knives flying toward him.

He could hear Cluny's evil laugh as four knives missed him.

The fifth knife is about to stab the mouse until Matthias grabbed it.

Matthias jolted up, awoken from that dream as he look at the sun, telling that it's noon.

He also look and see Basil, Twilight, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam still eating their bowls of strawberry coulis.

"Hey, Matthias. Enjoy your nap?" Twilight said to Matthias.

"I just have this dream. About swords and about Cluny." Matthias said as he explained his dream.

"I guess this hot sun and strawberry coulis is messing with your head, Matthias." Kenzie said to Matthias.

They suddenly heard a noise. They look from the tower and saw a circus being set up outside of Redwall.

"What in the." Lieam said in surprise.

"Raggers, leaping, juggling and clowns and what not. Traveling circus, old chums." Basil said in excitement.

"That sounds like fun. We can check that out." Saxon said. None of the Guards have ever seen a circus before back home. Now it's their chance to see one.

"I agree." Kenzie said before he notice Cornflower's head scarf slipping from the wall.

"Matthias, the scarf!" Kenzie said to Matthias.

Matthias try to grab the scarf, but it was too late as it float to the ground.

"Cornflower will kill me." Matthias said in horror as the scarf continue to float down.

Suddenly, a knife appear out of nowhere and stick the scarf on the gates.

"Whoa." Kenzie said in surprise. He seen Sadie doing that before, but with a scarf floating in the air? That's near impossible for her.

"Great nifty knives." Basil said in surprise as he saw a female mouse wearing earrings on her ears, a red dress with a purple coat and a red belt with four knifes on it.

"What a throw." Matthias also said in surprise.

"I'll say." Lieam said to Matthias.

"Come on." Basil said to Matthias as he walk to the basket holding the rope. "Hop in."

Matthias hop in the basket as Basil pull the rope, making it go up. "Mind your manners. Don't forget to say thank you to the nifty knifer." Basil also said to Matthias.

"I will." Matthias said to Basil as the basket went down.

Kenzie, Lieam, Saxon and Twilight follow him as they walk down the rampart.

Matthias remove the knife and the scarf from the gate and examine the knife.

"It's like the one in the dream. Just like Martin the Warrior's sword." Matthias said in surprise.

The basket went down to the ground and Matthias climb out of the basket while the four Guards open the gates and walk out.

Matthias walk to the female mouse while holding the knife and said,

"Here this belong to you, um.."

"Wild Ivy." The mouse, now called Wild Ivy said as he grab the knife from Matthias and walk away.

"Well, that's rude." Twilight said as he glared at Wild Ivy, mad that she didn't say thank you to him.

"Anyway, I like to thank you for saving my colors." Matthias said to Wild Ivy.

But Wild Ivy wasn't listening as she look at the plains for the traveling circus held by a grey mouse on her cart.

"Well, this conversation is off to a good start." Saxon said sarcastically, knowing that Wild Ivy is not much of a social mouse.

"Your a fantastic shot, by the way." Matthias said to Wild Ivy, impressed by her skills.

"Well, that's what I do, isn't it?" Wild Ivy said as she show Matthias her five knives on her belt, making Matthias feel uneasy.

"Alright, we get the picture." Lieam said to Wild Ivy, seeing that the knives make Matthias uneasy.

Wild Ivy look at Redwall and said,

"Is that a real abbey? I mean, with an abbot and everything?"

Matthias, Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie and Twilight look back at Redwall and replied,

"Yes. Yes it is."

"You think I can have a look inside? I bet you and your companions could let me in, couldn't you?" Wild Ivy said to the mice as she stepped down from her cart.

"Well, that's depends." Lieam said to Wild Ivy.

"I mean, I did save you hanky." Wild Ivy said to Matthias as she turn to face him.

Matthais look at his colors and said to Wild Ivy, feeling insulted,

"It's not a handkerchief, it's my warrior's colors."

"Warrior, eh?" Wild Ivy said as she laugh and turn back at Redwall.

"Well if you say so."

Matthias, Kenzie and Saxon look at Wild Ivy, thinking that she have no manners.

Wild Ivy then turn about to the novice and said,

"Do you know the Abbot, personal like?"

"Father Mortimer? Yes. Me and my friends knew him well." Matthias said to the knife thrower.

"I never meet a real Abbot before. Will you introduce me to him?" Wild Ivy said as she help tie Matthias colors.

"Well," Matthias try to say before he, Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Twilight saw an otter with a muscular figure holding two barbells in his paws walked by.

"Who's he?" Twilight said to Wild Ivy, asking who's the otter is.

"That's the Mighty Clad. Oh, by the way, I didn't get your names."

"I'm Matthias, and these are a few of my friends, Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie and Twilight." Matthias said as he introduce himself and the Guards.

"Matthias." Wild Ivy said to herself. "Funny. I have a dream about somebody named Matthias."

This made Matthias, Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie and Twilight look at the circus performer in surprise. She have a dream of meeting someone named Matthias?

"Of course I came from a very psychic family." Wild Ivy said to the mice.

"Well, that explains it." Kenzie said in understanding.

"By the way, your great at throwing knives. I also have someone name Sadie who's also good." Matthias said to Wild Ivy.

"If you like, I can teach you, for taking me into the abbey. And I like to meet this Sadie. Although you have to practice a lot if you want to be good like me." Wild Ivy said to Matthias as she go to the back of her cart.

"Oh, I will." Matthias said to Wild Ivy as she follow her. "I'm learning on being a Warrior."

Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Twilight follow Matthias to the back of the cart and saw that Wild Ivy growled in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Matthias said to Wild Ivy.

"What's the matter? Someone stole me trunk." Wild Ivy said as she point on the back of her cart where her trunk use to be with the ropes which hold it are cut.

Kenzie examines the rope and see it's been cut by a dagger from rats, which only means,

"Cluny. I might've known." Kenzie said to the others.

"Who?" Wild Ivy said to the blue-cloaked mouse, not know who's this 'Cluny' is.

"Cluny the Scourge." Matthias said to Wild Ivy. "He's an evil rat with an army of rats and weasels. He stole a piece of our tapestry, Martin the Warrior."

"Yeah, and we've been holding his army back from taking Redwall for 9 days now." Twilight said to WIld Ivy.

"Well, I don't care how evil he is or what he stole. It'll take more than an army, messing about stealing my stuff." Wild Ivy said as she turn away.

"Ivy, please. You got to move the circus into the abbey." Matthias said to Wild Ivy, as he reason with her.

"Right, if Cluny is this close, we got to get them all inside." Lieam also said to Ivy.

Wild Ivy though about that the two mice said to her and replied,

"Your right. You two are absolutely right. We need to be inside the abbey. Safe like."

Kenzie give Wild Ivy a suspicious look. Wondering if they can trust Ivy. But something tells him that he got a bad feeling about her. Saxon though the same thing. Something is off about Wild Ivy, but what?

Back in Cluny's camp, Redtooth and Fangburn return with the trunk they stole from the traveling circus.

"I sent you two foraging for food like the rest." Cluny said to the two rats, not happy that they return with no food.

"Well, we were chief. Then we saw this." Fangburn explained to Cluny as he and Redtooth showed him the trunk.

"Must be 50 on them guarding it, chief." Redtooth also said to Cluny as the one-eyed rat sharpen his blade tail.

"Yeah, we got you treasure chief, treasure for you." Fangburn said to Cluny.

"And promotion for you." Cluny said to his two men as he got up and move his tail.

Thinking that Cluny will whip them, they hide behind the trunk for their bumbling, but instead, Cluny use is tail to break the lock on the trunk.

Cluny walk toward the trunk and open it. Instead of treasures like Fangburn said, there are only clown costumes.

"Promotion. Yes promotion." Cluny said to Redtooth and Fanburn sarcastically as he close the trunk and the two rats look at him.

"Promotion who cheats." Cluny said before shouting, "IDIOTS AND CLOWNS!"

On 'Clowns' Cluny kicked the trunk at Redtooth and Fangburn, causing them to fall on the garbage heap.

The same owl from earlier swooped down and Cluny shouted at the owl as a few rats try to shoot it down, but misses.

The owl let got of the flyer as it floats down to Cluny as he grab it and read it.

An idea formed in his head as his eye glows.

Back in Redwall, the two moles from earlier came to Redwall and explained what happen,

"Oh, rats done it." The mole with the hood said to the mice.

"Aye. Acted off with cutlasses they did." Another mole said to them.

"We come quick like, buy they were all over the place so we come in crafty." The mole with the hood said as he and the other mole crouched to prove their points.

"We need to find Abbot Mortimer and the others. They want to hear about this." Kenzie said in a stern voice.

"Right, if Cluny and his rats and allies are this close, we need to get ready." Matthias said to Kenzie.

"Wait. You said you would introduce me to the abbot." Wild Ivy said to Matthias as she join them.

"Very well, come on." Matthias said as they ran into Redwall to warn Mortimer.

Inside the Great Hall, Mortimer, Constance, Basil, Gwen and Richard are looking over the plains for the catapult.

"Cluny might have persuaded some woodlanders to work for him." Basil said to the others.

"I agree Basil, everyone coming into Redwall will have to be searched." Constance said to Mortimer.

"It would be a great inconvenience Constance, they're all our friends." Mortimer said to the badger.

"It's better safe than sorry, Father Abbot. Beside, one can open the gates and Cluny's inside." Richard said to the abbot.

Mortimer sight, knowing that Richard and Constance are right. "Very well, we'll do what you ask."

"Right, I'll pop along and man the catapult." Basil said to Mortimer. "In case Cluny try to jump us. He mean juggle as it were." Basil said as he laugh.

"Nice one, Basil." Gwen said as he chuckled at Basil's joke.

"Yeah, Also, we need to get that other catapult up and operational as soon as possible." Richard said as he look at the plains.

"But you'll miss my show." A voice said from behind as they turn around to see Matthias, Saxon, Twilight, Kenzie and Lieam with a stranger.

"Father Abbot, everyone, this is Wild Ivy." Matthias said to Mortimer and the others as he introduce Wild Ivy.

"I never meet an abbot before." Wild Ivy said as she walk toward Mortimer. "One that I'm sure your 'abbot-ship.'" Wild Ivy said as she does a curtsy to Mortimer.

Mortimer laugh and said to Ivy, "Well, I have never meet a circus performer. It is my honor."

"It's nice to meet you, Wild Ivy. I'm Gwen. This is my brother, Richard." Gwen said to Wild Ivy as she introduce herself and her brother.

"Right. Well, must be off. Work before play, what?" Basil said to Ivy.

"Right, we need to be prepared for Cluny if he's able to launch another attack on Redwall." Richard said to Wild Ivy. "Sorry that we'll miss your show."

"You won't have to." Wild Ivy said to Richard as she juggle all have of her knives as the others watch her.

She then grab them one by one and toss them in the air.

Matthias watch as the knives came down and Ivy grab them without making a scratch.

"Ta-da." Wild ivy said as Mortimer, Contance, Basil, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Twilight, Gwen and Richard applauded.

"Magnificent." Kenzie said to Ivy.

"Amazing." Lieam also commented.

"Bravo." Basil said to Ivy as she but all five of her knives back on her belt.

"Now, what's your big plain to defend us against this rat, Cluny?" Wild Ivy said as she look at the plains.

"Well, we're planing on putting another catapult on the other tower to strengthen our defenses." Richard said to Ivy.

This made Mortimer, Constance, Kenzie, Basil, Gwen, Saxon and Matthias concern.

"Who is she?" Constance whispered to Basil.

"By jove, I see your point. Total stranger looking at our defense plains." Basil said to Constance.

"I agree, Basil. We need to keep an eye on her." Gwen said to Basil.

Meanwhile back at Cluny's camp, The rat himself showed Redtooth and Darkcraw a clown mask as he laugh evily.

"Very good, chief. Very fearsome." Redtooth said in fear as Darkclaw nodded.

"Not treasure though." Cluny said to his two minions.

"Not as such, chief." Darkclaw said to Cluny.

"But clowns are treasure, eh?" Cluny said to his two minions. "Clowns are the refine treasure. Clowns are in circuses."

Cluny then toss two clown outfits at Redtooth and Darkclaw.

"Your going to join, the circus." Cluny finish as he smiled. Darktooth and Darkclaw will disguise themselves as clowns and open the gates into Redwall.

This time, his plain will not fail.

Back in the Great Hall, the entire circus moved inside to protect themselves from Cluny's men while they entertain the defenders and refugees.

The Brisby family watches a fire-spitter and juggler as they applauded.

"This is better than watching it outside." Timmy said to his father.

"Yeah. I agree, Timmy." Johnathan said to his son.

Sienna and Alvin watches the show while Sadie look at Matthias and Wild Ivy as they look at the spot where Martin the Warrior was stolen.

"This is were Martin the Warrior use to be." Matthias said to Wild Ivy. "Long ago, he save the abbey's founders from a whole army of rats, even a wild cat."

"And that's what this rat Cluny stole from you?" Wild Ivy said to Matthias.

"Yes." Matthias said to Ivy. "Everyone is very unhappy. Martin is our hero."

"Me?" Martin said as he walk to the two mice?

"No. Not you. Martin the Warrior." Matthias said as he chuckled.

"Oh. I though you were talking about me being a hero." Martin said to Matthias.

Martin sometime get mixed up with Martin the Warrior cause they both have the same name.

"It's alright, Martin. It happens." Matthias said to Martin as he walk back to his family.

"Anyway, you'll try to be like him?" Wild Ivy said to Matthias about being Martin the Warrior.

"Yes." Matthias answered. "But there's something I need to do, that'll help me defeat Cluny."

"And what's that exactly?" Wild Ivy said to Matthias.

"Martin's sword. I have to find it. It sort of well, my fate." Matthias said to Wild Ivy.

"Well that, and we can train the farmers how to defend themselves." Sadie said as she walk to Matthias and Wild Ivy.

"You must be Wild Ivy. I'm Sadie." Sadie said as she hold out her paw and Wild Ivy shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Sadie." Wild Ivy said to the mouse guard. Ivy then turn back to Matthias and said while looking at his paw.

"Fate is a very clear thing, Matthias."

Sadie just rolled her eyes, not believing in the whole 'fate and destiny' nonsense. But she don't want to say it to Wild Ivy's face.

Wild Ivy then trace a line on Matthias's paw and said,

"We need to get started on your knife lesson and fast."

"Why? What's the rush?" Matthias said to Wild Ivy.

"Because there's a big break in your line of destiny. Someone is gonna die and soon." Wild Ivy said to the notice as Matthias gasp in shock. Someone is gonna die? But whom?

"Does it say who is gonna die, Wild Ivy?" Sadie said in a challenging tone.

"No, but it'll happen." Wild Ivy said to Sadie.

Later, Wild Ivy, Matthias and Sadie stood in front a target outside as Wild Ivy throw one of her knives at the target, hitting the bulls-eye.

"Impressive." Sadie said to Wild Ivy.

"Very good." Matthias said to Wild Ivy, equally impressed.

"Don't aim, feel." Wild Ivy said as she pull out another knife and throw it at the bulls-eye again.

"Let me give it a go." Sadie said to Wild Ivy as she pulled out one of her daggers and throw it at the target, right smack on the bulls-eye.

"Where you learn to throw like that?" Wild Ivy said to Sadie.

"I spend a few years training to become a Guard. I have alot of practice." Sadie said as he remove her dagger from the target.

Wild Ivy give one of her knifes to Matthias as he throw it at the target, but the knife hit it at the wrong end.

Matthias grown in disappointment.

"It's practice, Matthias." Wild Ivy said as she give Matthias another knife.

"Yep. You keep practicing til you get it right." Sadie said in agreement.

"In the kitchen, Cornflower, Gwen and Sienna watch while peeling apples.

"You know, she's very good at throwing knives." Cornflower said to Constance and Basil.

"I agree. She's as good as Sadie." Sienna said to Cornflower.

"As we all ready seen." Basil said in agreement. "But the question is.."

"Who's she gonna throw them at next?" Constance said.

"Come on guys, are we jumping to conclusions that Wild Ivy is working for Cluny? We don't know that." Gwen said to the others.

"Still, we need to be careful." Constance said to the matriarch.

Back outside, Matthias throw again and again, but he miss five times.

"I don't get it." Matthias said as he scratches his head. "I can't make them stick the right way in."

"Like I said, practice makes perfect, Matthias." Sadie said to Matthias.

"Beside, you'll need these knives. That's why they were in your dreams." Wild Ivy said to the novice.

"What a minute, how do you know about my dreams?" Matthias said in surprise that she know about his dreams.

"Physic. Remember?" Wild Ivy said to Matthias with a smirk.

"Oh please." Sadie said to herself, not believing in the whole physic garbage.

"Bet you miss." Wild Ivy said to Matthias, holding another knife.

Matthias grab the knife, take aim and throw, and once again he miss.

"See? I'm never wrong." Wild Ivy said to Matthias.

"Never wrong?" Matthias said to the knife thrower. Now he is suspicious that Ivy might be working for Cluny.

A while later, all of Mossflower enter Redwall to see the circus while being searched by otters and moles as they remove their weapons.

I couple of them is a female mouse with green eyes, light brown hair and wearing a blue dress. Her name is Abigail. Accompanying her is her father.

Behind them is a hedgehog family of 9 kids with their mother. One of them is a male hedgehog wearing a brown vest and green pants. His name is Russell, Abigail's second friend.

Behind them is a young male mole with glasses and wearing a dark yellow shirt with a red hat. His name is Edger, the third friend of Abigail, accompanied by his mother.

And finally, behind them is a badger family with a little girl who have blue eyes and wearing a pink dress. Her name is Michelle, the fourth and final friend of Abigail, accompanied by her parents and her uncle, Cornelius. They're from a small part of Mossflower called Dapple Woods.

As they walk in, they laugh seeing two clowns running in. Unknown to them, the clowns are Redtooth and Fangburn in disguise.

Back in Methuselah room, the old mouse got up as Angela said,

"Easy, Methuselah. Save your strength."

"Matthias, I am that is. Beware." Methuselah said before he collapse back on his bed.

"What was that about?" Sela said to Angela.

"I have no idea. I think he talking about Martin the Warrior." Angela said to Sela.

Back in the hallway leading into the Great Hall, Mortimer greets the families.

"That's an honor that you all made it safely." Mortimer said with a smile.

"It's no problem, Father Abbot." Abigail's father said to the old mouse. "We have some trouble on the way here, but other than that, we're fine."

"Yeah." Abigail said in agreement.

"So, I heard the the circus is here. Can we go see it?" Michelle said to Mortimer.

The old mouse laugh and said to the young badger. "Of course you all can."

"Let's go." Russell said as his friends and siblings ran to the Great Hall, while their parents follows.

In the Great Hall, the defenders, the Guards and even the refugees all watch the circus.

They saw a fire-spitter shoots fire on a torch, lighting it up. They even saw owls flying around as the crowd duck.

"This is a great show." Richard said to Gwen as they, including Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, Lieam, Sienna, Edward, Remy, Twilight and Alvin.

"Indeed, captain." Saxon said to Richard. "This is the first we even seen a circus."

What they didn't know is that Redtooth and Fangburn are watching, waiting for their chance to strike.

The crowd even saw a trapeze artist letting go of the bar and spin in mid-air. A juggler, who is a squirrel, drop the pins and cover his eyes, thinking that the artist might fall on him.

But another trapeze artist swing and grab him, carrying him to another pole. The juggler open his eyes and see that he is unharmed as the crowd applauded once more.

Constance and Basil are enjoying the show when they saw the new comers entering the Great Hall.

"Well, hello there." Basil said, greeting the people from the different part of Mossflower.

"Hi." Russel said to the hare. Neither him nor his friend or family have seen him before.

"And you are?" Edger said to Basil.

"Basil Stag Hare at your service." Basil said to them as he bowed before them.

Michelle look at Constance and gasped as she ran up to her. "Aunt Constance!" The badger girl said to Constance happily.

"Michelle." Constance said as he pick up her niece. "My, you've gotten big." Constance is Michelle's aunt from her mother's side of the family.

"It's been a while, sister." Michelle's mother said to Constance.

"Indeed it has, Rachel." Constance said to Michelle's mother, now called Rachel as she smiled.

"What brings you, your husband, your father and Michelle to Redwall?" Constance said to her sister.

"We heard the bell a few days back and decide to come here until the crisis is averted." Rachel said to Constance.

"But when we saw the circus heading to Redwall, we though to see it there too." Michelle's father also said to Constance as she let her back down.

Constance then nod in understanding.

"Also, Uncle Cornelius have rumertism." Michelle said to Constance as she try to pronounce the word.

"That's rheumatism, dear." Cornelius said to his niece his back cracks a bit as he groan in pain.

"I think you need to have you back looked at, father." Constance said to Cornelius.

"It's nothing, Constance. I'll be fine. Nothing a little medicine won't fix." Cornelius said to Constance.

"Really father. I insist. You should go see Angela once the circus is over." Constance said to her father, insisting him to have Angela look at his back.

"Very well, Constance." Cornelius said to his older daughter.

"Come on, guys." Abigail said to her friends as they race to find a seat.

"Now slow down you kids." Abigail's father to them as he and the other parents follow them to their seats.

At the front bench, Matthias, Cornflower, Saxon and Lieam watch as Matthias said to them,

"Where's Methuselah? He would enjoy this."

"Well, he's still resting." Saxon said to Matthias, not wanting to tell him the truth just yet.

"Yeah." Lieam said in agreement. Just then, Wild Ivy walk in front of the crowd and announce,

"Ladies and gentlemen, Redwallers and woodlanders, for our big finale, I'll be performing The Wall of Death."

This made most of the crowd surprise.

"I'll need a volunteer from the audience." Wild Ivy said as two otters pull out a wooden wall with a symbol that have two knives on them.

The crowd held their hands up and said they'll volunteer.

Wild Ivy close her eyes and move her finger at the crowd and pointed at someone.

Wild Ivy then open her eyes and see that she pointed at Matthias.

"You, Matthias." Wild Ivy as she pick him up from the audience and walk to the wall.

Cornflower, Saxon and Lieam look at Wild Ivy in suspicion, wondering if she can be trusted.

Ivy then place Matthias in front of the wall and walk a few steps from the wall as a squirrel blind folded her.

The crowd went silence as they saw Wild Ivy pull out all five of her knives.

Cornflower, Saxon, Kenzie, Richard Gwen, Sadie and the others are nervous about what will happens next.

Wild Ivy then throw her knives at Matthias as the crowd gasp.

Surprisingly, all five of them missed and landed next to his arms and feet while the fifth one is a few inches above his head.

The audience cheered at Wild Ivy's performance while Cornflower and Matthias sight in relief.

Wild Ivy take off her blind fold and bowed at the crowd.

Then, Redtooth make his move as he ran to the crowd and waves at them, making the audience and Matthias laugh.

He then cover his eyes and said,

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?"

"This is a good show." Lieam said while laughing.

Redtooth remove his hand and look at Matthias.

"Ah, here you are." Redtooth said as he pull out his dagger from his back.

Matthias stop laughing and look at the clown. His soon gasped when he saw the clown's tail.

"It's a rat!" Matthias shouted to the others. "There's a rat here!"

"A rat!" Constance said in shock.

The crowd started to panic while the Guards ran toward Redtooth. Before they can get to him, Redtooth, realizing he've been found out, ran to Matthias and pointed the dagger next to his neck, stopping them in their tracks.

"Tell them to open the gates, or I'll slit his throat." Redtooth said in a threatening voice.

Fangburn hid in the shadows as Mortimer said to the Guards,

"Open the gates."

Saxon silently growled at Mortimer's decision as he grew more and more sick of Mortimer's actions.

Outside, Cluny saw as Fangburn opens the gates and wave a red cloth.

The rat army cheered as they ready themselves to attack.

"Attack!" Cluny shouted to his men as they begin to charge into the gates.

Back in the Great Hall, Constance and Gwen sneak behind Redtooth who still have Matthias hostage.

Basil walked to the wall and pulled out the torch and ran toward Redtooth.

"Tally Ho!" Basil said as he throw the torch as it remove the clown mask from Redtooth and pinned to the wall, making the rat surprised and the wooden wall fell over, removing the knives from Matthias.

Wild Ivy look at this and is surprised by what she saw. She didn't know that a rat infiltrated the abbey by disguising as clowns.

Redtooth try to get up, but Constance and Gwen rushed in and pinned him out.

"Not so fast, Redtooth." Gwen said to the rat. Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam came back with Fangburn as he put his paws up.

"Nice shot." Wild Ivy said to Basil, impressed.

"Well, by question is, why didn't you take the shot?" Basil said to Ivy.

Ivy is insulted by the hares words are she walk out of the Great Hall.

"Close the gates!" Basil ordered. "Jump to it!"

The rats continue charging at the gates before they saw Sadie and Twilight waving at them as they close the gates.

Most of the rats stopped as Cluny yelled in frustration and throw a spear at the gates as it fell off.

"Imbeciles!" Cluny said in annoyance. His men can't do anything right.

Back in Methuselah's room, the old mouse said,

"Matthias. Enemy. Close by."

"You think he's mentioning Cluny?" Sela said to Angela.

"I think." Angela said to the vixen.

Later after the circus, Mortimer ordered Redtooth and Fangburn to be locked up and under guards.

"Let me out of here!" Redtooth said from inside the cell as he banged on the door. The guard tapped on the door, telling him to be quiet.

Cornflower and Saturn walk into the dungeon with a tray of soup for Redtooth and Fangburn, while Kenzie and Lieam go with them as their escorts.

"It's nice of you and Kenzie to escort us, Lieam. But we can handle it." Cornflower said to Lieam.

"Gwen insist that me and Kenzie escort you and Saturn. We're not taking any chances." Lieam said to Cornflower.

"Right. Beside, we won't let any rat harm two pretty faces." Kenzie said to the two kitchen mice as Cornflower and Saturn blushed at Kenzie's words.

"We'll take that as a compliment." Cornflower said to Kenzie.

As they move to Redtooth's cell, they stop as they heard Redtooth pounding on the door.

"I'm scared, I am Ms. Cornflower." Saturn said to Cornflower, scared of Redtooth.

"Don't worry, Saturn we'll just leave it outside. He'll get it later. It's quite safe." Cornflower said to Saturn.

As they walk to Redtooth's cell, a crash is heard as they saw Redtooth free from his cell and the guard is knocked out.

Cornflower and Saturn screamed as Kenzie and Lieam ready their weapons. But they heard a laugh behind them and saw Fangburn, who also escape from his cell, towering above them, laughing.

"Laugh at this!" Kenzie said to Fangburn as he whacked the rat's foot with his staff.

Fangburn yelled in pain while grabbing his sore foot.

"Run! We'll hold them off." Lieam said to Cornflower and Saturn as they both run out of the dungeons.

"Don't let them get away!" Redtooth said to Fangburn as he quickly recovers and went after the two kitchen mice. "I'll handle these two." Redtooth said to himself as he face two of the guards finest mice.

He then charge at them while Kenzie and Lieam charge at him. Redtooth jumped over Kenzie and Lieam and use his feet to knock them both to the floor.

Redtooth laugh at them and ran to help Fangburn.

A little later that very night, Gwen, Matthias, Richard, Saxon and Wild Ivy are talking to each-other on the walls.

"Ivy, you must understand. This is our home, and it's in terrible danger." Matthias said to Ivy.

"And your friends think I'm helping this Cluny?" Wild Ivy said to Matthias.

"They're just scared, so they're not sure at the moment." Gwen said to the circus performer.

"Well that's helpful. I come in and do a free show and this is the thanks I get?" Wild Ivy said to Gwen, upset that everyone in Redwall think she's working for Cluny.

"Ivy, that's not true. They just don't know who to trust cause Cluny is persuading woodlanders to work for him. I think it's maybe he'll harm their loved ones." Richard said to Ivy.

"Or maybe they just want to save their own tails." Saxon also said to Ivy.

Meanwhile, Redtooth and Fangburn walked to the ramparts with Cornflower and Saturn tied up and with the rats pulling on their ropes. The two mice try to get free, but the ropes are too tight.

"Head for the ramparts. Once we showed them to the chief, we'll kick them off." Redtooth said to Fangburn.

Redtooth and Fangburn laugh evilly at their plain as they continue walking to the ramparts and saw Matthias, Gwen, Saxon and Richard talking to Wild Ivy about something.

"Matthias!" Cornflower said to Matthias as he look to see Cornflower in trouble.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Matthias said to the rats while Saxon, Richard and Gwen drew their weapons.

"Which one?" Redtooth said to Matthias as he pick up both Cornflower and Saturn. "This one or this one?"

"Both of them, you scoundrel." Richard said to Redtooth as he grip harder on his sword.

"Tell them to open the gates, or they fly to the ground." Redtooth said as he walk to the edge of the ramparts and threaten to drop both Cornflower and Saturn off the wall.

Fangburn laugh evilly as he draw his sword.

"Ivy, run for it!" Matthias said to WIld Ivy as he turn around, but Wild Ivy wasn't there.

"Open the gates!" Saxon said to the two otter guards, who are confused my Saxon's orders.

"Open the gates!" Gwen repeated to the otters.

They give out the orders as they open the gates, letting the circus out of Redwall. Ivy and Matthias look at each other as the circus moves to the rat army in front of them.

"The circus is leaving the abbey, give them safe passage!" Gwen said to Cluny.

Cluny, who is not known for showing mercy, decide to let the circus live as he said to his men, "Let them pass. Let them spread the story of the triumph of Cluny the Scourge."

The army move out of the way to let the circus walk by as Cluny smiled, knowing that his plain to use the circus have worked. As soon as the circus is out of sight, Cluny said to his men,

"Redwall is now mine. Advance!"

With that, Cluny and his solders ran into the open gates of Redwall.

"Take Redwall!" Cluny said.

Back with Ivy, she whispered,

"Okay, now."

Soon, the circus performers and Wild Ivy climb out of their carts and ran back to Redwall while the carts continue to walk a few miles to a safe spot.

What Cluny didn't know that Ivy came up with a plain to help Redwall as she explain to Matthias and the others.

**(Flashback 5 minutes ago)**

"I have a plain." Ivy said to Matthias and the Guards on the ramparts.

"We're listening." Gwen said to the knife thrower.

"We'll walk out of Redwall, pretending to leave. Once we made a safe distance from Cluny's army, me and the others will sneak back to Redwall and help you with anyway you can." Wild Ivy said as she explained her plan.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Ivy." Matthias said to Wild Ivy.

"Yeah, Cluny won't know what hit him." Saxon said as he agree with Wild Ivy's plain.

**(End flashback)**

Back at the ramparts, Fangburn attack Richard as the captain of Lockhaven block his attack with his shield.

"What are you waiting for? Shove them off." Fangburn said to Redtooth.

"With pleasure." Redtooth said to Fangburn as he laugh evilly and shove both Cornflower and Saturn over the wall.

"No!" Matthias said in horror.

Saxon charge at Redtooth and let out a yell as Redtooth draw his dagger and block the Guard's attack as he laugh.

What Fangburn and Redtooth didn't know that Cornflower and Saturn and alright thanks to two squirrels on stilts holding a net.

"Wild Ivy?" Cornflower said in surprise.

"At your service." Wild Ivy said to Cornflower as she bowed to the kitchen mice.

"But, we saw you and the circus leave." Cornflower said, puzzled.

"That was a diversion to fool Cluny to think we're leaving. We came back to help you drive Cluny back." wild Ivy said to Cornflower with a smile.

"That's a great idea, that is." Saturn said to Ivy, liking the plain.

"And thanks for saving us. We were almost goners." Cornflower said to Ivy. Guess she was wrong to think that Wild ivy was working for Cluny.

"Your welcome, Cornflower." Wild Ivy said as she help the two mice down and turn to a couple of archers with flaming arrows.

"Let's give Cluny a show he'll never forget." Wild Ivy said to the archers as they loss their arrows.

Back that the ramparts, Redtooth saw the flaming arrows flying overhead as one of them landed next to Matthias as he grab it and charge at Redtooth and the two engage in a fight as the red rat backed away. Seeing the arrows, Fangburn ran down from the ramparts in fear.

"Come on, we got to drive Cluny and his goons out of Redwall!" Saxon said to the other as they ran down the ramparts to fight the rats.

A few soldier look up and saw a few circus performers jumping at them.

Matthias manage to push Redtooth to the catapult as he slipped into the bucket and drop his dagger.

"Have a nice flight." Matthias said to Redtooth as he drop the arrow and pick up Redtooth's dagger and cut the rope which fired the catapult.

Matthias watch as Redtooth scream while flying into one of the trees, unharmed, but trapped.

"Cornflower!" Matthias said, wondering if Cornflower is okay.

Meanwhile, Fangburn is at the bottom of the ramparts before he is trapped in a net by a few circus performers.

Before Cluny can move into the abbey, he and a few rats stopped as a few arrows fired from Edward and Remy and ran back to the gates and back to their camp.

A fire spitter spits flames at the rats as they yell in pain.

Seeing that his victory is taken away once again, Cluny shouted at the defenders as he ran back to his camp.  
"You win again this time, Redwall! But next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Meanwhile, Fangburn cut himself free from the net with his sword as he kick Basil in the guts, who was charging at him.

Matthias ran down the ramparts and see Wild Ivy, Cornflower and Saturn on the back of the Mighty Clad.

"See? Just like your hero, Martin. Strategy." Ivy said to Matthias.

The four mice see Fangburn fighting Gwen as the Matriarch block his attack.

Seeing Gwen in trouble, Matthias grab one on Wild Ivy's knives and throw it at Fangburn.

Luckily, Fangburn is hit on the head by the pommel instead of the blade as the rat tumbles to the ground.

Before he can let back up, he is pinned down by Constance. Matthias then pick up the knife and prepare to cut his throat before he heard a familiar voice.

"_Matthias. I am that is My sword shall weld for me._"

Matthias look at the knife and said, "I hear you Martin."

"Let him go." Matthias said to Constance as the badger pick up Fangburn and tossed him to the ground.

"Take him out. Tell everyone in Mossflower that Redwall spared his life." Matthias said to the circus as Fangburn is being dragged out of Redwall by Clad.

Meanwhile, Kenzie and Lieam walk outside after they recover from Redtooth's attack.

"Do we miss anything?" Kenzie said, wondering what happen while he and Liema was out.

"You just miss Cluny and his men. They fled after we drive them back." Saxon said to Kenzie.

"And I was just about to give Redtooth some payback." Lieam said to himself.

"Though, we have some help." Gwen said as she pointed to the circus.

Wild Ivy picked up her knife and said to Matthias.

"Maybe it's how you throw that you couldn't throw the right way around. They were my fathers. He told me that if I ever use them to hurt anybody, they would hurt me."

"I'm glad that you remind me that, Matthias." Wild Ivy said as she put the knife back on her belt.

"Thank you, Ivy." Matthias said to Wild Ivy as she smiled.

"Wild Ivy, we're sorry for misjudging you. We though you were working for Cluny." Sadie said to Ivy, feeling guilty for misjudging her earlier.

"That's okay, Sadie. Beside, I'm happy to meet all of you, even if you think I was a bad one." Wild Ivy said as she remove her coat and handed it to Cornflower.

"Even you, Cornflower."

"Oh no, I couldn't. Especially when I got you all wrong." Cornflower said in denial. After thinking that Ivy was working with Cluny, she don't deserve it.

"Cornflower, I'd be hurt if you refuse me gift." Wild Ivy said to Cornflower, insisting that she take the coat. "It's our circus way of staying behind when we leave. It's a tradition."

The two mice hug each-other in good-bye as Cornflower grab the coat.

"You know, Cornflower, I envy you. Having a real warrior to carry your colors." Wild Ivy said, mentioning Matthias as she hugged the said mouse.

"We're proud to have meet you, Ivy. You know, I could offer you to help us defend Redwall, but seeing that you're not much a fighting mouse, I decide to let that slide." Gwen said to Wild Ivy.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm more with the circus." Wild Ivy said to the matriarch as she turn down the offer.

"Bye." Wild Ivy said as she and the rest of the circus walk out of Redwall.

"Hey, Matthias." Wild Ivy said before she leaves. 'Forget about the whole 'line of fate' thing. I was fate. Fate is where you and your friends decide."

She then blow a kiss to Matthias. "Remember me." Wild Ivy said one last time before she walk to join the others.

"Safe travels, Wild Ivy." Kenzie said to Wild Ivy one last time as he and the others wave at her.

"Close the gates!" Basil said to the defenders as they close the gates and lowers the portcullis.

Just then, Mortimer came to Matthias with a sad look on his face as he walk to him and the Guards.

"Matthias, my son. I'm afraid I have some grave news." Mortimer begin to say to Matthias.

"It's time now, is it?" Saxon whispered to Gwen in a sad tone. Knowing full well that Methuselah's time in this world is ending.

"Yes, Saxon. Matthias have right to know." Gwen whispered to his 'boyfriend' as she nodded.

Soon, Matthias and Mortimer along with Basil, Constance, Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam and Sienna are in Methuselah's room as Matthias hold to the old mouse paw.

"I'm proud of you, Matthias." Methuselah said to Matthias in a weak voice. "A true warrior does not strike his enemy when he have fallen."

Angela lower her head, knowing that Methuselah will soon pass, as Sela and the Guards does the same.

"You have far to go to find your destiny." Methuselah said to the novice as tears appear in Matthias eyes.

"Trust yourself and follow your dreams." With that, Methuselah look his final breath and died.

"I love you, Methuselah." Matthias said to Methuselah as he started to cry.

"Come on. Let leave Matthias alone." Sela said to the others, knowing that Matthias need to be alone.

The Guards, Mortimer, Basil, Constance and Angela doesn't need a second though as they walk out of Methuselah's room.

For what they know, this became a sad night for Redwall and her defenders cause one of their own have passed away.

* * *

**A/N: R.I.P. Methuselah. May you find peace in another life. I'm finally done with this chapter after months of Writers Blocks and delays. In the next chapter, Redwalls morale have dropped since Methusalah have died and are starting to think that all hope is lost. But Matthias, Saxon, Gwen, Richard, Kenzie and Lieam refused to believe that and went to bring back Martin the Warrior from Cluny's paw.**

**I added the main characters from the 1990s movie, **_**Once Upon A Forest **_**and their families too.**

**Until the next chapter, don't forget to read and review. Also, no flaming or trolling.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Hi everyone, Sonicfighter here with the next chapter of my Redwall/Mouse Guard crossover story. In this chapter, Redwalls morale have dropped since Methuselah died and the defenders are beginning to loss all hope of surviving. However, Matthias, Saxon, Kenzie, Sienna, Lieam, Sadie, Richard and Gwen refuse to give up and the only way to boost morale is to recover Martin the Warrior from Cluny's paws. I don't own Redwall or Mouse Guard. They belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I do own, are my OCs.**

Chapter 8: Reclaiming the Tapestry

* * *

**_A circus came to Redwall and entertain the defenders while Matthias and the Guards befriend a knife-thrower, Wild Ivy. Cluny use the circus to sneak two if his men into the Abbey, but once again, his plain failed. But one of the oldest monk, Methuselah has passed and Redwall is now on the point of defeat._**

A day have pass since the circus left Redwall and Methuselah have died. In Cavern's Hold, Mortimer, Constance along with Gwen and Richard walk into the hall to see the defenders, the Guards and refugees having supper. Since Methuselah died, their morale have dropped like a rock.

Mortimer look at them and sight as he said to Constance.

"You know Constance, I still half expect to see old Methuselah at dinner. Matthias have taken his death pretty hard."

Mortimer, Constance, Gwen and Richard stop as they see Matthias sitting alone looking sad.

"I worry for him." Mortimer said in pity.

"It not just Matthias I worry about, Father Abbot, but all of Redwall." Gwen said to Mortimer.

"She's right. Our spirit is gone. And not just becasue of old Methuselah, we need Martin the Warrior back." Constance said to Mortimer as they walk.

"I agree Constance. I also wish we know what Cluny is up to. Since the circus left yesterday, we've seen no sign of him or his rats." Richard said to the badger.

"I don't believe we have any new visitors." Mortimer said to Constance as he look at the refugees and scratch his head. "I wonder, could there be a connection?"

"Cluny is surrounding the Abbey, cutting us off from supplies and visitors." Constance said to Mortimer.

Then, the three mice and badger heard a commotion on one of the table. Martin is arguing with Russell over an acorn.

"I saw it first!" Martin said to the hedgehog.

"In your dreams, Martin. It's my acorn!" Russell argue with Martin.

"Ha! You didn't see it first!" Martin said as he continue to argue.

"Did to!" Russell said.

"Did not!"

"Children, please. Stop this." Mortimer said to the two kids, trying to stop the argument.

"Father Abbot, it's not my fault. I saw it first!" Martin said to Mortimer as be pull the bowl.

"You did not!" Russell said as he pull the bowl to his side.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"It doesn't matter who saw it first." Mortimer said as he walk to the children and place his paws on their backs.

"Our rule is to share. Don't you see what's happening here?" Martin and Russell look down, knowing that Mortimer is right.

"It's not natural for us to be lock behind 4 walls and Cluny knows it." Constance said to Mortimer as she walk to his side. "He's using this to ware us down."

"True, but we must be strong. If Redwall have any hope of seeing another day, we must work together." Mortimer said to Constance.

Martin and Russel look back at each other and laugh.

"Sorry Father Abbot. Foolish thinking." Russell said to the Mortimer.

"Let Redwall down? We won't even dream of it, Father Abbot." Martin said to Mortimer.

"I know you won't." Mortimer said to Martin as he push the bowl the Russel and the hedgehog happily ate it.

"Since Cluny stole Martin the Warrior at the start of this siege, he have terrible power over us." Constance said.

"Yeah, as if the very spirit of Redwall have been ripped out." Gwen said to the badger.

"Still, we need to figure out how are we gonna get Martin from those rats." Richard said to himself. "And soon."

Meanwhile on the road, a mouse with a red shirt is pulling a cart of food to Redwall.

But he is suddenly stopped by two rats guarding the way as one of them said,

"No passage into Redwall. Not for anyone. Understand?"

"But-but this is how I make my living." The mouse said in protest. "Beside, this food must reach Redwall, or everyone inside with stave to de-"

The mouse is then cut off as Cluny wrapped his tail around his neck and put him to his eye level.

"Death?" Cluny said to the mouse, finishing what the mouse is saying. "Exactly."

Cluny then pick up an apple and said to the rats. "Seized his wagon and take the food to my kitchen."

"Yes chief. And what should we to with a mouse?" The rat said to Cluny as the other rat nodded.

"Get rid of him." Cluny as as he toss the mouse to the rats as they drag him away.

Cluny bite on the apple and turn to Killconey and Darkclaw behind him and said,

"And get rid of those two brainless guards too. I need real guards on the roadblock."

"Yes, chief." Killconey and Darkclaw said to their boss.

"If this plain is to work, not one kernel of corn, not one grain of wheat is to reach Redwall Abbey." Cluny said as he look at the Abbey and turn to his two men.

"Understand!?"

"Yes chief." Killconey and Darkclaw said to Cluny.

Cluny growled as he continue looking at Redwall, hoping this time his plain will not fail.

Meanwhile on the walls, Basil, Jess, Justin, Constance, Saxon, Edward and Remy keep a look out for any sign of Cluny or his men.

"Anyone thirsty up here?" Cornflower said to them as she and Sadie carry mugs of water to them.

"What?" Basil said as he turn to see Cornflower and Sadie coming at them."Oh, yes. Thank you."

"Still nothing?" Sadie said to Constance as she, Jess, Justin, Basil, Saxon, Edward and Remy pick up the mugs

"No. Nothing." Constance said to the Guard as she drink from the mug.

"Not so much as a flea." Jess also said to Sadie.

"Yes, and I tell you all I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." Basil said.

"I agree, Basil. Do you think that Cluny might've pack up and leave?" Justin said as he drink the water from the mug.

"I doubt Cluny will give up that easy." Saxon said to Justin as he take a drink from the mug as well.

"I couldn't agree more Saxon. Beside the woods are far too quiet." Edward said as he look at Mossflower woods. He is right, here's not so much as a bird chirping.

"What can Cluny be up to this time?" Jess said to Basil.

"Military ploy, my dear." Basil said to Jess. "Force the besieged to swept. Fall out among themselves. I've seen it used before. Use effected tactic." Basil then take a drink from the mug.

Constance look at Basil and said, "Maybe you be happier fighting on his side."

Basil then spit out the water in shock and protest, "Are you questioning my loyalty?"

"Please guys, not argue." Remy said to Basil and Constance. "Don't you see what's happening? This is what Cluny want. To turn everyone against each-other.

Constance and Basil look at each other and Constance apologize to him. "Sorry Basil. It was thoughtless."

"My fault actually. No offense taken." Basil said to Constance.

"There not much we can do but wait." Edward said to the others.

"I'm afraid your right, old boy. Cluny is out there alright and close too, I bet. It's a matter of when and how." Basil said as he and the others continue look at the Woods.

"I agree. We need to be extra vigilant to know when he'll strike." Saxon said to Basil.

In the Great Hall, Matthias look at the blank spot on the tapestry where Martin was as Cornflower, Sadie and Richard and Gwen walked in.

"Matthias." Cornflower said to get his attention as he walk toward them.

"Any sign of life?" Matthias said to Cornflower, wondering if they see anyone.

"No. Nothing. But things are getting pretty tense up there." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"How are everyone holding out in Cavern Hold?" Sadie said to Matthias.

"Not well, I'm afraid." Matthias said to Sadie as he shook his head. "It's this waiting that gets everyone so edgy."

"I never seen morale this low since the Winter War." Richard said as he recall a familiar scene from a few years back.

"Also, Constance almost accused Basil of treason." Cornflower said to the others.

"Really? This is worse then I though." Richard said.

Speaking of Basil, he walk into the Great Hall while saying, "That blasted sea-rat is winning this siege without firing one shot. Smart fellow. Outsmarting us."

"But what can we do, Basil?" Matthias said to Basil.

"Daff if I know." Basil said to the novice as he look at the spot where Martin use to be.

"That is where the trouble all started. Since Martin was stolen, morale have dropped."

"We have to get him back." Matthias said, knowing that they need their hero back.

"I've been thinking about getting Martin back from under Cluny's nose, but the plain seems suicidal." Richard said to Basil.

"It's neither we get Martin back, or abandon the Abbey." Basil said to the mice.

"Abandon Redwall!?" Gwen, Richard, Sadie, Matthias and Cornflower said in shock, not believing what they are hearing.

"If militarily appropriate. Not a good thought, but we may have no other choice. It may be already too late." Basil said to them as he walk out of the Great Hall.

"This is terrible. Even Basil is starting to give up." Matthias said to the others.

"We can't abandon Redwall. If we do, then Cluny would've won." Gwen said to the others. "We made a vow to protect Redwall, no matter what."

"You don't think Basil is thinking of leaving." Cornflower said to Matthias, thinking if what Basil have said.

"If Basil do leave, it'll be the final straw for us." Matthias said as he walk out of the Great Hall, leaving Cornflower along with the Guards.

"Don't worry, Cornflower, We'll never desert Redwall." Gwen said to Cornflower.

"I hope your right, for Redwall's sake." Cornflower said to the matriarch as she sight.

Matthias walk to the courtyard and he gasp as he saw Basil talking to Jess, Justin and Sam as they shook Basil's paw.

Matthias think that they wanted to leave Redwall. "Jess, Justin and Sam too?" Matthias said to himself as Basil and the three squirrels run out of Redwall.

In St. Ninian's, the rats are training their army as one of the rat said, " Pick you feet up you lily-livered slimes!"

The rats ran and climb over the hut and continue running. The drills are issued by Killconey and Darkclaw, who Cluny let in charge of.

Cluny himself is sitting on a chair as he watch Martin the Warrior. He still couldn't get that nightmare out of his head as it repeat night after night, growing more and more worse.

"Chief?" A voice said to Cluny, but he didn't answer.

"Chief?" The voice said again, but again, no answer.

"Chief?" The voice said to Cluny once again, this time, Cluny snapped out of his trance.

"Chief, are you alright?" Killconey said to Cluny.

Cluny answer as he shout to Killconey and Darkclaw. "What are you staring at!?"

Killconey and Darkclaw back away in fear by Cluny's outburst.

"Lift that ram properly you devils." The rat commander ordered as he point to a close door that resemble the gates of Redwall.

A couple of rats lift the ram and charge at the door with a crash, but the door remind shut and the rats groan in pain.

"Imbeciles!" Cluny said to the rats, seeing that they failed to ram the door down.

Cluny then saw a couple of rats running, but they fell one by one in holes dug by ferrets which they recruited.

"Stop tunneling under the parade ground." The rat commander said in annoyance.

"Pick your feet up then-"

"STOP!" Cluny shouted seeing that his army is going nowhere, causing everyone to stop and look at their leader.

"I"LL HANG THE NEXT RAT WHO MOVES!" Cluny shouted as he turn to Killconey and Darkclaw.

"Morons. I leave you in charge for one day and look at them." Cluny said at them as he motion his army. "Useless, like mad frogs in a bucket. I hate failures. There's only one punishment for failures."

Killconey and Darkclaw look at each other in fear, knowing what Cluny means.

"What. Is. It?" Cluny said to them as he drew his sword.

"Death. Death by execution." Killconey said as he and Darkclaw bow before Cluny and tremble.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't add two more heads to my banner?" Cluny said to Killconey and Darkclaw.

"We'll try much harder next time chief." Killconey said to Cluny.

"Yes, yes, definitely much harder." Darkclaw also said to Cluny.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Cluny said to his two men.

"We're not good with words, chief." Killconey pointed out.

"SILENCE!"Cluny shouted as the ferret covered his mouth.

However, in a twist, Cluny turn around and said, "I don't have time to train to commanders."

Cluny put his sword in his scabbard and walk to the banner. "You live cause the day I've been waiting for, have arrived."

"Oh, thank you chief. You'll never regret it." Killconey said to Cluny, thanking him for sparing him and Darkclaw.

"We'll make you proud." Darkclaw also said to Cluny.

"Today, with their own standard turned against them, we shall march on Redwall Abbey." Cluny said as he pick up the standard and start waving it.

"On to Redwall!" Cluny said to his men as they cheered their leader and shouted his name.

"Cluny! Cluny! Cluny! Cluny! Cluny!"

But what they didn't know is Chickenhound is spying on them and he start running back to Redwall.

Back at Redwall, Cornflower, Gwen and Sadie walk to one of the tower where Matthias is stand on a couple of rocks as he look at Mossflower.

"Anything yet, Matthias?" Sadie said to Matthias.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Matthias said to them as they look and saw Basil, Jess, Justin and Sam running into Mossflower.

"But, I though Basil was the strongest of us all." Cornflower said in disbelief, seeing that Basil he abandon Redwall.

"Those four think that our cause is hopeless. Maybe the time have come to realize that it is." Matthias said as he walk from the wall.

"Matthias, don't say that." Gwen said to Matthias, not believe that their cause is hopeless.

A little latter, the Jacobs Bell rings. All of Redwall, including Mortimer and Constance gather in the Great Hall after they heard that Basil, Jass, Justin and Sam left Redwall.

"They ran into Mossflower Woods." An archer said to a foot soldier. "Tails between their legs."

"All four of them?" The foot soldier said to the archer. "Look like we're finish."

"Doomed we are for sure." The archer said in agreement.

"We're not doomed til I say we are." Constance said to the two mice.

"Everyone, settle down." Gwen said to the crowd as they stop clamoring. "There's no reason to panic. I'm sure that Basil, Jess, Justin and Sam have a good reason to leave."

"Maybe they went to get reinforcements." Abigail said to the Matriarch. "We need all the help we can get."

"Or maybe they went to get some more food." Russell guessed.

"Russell, you're always thinking about food." Edgar said to Russell.

"You have all heard about Basil, Jess, Justin and Sam's departure from Redwall, but whatever their real reason for leaving, I'm sure that it's one we'll all understand in due course." Mortimer said to the others.

"Isn't is obvious? They want to escape from Cluny." The archer said, as the crowd started to clamor.

"Everyone, please. We're not in any danger here." Lieam said as the crowd stop once more. "I mean, things can't get bad as it already is. Right?"

Then, they heard a familiar squawk and saw Dunwing flying into the Great Hall with urgent news.

"Killie! Killie! Cluny killie!" Dunwing said in alarm as she landed on top of the chair.

"Dunwing, slow down. We can't understand what you're saying." Kenzie said to the sparrow.

"Big rat fella." Dunwing said to the mice.

"Cluny?" Sienna said to Dunwing, knowing what she means.

"Yes! Him Cluny fella. Him Cluny fella and lots and lots of other fellas. By the church." Dunwing continue to say.

"You mean St. Ninians?" Richard said to Dunwing.

"Yes. St. Ninians." Dunwing said to the captain as she nodded. "Many bad rat fellas come this way. Killie! Killie all!"

This cause everyone to worry. Cluny is on his way to Redwall, and at a bad time too.

"You were saying, Lieam?" Kenzie said to Lieam, knowing that he jinx it.

"Sorry." Lieam said to Kenzie.

"Cluny's coming?" The archer said in shock.

"It's another attack." The foot soldier said to the archer.

"And if there in St. Ninians, they're almost here."

"Everyone, to the walls!" Constance said to the defenders.

"The rest, go to Cavern Hold!" Gwen said to the civilians

"We lost our friends, not our hearts." Constance said as the defenders run to the walls and prepare for Cluny's attack wile the refugees take shelter in Cavern Hold.

"We must remain calm. The worse thing we could do is panic." Mortimer said to them others.

"For once, I agree Father Abbot." Saxon said to Mortimer, agreeing with him.

As the defenders ready themselves on the ramparts for Cluny's next attack, a though came to Mortimer.

"What are you thinking Abbot?" Constance said to Mortimer, wondering what's on the old monk's mind. Matthias, Gwen, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Richard and Sadie listen is as Mortimer said to his loyal friend, "We've defended ourselves bravely in these last several days, but our hearts aren't in it anymore."

Mortimer look at the tapestry and continue, "If I allow another battle, more terrible blood-shed, I cannot. I cannot!"

"Your going to ask Cluny for terms of surrender?" Constance said to Mortimer, knowing that he cannot see anymore lives being taken.

"What?" Lieam said in disbelief.

"Surrender?" Kenize said equally shock my Mortimer's choice.

"I must protect those in my care. Even if it means losing our beloved Redwall. I need your support in this, my friend." Mortimer said to Constance.

Seeing no other choice, Constance agree with Mortimer. If surrendering to Cluny is the only way to save everyone, then so be it.

The Guards and Matthias on the other paw, refuse to give up.

"I'll never surrender Redwall." Matthias said, determined to protect Redwall at all cost.

"I agree, Matthias. We vow to protect this Abbey and it inhabitants." Richard said to the novice as the others nod in determination. They will not accept surrendering to Cluny or his army, not while there is still hope in them.

Matthias and the others then walk to the kitchen and see Cornflower and Sienna doing to the dishes.

"Cornflower, Sienna, have you heard? Cluny's on his way." Matthias said to the girls.

"Yes, we know." Cornfower said to Matthias.

"Then why are you two doing the dishes?" Kenzie said, wondering how could Cornflower and Sienna be doing the dishes at a time like this.

"We don't have Abbot Mortimer to panic." Sienna said to Kenzie.

"If you like Matthias, you can help us dry." Cornflower said to Matthias as he toss him a dish cloth. "They'll feel better if everything seems normal."

"Cornflower, you may not believe this, but Mortimer is talking about surrendering to Cluny to avoid further blood-shed." Lieam said to Cornflower.

"What?" Sienna said in disbelief.

"Father Abbot think that what's best for us. What do you think?" Cornflower said to Matthias.

"I think he's wrong. Once Cluny accept our surrender, he'll make us his slaves." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Yeah, we must stop Cluny in terms that he understands." Saxon said to Matthias in agreement.

"The Abbot is gentle, but I think he's mistaken and you and the Guards are right." Cornflower said to Matthias and the Guards.

"Thanks Cornflower." Richard said to the kitchen mouse by that complement.

"But what can we do?" Sienna said to Cornflower and her fellow Guard-mice.

"Matthias, you know when things were starting to go bad..."Cornflower said to Matthias.

"When Cluny stole the tapestry." Matthias finish.

"Exactly." Kenzie said to Matthias. "So, we need to get the tapestry back from Cluny."

"That's easier said then done, Kenzie." Gwen said to Kenzie.

"Well, we have to think of something." Sadie said to the matriarch.

Matthias look at the dish cloth and notice that it have red and blue stripes, a bit like the tapestry. In an instance, an idea pops in his head.

"That's it!" Matthias explained as he smiled.

"That's it Matthias?" Gwen said to Matthias.

"We can use this dish cloth and switch it with the tapestry. They won't know the different until we make it back with the real tapestry." Matthias said as he explained his plain.

"That's a brilliant plain, Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Don't worry Cornflower, we won't let Redwall, you or Martin down." Richard said to Cornflower and he, Gwen, Kenzie, Sadie, Lieam, Saxon, and Matthias begin to walk out of the kitchen with the dish cloth in Matthias paw.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Sienna said as she put down a plate and follow them.

"Thanks Sienna, we'll need all the help we can get." Saxon said to Sienna.

Once they made it outside, they heard Dunwing's squawk and saw the sparrow flying toward them.

"Him Cluny fella, be near."

"Thank you, Dunwing, we know. Can you tell us where he is?" Lieam said to Dunwing, asking here where Cluny is now.

"Yes. Cluny fella lead other fellas into Woods." Dunwing said to the Guards and Matthias.

"Thanks, Dunwing, that's just the answer we need." Matthias said to Dunwing as he and the Guards run pass her.

They saw the defenders lined up to a cart as Twilight and Alvin handed them spears, swords and bows and arrows that are sharpened and ready for use. Matthias can tell on the look of the defenders faces that they won't be able to keep Cluny or his men at bay for much longer.

"Come up everyone, cheer up. Don't let Cluny win before we even started." Matthias said to the defenders as they look at him.

"You think we can beat him, Matthias?" Twilight said to Matthias. "I mean, sure we've done it before, but now, I'm not sure if we can win."

"If you think you can." Matthias said to Twilight and he put a coil of rope from the cart on his shoulder.

"Yeah, even better if he think you can." Lieam said to the defenders as he hop on the cart.

"Now come on, let show that one-eyed rat that he haven't broken us!" Saxon said to the defenders.

The defenders cheered at their words. "Let do this!" Alvin said courageously.

Soon, Matthias and the Guards walk to an unguarded wall and Matthias wrap the rope on the stone and secure it and throw it over the wall.

As Richard started to climb down, he saw Edward and Remy coming their way.

"You two are coming with us too?" Gwen said to the two archers in surprise.

"Yes, M'lady." Edward said to the matriarch. "We'll help you get Martin back from Cluny and me and Remy have an idea that'll help."

"We'll set up a few jars filled with powder we use. Luckily, Angela was kind enough to let us use them. Anyway, we'll set this jars in the trees, suspended with ropes. Once Cluny and his men are close enough, me and Edward will shoot the ropes and the power will created a smoke screen to buy time to get the tapestry." Remy explained the plain as he showed them three jars filled with a special powder made by Angela.

"That's not a bad idea, you two." Saxon said, impressed by the two's plain.

"Come on. We have to hurry." Sadie said to the others, knowing that Cluny and his army will be upon Redwall any minute.

"Right. I'll go first." Gwen said as she started to climb down using the rope. As she made it to the bottom, Sienna and Sadie are next.

Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam followed next, and Edward, Remy and Matthias followed last.

As Matthias started to climb down, he saw Cornflower which surprised him.

"I'll pull up the rope once you're on the ground." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"No, Cornflower. Drop it to me." Matthias said to Cornflower as he continue climbing down. "How do you know?" Matthias said to Cornflower, wondering how she know about his and the Guards plain.

"You have to hurry." Cornflower said to Matthias, urging him to be back before Cluny attack Redwall.

"Thanks Cornflower." Matthias said to his friend as he continue climbing down.

"Take care, warrior." Cornflower said to Cornflower. Hearing that make Matthias look at her and smiled.

"Hey, Matthias, are you gonna stare at her, or are we gonna retrieve Martin?" Kenzie said to Matthias, snapping him out as he continue climbing down once more.

Once Matthias is on the ground, Cornflower remove the rope from the wall and drop it to him. Matthias then coil the rope and place it on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Sadie said as she, the Guards and Matthias ran into Mossflower after Matthias wave to Cornflower.

At the same time, Chickenhound return to St. Ninians after telling Dunwing about Cluny. He saw that the church is empty and he chose this time to sneak in and find something that'll help Redwall win the siege.

As the fox enter the courtyard, he hear someone being gagged from inside the hut.

"Huh?" Chickenhound said as he look into the hut and saw a mouse in a red shirt with his hands tied up in ropes and gagged.

With no time to waste, Chickenhound use a dagger, given to him by Alvin to cut the rope which keep the door shut and open it.

He then remove the gag from the mouses mouth and said,

"Thank you. I've been stuck here for a few hours." The mouse said to Chickenhound. "If you're planning on robbing me, I'm afraid I have nothing of value."

"I'm not here to rob you, I'm here to rescue you." Chickenhound said to the mouse. "What happen?"

"I was on my way to Redwall when a couple of rats stopped me. Then a rat with a blade on his tail have my cart confiscated and those rats lock me in here." The mouse explained to Chikenhound.

"Cluny." Chickenhound said, knowing what the mouse mean by a rat with a blade on his tail.

"You know him?" The mouse said in surprise that Chickenhound know Cluny.

"Know him? Me and my mother use to heal his broken leg before using us as pawns for one of his plain to take Redwall." Chickenhound said to the mouse. "Now, me and my mother are helping Redwall until this siege is over."

"I see. Now, can you help me out of this?" The mouse said to Chickenhound.

"I got this." Chickenhound said as he pull out the dagger and cut the ropes, freeing the mouses paws.

"Thanks." The mouse said to Chikenhound as he rub his paws. "Now, I need to get all of the food that Cluny stole and get them to Redwall."

"I can help."Chickenhound said to him as he put the dagger away. "I know where their kitchen is."

"Well, then, lead on." The mouse said politely to Chickenhound.

Chickenhound nodded and lead the mouse into St. Ninians. A while later, they reach the kitchen where the food are still on the cart. Cluny's men forgot to unload them before marching with their leader.

"Typical." Chickenhound said to himself, knowing Cluny's men are not the brightest.

The mouse grab both handles of the cart and started pulling the cart out of the kitchen as Chickenhound followed as both he and the mouse quickly move out of St. Ninians and toward Redwall.

Meanwhile, the Mouse Guards and Matthias made it to the road where Cluny and his soldiers would come.

"Alright, we all know the plain?" Gwen said to the others.

"Yes M'lady/sis/Gwen." The Guards, Richard and Matthias said to Gwen at the same time.

Remy and Edward get to work on setting up the traps as Remy throw a rope on one of the tree branches and tie one of the jar and pull it all the way to the top and tie it on one of the lose roots and Edward does the same with the last two jars.

With the traps set up, Matthias throw the rope on one of the trees and started climbing. As he reach the top branch, Matthias then tie it on a branch above him and wait.

Gwen and the Guards hide in the trees and keep a low profile til Matthias gives the signal.

Matthias and the Guards waited for a few minutes til they see Cluny and his army gather.

"Cluny! Cluny! Cluny! Cluny! Cluny!" The rats chant as Cluny grab the banner from Killconey.

"Those defy the abbey dies along side me in the Great Fall." Cluny said to his men as he rise the banner above him, ready to kill.

"REDWALLLL!" Matthias shout as he start swinging from the branch. Cluny and the rats saw this as Matthias grab the tapestry as the knots came undone, removing it from the banner.

"Now!" Richard ordered as Remy and Edward emerge from their hiding spots and fired their arrows at the ropes.

As soon as the two arrows cut the ropes, the jars fall and shattered, releasing a white cloud as Cluny and his army cough.

"Guess Angela's special powder really works." Kenzie said to himself. Amazed that the powder works.

Matthias swing to another branch as he try to get a hold, but lost his footing and started swing back to Cluny and his army.

Cluny manage to sweep the cloud from him and saw Matthias and said as he draw his sword.

"I'll have you on a spit, mouse!"

"We gotta help, him." Sienna whispered to the others.

"I agree, Sienna. Everyone, draw your weapons." Gwen whispered back to Sienna and ordered the other Guards to ready themselves.

"Finally, I've been itching for a fight." Saxon said to himself, finally gonna get some action after several days.

"Charge!" Richard shouted as he and the Guards ran out of their hiding space and charge toward Cluny and his army.

"Get them!" Cluny said to his men as they charge at the Guards. The two forces clashed weapons as the Guards went on the attack and Cluny's men went on the defense. This distraction get Matthias to safety.

A rat with a cutlass attack Saxon who block his attack with his sword, Saxon then went on the offensive as he attack the rat and the rat block his attack with his sword.

Two rats, one with a mace and one with a spear attack Kenzie and Sadie. The rat with the mace attack Kenzie while the rat with the spear attack Sadie.

Sadie jump over the rat and attack with her daggers, but the rat block her attack with the spear. Kenzie block the rat with the mace repeatedly, but as the rat attack again, Kenzie's staff broke in two due to the force of the mace.

"That was my favorite staff!" Kenzie said in horror before the rat whacked him on the head with the mace.

"Kenzie!" Sadie said to her boyfriend seeing Kenzie in trouble, but is occupied by the rat she's fighting.

Lieam is busy fighting a rat with with a sword while Gwen and Richard are busy fighting three rats with spears. Remy and Edward meanwhile are occupied with a couple of rat archers as they take cover behind a few trees. Sienna is also busy as she block an attack with an axe.

Cluny laugh, thinking that the Guards are a complete joke. Before he can order his men to finish them off, acorns started falling and hitting the rats on the heads.

"What?" Cluny said as an acorn landed in Cluny's mouth and spit the nut out.

Matthias saw Jess, Justin and Sam inside a tree throwing nuts to the rats below them.

"Jess, Justin, Sam!" Matthias said in surprise. Look like Juss, her husband and son didn't leave their friends behind at all.

"Keep going, Matthias. We'll help your friends." Jess said to Matthias as she, Justin and Sam continue throwing acorns at the rats.

"Up there, squirrels." Darkclaw said to Cluny as he point at the three squirrels in the tree.

Cluny clash his sword at Darkclaw, who block his leader's attack and said,

"Never-mind those squirrels, get the mouse!" Cluny said to Darkclaw.

With the rats distracted by the acorns, Kenzie got up and elbow the rat in his guts. He ran to a tree and break off a branch. Sadie continue fighting the rat until the rat knock her daggers out of her paws. The rat the laugh, thinking that he got her right where he want her, but in a surprising twist, Sadie punch the rat in his face, knocking him out. Satisfied, Sadie pick up her daggers and ran to help Kenzie, who is running to her aid.

"Are you alright, Sadie?" Kenzie said to Sadie.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kenzie. You don't think I can handle myself, can you?" Sadie said to Kenzie.

"Right." Kenzie said in embarrassment before saying, "Come on, let help the others."

Saxon, Gwen, Richard, Edward, Remy, Sienna and Lieam manage to knock out their attackers as they regroup.

Meanwhile, Basil walk behind Cluny and said, "Striking a defenseless creature?"

Cluny turn to attack Basil, but the hare hop and landed on his sword. "Pretty bad form old chap."

"Get him! Grab that hare!" Cluny said to his men.

Three of Cluny's men charge at Basil, but he again hop and the three rats crashed into each-other, knocking them out.

"I want his head!" Cluny said in annoyance.

Basil again landed next to Cluny as he continue taunting the rat.

"What's the matter?" Cluny attack Basil, but Basil use a shield from one of the knocked out rat and block Cluny's sword. "Old head not good enough?" Basil taunt as he knock his head.

This cause Cluny to loss his cool as he continue attacking Basil. With a swing of his sword, Cluny knock the shield out of Basil's paws. "Ugly brute, are you?" Basil taunt again as he mess with Cluny's face.

Cluny attack the hare once again, but dodged it.

"Basil!" Matthias said to Basil as he continue swinging.

"What ho, youngin!" Basil said to Matthias. "It seems we all have the same idea."

"I couldn't agree more, Basil." Lieam said to Basil as he block a sword attack.

"Same here." Richard said to Lieam in agreement as he dodge rat's spear.

"Get climbing, Matthias! We'll meet you in the tree tops!" Justin said to Matthias as the said mouse swing back at the tree where he started swinging and begin to climb.

"Kenzie, Heads up!" Saxon said to Kenzie, noticing a rat coming behind Saxon with a spear. Thinking fast, Saxon jump and the rat crashed into another rat who is attacking Gwen.

"Thanks Saxon." Gwen said to Saxon.

"Don't thanks me yet, M'lady,we need to regroup with Matthias." Saxon said to Gwen.

Kenzie is surprised my what Saxon said. Normally, Saxon would rush into a fight without thinking. Guess last Winter have change him. Nonetheless, Kenzie agree with the red cloaked mouse. "I agree, Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon.

Meanwhile, Basil jump as he dodges Killconey's axe who try to attack him as he landed on the ferret.

"Get my tapestry!" Cluny said as he grab one soldier's shirt and point to the tapestry Matthias have in his person.

At the same time, the Guards started climbing the tree Matthias is in as Edward and Remy provide covering fire as they fired their arrows at the rats. The rats block the arrows using the shields they have, while some arrows have been able to hit their targets.

"Get the hare, get the mouse, get the tapestry." Basil said to Killconey as the ferret started to get back up. "Your flea-bitten chief don't know when to make up his mind. It's jolly confusing for stupid types like yourself."

Basil laugh as Kilconey jump at him for insulting him, but Bail quickly got out of the way and Killconey tackled Cluny as the rat try to get Basil.

Killconey recover from his attack and look at Cluny, who doesn't seem happy. Killconey gave a nervous grin to the rat.

"You. Are. Dead." Cluny said to Killconey. The ferret's smile drop and started running away in fear.

Darkclaw help Cluny up and Cluny grab his cape.

"WHY AREN'T YOU CLIMBING THAT TREE!?" Cluny shouted as he point at the tree where Matthias and the Guards are.

The fat rat gulped at how high the tree is. Darkclaw is about to climb when a couple of ferrets and rats start climbing after Matthias and the Mouse Guards.

Basil meanwhile wrestle with a rat holding a spear. Basil then flip and knock the rat into a bush.

Cluny laugh, thinking he finally caught Matthias and his companions.

"Your finish, mice. It's all over." Cluny said to the mice in the tree as the ferret's and rats climb closer.

"I propose a deal. Throw down the tapestry, and I'll let you and your brave friends live. I give you my word." Cluny said to the mice.

What Cluny didn't know that Matthias and Richard switch the tapestry and the dish-cloth while Cluny was talking to them. "How do we know what you'll keep your words, Cluny?" Edward said to the one-eyed rat.

"I gave it to you. Didn't I?" Cluny said to the archer as he turn to his men. They laugh at Cluny, thinking that Matthias and his friends are doomed.

At the same time, Jess, Justin and Sam jump to the next tree and saw Matthias and the others.

"Okay, Cluny. You win. Just don't hurt us." Gwen said to Cluny as she pretend to to be scared as Matthias drop the 'tapestry' at Cluny.

"No." Jess said in disbelief. She and her family can't believe that Matthias gave the tapestry back to their enemy.

Cluny, his men and Basil saw the 'tapestry' float down at them.

Jess, Sam and Justin jump to Matthias and the Guards. "Matthias, have you and your friends lose your mind?" Jess said to them.

"Easy Jess. We have to deal with Cluny." Gwen said to Jess. "Can you get away?"

"Climb on our backs and hold on. Tightly." Justin said to Matthias as he and Gwen get on his and Jess's back and start to jump to the next branch. Sam, and the other follow suit. Though the Guards are not agile tree climbers as Jess, Sam or Justin, they manage to get to the next branch without fail. Basil also follow them to a safe place.

As the 'tapestry' landed, the rats laugh as they grab it.

"Careful you fools, you'll damage it." Cluny said to his men as he push them aside and grab the 'tapestry'.

"Cluny!" "Cluny!" Cluny! "Clun-huh?" Cluny's men chant but stopped as they see that the 'tapestry' is nothing but a plain dish-cloth.

Cluny look to see that it's not the tapestry at all, but a dish-cloth in his paws.

"A Dish-Cloth!?" Cluny said as he throw the dish cloth and yelled in anger. He's been tricked again.

Meanwhile, Jess, Justin, Sam and the Guards are far from Cluny's army as Jess and Justin put Gwen and Matthias down. Basil is with them too.

"So, you use a dish-cloth as the tapestry? Clever." Jess said as she heard about Matthias's plain.

"But if they have a dish-cloth, where's the tapestry?" Justin said to Matthias and the others."

"Right here." Richard said as he pull out the real tapestry with Martin the Warrior on it.

"Brilliant strategy, old champs." Basil said to the mice.

"Thanks Basil, now let head back to Redwall, everyone will be thrilled." Gwen said to the others as they head back to Redwall.

"Hey, fellas." A familiar voice said as they turn to see Chickenhound and a mouse with the food cart.  
"Chickenhound. Glad to see you." Kenzie said to the fox. He then notice the mouth with the red shirt. "Who's this?"

"I was suppose to bring food to Redwall before Cluny captured me. Luckily, this young fox saved me and my goods." The mouse said to the Guards.

"But how do you manage to get pass Cluny and his army?" Jess said, wonder how do they get pass Cluny.

"We went through the meadow that go pass Mossflower woods." Chickenhound said to Jess.

"Well done, Chickenhound. Cluny will be more mad then he is now." Basil said to Chickenhound as he chuckled, picturing a mad Cluny yelling about the food being missing.

"This is a great day for us. We not only recovered Martin, but we have enough food to last for a few months." Gwen said as she and the other walk back to Redwall.

Back at Redwall, the whole Abbey cheered to see Martin the Warrior back in their possession.

"Well done, all of you." Mortimer said, congratulating the mice.

"That's my Matthias." Constance said to Matthias.

"Bravo." Cornflower said to Matthias as the novice blush and Basil ruffle his head.

"I ask for your forgiveness." Mortimer said to Basil, Jess, Justin and Sam. "Some of us did succumb to doubts."

"No harm done, Father Abbot." Justin said to Mortimer.

"Absolutely understandable." Basil also said to Mortimer as he wink to the three squirrels. "Us sneaking off like thieves in the night and what not. Still, morale restored."

"Well done, Basil. Well done." Constance said to Basil as she hug the hare. Basil can hear his bones crack a bit due to Constance being strong.

"Very kind. Very kind, old girl." Basil said as he caught his breath after Constance finish hugging him.

"Yep. And we also have enough food to last another few mouths." Saxon said as he grab a bread from the cart and eat it.

"Save some for everyone, Saxon." Cornflower said to Saxon as she, Saturn, Sadie and Gwen started unloading the cart and start putting them into the store room.

Meanwhile, Cluny is not happy that the Redwallers have Martin back in their paws.

"Traitors! Sniveling cowards!" Cluny said to his army. "Someone will pay for this."

"Those two!" Cluny said as he point to Killconey and Darkclaw. "They help the enemy."

The two gasped, thinking that they help the Redwallers as the rest of Cluny's army turn to them.

"Get them. Bring them to my blade." Cluny said darkly as he drew his sword.

Killconey and Darkclaw run for their lives as Cluny's men gives chase to them.

Back in Redwall, everyone is in the Great Hall, celebrating Martin's return as Jenny and Meg sew Martin back in his original spot in the tapestry.

"Careful now. It must be perfect." Mortimer said to Jenny and Meg.

"Now that's look better. Don't you think?" Matthias said to Cornflower and the Guards as he winked at them.

"Indeed, Matthias." Sienna said to Matthias.

Cornflower laugh and said to them, "I knew you all can do it."

"Not by ourselves, Cornflower, we have help." Richard said to Cornflower as he, Matthias and Cornflower turn to Jess, Justin, Sam and Basil as they shook paws.

"Jess, Basil, Justin and Sam risk our trust to do the right thing." Gwen said to Cornflower.

"It's a shame that I doubted them at first." Cornflower said, feeling ashamed that she doubted them before.

"We all makes mistakes, Cornflower." Lieam said to Cornflower. "Beside, that was Cluny's doing."

"Yeah, Divide and Conquer." Matthias said to Lieam. "And it almost worked."

"Well, he does made us stronger than ever." Cornflower said as Jenny and Meg finish sewing Martin back in the tapestry.

"Aye, Cornflower." Kenzie said to Cornflower. "Cluny made as stronger than he can imagine."

Later that night, when all of Redwall are asleep, save for the defenders patrolling the walls, Gwen is up writing a new entry in her journal.

**"4th of April, 1153, 10 days into the siege of Redwall. **

**It's been a while since I post an entry and much have change. Redwall made some new allies, like the Foxes, Sela and Chickenhound, and the sparrows who live on top of the Abbey itself. Today, I along with my brother and our finest have retrieve Martin the Warrior from Cluny's paws. With morale restored, we may have a chance of winning this siege. But there's still the matter of finding Martin's sword and training the farmers to fight. Both are not gonna be easy, but we must try in order to drive Cluny the Scourge and his army out of Mossflower."**

**-Gwendolyn 1153**

After Gwen finish writing, she close her journal and went to bed. Now that Martin the Warrior is back in proper paws, Redwall now have a fighting chance to win this siege.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finally finished. I know that the mouse how got his wagon taken by Cluny didn't get saved, but I can get away with that. In the next chapter, Matthias, along with Saxon, Kenzie and Richard go to find an owl named Captain Snow on where to find Asmodeus. Lieam came along too, but he have a distrust for owls cause of what happen to Celenawe. At the same time, Cluny hatches a new plain to take Redwall. Until then, don't forget to read and review. TTFN.**


	9. Chapter 9

The siege of Redwall

**Greeting everyone. Sonicfighter here bringing you an all new chapter of Mouse Guard: Siege of Redwall. In this chapter, Matthias, Saxon, Kenzie, Richard and Lieam go out to look for an owl named, Captain Snow. But Lieam have a distrust for owls cause of what happen last Winter. Meanwhile, Cluny cook up a new plain to take Redwall. As always, I don't own Redwall or Mouse Guard. They belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own are my OCs.**

Chapter 9: Snow and Fire

* * *

_**Matthias and the Mouse Guard have successfully retrieve the tapestry of Martin the Warrior from Cluny the Scourge. With morale restored to the Abbey, they now need to find out here Asmodeus the Adder live so they can find Martin's long lost sword.**_

2 days have gone by and the morale in Redwall have risen thanks to Matthias and the Guards. In the Great Hall, Jenny and Meg are finishing the last touches on putting Martin back in his proper place.

"And done." Jenny said as she and Meg sew the last thread.

"Well done you two." A voice said to the two mice as they look and saw Basil, Matthias, Gwen, Jess and Saxon walking toward them. Basil is on a crutch and his leg is wrapped in bandages cause he twisted his leg after Matthias and the others retrieved Martin the Warrior.

"Jolly good job." Basil said to Jenny and Meg, congratulating them on putting Martin back.

"Thank you Basil." Jenny and Meg said to the hare at the same time as they both leave the Great Hall.

"Nice to see Martin back in his proper place." Basil said as he look at Martin.

"I couldn't agree more, Basil." Gwen said to Basil as she, Jess, Saxon and Matthias too look at the tapestry of Martin.

Back in St. Ninians, the rats train hard as they plain to attack Redwall once again. Cluny watch as a couple a rats with a battering ram charge at the door, but instead of bringing it down, the rats are knocked down. Darkclaw is by his side after Cluny have spared him and Kilconey cause he still have use for them.

"You useless lubbers." Cluny said in annoyance. His men can't do anything right. He ran to the ram and teach them a lesson. "Can't you do anything right?"

Cluny saw one rat clawing away as he caught him by wrapping his tail around his neck and bringing him to his face. "Charge like your lives depend on it." Cluny said to the soldiers as they all got back up. " I'll slay you if the Redwallers don't." Cluny then let the rat go and the soldiers got back on the ram and once again charged at the door. But once again, the doors remain shut and the rats fall on their backs.

"Imbeciles!" Cluny said to the soldiers. He growled in annoyance and turn to Darkclaw and grab him by the cape.

"Darkclaw, get these layabouts to put their backs into it, or I'll tie them one at a time to the front of the ram. Starting with you."

"Yes, chief. It'll be done." Darkclaw said to Cluny as the one-eyed rat leave for other business.

Back in the Great Hall, Mattias said to the others,

"Now that Martin's back with us, there's hope again. If only we can get his sword, then we might stand a fighting change."

"Well that, and we need to train the refugees to fight back." Gwen said to Matthias.

"But once again, Mortimer still refuse to help." Saxon said to Gwen.

"Father Abbot thinks what's best for us, Saxon, but I think your right and he's wrong. He's as stubborn as a child." Matthias said to the red-cloaked mouse.

"Well, we all know who got the sword now." Basil said to the others as he walk to a picture of Asmodeus the snake.

"Asmodeus, and we have no idea where he hidden it." Matthias said.

"Well we know he stole it from the sparrows years ago." Basil said to Matthias as he recall Dunwing saying that Asmodeus stole Martin's sword from her late husband.

"Yeah, but we need to know where Asmodeus keeps it." Matthias said to Basil.

"Who knows how that mouse-eating serpent mind works." Jess said to Matthias.

"Is there's anyone who can help us where he is?" Saxon said to Basil.

"I know another mouse eater who know where Asmodues is." Basil said as he walk to another part of the Tapestry.

"Who is it, Basil?" Gwen said to the hare as they walk to a picture of an owl sitting on a tree branch.

"Him. My old pal. Captain Snow." Basil said as he point to the picture of Captain Snow.

"Your friend is an owl? Now I've seen everything." Gwen said, surprised that Basil is friend with an owl. Still, they need to talk to him in order to find Martin's sword.

Back in St. Ninians, Darkclaw crack a whip and the rats started to run with the battering ram, hopefully this time to smash the door.

"You feble filths. You heard the boss, you better smash these gates to splinters, or we're all dead." Darkclaw said to the rats. But once again the gates remain close and the rats fell.

Cluny groan as he take a stick on walk to a brazier and the rats there back away.

"Batter and burn. Batter and burn. Batter and burn." Cluny said as he use the stick to hit the fire and the embers fly from the brazier.

"We'll get inside Rewall on way or the other. Put those flames out, idiots." Cluny said to the two rats as they try to put the fire out, but end up burning themselves, much to Cluny's delight.

"I'll tech them to defy Cluny the Scourge. I'll have their little tapestry hero back, and burn him to ashes." Cluny said s he laugh evilly and throw the stick into the fire.

Back in Redwall, Matthias discuss his plain to the other Guards.

"Captain Snow is an owl?" Richard said in surprise.

"That's what I said." Matthias said to Richard.

"Even if we meet this 'Captain Snow' he'll surly eat us." Sadie said to the novice.

"Which is why I'm gong alone." Matthias said to the others.

"Matthias, I appreciative your bravery, but I think you need some help along the way." Gwen said to Matthias.

"I'll go." Saxon said as he volunteered to help Matthias.

"Count me in." Richard said also.

"I'll accompany you on your mission, Matthias." Kenzie said as he volunteered as well.

"Anyone else which to help Matthias?" Gwen said asking for more volunteers to assist Matthias.

Lieam is thinking to himself. He know that he distrust owls cause one killed Celenawe last Winter, but he know that Captain Snow that can help Redwall. Summoning all his courage, Lieam said,

"I'm going too."

"You sure Lieam?" Sienna said to Lieam. "This Captain Snow sounds dangerous."

"True, but he'll might know where Asmodeus is. If we can find the snake and kill him, we'll have Martin's lost sword." Lieam said to Sienna.

"Very well. It is decided." Gwen said as Matthias and the four volunteers prepare to leave.

"Be careful Richard." Gwen said to Richard as she hugged her brother good luck.

"When am I not careful, Gwen?" Richard joked as he and the others walk to a door leading into Mossflower.

"Wait a minute old chaps." Basil said as he caught up despite his leg.

"Basil, what bring you here?" Richard said to the hare.

"Just giving you some information so you won't go wandering off. Captain Snow live in an old barn beyond the woods." Basil said to the mice.

"Thanks Basil." Kenzie said to Basil.

"I would show you the way, but due to my condition, I won't be much help." Basil said as he motion his leg.

"Which is why you'll be staying to help with our defenses." Matthias said to Basil, telling him to help Redwalls defenses.

"What would I say to everyone?" Basil said to Matthias.

"Nothing." Matthias answered. "No one must know that we're gone."

"Yes, this stay between us and the Guards." Lieam said to Basil.

"Very well, if your determine to go, then you'll need this for protection." Basil said as he pull out a medal with an owl on it.

"How will this medal protect us anyway?" Saxon said to Basil as Matthias place the medal around his neck.

"Show Captain Snow this medal and gives him my regards. I saved his life once." Basil said.

"You saved his life?" Matthias said to Basil as he put the medal inside his habit for later.

"Yes, he gave me this medal for bravery and that rot. Anyway, show him the medal and he'll might listen to you. Otherwise, he'll eat you an your friends on sight." Basil said to the mice.

Matthias gulped at the though on being eaten by an owl while the guards stand firm.

"Good luck." Basil said as he shook Matthias and the Guards paws.

"We'll need more than luck, Basil." Saxon said to Basil as he, Matthias, Lieam, Kenzie and Richard begin to run into Mossflower.

Cornflower watch Matthias and the others run into the forest.

"Be careful, Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias, wishing him luck.

"Don't worry my dear, they'll turn up fine." Basil said to Cornflower as he went back inside.

A little later after Matthias and four of the Guards left Redwall of their mission, Cluny and a couple of rats run to Redwall using a hay wagon as a battering ram with Cluny on top of the cart. Cluny laugh as his army chanted his name. Among the wagon is a pot of hot coals which will serve as a distraction to lure the defenders away while his men ram the gates down. This time, his plain will not fail.

On the walls, the defenders are relaxing and chatting with each other while Constance, Gwen, Basil, Edward and Remy are on the walls, keeping a sharp eye out for Cluny and his men.

Edward spotted something approaching Redwall as he said,

"Basil, something's approaching the gates."

Basil look an see Cluny sitting on a weapon with his men pushing it.

"Cluny, and it look like he have some kind of wagon with him." Basil said to the archer.

"Cornflower, get Matthias." Constance said to Cornflower as she watch as the army moves closer to Redwall.

"Matthias?" Cornflower said in shock, wondering to tell her that Matthias and 4 of the Guards are away. "He's-well." Cornflower try to say.

"He along with my brother and 3 of our own are on a mission, Constance." Gwen said to Constance as she help Cornflower.

"Mission? Don't be silly." Constance said to Gwen.

"The sword. Top secret and all that." Basil said to Constance. "Though the other might not approve. Don't want any of the populace to get any worse."

"Well, nice to be informed." Constance said to Basil. "We'll have to manage without them."

"They can handle themselves, Constance." Edward said to the badger.

"Redwallers, ramparts!" Constance said to the defenders as they begin to run up to the ramparts.

"Hope they've bitten off more they can chew." Constance said to Cornflower as she continue ordering the defender.

"Sound the Joseph Bell. Redwallers to the ramparts!"

The Joseph Bell started to ring and the defenders prepare for another one of Cluny's attack.

Edward and Remy start putting arrows on their weapons as they wait.

"Don't worry my dear. We'll be alright." Basil said to Cornflower. "It'll take more then a few rats and an old hay wagon to topple these walls."

"I'm not afraid for me, Basil. It's Matthias." Cornflower said to Basil. "Out there alone and I can't do a thing to help."

"Cornflower, Matthias is not completely alone. My brother and 3 of my finest are with him. Beside, they're capable of handling themselves." Gwen said to the kitchen mouse.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time Captain Richard went on a mission." Remy also said to Cornflower.

"And we'll be helping them in spirit." Edward said to Cornflower as he notice a hornet buzzing close to him as he try to swat it away.

"Now, let see if the others need any help." Gwen said to Cornflower as they started to run to the different part of the wall.

"Are the little ones all in Cavern Hold?" Constance said to Winifred.

"They're all in there, Constance. Safe as Winter's Nuts." Winifred said to Constance.

"Good." Constance said to Winifred as a hornet buzz close to her face.

"Drat there hornets." Constance said as she swat the hornet away and look at the approaching rat army.

Meanwhile, Matthias, Saxon, Lieam. Kenzie and Richard continue running through Mossflower and then stopped when they heard a twig snapped.

"Who's there?" Saxon said while putting his paw on his sword handle.

"Steady, Saxon." Richard said to Saxon. "We must not rush into combat with an enemy we don't know."

"I agree. We need to know if they're friends or foes." Lieam said to Saxon as the red cloaked mouse remove his paw from his sword.

Matthias look around but see no one except for the 4 Guards accompanying him.

"Let's look other here." Richard said as he, Matthias, Kenzie, Lieam and Saxon walk to a bush.

On the other side, they saw a female shrew wearing peasant cloths with a black rock in her paws. The shrew yelp in surprise as she see the mice and Matthias does the same.

"You are trespassing on private lands." The shrew said to the mice in a Russian accent as she back away from the mice. "Who are you and what is your business?"

"I'm Matthias from Redwall Abbey." Matthias said to the shrew as he introduce himself.

"I'm Richard, Captain of Lockhaven's Guards." Richard said as he introduce himself to the shrew as well.

"I'm Lieam of the Mouse Guard and this is Saxon and Kenzie." Lieam also said to the shrew as he introduce himself, Saxon and Kenzie.

"By the way, who are you?" Matthias said to the shew.

"Guosim. Now what's your business?" The shrew now named Guosim said to Matthias.

"Well Gousim, our business have to do with Redwall. And since when Mossflower Woods is private lands?" Matthias said to Guosim.

"This is our land." Guosim said to the mice but Saxon and the mice move out of her way. "We don't have time for this. Let us through."

But they didn't get far as they found themselves surrounded by more shrews. Some have and swords in their paws.

"We are the guosim." Guosim said to the mice.

"Um, question, what's the guosim?" Lieam said to Guosim.

"**Guerilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower**." Guosim said to Lieam. "No on trespasses on shrew lands without our written permission."

"Intripicus!" The shrews said in unison.

Matthias, Richard, Lieam, Kenzie and Saxon look at each other, wondering what do say to the shrews.

"Now, I'll ask you all one last time, what is your business?" Guosim said to the mice once again.

"Gurrella Union of Shrews in Mossflower, forgive us for trespassing on your lands, but we're strangers in these parts. As for our business here, we're here to fight Cluny the Scourge." Kenzie said to the shrews.

Upon hearing Cluny's name, the shrews gasped as they slowly back away.

"I think they heard of him." Saxon whispered to Richard.

"Indeed." Richard whispered back.

"Unless we can find the lost sword of Martin the Warrior or train the farmers to fight back, we at Redwall are in grave danger." Lieam said to the guerilla shrews.

This made the shrews muttered to each other til on of them spoke,

"It's none of our concern. Brothers and sisters, I propose we throw them off our lands."

"I second that." Another shrew said in agreement.

"All those in favor?" Guosim said to the other shrews.

"Aye." The shrews said in unison on throwing the mice out.

"Right comrades, that's carried anonymously." Guosim said before one shrew said in protest as he emerge from the crowd,

"Wait, wait. Point of information, where will this Matthias and others find this sword?"

"In the lair of Asmodeus the Adder." Matthias said to the shrews. The shrews all laugh, thinking that it's a joke to find Asmodeus.

"That's not funny!" Saxon said to the shrews in annoyance.

Guosim then pass the black rock to the shrew as he said,

"Anyone holding this rock can speak, now shut up."

The shrews stop laughing as Matthias said to the shrews,

"We're on our way to ask Captain Snow to help."

The shrews gasped when they heard that name and ran into the bushes.

"You're mad. You and your comrades are totally insane." One shrew said to the mice, thinking that they're out of their minds to ask an owl for help. "Captain Snow is the biggest mouse and shrew killer in the land."

"Redwallers are known as honest creatures." The shrew said as the others emerge from the bushes. "I believe him and his comrades, but those who plain to take on Asmodeus must have more courage then sense."

"Not necessarily brothers." Another shrew said to the others. "They could have more madness then sense."

The shrews laugh at the joke.

"We'll pretend we didn't heard that." Saxon said as he ignore the joke. True what they're doing is crazy, but The Guards have done crazy things in the past.

"And I say, they're senselessly courageous." Another shrew said.

"All those who say they got more courage then sense, shout 'aye'." Guosim as the shrew pass the black rack back to her.

"Aye!" The shrews all said in unison.

"Then, they're a bit like us." The shrew said as the others walk back to Matthias and the guards.

"Comrades, I propose we give them some help." Another shrew said.

"I second that." Gousim said in agreement. "Carried unopposed. All those in favor, shot 'aye'."

"Aye!" The shrews all said once again.

"Also carried. Forward." Gousim said as the shews ran and Matthias and the Guards follows.

"Well, that was easier then I thought." Lieam said, surprise that the shrews agree to help them.

"Yeah, they're a bit like us." Saxon said to the Lieam as they continue running.

"I agree, Sax." Kenzie said to his friend.

After about 4-8 minutes of running though Mossflower, they stop near a meadow with an old barn that haven't been used in years on the far side. The doors are close to falling off of their hinges and a tree is growing out of the roof of the barn.

"This is far as we can go, comrades. I've lost too many brothers to that owl." The shrew said to The mice while hiding the bushes. "We'll sit here and watch."

"I second that." Another shrew said in agreement.

"Carried." The others shrews said in agreement.

"I don't blame you." Richard said to the shrews, The guards too have lost many good mice to owls before, along with snakes and weasels.

"Beside, open ground is to dangerous to cross." Gousim said to the mice as she peek out of the bush.

"True, but not if you zig-zag and move slow." Saxon said to Gousim.

"Right. Bob and weave and zig-zag. We've done it many times back home." Lieam said.

"My friend Basil taught me that too." Matthias said in agreement as he, Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie and Richard begin to run into the meadow as the shrews watch as they look out of their hiding spots.

The mice bob and wave and zig-zagged though the meadow like they've mention before as they move through the tall grass to the barn.

"I guess they also have alot of sense as courage." Gousim said impressed by the mice.

"Carried." The shrews all said in agreement as they hide into the bushes once again.

Soon, Matthias, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam made it though the grass and close to the old barn.

"This is where Captain Snow is. Good. The sooner we talk to him, the sooner we can get back to Redwall." Lieam said to the others.

"Agree. I don't want to be someone's lunch." Saxon said to Lieam.

"Relax, you too. It's still daylight and owls only eats at night." Richard said to the two of his and his sisters finest.

"Come on, let's go." Matthias said to the others as they enter the barn.

As they went inside, they can see dust flying around in the sunlight from the holes on the roof.

"Gee. Look like no one's been here in years." Saxon said as he look around.

"I think this is build by someone else than animals." Richard said as he see that the barn is too big to be made by animals.

"Well, I remember reading something that long ago this barn was made by creatures called, humans. The book also said that they are much bigger than us and have no fur, feathers, claws or tails." Matthias said to the Guards as they continue into the barn.

"Humans, huh? Kenzie, didn't you mention humans several times in Soren's journal?" Saxon said to Kenzie.

"Yes I did, Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon. "I also said that they are some humans that are bad, but most of them are good."

"I agree, Kenzie." Lieam said as they walk up a flight of stairs and landed on a pile of hay.

"This is weird." Matthias said, knowing that something is not right. "This is where Captain Snow live, but where is that owl?"

Suddenly, the mice hear wood breaking and Matthias begin to fall though the hay after a plank broke by his weight as he screams.

"Matthias!" Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam exclaimed at the same time as they look down the hole.

Matthias see an orange cat wearing a red vest sleeping on a pile of hay as he fell into the cat's open mouth while yawning.

Outside, the shrews no longer hear Matthias as Gosuim said to the other shrews.

"I propose that he's dead."

"Carried." The shrews said in agreement once more.

Back inside the barn, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam ran down to help Matthias as the cat chokes, waking him up.

"Hang on, Matthias, we're coming!" Saxon said as he draw his sword and Richard draw his sword and Lieam pull out the Black Axe.

"Wait." Kenzie said to his companions as he hold out a paw, telling them to stand down as the cat spill Matthias out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, covered in Silvia.

"Ew." Matthias said in disgust.

"Matthias, are you okay?" Lieam said to the novice as he help him up.

"I am now. Though, I could us a bath when we get back."

"Yuck! Mouse?" The cat said as he started to get up.

The mice look at the cat and Matthias said, "I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to."

"I should hope so." The cat said to Matthias. "I cannot approve bad manners. Dropping into a cat's mouse like that without an invitation. Haven't been formerly introduce."

"I'm Matthias from Redwall Abbey." Matthias said to the cat as he back off to a pillar in fear while the Guards protect him.

"I'm Richard, Captain of Lockhaven's guards and these three are Lieam, Kenzie and Saxon, three of the Guards finest." Richard said to the cat.

The cat bend down and pull out his claws, thinking he's gonna attack them, but in a surprising twist, he hold out his paw and said to the mice,

"Squire Julian Gingivre. Delighted to meet you old chaps."

"Okay. Didn't see that coming." Saxon said in surprise as he and Richard sheathe their swords and Lieam put the Axe away.

"I'm sorry dropping into your mouth." Matthias said to Julian about earlier. "But, I can't help wondering, don't you, um eat mice?"

Matthias got his answer as Julian laugh.

Julian stop laughing and said to the mice, "Nothing personal dear boys. I gave that all up years ago."

The four guards sight in relief, knowing that Julian is a vegetarian.

"Vegetarian these days, unlike that mouse-eating ruffian, Captain Snow, that maniac. I ask him to leave the barn." Julian said to the mice.

"You know him?" Richard said to Julian.

"Know him?" Julian said to the captain as he huffed. "That owl eats anything that moves or crawl. Pal of yours, I think?"

"No, but we're looking for him." Matthias said to Julian. "He may know were we can find a special sword. We need to to fight a rat named Cluny."

"Cluny? A rat?" Julian said as he though to himself. "Rats, finally. Well, Snow's your owl. That is, if your lucky enough to last long you you and your companions, You all look rather, plump."

"Yow where Snow is?" Lieam said to Julian.

"Yes. He live in a hollow tree these days. I'll stretch a point to take you there- But don't expect me to talk to him, he and I have a quarrel."

"Very well, Julian." Richard said to the cat. "We'll try to talk to him.

"Hop on my back." Julian said to the mice as Matthias, Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Richard as they climb on Julian's back.

Outside, Gousim said to her comrades, "We don't be seeing that mouse again."

Then, Julian walk out of the barn as the shrews screams, think he'll eat them.

"It's alright. He won't eat you. He's our friend." Matthias said to the shrews.

"Riding a cat, to look for an owl, so they can find a snake? What kind of place does these warrior mice came from?" The shrew said to the others.

Back in Redwall, the rats charged at the gates and start ramming while they shield themselves from the defenders arrows and rocks.

"Hold them back lads!" Edward said to the archers as the continue firing at the rats.

"We can't let them breach the gates!" Remy also said as he fire at a rat, killing him.

"Surrender to Cluny the Scourge!" Cluny said to the defenders.

"Go boil your head in a pot of oil, rat!" Constance taunt to the one-eyed rat.

"ATTACK!" Cluny said to his men as they continue the assault.

A group of rats use a ladder on the walls as they start climbing.

"Going down." Sienna said as she shove the ladder off of the wall and the rats screams.

Sadie use her sling to knock a rat who is about to climb to the wall as the defenders shove another ladder off the wall.

Gwen is helping Constance coordinates Redwalls defenses as she order a few moles,

"You two, help Foremole secure the gates. We need to hold them hold a little longer."

The rats continue to ram at the gates as they're beginning to give way.

"These gate need more shoring up." Foremole said as he and the others continue to hold the gates.

Constance, Abigail, Michelle, Russel and Edger ran to the wall with a few planks of wood to keep the gates secure for a little longer.

The gates are hit by the ram again as it slowly begin to buckle.

"The gates can't take must more of this." A defender said as he ran from the gates.

Twilight and Alvin are helping Mortimer move a bolder to reinforced the gates.

"Father Abbot. We have a problem. The gates wouldn't hold much longer." Constance said to Mortimer.

"How do we stop them, Constance?" Mortimer said to the Badger. "Find Matthias and the others. They always have an answer to this. They got to be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry, Abbot, we'll find them." Gwen said to Mortimer.

Gwen ran to see Warbeak helping the defenders by gathering rocks.

"Warbeak, find Matthias and my brother." Gwen said to the sparrow.

"Huh? Where be mice?" Warbeak said to Gwen.

"From what I can gather from Basil, they're at an old barn to the North-East. Tell them that Redwalls in danger." Gwen said to Warbeak.

"Okay," Warbeak said just as a spear landed next to the sparrow and she started to fly away to find Matthias and the others.

Gwen saw a few hornets and she start swatting them. "Where are all of these hornets coming from?"

Gwen look to see Cornflower light a lantern to keep the hornets away. She even saw a hornet nest below the ramparts as she start to think of an idea.

"I wonder." Gwen though to herself.

The day change into night by the time Julian stop next to a tree and Matthias, Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Richard jump off of his back.

"You probably can't see Captain Snow from here, but he can see you." Julian said to Matthias and the Guards. "Be extra careful. The old glutton will more than eat you and your friends on sight."

"We can handle ourselves, Julian." Lieam said to the cat. "Beside, I slain an owl last year."

"I see." Julian said as he is about to leave. "One last thing. If you get the change, tell Snow that Squire Gingivere said that he must surely admit he was in the wrong and apologize. Only then can we resume our friendship and live together in the barn."

"We'll tell him that. Good-bye, Julian." Matthias said to Julian as he walk back to the barn.

"Good-bye Matthias and friends, and do take care." Julian said to the mice as he walk away.

"We will." Richard said to Julian.

As soon as Julian is gone, Matthias look up in the tree and said,

"Hello? Captain Snow?" No answer.

"Captain Snow, are you up there?" Lieam said, but again, no answer.

"Maybe he's out hunting." Richard said to the mice, thinking that Captain Snow is not home.

"I guess." Saxon said as he and the mice walk away from the tree,not knowing a silhouette on an owl with gold eyes behind them.

The owl then swooped down and grab Matthias as he turn around.

"Matthias!" Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam said as they ran to the tree just as the owl land on the branch.

The owl is white as snow with gold eyes as Matthias pull out the medal from his habit and said,

"Truce! Basil Stag Hare sent me! I claim a truce!"

"Who are you?" The owl, Captain Snow said to Matthias.

"A friend on Basil Stag Hare, sir. He sent our regards." Matthias said to Captain Snow.

"'Our'?" Captain Snow said confused just as Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam climb up the branch.

"Matthias, are you alright?" Lieam said to Matthias as he and the others walk by him.

"I am now." Matthias said to Lieam just as Captain Snow said to the mice,

"State your names and ranks and stand at attention when your speaking to an officer."

Snow put his talon off of Matthias as he stand at attention and Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie and Richard does the same.

"Matthias, sir. Novice of Redwall Abbey." Matthias said to the owl.

"I'm Lieam. Mouse Guard and the Black Axe, sir." Lieam said as he introduce himself.

"The Black Axe, hm? I haven't heard that name in ages." Snow said to himself. "Right. Continue."

"I'm Saxon. Mouse Guard." Saxon said to Captain Snow.

"I'm Kenzie. Mouse Guard." Kenzie said to the owl as well.

"And I'm Richard, Captain of Lockhaven's Guards, sir." Richard said as he introduce himself to the owl.

"Basil gave us this medal to show you." Matthias said as he remove the medal from his neck and show it to the owl.

"And do you think that'll stop me from eating you? Do you?" Captain Snow said as he take the medal from Matthias.

"Um, N-no, sir." Matthias said nervously to the owl.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Snow said to the mice, asking them what they want from him.

"We've came to ask you about Asmodeus. He has the sword which belongs to Redwall." Lieam said Captain Snow.

"Ah, Martin's sword." Captain Snow said as he remember the sword. "I saw him steal that from the sparrows, years ago. What do you want with it?"

"Well sir, to get it back." Saxon said to Captain Snow.

"Get it back?" Snow said as he continue "And how pray would you do that, mice?"

"Simple, we'll steal it, we'll fight for it, heck, we'll even kill that snake if we have to." Lieam said.

Captain Snow laugh, thinking it's a joke to kill Asmodeus.

"Kill Asmodeus? Why, I would stop eating mice if one would kill that snake." Captain Snow said to the mice.

"Well, Captain, we can bet your medal that we can kill Asmodeus." Saxon said in a challenging tone.

"A bet. I must warn you, Asmodeus have magic eyes that can freeze you like a statue." The owl said to the mice.

"I don't care if he have magic eyes, poison teeth, coils of steel or whatever. I meant to have that sword. We'll fight him and win too!" Matthias said in determination.

"Aye!" Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie and Richard said to the owl in determination as well.

Captain Snow, impressed the mice determination, said,

"And in return?"

"In return, if we do kill the snake, you must stop eating mice." Saxon said to Captain Snow.

"And shrews!" The shrews said to Captain Snow while hiding from the owl.

"Carried!" Guosim said in agreement.

Captain Snow though about this and said to the mice,

"Alright. If you kill the snake, I'll give up mice, and shrews!" Captain Snow said to the shrews. "And I'll return the medal. If you die, and you will, I'll keep the medal and I'll eat as many mice and shrews as I want."

"Very well, so where will we find Asmodeus?" Richard said to Captain Snow.

"Asmodeus lair is in the old quarry by the river. He took the sword to the tunnels. There are plenty of tunnels there for him to trap you and your friends. Good Hunting mice." Captain Snow said to the mice, wishing them luck.

With the information they need, Matthias and the Guards climb down the tree and run to the meadow.

At the same time, Warbeak is flying to the old barn when she saw a few mice running through the grass.

Matthias and the guard made it back with the shrews as Guosim said to the mice,  
"Why didn't he eats you and your comrades?"

"And he said he stop eating us?" Another shrew said to the mice.

"Yes. **If** we kill Asmodeus and that's-" Richard said before he is interrupted by a familiar chirp.

Richard, Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Matthias look up to see Warbeak flying toward them as the shrews run away in fear.

"Warbeak? What are you doing here?" Saxon said to Warbeak, wondering what brings the sparrow all the way here.

"Matthias! Friends!" Warbeak said to the mice as she pants from flying and landed next to them. "Cluny! He ramming gate. We got no long time sure. Gwen said come quick fast!"

"That rat sure pick the worst times to attack Redwall." Lieam said to Richard.

"I couldn't agree more." Richard said to Lieam.

"Guosim." Matthias said to the shrews as they emerge from the bushes. "We kill Asmodeus, this land will be free from owls and snakes attacks forever. But that won't happen if Redwall falls."

"We need your help." Saxon said to the shrews.

"Brothers. I propose we help a fellow warrior." A shrew said to the others.

"I second that comrades." Another shrew said in agreement.

"All those in favor?" Guosim said to the shrews.

"Aye!" The shrews all said in unison, agreeing to help Matthias and the Guards.

"Also carried." Guosim said as she turn to the mice. "Now, Matthias and the others will have to be formally propose under regulation 42 b, sub-section-"

"For Guardsake we don't have time for this!" Richard said as he interrupts Guosim. "The longer we wait, the least Redwall will have a chance to see tomorrow."

"I agree, Richard. Now is the time for action." Saxon said in agreement as he drew his sword.

"For once, I agree Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon, agreeing with his plain for once.

"Forward to Redwall!" Matthias said to the Guards, the Guosim and Warbeak as they all ran (or fly in Warbeak's case) to Redwall, hoping that they're not too late.

Back in Redwall, Gwen came up with a plain as she said to Sadie as the slinger throws another rock at a rat.

"Sadie, remember how we're able to defeat The Axe army last Fall?"

"Yes, we use bees to drive the army out of Lockhaven. What are you getting at?" Sadie ask the Matriarch.

"Well, we can use a hornet next and put it in a barrel of honey. When the rats start to ram the gates again we drop the barrel on them." Gwen said to Sadie.

"Which will cause them to retreat. That's a great idea, M'lady." Sadie said to Gwen.

"Thanks. I already inform Constance of the plain and she agrees with it." Gwen said to Sadie as he duck from an arrow.

Just then, the two mice heard the gates being rammed again. "We need to act fast before the rats can breach the gates." Gwen said to Sadie as she nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Constance is carrying a barrel of honey to the ramparts as she saw Basil holding a lantern for Angela as she helps a wounded mole.

"Cheer up old girl. It's just a scratch." Basil said to the mole.

"Basil, I need your help." Constance said to the hare as Basil ran to help Constance as they both run up to the ramparts.

The defenders keep putting planks and stones on the gates, but they know that the gates won't last for much longer.

What the defenders and the Guards didn't know is that Cluny, Darkclaw and a handful of rats are on the East side of the wall with two rats carrying a bucket of hot coals. The rats then threw the coals into the door as he started to burn.

Cluny laugh, seeing his plain is going perfectly.

"Hey, the trick's working chief." A rat said to Cluny.

"Batter and burn. Batter and burn. We'll get them one way or the other." Cluny said as the fire grew more.

Back on the front wall, Constance remove the lid from the honey barrel while Basil carry a hornet nest that have been taken down from the ramparts. Cornflower use smoke to put the hornets to sleep.

Basil put the nest in the barrel as Constance put the lid back on.

Gwen walk in and said to the two, "Is it ready?"

"Just about." Constance said to Gwen as Basil pull out a hammer and said to the hornets.

"Wakey wakey." The hare then hammers the lid shut as he laugh. Basil, Constance and Gwen can hear the hornets buzzing around in the barrel and sound pretty mad.

"Right you filths. We're nearly through." Darkclaw said to the rats. "Give it everything you got."

The rats begin to charge at the gates, preparing to turn it to splinters.

"Here they come again!" Foremole said to the defenders after he saw the rats charging at the gates. "She won't hold! Run for your lives!" The defenders run from the gates, knowing that the gate's lost.

On top of the gates, Gwen and Constance place the barrel near the edge of the wall, ready to push it off.

"Steady." Basil said to Constance and Gwen, waiting for the right moment. "Wait til you see the yellow of their teeth."

"We can see them clearly, Basil." Constance said to the hare as she shove the barrel off the side of the wall.

"Look out below!" Gwen shout as the barrel crash into the ram just before it got a change to turn the gates to splinters and cover the ram with honey as the rats lose their grip on it. Also, the hornets that are in the barrel, swarmed all over the rats as they shout in pain at being stung.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Darkclaw said to the rats as they being to run back into the woods as the defenders cheered in victory.

"Yes! We got them on the run!" Edward said, watching the rats running for their lives.

However, their victory is short-lived when Cornflower saw something.

"Basil! Constance! Look!" Cornflower said as she point to the wooden door that is on fire.

"A diversion. I should've guessed." Gwen said to herself, now knowing that the ram was a trick.

"Everyone! To the East door, quickly!" Constance said to the defenders as they run to the East Wall.

"Fire mice to the pound!" Basil said to a group of mice. "Full the buckets and form a chain!"

"Come on!" Gwen said to the others.

Outside the East door, the fire continue to burn as Cluny order his men, "Ready my buckos? On my command, we charge through and take them all."

On the other side of the door, the mice pour bucket after bucket of water to put out the fire.

"Cluny's outside." Basil said as he instruct the archers, "Archers, to the ramparts!"

"And hurry with that water!" Gwen said to the others.

Just then, Cluny gives the order, "Take out the embers you swabs, we're in! CHARGE!"

The rats use a spare ram to smash through the door with pieces of it flying and still have embers on them.

As the rats run through, they saw the defenders in a formation ordered by Constance with the otters in front in guard position, the archers behind them with Remy and Edward with them, and Constance holding a piece of wood.

"NOW!" Constance said as the archers fired their arrows and Constance throw the wood.

Though a few rats move out of the way, the wood got one of the rat as Cluny yelled in annoyance that he is tricked again.

Then, Cluny heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"FOR REDWALL!"

Cluny look and see Matthias on a hill with Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie and Richard with them. Cluny then saw shrews running at him and his men as they all shout and surround the one-eyed rat and grab him.

The other members of GOUSIM attack the rats as they bite on their legs or tackled them to the ground. They may be small, but they sure can take on a whole army of rats.

"Well, this is unexpected." Gwen said as the shrews drive the rats from Redwall, including Cluny as he run with a few shrews on him.

"Look at them run." Remy said as he and Edward laugh at the rats running away.

A little later, the defenders cheered at beating the rats back once again as Mortimer, Gwen, Constance and Basil walk into the Great Hall, which is turn into an infirmary for more room for the wounded.

"Foremole report the main gate and rear door are well boarded up and safe." Constance said to Mortimer.

"Also, the last of those blighters have slunked off with the remains of their wagon. The night is ours, Champ!" Basil also said to Mortimer.

"Well, that was a close one." Mortimer said in relief.

"Too close, I might add." Gwen said to Mortimer, knowing that Cluny is getting more and more boulder by the day.

"Ah, Matthias." Mortimer said as he sees Matthias, including Richard, Lieam, Kenzie and Saxon on the beds as Cornflower wrap a bandage around his head and the 4 mice waves at him.

"So, you and the others have been here this whole time, I see." Mortimer said to the mice.

"Yes, Father Abbot." Lieam said to the monk.

Matthias look to see Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie and Richard placing their fingers on their lips, telling him that they kept quiet about their little, 'adventure'.

"So, I heard that the shrews agree to help us. Right?" Richard said to Mortimer.

"Yes. Indeed." Mortimer said to the captain.

Matthias look at the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Now that they have the information of where Asmodeus keeps the sword, they need to got the old quarry and reclaim the sword for Redwall, which they know won't an easy task.

"You'll get the sword, Matthias. I know you will."Cornflower said to Matthias as she place her paw on his shoulder.

"Aye, and we'll be right with you every step of the way, Matthias." Lieam said to Matthias as he smiled.

"Now come on. Let's eat." Richard said as he, Lieam, Saxon, Kenzie, Matthias and Cornflower walk to Cavern Hold as Matthias heard Martin's voice,

"_I am that is. My sword shall weld for me."_

'We'll get your sword, Martin. That's a promise." Matthias said to the tapestry as he and the Mouse Guard exit the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finish. Now Matthias and the Guards know where Asmodeus keeps Martin's sword and gain more allies for the ongoing siege. but before they can reclaim the sword, there are a few things that needed to do be done first. In the next chapter, Matthias though of a plain to get rid of Cluny and to end the siege, but Cluny have a plain of his own when he leave Cheesethief in charge. Until then, don't forget to read and review. Also, no flaming or trolling of any-kind. Until the next chapter, Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Salutations, fellow readers. Sonicfighter here bringing you a new chapter of The siege of Redwall. Before I begin, I have some news I wish to share with all of you, I'll be going to CTC (Central Texas Collage) on the 11th of this month, meaning I won't be making any chapters in a while. I'll be studying to become a Computer Technician. In this chapter, Matthias have a plain to end the siege, while Cluny have a plain of his own when he place his lieutenant, Cheesethief in charge. As always, I don't own Redwall or Mouse Guard. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 10: Battle Strategies

* * *

_**Matthias and 4 of the Guards finest meet an owl called Captain Snow to figure out the whereabouts of Asmodeus the Great Adder. He told them that Asmodeus live in an old stone quarry where he live, and where he hid Martin's sword long ago. With this information in paw, Matthias and the Guards need to find the quarry, slay Asmodeus and reclaim the sword for Redwall.**_

3 days have gone by since Matthias, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam talked to Captain Snow to find Asmodeus. They now need to find the quarry on where Asmodeus live to retrieve Martin's old sword.

One night, Matthias, Edward, Constance and Basil are at one of the turrets, looking at Cluny's camp a few feet from Redwall.

"Look at those blighters, camping right under our noses. So close, yet so far, eh what?" Basil said to the others.

"It shows Cluny knows the exact range of our weapons by an inch." Constance said in agreement

"Look at them all running around down there." Matthias said at he watch the rats moving throughout the camp. "You know, come to think of it, Cluny is the real enemy. The rest would be helpless without him."

"I agree, Matthias." Edward said to the novice as he too watch the camp.

"If only our weapons have a little more range." Basil said to himself.

"Well, Remy's crossbow have more range with a bow and arrow." Edward pointed out to the hare.

Just then, the two mice and the hare hear hammering as they look to see Constance hammering a tip of what look like a big arrow.

"I'll need a Yew sapping from the abbey orchard." Constance said to Matthias as she examine the tip.

"What in the name of the seasons are you doing?" Basil said in shock. What is Constance planning on doing?

"Matthias is right. We need to rid the Abbey of Cluny the Scourge, forever." Constance said to Basil as she raise the arrow.

"But, we need Martin's sword in order to get rid of Cluny." Edward said to Constance.

"I know, but this way is faster." Constance said to Edward.

Edward sight and said to himself, "If Mortimer knows about this, we'll never hear the end of it."

However, what Constance, Basil, Matthias and Edward didn't know is Killconey heard the whole thing as he hid under the turret with a partly dislodged block of stone.

Killconey laugh to himself, knowing that Cluny would love to hear this information as he sneak back to camp.

At the camp, in Cluny's tent, the rat is tossing and turning in his sleep as his nightmares grew more and more worse. In his dream, Cluny is chased by a hooded figure, who is Martin the Warrior. Scared, he climbed to a stone tower. He look down as see a few rats what were killed in battle or by his paws, growling at him, wanting revenge. As Cluny struggle, Cheesethief sneak into his tent with a dagger in his paw. Cheesethief have made a deal with the other rats that once he'll get rid of Cluny, he'll be in charge and he'll give everyone to eat properly.

Before the rat can stick the blade into his chest, Cluny woke up screaming as Cheesethief hide the dagger.

Painting, Cluny look at Cheesethief and growled.

"Get away from me you scum!" Cluny said to Cheesethief as he knock him to the floor.

"Away!"

Cheesethief scurry out of Cuny's tent as the one-eyed rat continue,  
"You and all the ghostly warriors that called me! Away or all gut you!"

Cluny went back to bed as Cheesethief said to Redclaw and a rat sitting by a fire.

"He's cracking up."

"You couldn't kill him,eh?" Redclaw said as he pour himself some soap, seeing that he didn't kill Cluny.

"Yeah, just another lyin' coward." A rat said to Cheesethief.

Insulted, the grab the rat by the collar and whispered,

"Shut up. I'll do it."

Cheesethief let go of the rat as he feel to the ground.

Redclaw eat the soap, but spit it out on how disgusting it is.

"I promise ya, we'll eat properly." Cheesethief said to the two rats. "By this time tomorrow, I will be you're new leader, and where will be fresh cheese for all."

What Cheesethief didn't know is Killconey heard every word he said as he enters the camp. He decide to what til morning to tell Cluny the news.

Back in Redwall, Matthias and Cornflower are busy hauling a Yew sapling form the orchard as Saxon and Kenzie helped carry the sapling is a bit heavy for them.

"But your backs into it you two. Constance need this sapling." Kenzie said to Matthias and Cornflower as he hold the young tree on his back.

"Guys, I'm tired of all this fighting. When will it stops?" Cornflower said to Matthias, Kenzie and Saxon as she sweat a little.

"The fighting will stops when we have Martin's sword and we train the villagers to stand up to Cluny." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Even if you do find Asmodeus, how will you kill him?" Cornflower asked Matthias and the Guards.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, we haven't gotten that fair ahead. It's a work in progress." Saxon said to Cornflower truthfully.

"I think you're scared to death." Cornflower said as she, Matthias, Kenzie and Saxon put down the sapling to rest for a bit.

"That I am, Cornflower." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"We're scare too, Cornflower, but we need to be strong in order to take down that snake." Kenzie said to Cornflower.

Just then, the Joseph Bell started ringing, telling the time.

"Well, I guess it's time to feed the guards." Cornflower said to Matthias and the two Guard mice. "I suppose everyone fights a battle in their own way."

"That's true, Cornflower." Saxon said to the kitchen mouse as she walks to the kitchen.

"I hope you'll be brave what ever happens." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"I'll try." Cornflower said to Matthias as she wave as him and walk into Redwall.

"You know Kenz, I think Matthias and Cornflower really do belong together." Saxon whispered to Kenzie.

"I agree Sax. Though, I wish they can admit it." Kenzie whispered back to his brother in arms.

"What are you two whispering about?" Matthias said to Saxon and Kenzie.

"Nothing." Saxon said to the novice.

"Right, anyway, let get this tree to Constance." Kenzie said as Matthias, Saxon and Kenzie pick up the sapling and carried it to a tent where Constance, along with Remy and Gwen.

"Ah good, you have the sapling. Nice work you two." Remy said to the mice as they put it down.

Constance pick up the sapling and bent it with her strength.

"Yep, that's just what we needed." Remy said as he begin carving the sapling.

"I hope you think is a good idea, Constance." Gwen whispered to the badger. "I know we want to get rid of Cluny, but this seems dishonorable." Gwen would rather face Cluny, rather than kill him from afar.

"I know, Gwen, but other choose do we have?" Constance whispered to the matriarch.

Back at the camp, Cluny is out on a stroll to clear his head from the nightmare when he hear something in the bushes. Cluny use his tail as he went into the bushes and pull out Killconey as it wrapped around his neck.

"You dare follow me?" Cluny said to Killconey, annoyed that he followed him.

"Redwallers. New weapon." Killconey said to his boss.

"Spit it out, ferret." Cluny said impatiently as he drop Killconey to the ground.

"They're building a new long range weapon. You're the target." Killconey said to Cluny as he smiled at the information.

"And that's not all, there's talk in the camp about a take over." Killconey said revealing more information.

Clunys smile turn into a frown when he heard the news.

"Who?" Cluny said to the ferret, wanting to know who would go against him.

Killconey point at the three rats around the campfire as the one-eyed rat look at them.

"Treason." Cluny said to himself. This will not stand.

A little later, Cluny said to Cheesethief,

"Cheesethief, in my tent! Now!"

Cheesethief run into Cuny's tent and went inside to see Cluny holding a cheese wheel as he cut the cheese with a knife and eat it.

Cheesethief lick his mouth at the sight of the cheese as Cluny said to him,

"Cheesethief. Your work lately have been surprising."

"Thanks chief." Cheesethief said to Cluny, thanking him for the compliment.

"And I think you deserve to be rewarded accordingly." Cluny said to Cheesethief as he cut another piece of cheese and show it to him.

"Thanks chief." Cheesethief said once again to his boss as he's about to grab the cheese before Cluny eats it, much to his disappointment.

After eating the cheese, Cluny put the knife on the cheese and put it down.

"You're my only loyal lieutenant." Cluny said to Cheesethief as he put his arm around him and walk him outside.

"I'm going to organize the next assault today, and I'm leaving you in charge."

The other rats heard what Cluny said, and are puzzled. Is he really gonna let Cheesethief in charge of the army?

"Thanks chief. Right chief." Cheesethief said to Cluny, happy that he's in charge of the army as he said to the rats as he point to himself. "I'm in charge."

Of course, the army all laugh, thinking this is a joke.

"Darkclaw. Come." Cluny said to Darkclaw as he enters Cluny's tent.

Killconey saw the whole thing as he walk back to Redwall to continue spying on them.

Cheesethief then walk to Fangburn who is busy carving a piece of wood with a knife.

"You. Fangburn." Cheesethief said to the rat. But Fangburn ignored him and continue carving the wood.

"Find Kilconey. Tell him to uh, get on with his spying." Cheesethief ordered Fangburn, but one again, he ignored him.

Annoyed, Cheesethief pick up the rat as he drop the wood and knife.

"When I'm in charge, you do it, now!" Cheesethief said as he kick Fangburn's backside as he fell to the ground.

Back at the walls, Matthias heard Cluny's laugh as he put his paw on his chin, wondering what's going own down there.

In the Orchard, Remy finish carving the sapling into a giant bow as Constance bent it and Basil start tying a rope from one end of the bow to the other.

Constance then tested the bow as he pull back on the rope.

"Guys. Something's happening down there." Matthias said to Constance and the others.

"Double the guards. I have a bad feeling about this." Gwen said to Matthias.

A little later, Edward came to the orchard with a large piece of wood as he use a gouge and a hammer to carve a hole at the end of the wood. At the same time, Basil is working on the arrow as he put red feathers at the end of the projectile.

"Constance you're a genius." Basil said to Constance as the badger put a metal trigger in the hole and a wooden wedge on the back to hold it in place.

"Well, I pretty much came up with the idea, first after all." Remy said to the hare as he use wax to fuse bow on the opposite end of the wood.

"let's get the target between us and the Guards for now." Constance said to Basil.

"Good plain." Basil said in agreement as he place the arrow on the weapon. "Don't want to rise the hopes of the civilians, eh what?"

"No. It's not the civilians, Basil. It's Abbot Mortimer." Gwen said to Basil. "He won't like what we are about to do."

"Ah, right you are." Basil said to Gwen, knowing that the matriarch of Lockhaven is right. If Mortimer know that they'll use the weapon to kill Cluny, he'll be furious.

"Now, let's get this thing a test run." Remy said as he clap his paws together, eager to test the new weapon.

To test the weapon, they use a barrel to indicate Cluny. Constance pull back on the bow and place it on the trigger like a regular crossbow does. Basil then load the arrow on the weapon and use his back to stable the large weapon. Remy take aim at the barrel and remove the wedge, releasing the arrow as it fly towards the barrel, but it landed a few inches from the target.

"Oh. Not far enough." Basil said as he stand up.

"Well, not yet." Constance said as she put the weapon down.

Just then, Matthias came to them as he said,

"Foremole said the Listening Tunnel are up to a great start. How's the crossbow coming along?"

"It's going good, but there's a problem with the recoil which miss the target but a few inches." Remy said to Matthias as he report the problem.

Matthias look at the weapon and suggested,

"It need more stability to adsorb the recoil."

"That's an excellent idea, Matthias." Remy said to the novice. "We'll need a table for that."

A few minutes later, Killconey watch from an unguarded part of the wall as Kenzie and Twilight came to the orchard with a table as Constance tie the weapon with ropes and nailed it down it stable it.

"Okay, Ballista testing part two." Remy said as Edward and Sadie pull back on the bow and place it on the trigger once again with the wedge keeping it secure.

"Hm. That's a nice name." Edward said to Remy. "It's better than 'Giant Crossbow'."

Remy once more took aim and remove the wedge and the arrow fired, this time it turn the barrel into splinters.

"Yes!" Edward cheered before Kenzie covered his mouth.

"Not so load." Kenzie whispered to Edward.

"Sorry. I was excited that it works." Edward whispered back.

Killconey saw the whole thing and sneak out of Redwall to report what he saw.

At the same time, Gwen and Richard walked in.

"How's the new weapon going?" Richard said to the others.

"This pass with flying colors." Edward said to Richard. "Now we need to set it up and end this siege with a single shot."

"That's good news, but I still think this is a bad idea. Should we focus on finding Martin's sword to take Cluny out?" Gwen said with doubts in her voice.

"The sword can wait, sis. Beside, with Cluny out of the way, we'll be able to worry about Asmodeus and not an army of rats." Richard said to Gwen.

Gwen just sigh, knowing that this is a bad idea.

The next day back in St. Niniuns, a group of rats plus Darkclaw try to pull a wagon which have fallen into the moat. Darkclaw use a stick to give the wagon leverage while three rats pull and the three other rats push it from the back, but they're not making any progress.

Cluny walk to them with his cape back at the camp.

"Faster the lazy rabbles!" Cluny said to the rats as they struggle to get the wagon back up.

In the woods, the rats are busy cutting down trees and branches to build a siege tower for another attack on the abbey.

Killconey ran to Cluny as he stop close to him and whisper in his ear.

"Those Redwallers and foreigners are hauling a big crossbow to the top of the wall, chief."

"Good." Cluny said to the ferret as he gave him a new order, "Go tell Cheesethief to memorize my battle plains. They're in my tent."

"Sir?" Killconey said, puzzled by what Cluny said.

"Do it." Cluny ordered once again as Killconey ran back to the camp.

Cluny look back in the moat as see that the stick Darkclaw was using broke cause of the tension and the rats continue to struggle.

Cluny growled impatiently and said,

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

Cluny walk to the front of the wagon and with a roar, he pulled it out of the moat with his strength, much to his men surprise.

Back in Redwall, Saxon, Constance, Remy, Gwen, Edward, Basil, Matthias and Kenzie are at the walls as Sienna and Sadie bring the ballista to the walls.

"Just think, guys, we'll finally end this siege with a one swift shot." Saxon said to the others.

"Yeah, but I'm with Gwen on this, Saxon." Kenzie said to his friend. "This seems wrong to end it with a long-range weapon. We need Martin's sword in order to end the siege."

"I agree, Kenzie." Sienna said to Kenzie.

"Me too." Sadie said in agreement.

"Ladies, you worry too much." Edward said to Gwen, Sienna and Sadie as Matthias and Constance put the ballista into position.

"We'll only get one shot at this chaps, so we better make to counts." Basil said as Saxon use his sword's compass to help him position the range.

"Look like sunset will make the perfect position." Kenzie said as Constance nod and move the ballista close to the wall and Remy positioned himself at the trigger, and wait for sundown.

Back at the camp and unknown to the Redwallers and the Guards, Cheesethief walk to Cluny's tent with Killconey near the entrance.

"He want you to look at the battle plains to see if he forgot something." Killconey said to Cheesethief.

"Finally, I'm being appreciated for what I truly am." Cheesethief said with pride. "Out of my way!" Cheesethief said as he move Killconey aside as he enters the tent.

Back at the walls, Constance check the wind with her fingers.

"2 Degrees left." Constance said as Saxon and Edward move the table 2 degrees to the left.

At the same time, Cheesethief walk into the tent and to a table where the battle plains are. He sit down and look over the plains and close the scroll. He saw a bottle of wine as he open the cork and begin drinking the wine and laugh. He's starting to enjoy being in charge of the army.

Then he saw Cluny's helmet, cape and spare tail blade on his bed and though to have a little a fun. Getting up from the chair, Cheesethief put on the cape, and then he put the blade on the end of his tail as he swing it around a bit. Finally he put the helmet on his head.

"Put your backs into it, ya lousy swog boarded snuf for a crew!" Cheesethief said as he imitate Cluny. "Now, or I'll hang ya from the yardarms!" Cheesethief said again as he put of the dagger from the table and pointed it at the pretend army and laugh like Cluny.

Cheesethief open's the helmets visor and see a cheese wheel from last night.

Soon, sunset came and the Guards and the Redwallers look at the tent and see the inside thanks the Sun as it slowly sinks into the horizon.

"Wait for my signal." Saxon said to Remy as he take aim and put his paw in the wedge, ready to fire.

Back inside the tent, Cheesethief lick his mouth and start eating the cheese wheel.

At the walls, the others saw 'Cluny' moving around the tent and laughing.

"Now!" Saxon said to Remy as he release the wedge and the arrow begin to fly toward the tent.

Back in the tent, Cheesethief continue laughing, having the time of his life. But his fun soon came to an unexpected end when an arrow the size of a spear came inside the tent and strike him in the back

Cheesethief grunt in pain and begin to spit blood from his mouth. He then fall to his knees and with a final breath, Cheesethief fell to the floor dead and blood begin to leak from the wound.

Back at the walls, both the Redwallers and Guards see that 'Cluny' is finally said as Remy simply said, "Nailed him."

Later that same night, the Joseph Bell begin ringing, once again telling the time as Mortimer look at the tapestry and Matthias, Constance Basil and the Guards walk to him.

"So, Cluny is dead?" Mortimer said to them.

"Indeed, Father Abbot. There was a mutiny in the camp and Cluny was struck down by his own men." Saxon said to Mortimer as he cover up the assassination they committed.

Basil cleared his throat and said,

"Strictly military observation. With the Cluny dead, the horde scattered, Redwall resume it peaceful ways, duty done, eh what? Need to be fair, done ya know."

Mortimer sigh and said to the hare,

'You are right."

He then turn to Constance and the others and said, "Indeed, we oh you all our gratitude."

"Thank you, Father Abbot." Remy said to Mortimer.

"Now, please take the double guards off the wall." Mortimer said to the others.

This made everyone look at each other as Kenzie said to the Abbot,

"With respect, Father, I think it's best that the guards should remain where they are until the rats have leave Mossflower."

"Indeed." Sienna said in agreement. "Somethings not right here."

"I agree, Sienna." Constance said to the Guard in agreement.

"Now that the scourge have...been removed, I am anxious to return to normality. Please. Remove the guards." Mortimer said once again.

Richard sigh and said to Mortimer, "It'll be done, Father Abbot." Although he want to see Cluny die, something doesn't feel right.

Mortimer than turn to Matthias and said, "Go to the kitchen, Matthias, and ask Friar Hugo and Cornflower to begin preparations."

"Um, preparations for what?" Matthias said to Mortimer as he put a paw on his shoulder and walk with him.

"Redwall deserve a celebration to mark the end of this terrible time. There will be a feast. A feast of forgiveness." Mortimer said to Matthias as he walk out of the Great Hall.

Gwen and the Guards look at each other in concern, knowing that something is not wrong when they kill Cluny, but what could it be?

The next morning, all of Redwall cheered that Cluny is dead and the siege is finally over while preparing the feast to mark the end of the siege.

In the kitchen, Matthias is busy cracking nuts while Jess, Sam and Justin bring bags of nuts for Matthias.

"Thanks." Matthias said to the squirrels as he continue cracking the nuts and the others are busy cooking food for tonight.

Cavern Hold is being decorated with banners and cleaned up for the feast.

"That's the last of them." Matthias said as he put the last nut in the bowl.

Matthias see Cornflower stirring a pot of soup, looking uneasy.

"Cornflower?" Matthias said to Cornflower in concern, wondering what's troubling her.

"I can't take in that it's all over. I'm not sure what I should feel." Cornflower said to Matthias as she continue stirring the soup.

" You should feel relieved, Cornfower." Matthias said to Cornflower. "Now we can concentrate on getting Martin's sword from Asmodeus."

"Do you have do now that Cluny's dead?" Cornflower said to Matthias as she turn to him.

"Redwall will never be safe until Martin's sword is recovered and back to where it belongs." Matthias said to Cornflower as she continue stirring the soup and sight.

"Now I'll never know if I could've been brave." Cornflower said to Matthias.

This gave Matthias an idea as he said to Cornflower.

"Maybe after the feast, you can ask Gwen to teach you how to be brave."

"That's a good idea, Matthias. I'll think about that." Cornflower said to Matthias.

Meanwhile in the store room, the Guards assemble a meeting.

"Guys, I'm telling you, there's something not right here." Lieam said to the others.

"I agree, Lieam. Have you notice that Cluny look shorter than usual?" Gwen said to the other Guards.

"Yeah, that is odd. Normally Cluny is bigger than his lackeys." Kenzie said to Gwen.

"Right. Something is amidst here. We should keep our eyes open." Saxon said to the others.

"Not to mention we should see if the rat we kill really is Cluny just to be sure." Remy also said to the other Guards.

"Me, Kenzie and Saxon will take Chickenhound to scout the camp. The rest of you should stay and keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual. We mustn't let our guard down for a second." Richard said to the Guards about his plain.

"Agreed, brother. Meanwhile, myself, Sadie and Sienna will patrol the North Wall. Twilight and Alvin, you two take the South. Remy, Lieam and Edward, the East." Gwen said to the Guards as she give them instructions.

"Yes, M'lady." The other Guards said as they bow to Gwen and walk out of the storage room.

At the camp, Cluny wearing a monk robe he stole walk into his tent to see a hole on the side of the tent. He look down to see the dead body of Cheesethief as he growled.

"So perished all traitors." Cluny said, satisfied that the traitor is dealt with.

Cluny walk out of the tent and remove the hood and order his men.

"Somebody get that hole closed up and that mess out of my tent!"

Two rats run into Cluny's tent to get Cheesethief's body out as Cluny deliver a speech to his army.

"Cheesethief was plotting against me with Redwalls spies. That arrow was meant for me. Does anyone else dare to out-think Cluny?"

No one uttered a single word, knowing that they don't want to end up like Cheesethief.

"Victory is ours!" Cluny said to his men with his paws out stretch. "Cluny the Scourge will be in Redwall tonight!"

The entire army cheered at Cluny's words as they prepare for the next attack on Redwall.

In the walls, Constance look at the camp in concern as Matthias walk to the badger and said,

"Aren't you glad that it's all over? Cluny's death will end the siege."

"I'm not so sure, Matthias." Constance said to Matthias as the novice look to see that the army is still there.

"They're not leaving. Something's wrong here." Matthias said.

"But what?" Constance said to Matthias.

Back at St. Ninians, the siege tower is complete as the rats begin turning the wheels and pushing it. Cluny is now wearing an armor with a new cape over it and holding his helmet in his paws.

"Alright you useless blossoms, do it!" Cluny said to Darkclaw as he crack his whip, ordering the rats to move faster.

"Those idiots think I'm dead." Cuny said to Darkclaw knowing that with everyone in Redwall thinking he's dead.

"Well, they'll think different when I tear out their hearts at Midnight." Cluny said once again as he put his helmet on his head and follow the rats with Darkclaw beside him.

At the same time, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie and Chickenhound move into the camp and find it empty.

"Look like it's empty." Chickenhound said to the three Guardmice. "I'm telling you, this is a waste of time."

"I'm not so sure about that, Chickenhond." Richard said to the fox.

Just then, they saw two rats carrying a body with Cluny's cape and the arrow from the ballista on his back.

"Let's follow them and see if that's Cluny or not." Saxon said to the others as they nodded.

After a few minutes of following, they follow the rats to a ditch as they toss the body into it and leave.

"Okay. Let's go." Kenzie said as they walk to the ditch. Then, a terrible smell invaded their nostrils as they covered their mouths and noses with their paws.

As they move closer, they saw that the ditch is a mass grave with bodies of dead rats from the start of the siege. They see flies buzzing around the corpse and maggots feasting on the bodies.

"Let's be quick about this before I throw up." Saxon said as the smell is making him want to loss his lunch.

It took little time to find the body with Cluny's cape as Richard turn it on it's back to see Cheesethief.

"This isn't Cluny at all." Richard said to the others. "This is his lieutenant, Cheesethief."

"You mean, **was** Cheesethief." Kenzie said to Richard.

"Cluny must've known we were gonna take him out and use Cheesethief to fool us." Saxon said as he look at Cheesethief's body.

"Then the real Cluny is already on his way to attack Redwall. We need to warn the others, and fast." Chickenhound said as he and the three Guards ran back to Redwall as fast as they can.

Later that very night, everyone including the Guards are in Cavern Hold to celebrate the end of the siege as Friar Hugo remove the ballista from the table in the kitchen and Mortimer announce to the others,

"We will observe a moment of silence to those who have fallen, on both side."

With that, Mortimer and the other close their eyes to honor those who fell during the siege.

"Thank you all for your patience and sacrifice in this time of trouble." Mortimer said to everyone in the hall. "Let us lift our glasses, to a new era of peace and harmony at Redwall Abbey."

"To Redwall!" Basil said as he lift his glass.

"To Redwall!" Everyone in Cavern Hold said as they lift their glasses up and cheered.

"Let the feasting begins!" Friar Hugo said as Cornflower and the other kitchen mice came out of the kitchen with food and the musicians start playing their instruments.

One kitchen mouse have a bowl of nuts and put it on the table and Russell's siblings quickly grab the nuts, much to the hedgehog's dismay.

"No fair. How come I always get no food?" Russell complained as he feel a tap on his side and see that one of his sisters hold a nut to Russell.

Russell is surprise by this act of kindness from his sibling as he smile and take the nut from her and eat it.

"Thanks, sis." Russell said to his sister who smiled back.

"Hip-hip-" Basil said to the others.

"Hurrah!" Everyone cheered at the same time.

"Hip-hip-" Basil said again.

"Hurrah!" Everyone cheered once again while they clang their glasses at each-other.

"Hip-hip-" Basil said yet again.

"Hurrah!" Everyone said once more as they cheered.

However, not everyone is enjoying the feast as Gwen and the Guards are at a different table as Chickenhound, Richard, Saxon and Kenzie explain what they discovered.

"So, Cluny know about the assassination from the start." Gwen whispered to the fox and the others.

"Yeah, and Cluny is on his way here as we speak." Chickenhound whispered to the matriarch.

"We need to split up and figure out where Cluny will attack." Saxon whispered to the other Guards.

"Agree." The Mouse Guard whispered at the same time as they all got out of the table.

At the same time, Constance whispered to Matthias.

"It's almost everyone inside. No eyes on the walls."

"The Abbot told us to reduce the guards, but he didn't say anything about the Listening Tunnel." Matthias whispered to Constance.

Constance nod in agreement as she whisper something to Foremole as he nod and he and Matthias got up from their tables while Matthias follow Constance and Foremole left to check the Listening Tunnel.

Basil, who is eating a cheese, look at Constance as he wink at her and got up from the table and follow Constance and Matthias.

"Basil, you and I will take quick turns doing rounds." Constance said to Basil as the three of them exit Cavern Hold as Cornflower watch, wondering what those three are up to.

At the same time, the rats continue pushing the siege tower as they came to a stop a few feet from the abbey.

At the walls, Matthias walk to Foremole who have a horn on his ear as he listen for anything coming to Redwall.

"Everything quiet out there, Foremole?"Matthias said to Foremole.

"Aye, I recon them varmints are be a sleepin or eatin maybe." Foremole said to Matthias as he chuckled.

"Bet we been aron and givem or arie if they show their heads."

"I have to get back before the Abbot misses me." Matthias whispered to Foremole as he walk back to Cavern Hold.

"You do that Matthias." Richard whispered to Matthias. "We'll keep an eye open for Cluny and his men."

"Right. Let's go." Saxon said as he and the Guards split up to separate walls to find where Cluny will attack.

Just outside Redwall, Kilconey is up in a tree to see any guards, but he didn't see any as he whistled a signal to Cluny as he order his men forward as they push the tower to the walls.

Back in Redwall, Cornflower came to the walls with a lantern and a pot of vegetable soup to Foremole and the other moles.

"I though you all like some soup." Cornflower said to Foremole and the other moles while bringing out a spoon.

"Thanky kindly." Foremole said to Cornflower. "We be missin the food, night. Not like old Vegetable Soup to keepin nice moles."

"Careful, it's very hot." Cornflower said as he full the three moles bowls with soup as they blow to cool it.

However, since no one is at the Listening Tunnel, they didn't hear the siege tower moving closer to Redwall.

"Do you hear something?" Lieam said to Sadie as he hear the sound of wheels.

"Yeah, I hear it too. It sounds like they have a siege weapon with them." Sadie said to Lieam.

"And from the sound of it, I say it's a siege tower." Kenzie said in agreement as he listen to the sound.

The siege tower stop a few inches from the wall as Cluny whispered to his men.

"Now listen you lot, they're not train killers in there, they'll be eating meat. But if any of you disobey my orders, you'll be as dead as them."

The rats shivered at the though of disobeying Cluny as the one-eyed rat said to Redclaw and a rat. "Now, you two, advance. Signal the all-clear for the rest of us."

The siege tower position itself on the walls with two of the defenders. Redclaw and the rat knock them both out cold with clubs.

Cornflower walk to the wall then she gasp to see two rats on the ramparts as they laugh and move toward her.

Cornflower knelled down as Redclaw laugh at her thinking this is too easy. Just then, Cornflower remember about being brave as she shout,

"Redwall, to me!"

With that, Cornflower threw the soup at the rats as one of them fell off the ramparts.

Cornflower then whack Redclaw with the pot as he fell off the wall.

Gwen, Richard, Kenzie and Saxon heard Cornflowers cry and said,

"Cornflower, are you okay? We heard your cry."

"I'm fine." Cornflower said to the Guards when Kenzie saw the siege tower.

"I knew it was a siege tower." Kenzie said as the rats started climbing the siege tower to the walls.

"Rats on the walls!" Cornflower called to the defenders as she pick up the lantern and threw it at the siege engine. As soon as the lantern shattered, the siege tower is caught ablaze as the few rats that are close to the fire fell off.

"Nice thinking, Cornflower." Gwen said to Cornflower, impressed by what she witness.

Just then, Cluny climbed to the top of the tower and jump other the fire and laugh as he open his visor, making Cornflower gasped in shock.

"But your- your dead." Cornflower said in disbelief.

"No, your dead." Cluny said to Cornflower as he moves closer to the wall with his sword drawn.

The Guards draw their weapons, ready to fight Cluny as Cornflower pick up a spear and pointed to at the one-eyed rat.

"We'll fight to our last breath to defend Redwall, rat!" Cornflower said in determination as the others nod in agreement.

Before Cluny can engage the mice, Cluny saw that the ropes have caught fire as he yelled by the fire.

"We'll save ya chief." A rat said to Cluny as a few rats climb to help him.

"You blundering fools!" Cluny said to the rats as the siege tower begin to wobble. Then the ramp begin to fall about due to the fire and weight of the rats as Cluny and the rats fall to the ground.

The rest of the siege tower begin to fall as to a few rats are are still on the tower jump off as the siege engine fell to the ground as it crash into flaming splinters.

Cluny rub his head from the fall and look up at Cornflower and the Guards.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Cluny shouted as he shook his fist at them.

"In your dreams, Loony!" Richard taunt to the rat.

"Cornflower!" Matthias said as he, Basil, Constance and the rest of the Guard run to her.

"We saw the fire."

"We're fine, Matthias." Gwen said to Matthias as the others see Cluny and his men retreated as he said to his men,

"You useless imbeciles!"

"First volley, fire!" Basil said to the archers as they fired at the retreating rats.

"Hold your fire." Edward said to the archers. "It's too dark and their too far."

Cornflower help the unconscious defenders back on their feet as she sight in relief.

"Well, you were tested. Now you know now it feel to be brave." Matthias said to Cornflower as he knelled to her.

"It feels scary." Cornfower said as she cuddles to Matthias.

"You have a spirit of a warrior, m'dear." Basil said as he winked. "Brave as they bally well come."

"Indeed." Gwen said to Basil in agreement.

"Well done." Constance said to Cornflower.

"Thank you. I'm still shaking, though." Cornflower said, grateful by everyone's compliment as Matthias help her back on her feet.

Just then, Foremole came by and said,

"Well missy, I be askin if they be anymore of that vegetable soup left."

"No. But l'll soon find some more." Cornflower said to Foremole as she, and Matthias walk to the kitchen to get more vegetable soup.

Cluny meanwhile growled that he've been defeated yet again as Darkclaw and a rat try to put out a few smoke on his cape.

"GET AWAY YOU VERMINS!" Cluny said annoyed as he shove the rats to the grounds.

Basil and the Guards laugh at this as Constance said,

"I knew that was too easy."

"Top hole Idea old bean. Almost got the blighter." Basil said to Constance as he and Constance smiled.

"I'll say. I though taking him out would end the siege quicker." Richard said.

"Like a said, brother, It'll be dishonorable to take him out his one shot." Gwen said to Richard as he place a paw on his shoulder.

"That's true." Richard said as he smiled at Gwen and she smiled back.

Later in the Great Hall, Matthias and Cornflower look at the tapestry of Martin the Warrior.

"To defeat Cluny, I must get the sword. That what all of this means." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Ah, there you two are." Sienna said to the two mice as they turn to see her entering the Great Hall.

"Sienna, what brings you here?" Matthias said to Sienna.

"Gwen send me to ask Cornflower if she's interested in weapon training tomorrow morning. What she did tonight was worthy of being a Guard." Sienna explained to Matthias.

"Thanks for the offer, but my place is in the kitchen." Cornflower said to Sienna as she turn down the offer.

"I see." Sienna said in understanding. "But if you ever change you mind, you know where to find Gwen." Sienna said once again as she exit the Great Hall.

"Hm, 'Cornflower the Warrior'. That does have a nice ring to it." Matthias said as Cornflower laugh at him.

* * *

**A/N: And scene. Another chapter in the bag. The scene with Russel and his siblings is based on the beginning of the film **_**Once Upon A Forest**_**, except with a small twist. In the next chapter, Cluny use a Dormouse Spice Merchant named Farlo as his men captured his wife, Glendel and use to capture Cornflower and Gwen to lure Matthias and the Guards out of the open and kill them. But Matthias and the Guards have a plain of their own to rescue Cornflower, Gwen and Glendel from Cluny's paw. Like a mention before, I'll be going to CTC on the 11th of this month. Until the next chapter, don't forget to read and review and no Flaming or Trolling. See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, Sonicfighter here with good news. In this chapter, I break the 100,000 word barrier! (Cue Applause) Thank you. Thank you everyone. Now, in this chapter, Cluny use a dormouse spice merchant name Farlo to capture not only Cornflower, but Gwen after he kidnapped his wife, Glendel to lure Matthias and the Guards into the open to dispose of them. However, Gwen escapes and tell Redwall what happens and Matthias and the Mouse Guard have a plain of their own to save the two girls from Cluny and his minions. As usual, I don't own Mouse Guard or Redwall. They belong to David Petersen, and Brain Jacques (May here rest in peace) I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 11: The Merchant and the Rescue

* * *

_**The Redwallers though to end the siege quickly by killing Cluny the Scourge using a new weapon called the ballista. However, Cluny was aware of the plain and use his lieutenant to take the arrow for him as he use a siege tower to scale Redwall. Once again, Cluny's plain went up in flames, literally by Cornflower as she use a lantern to turn the weapon into a towering inferno.**_

Another day have gone by in the ongoing siege of Redwall. Both Redwallers and the Guards have take wants left of the siege tower and use the wood as fire wood, for making bows and arrows and for repairing the front gates. Again, the Guards try to reconsider Mortimer to train the refugees to fight, and again the leader of Redwall refuse which Saxon is close to the breaking point. He just about had enough of Mortimer's pacifist nature and could explode if Mortimer refuse to let them train the farmers one more time.

It is morning as the Sun started to raise and everyone started to wake up. In the courtyard, Basil is using a few pine cones as he place them around and use a stick to draw a line.

In the storage room, Cornflower along with Sienna are doing inventory as Sienna counts how many items they have and Cornflower write them down.

In smithy, Twilight and Alvin are sharpening a few swords even Saxon's sword.

In the Great Hall, Matthias whispered to Martin.

"Morning Martin."

He then remove his sandals and started to sneak pass the storage room. Matthias made a promise to Cornflower that he'll help her with the inventory a couple of days ago, but he hate doing inventory because it is boring in his mind.

"Matthias." Cornflower called to Matthias.

"Yes?" Matthias said as he peek in the storage room, realizing he've been caught.

"Don't you remember your promise about helping me with the inventory?" Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Uh, no. Of chorse not." Matthias said as he put his sandals back on and walk into the storage room. "Well, can it wait? Basil said he's giving me instructions this morning."

"Matthias, I promise is a promise. You need to honor that." Sienna said to Matthias as she and Cornflower got up.

"You promise you'll help, days ago." Cornflower also said to Matthias.

"Look, I'll help later. Alright?" Matthias said to Cornflower and Sienna and begin to walk out of the storage room. "Thanks."

"Oh, Matthias." Cornflower said, upset that he made an excuse.

"Don't worry, Cornflower. He said he'll help later, so he'll help later." Sienna said to Cornflower.

"I hope your right, Sienna." Cornflower said to the Guard.

Meanwhile in St. Ninians, the rats are busy going over drills while Cluny is inside his tent going over the plains as the one-eyed rat growled in annoyance.

"There must be a weakness. A weakness!" Cluny said as he crumpled up the plains and slammed it on the table and mumbles.

"Kilcony! Get over here!" Cluny shot to the ferret as he drop his breakfast and run to Cluny's tent.

"Ah. My spy. My eyes and ears in the darkness." Cluny said to Kilconey as the ferret bow to him.

"I have a mission for you. Spy." Cluny said as he grab Kilcony by the collar.

"Yea chief?" Kilconey said to his boss, wondering what the mission is.

"Find me a weakness, you hear? I need to find a new way to get us a new weakness!" Cluny said as he pick up his spy and let go as Kilconey drop to the ground on his backside.

"Right away chief. Consider it done." Kilconey said to Cluny as he run out of his tent.

Later, Kilconey found a crow and place a necklace on it's beak and started to fly to Redwall.

Back in Redwall, Saxon, Edward and Lieam spotted Basil making a plain as Lieam said to the hare.

"Morning Basil."

"Ah, morning chaps." Basil said to the three guard mice.

"What are you doing?" Edward said to Basil, wondering that he's up to.

"Just making a plain for Matthias." Basil said to the archer as he put another pine cone next to a dirt-line.

"I see. Speaking of Matthias, mind if we borrow him for combat practice afterword?" Saxon said to Basil.

"By all means." Basil said to Saxon in agreement.

Back in the storage room, Sienna open a barrel and find it empty.

"Hm, look like we need to restock soon."

Cornflower open another barrel and find that one empty too.

"Oh, dear." Cornflower said in a worry tone.

"Good morning girls." Gwen said to Cornflower and Sienna.

"Morning, M'lady." Sienna greets the matriarch.

"It's not good. We're all out of Nutmeg." Cornflower said to Gwen.

"Even worst, we're almost out of nuts and things." Sienna said to Gwen as she give more info. However, unknown to the mice, the crow spied on them from an open window.

"Nearly all the spices are used up, and we'll need to restock soon."

"We need a proper inventory." Cornflower said to Gwen. "Oh, what will I tell Fair Hugo? He'll be so mad."

"I'm sure he'll understand, Cornflower. We'll just tell him we need to restock on Nutmeg and spices." Gwen said to the kitchen mouse.

"Thanks, Gwen." Cornflower to Gwen as she smiled.

The crow started to fly back to Kilconey with the information it have.

Back in the courtyard, Matthias, along with Saxon, Edward and Lieam listen to what Basil have to say.

"Now, here we are under siege." Basil said as he draw a line on four pine cones, representing Redwall.

"Here is Cluny and his scallywags." Basil said as he tap a pine cone, representing Cluny and his army.

"In here, we have stored supplies, now Cluny have to scavenge all around here you see. He'll be using energy, dispersing his forces and what not."

"So, supplies is key to a siege." Matthias said to Basil.

"Indeed, Matthias." Edward said to Matthias. "In fact just last Fall, our home, Lockhaven was undersieged and we have plenty of supplies to last for a few weeks."

"Yeah, but you have to remember that Abigail secretly got rid if some our supplies while we were busy fighting The Axe's army." Saxon said to Edward as he recall.

"An army march on it's stomach you know." Basil said to the mice as his stomach growled. "There goes mine now."

"So, we're safe?" Matthias said to Basil.

"Not entirely. You see, got to resupply and Cluny won't let us. Guards the road, you see. And Seasons, comes to Winter." Basil said to Matthias.

"So, we need to smuggle in food in order to keep going." Lieam suggested.

"Precisely." Basil said to Lieam.

"Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias as she walk to Basil and the mice.

"Morning, Cornflower." Edward said, greeting the kitchen mouse.

"Sorry to intrude, but I need to talk to Matthias." Cornflower said as Matthias got up and follow her.

"We're all out of Nutmegs. Can you organize a foraging party?" Cornflower ask Matthias.

"But Cornflower, I'm busy." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"But it's the Abbot's favorite." Cornfower said to Matthias, trying to reason with him.

"Surly it can wait." Matthias said to Cornflower as he walk back to Basil and the Guards as Basil continue,

"Now the small bit, sheath is the thing, say for Nutmeg." The hare said as he poke Matthias with the stick as he laugh.

"Chaps cansider cinnamon under the enemy's noses. But bigger things that's different. For example."

"Sorry to disturb you." Cornflower said in annoyance as she walk back into Redwall, much to Lieam's concern as he get up and walk after her.

"Cornflower, wait." Lieam said to Cornflower as she stop and turn around.

"Don't be too hard on Matthias, he just have other things to do right now. If it pleased you, I'll help organize the foraging party for you." Lieam said to Cornflower.

"That's very helpful of you, Lieam. But sometime, Matthias just-he's just." Cornflower said to Lieam, trying to find the right word.

"Stubborn?" Lieam said. "Yeah, Saxon can be stubborn sometime, but he's still a member of the Guards, and we're grateful for that."

"True. Your right. I was being too hard on Matthias." Cornflower admit to Lieam.

"I think the reason is, it's because you have feelings for him, is it not?" Lieam said to Cornflower, which made him blush.

"What? No. We're just friends, just friends." Cornflower said in denial.

"Are you sure?" Lieam said to Cornflower once again. "Cause since this siege started you and Matthias have need together."

Cornflower sigh in defeat and said,

"Alright it's true. I'm in love with Matthias. But you can't tell Matthias. I'll tell him, at least not yet."

"Don't worry, Cornflower, you secret is safe with me, for the while." Lieam said to the kitchen mouse as she smiled.

"Anyway, I need to get a foraging party going." Lieam said as he walk past Cornflower and Cornflower went back into the kitchen.

On the road leading to Redwall, a Dormouse couple is walking towards the abbey as the male Dormouse wearing an yellow bandana on his head, an orange shirt with a dark red vest, a blue stash around his wast with a sword on it and red baggy pants is pulling a wagon fill of spices. He is Farlo, a spice merchant and a good friend to Redwall.

Next to Farlo is a female Dormouse wearing a purple bandana on her head, an earring on her left ear, and a purple dress. She is Glendel, Farlo's wife.

Suddenly, the Dormice are stopped by two rats as one of them said,

"Belay that cart! Nobody goes through Redwall."

The two rats then move to the cart as one of them look and saw a clay pot with a cover on it.

"What's this?" A rat said as he pick up the pot.

"Stop! Stop what your doing!" Glendel said to the rats, seeing they have no respect for their stuff.

The rat throw the pot on the ground as it shattered and release a cloud of spice.

"Stop that!" Farlo said to the two rats. "What are you doing?"

The rats sniff the cloud as they both sneeze, Farlo and Gledel move slowly, away from the rats.

After the cloud disappeared, one rat look at Gledel and said,

"What a lovely bird like you, doing with this mouse?"

Glendel gasped for what the rat said, calling Farlo a mouse, while Farlo was insulted as he draw his sword.

"I am no mouse." Farlo said to the rats. "I am Farlo. Farlo the Dormouse. En Guare!"

Then, the two begin to fight as they clash swords with each-other.

The other rat join in as he draw his sword and attack Farlo. The Dormouse quickly block the rat's attack. Farlo keep going on the defense as he counter attacked several times and the rats blocked. Then, two rats strike at the same time, bringing the Dormouse to his knees. The rats laugh, thinking this is an easy victory, but Farlo use his strength to shove the rats off and strike at one of the rat's belt and his pants fall to his legs, much to his shock.

Just when Farlo was about to drive rats off, a voice shouted, "ENOUGH!" And a familiar blade-tipped tail knocked Farlo's sword from his paw as it fell to the ground.

Farlo, Glendel and the two rats saw Cluny with a crow perched on his shoulder as the rat pull his pants up.

"Name." Cluny said to Farlo.

"I am Farlo the Dormouse. Who ask?" Farlo said to Cluny.

"State your business here." Cluny said to Farlo.

"I sell spices." Farlo said once again to the one-eyed rat.

Cluny however grab the Dormouse merchant by the collar and said,

"Why ya muck around here, lair?"

"I am no lair." Farlo said to Cluny. "Redwall abbey buys my spices. We come each-"

"Shut up!" Cluny said, cutting Farlo off as he shove him next to his wife.

The crow on his shoulder cawed in his ear telling Cluny he found a weakness to Redwall, which pleased him.

Cluny walked to the cart and look at a jar of spices before he turn around and grab Glendel by the arm. Before Farlo could pick up his sword to fight Cluny, the one-eyed rat said,

"Your lucky day, Furlo the dormouse. You can make a deal, for her life."

"Honor beats me to accept your terms, rat." Farlo said to Cluny as he put his sword back into his belt. Though, he may not like it, he have little chose but to help him.

"There's what you need to do." Cluny said to Farlo as he explained his plain.

Back in Redwall, Matthias and Saxon face each-other while Matthias and Saxon have wooden swords in their paws and Kenzie watch. This is a training exercise to help Matthias how to use a sword properly.

"Okay, Matthias. In order to get Martin's sword, you must first handle a practice one." Kenzie said to Matthias as Saxon swing his sword a bit.

"Right. A sword is much different then a dagger you've been using." Saxon said to Matthias as he nodded.

"Ready, Matthias?" Saxon said as he went to a fighting stance.

"Ready." Matthias replied.

"Begin!" Kenzie said to the two mice, starting the exercise.

Then, Saxon charged at the novice as he swing his sword, knocking it from Matthias paws as the sword fell to the ground.

"You need to tighten your grip more Matthias." Saxon said to Matthias as he pick up the wooden sword.

Attack me." Saxon said as Matthias charged and started swinging his sword at him as Saxon block several times.

"Not bad for a beginner." Saxon said impressed.

"Well, I have been reading books in sword fights." Matthias said to Saxon as he attack again and Saxon block.

"Very good." Kenzie said to Matthias as the two continue sparing.

Saxon then parried and strike Matthias on his arm.

"Ow!" Matthias exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"Not leave yourself open for me to get the advantage. Block the gap and try to hit me." Saxon said as he give Mattias more information.  
"Yeah, I'll remember that." Matthias said as he attack Saxon, but he block his openings.

Richard, Edward, Remy and Sadie watch the duel and are impressed my Matthias's skills.

"I never seen someone use a sword that fast." Richard said to the others as he watch Matthias hit Saxon the side.

"Good. Keep at it." Saxon said to Matthias as they continue training.

"At this rate, he'll be able to handle Martin's sword with ease." Sadie said to Richard in agreement.

"Yep." Edward and Remy also said in agreement.

Just then, Lieam came with Justin, Silent Sam, Jess, Abigail and Michelle.

"Ah, Lieam. I see you organized a foraging party." Edward said to his friend.

"Indeed. We're off to find Nutmegs to replenish our supply." Lieam said to Edward.

"Well, we wish you and your team luck. Though I would advise you to watch your backs. Cluny's men could be anywhere." Remy said to Lieam, wishing him luck.

"Don't worry about us, Remy. We'll be back." Lieam said to the crossbow guard as he and the foraging party begin to walk out of Redwall through the side gate while Remy, Edward and Richard continue watching Matthias and Saxon duel each-other.

At the same time as the foraging party look for Nutmegs in Mossflower, Farlo came to Redwall with his spice cart. As mention before, he may not like the idea of helping Cluny, but he must in order to help his wife.

Farlo stop at the gate and knocked several times.

A peephole open as Constance growled thinking it's a rat.

"Constance." Farlo said to the badger.

"Ah, Farlo. Welcome." Constance said as she close the peephole and open the gate.

"No trouble on the road?" Constance said to Farlo as she inspects the cart. "Cluny the Scourge have us under siege."

"Trouble? No. Just dust and plenty of it Constance Badger." Farlo lied to the badger. He did encounter Cluny and his men, but he keep his mouth shut. Cluny warn him if he mention him, his men will do what they want to Glendel or worst, kill her.

"You were lucky. Welcome to Redwall." Constance said to Farlo and said to the guards, "Open the gates! It's Farlo the Spicer!"

A few guards open the gates, allowing Farlo inside with Constance walking beside him.

"But where is Glendel?" Constance ask Farlo, noticing his wife is not with him.

"Um, she's doing deals for me. She'll be along later." Farlo said, lying to Constance once again.

Everyone at Redwall, including Kenzie, Gwen, Saxon, Matthias, Cornflower and Richard came to see Farlo as Mortimer said to his old friend,

"Welcome, Farlo. I just heard a rumor that we ran out of Nutmegs. I myself have a taste for Nutmegs you know. Through I hope our hard-working Cornflower and her friends won't allow such a crisis to happen."

"No, Father Abbot. We make sure we have plenty." Sienna said to Mortimer.

"Come now everyone, back to work. Let leave Farlo and Cornflower together." Mortimer said as everyone went back to their normal duties.

Cornflower saw Matthias walking back to his training as she said,

"Matthias. Perhaps you can help me negotiate a fair price for the spices."

"You can do it on you own, Cornflower. The Abbot know you can." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Matthias." Cornflower said in annoyance as Matthias went back to his training.

"Cornflower, if it helps. I would assist you in the price. And being Matriarch of Lockhaven that I am, I have a taste for negotiating." Gwen said to Cornflower after she overheard the two of them.

"Very well." Cornflower said in agreement.

Mathias return to his training as he pick up the wooden sword.

"Now, where were we?" Matthias said eager to get back to training.

"Matthias, you shouldn't push Cornflower away like that." Saxon said to Matthias. He saw Matthias denying Cornflowers help when she ask him to help with the price.

"I'm sure Cornflower can handle it by herself." Matthias said to Saxon as he swing the wooden sword around.

"Even though, wouldn't it hurt if you help Cornflower a bit? She can't do everything on her own." Kenzie said to Matthias.

Matthias sigh, knowing that Kenzie was right as he said, "You're right Kenzie. Perhaps I should make it up to her."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Matthias." Kenzie warned. "You need to make a promise that you can keep."

"Right. I'll remember that, Kenzie." Matthias said to Kenzie as he turn to Saxon and readied himself.

"Begin!" Kenzie said as Matthias and Saxon continue their training.

A few minutes later, Cornflower, Gwen, along with Saturn, Jenny and Meg who are helping, continue negotiating as Farlo handed Cornflower a bag of Cinnamon.

"10" Cornflower said to Farlo of the price.

"20" Farlo said as he raise the price.

"15" Gwen said to Farlo.

"30" Farlo said as he raise the price once again.

"25" Cornflower said to Farlo once again.

"10. Final offer." Gwen said, making the deal final.

" It's a deal. You two drives a hard bargain. But I always have a soft spot for beauty as rare as yours." Farlo said to the two mice as Gwen tossed him a bag of 10 coins.

Farlo open the bag and examine one of the coins, which is made from the town of Copperwood back on the Mouse Territories.

"I never seen coins like this before." Farlo said to Gwen. "My guess is your not from here, are you?"

"No sir." Gwen said to Farlo honestly. "Me, my brother and the others are foreigners from a far off shore."

"I see." Farlo said to Gwen as he put the coin back in the bag.

"Well, It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Farlo." Cornflower said to Farlo as she shook his paw after she gave Jenny the bag of cinnamon and the others put them in the storage room.

"I didn't need you at all, Matthias." Cornflower said to herself as she carry a small barrel of Cloves and Gwen carry a small barrel of Black Pepper to the storage room.

"Cornflower, that was very rude of what you said." Gwen said to Cornflower.

"Well, it's his own fault for not helping me earlier." Cornflower said to the matriarch.

"Even so, you should give him a change to make up for his absents. We all make mistakes." Gwen said to Cornflower as they both put the barrel's down in the storage room.

Cornflower sigh, knowing that the matriarch of Lockhaven have a point. "I'll take your words for it, Gwen."

Farlo look at the two mice and sigh to himself, "My dear, forgive me for what I'm about to do."

A little later, Lieam and the foraging party return with a few baskets full of Nutmegs.

"Hey guys, we're back." Lieam said to the others as they head to the Storage room.

"Ah, so there you all have been." Mortimer said to the foraging party, worried where they've gone as the party stops.

Mortimer look in the baskets and saw Nutmegs, his favorite. "And I see you have Nutmegs."

"Yes, Father Abbot. We though to get more since we almost ran out." Jess said to Abbot Mortimer truthfully.

"I see. Mortimer said in understanding. "Well, carry on then." Mortimer said as he walk away and Lieam and the party continue walking to the Storage room.

"Hey, Lieam." Justin said to the Redfur Guard, getting his attention.

"Yes, Justin?" Lieam said to the grey squirrel.

"Isn't that's Farlo's cart?" Justin said as he point to Farlo's cart.

"Who's Farlo?" Lieam said puzzled, not knowing who they're talking about..

"Farlo, is a dormouse who lives just outside of Mossflower." Jess said to Lieam as he explained. "He's a spice merchant who, along with his wife, Glendel come's here every month to restock out spice supply."

"Ah. Well I hope to meet this, Farlo." Lieam said to Jess.

"And you shall, Lieam cause there he is now." Justin said to Lieam as he point to Farlo who is looking at his goods.

"Farlo, old friend!" Jess called to the dormouse as he turn to see Jess, Justin and Michelle.

"Ah, my friends. So good to see you again." Farlo said to them.

"You too, Farlo." Justin said to Farlo. "By the way, where's Glendel?"

"She's,um, she's helping me with some errands. She won't be here til later." Farlo said to Justin as he lied to them.

"Oh. I see." Justin said in understanding. Though Lieam give Farlo a suspicious look. He can tell that Farlo was lying cause he move his eyes elsewhere. He need to keep a close eye on him.

Later that very night, while the defenders are keeping a lookout for Cluny and his soldiers and the refugees and the monks are asleep, Cornflower and Gwen stayed up doing some last-minute inventory, using a lantern to help Cornflower write down the things in the storage,

Just then, Farlo enters the storage room and said to them, "You two work very hard, you know."

Gwen jumped in surprise as she drew her dagger and Cornflower drop the pen she was using to make notes.

"Oh, Farlo. You startled us." Gwen said in relief as she put her dagger away.

"Sorry about that. Put I have some rare spices in my chart just for the two of you." Farlo said to Gwen and Cornflower.

Gwen was suspicious by Farlo's action. He's hiding something, but what?

Playing along, Gwen said "Okay, Farlo. Show us these 'spices' you're talking about."

"Well, I don't show them to everybody." Farlo said to Gwen.

"And what kind of spices are you talking about?" Cornflower also said to Farlo.

"Candied cinnamon, roasted Nutmegs. The Abbot would love those. Very special. And you can bargain with them for a low price." Farlo said to Cornflower and Gwen.

"Wait, I though Lieam just restock out supply of Nutmegs earlier." Cornflower said as she recall Lieam restocking the Nutmegs.

"Ah, but these Nutmegs twice as good." Farlo said to Cornflower.

"Well, despite my better judgement, it won't hurt to look." Gwen said as she and Cornflower walk out of the Storage Room.

"After you." Farlo said to Gwen and Cornflower, showing them the way.

After Gwen and Cornflower left, Farlo kicked the lantern as it shattered and started a fire.

Outside, Cornflower, Gwen and Farlo walk to the cart, when a voice shout out,

"Fire! The Storage Room is ablaze!"

"What?!" Gwen said in shock as she and Cornflower turn around.

Before they can help, Farlo quickly cover Cornflower's mouth and begin to drag her to his chart.

"Cornflower!" Gwen said, seeing the kitchen mouse in trouble. Then, Farlo use a club to knock the matriarch out-cold as he drag her to his cart too.  
The Jacobs Bell rings as the people scatter with buckets of water to put out the fire as Farlo begin to push his cart to the front gates.

"Open the gates! I must get my spices far from the flame!" Farlo said to Constance who is in the gatehouse.

The badger nodded and said to the guards, "Open the gates."

The guards waste no time opening the gates, allowing Farlo to get out of Redwall. However, no one could hear Cornflower's muffled cry for help cause Farlo have bound and gagged her.

Not far from Redwall, Cluny saw the smoke and laugh, knowing that Farlo have succeeded.

"I have them! I have my weakness!"

"Yes, chief." Kilconey said to his boss as the one-eyed rat continue looking at the abbey.

Back in Redwall, the fire have been put out as Mortimer said to the others.

"Did anyone see how his fire started?"

"I'm afraid not, Father Abbot. Most of us were at the walls when it happen." Sadie said to Mortimer.

"Yes, quite mystery, by Jove." Basil said in agreement.

"Well, it's fortunate we manage to put it out before any real damage was done. Thank goodness Cornflower was not here." Mortimer said to Basil and Sadie.

"Speaking of which, where is Cornflower?" Sadie said wondering where Cornflower have gone.

"Las time I check, she was with my sister. I hope they're alright." Richard said to Sadie.

Speaking of Cornflower and Gwen, Farlo take them to an old water mill as a couple of rats unload the two mice and laugh.

"Get your filthily paws off me!" Gwen said as she pull her arm away, but the rat continue holding her arm.

"I've done my part of the bargain. Now, give me Glendel and we'll be on our way." Farlo said to Cluny, demand to have his wife release.

"When their friends, Matthias and the Guards are captured. The Warrior of Redwall." Cluny said to Farlo as he laugh.

Farlo is outraged that Cluny have gone back on his words.

"But you gave you word. Your word!"

Sadly, Farlo's words have gone on deaf ears as he turn to Cornflower and Gwen.

"How does it feel to be among the winners at last?" Cluny said to Cornflower.

Cornflower try to say something, but couldn't cause her mouth was gagged.

"Cat got your tongue? Oh, I'm so sorry." Cluny joked as he removed the gag, causing Cornflower to yelp.

"Oh dear, have I frighten you?" Cluny joke once more.

"Yes. But I'll get over it" Cornflower said to the one-eyed rat. "You are ugly,and there's no cure for that."

"Nice one, Cornflower." Gwen said to the kitchen mouse as she laugh.

"Tie her to the Wheel!" Cluny said to his men as they begin dragging Cornflower to the water wheel.

"By the way, Cluny, do you ever take a bath? I can smell your stink from here." Gwen said to Cluny as she joked.

Cluny growled and place his blade-tipped tail close to Gwen's neck, shutting her up.

"You're lucky I need you alive." Cluny said to Gwen and turn to the rats holding her,

"Keep her guarded in the mill."

"Yes sir." A rat said and begin taking Gwen to the Mill as he turn and said to his men,

"When her guards come to rescue their precious matriarch, we'll gut them like the pigs they are."

The rats all laugh at that plain, thinking it'll work.

A little later, A rat tie Cornflower to the water wheel and push it as the others laugh.

Cornflower hold her breath as she is sent under water. She cough for air and said to Cluny,

"I know your plain." She quickly hold her breath as she got dunked again.

"They're not fools." Cornflower said to Cluny, referring to Redwall and the Guards as she hold her breath once again as she got sent under water again.

"They will come." Cornflower said to Cluny before she hold her breath once more.

"Of course they will. They'll have to save you." Cluny said to Cornfower as he a laugh like a mad rat, which he is. "That is there weakness."

Meanwhile inside the mill, Gwen is kept under guard with her paws tied behind her back as she though up a plain to escape and said to her captives,

"You know, you guys aren't the sharpest blades in the rack."

"Quiet." The rat said said to the matriarch, but she continue talking,

"Also, Cluny have underestimated us time and time again since the siege have started. I think your leader is not very bright about learning from his mistakes"

"I said quiet!" The rat said again.

"And I have one thing to say" Gwen said as she untie the rope out of her paws. "You guy are terrible at tying knots."

Then without warning, Gwen attack a guard as she whacked him in the face, knocking him out.

The other guard attack Gwen with a spear, but Gwen quickly dodge and grab the weapon as the two wrestle.

Using her strength, Gwen shove the rat out of the way as he let go of the spear and is knocked on the back of the head after hitting the mill wall.

"Amateurs." Gwen said to herself as she drop the spear and slowly open the door and begin to run back to Redwall to warn the others.

However, Cluny saw Gwen escaping as Kilconey said to him,

"Should we go after her?"

"No. Let her go." Cluny said to his spy.

"Sir?" Killconey said confused.

"Once she returns with reinforcement, we'll end her and her Guards in one blow. Two birds with one stone." Cluny said to the ferret as he laugh.

Gwen look at the tracks left behind by Farlo's cart and retrace them back to Redwall.

She knocked at the gate several times before Contance opens the peep hole.

"Gwen?" The Badger said in surprise. "How did you get out here?"  
"It's a long story, Constance." Gwen said to Constance. "Open the gates, I have some important information for Mortimer and the others."

Constance nod and open the gates, allowing the matriarch to enter.

As she walk to Mortimer's study, Richard his sister and ran to her.

"Gwen! Thank goodness you're alright." Richard said as he hug her.

"Of course I'm alright, brother. I'm capable of taking care of myself." Gwen said to Richard as she hug her brother.

After the two stop hugging, Richard said to Gwen "What happen? There was a fire earlier and you and Cornflower wasn't around."

"I'll explain everything when we're in Mortimer's study. Lets go." Gwen said to Richard as the two siblings walk to Mortimer's study.

A little later in Mortimer's study, Constance, Basil, Matthias, Mortimer and the rest of the Guard are there as Gwen explain everything.

"Farlo captured you and Cornflower?" Mortimer said to the matriarch, disbelief that his old friend would do such a thing.

"Yes. The fire that broke out earlier was meant as a distraction for him to escape with me and Cornflower in the cart." Gwen said to the Abbot.

"I knew there was something strange out Farlo." Lieam said, knowing that he was right about Farlo.

"I'm not so sure about that, Lieam. There may be more to it than meets the eye." Richard said to Lieam, thinking that Farlo did what he do to save someone.

Matthias sigh in disappointment and said, "This is my fault. If I have kept my promise to Cornflower, she would still be here."

"No, Matthias. The fault was mine for letting Farlo inside in the first place." Constance said to Matthias, knowing that she let Farlo in.

"It was neither your faults." Gwen said to Matthias and Constance. "We didn't even know that Farlo was working for Cluny."

"Yeah, and it's not too late to make things right." Saxon said to Matthias as he patted him on the back, trying to cheer him up.

"So, where did Farlo take you and Cornflower?" Sadie said to Gwen.

"I think it's an old water mill. That is where Cluny and his men are." Gwen said as she recall the location.

"That's the Old Mill." Basil said as he recognize the place Gwen describe and pull out a map and show it to the others.

The map shows Redwall and the surrounding areas.

"A top hole defensive position for Cluny. Center of open ground, river. Very difficult to approach without being spotted." Basil said to the others.

"Wait a minute, if we can't go on foot, then the best way to to go underground, pass their defensive." Matthias said as he trace his finger from Redwall to the Old Mill.

"Brilliant idea, Matthias." Kenzie said to Matthias at his idea.

"I'll go talk to Foremole." Constance said as he left the study to find Foremole as Matthias and the Guard Mice continue looking at the map.

Meanwhile back at the Old Mill, the Sun have already risen and Cluny walk to Farlo as he said to the crow,

"Circle the abbey and watch. They'll be coming soon. Report back to me at the first sign."

The crow cawed and fly to Redwall to keep watch.

"I've done my part Cluny." Farlo said to Cluny as he walk toward him. "Release Glendel at once. I want no part of this!"

"Don't give me orders, Dormouse." Cluny said to Farlo as he point at him.

"He had a deal!" Farlo shout as he grab Cluny's cape.

Outraged, Cluny shoved Farlo to the ground.

"Fangburn!" Cluny shout to Fangburn, who is holding Glendel.

"Tie Glendel to the grindstone."

"Yes sir." Fangburn said to Cluny.

"Anything else you wish to demand?" Cluny said to Farlo as he started to get up.

Farlo just bow his head in defeat.

"That's what I thought." Cluny said to the dormouse.

Farlo saw his wife being carried inside the mill as he glared at the rats and clinch his fist in anger. Somehow, he need to take back on Cluny for going back in his words.

Back in Redwall, Matthias is in The Great Hall, still feeling guilty about neglecting Cornflower.

"If I have done as I said I would, she'll still be here." Matthias said to Mortimer and the Guards.

"There is some truth in what you said." Mortimer said to Matthias, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, and it's not too late to set things right to her." Gwen also said to Matthias as Kenzie, Saxon, Lieam, Richard, Sadie, Edward and Remy all nod in agreement.

Soon, Constance came in The Great Hall with Foremole as she said to him,

"Tell them, Foremole."

"I'm right sorry." Foremole said to Matthias and the Guards. "All of us moles is, we do love her too like."

"Thanks Foremole, but can you help?" Matthias said to Foremole.

"Aye, that can I. Follow me." Foremole said as he lead Matthias and the others outside Redwall and to a block off section of the wall close to the pound with 5 moles in robes.

"Is that an old passage way?" Kenzie said to Foremole.

"Aye. That is. "Foremole said to Kenzie. "Water from yond river. Problem is, goes right by the Old Mill by the Otter Dam."

"What about the Otter Dam?" Constance said to Foremole.

"Very old." Foremole answer Constance as he moves the rocks out of the old passageway.

"Is the flood is worse. Could get out any time see. Passage to ancient see? Dangerous."

A few rocks begin to fall from the old passage to prove his point.

"Anyone to feels the risk is greater than the cause, have every right to leave now. There's no shame in good sense." Matthias said to the moles and the Guards.

"There's no risk that we mouse guard can't handle Matthias. We're with you." Richard said to Matthias as the others nodded.

"Right. Let's skedaddter." Foremole said to the other as Matthias, the moles and the guards jump into the water and walk into the old passage.

As Matthias, the Guards, and the moles walk out the old passage, a part of it begins to collapse.

"Look out!" Sadie said as they move out of the way.

After the dust have settled, Matthias said,

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Other than the fact that we almost get buried alive, yeah, we're alright." Saxon said to Matthias.

"Be not a problem, this happens all the time. We will get this done, you'll see." Foremole said as the moles who volunteered pull out shovels and start digging and Foremole helps. "Nothing'll stop us from gettin to our Cornflower, Matthias. Relay on that."

Matthias smiled at Foremole, knowing he's right.

Just then, Jess came into the tunnel and said to Matthias.

"Matthias, you send for me?"

"Yes, Jess. I'm going to need 11 hollowed vines as quick as you can." Matthias said to the squirrel.

"Let me get this right, 11 Hollowed vines?" Jess said to Matthias, wondering if she got it right.

"Yes. Hurry." Matthias said to Jess as she left to gather the items.

"Hollowed vines? What for?" Lieam said to Matthias, confused on why we would need hollowed vines.

"You'll see soon enough, Lieam." Matthias said to Lieam as the moles continue digging.

Back at the Old Mill, the rats are looking over the open ground, waiting for Matthias to come with the Guards so they can finish them off. Inside the mill, Glendel have her wrists and ankles ties to the grindstone as she is spun around, making her dizzy.

"Spread out and keep your eyes open." Cluny said to his men. "They'll be coming soon."

The rats all spread out as they laugh, thinking this plain is a cake walk as Farlo looked on, wondering how he'll rescue his wife without getting himself killed.

After the rubble have been cleared, Matthias said to the others,

"Thanks everyone for your assistance, but I have one last thing to ask you before I go. I'll need volunteers to come with me."

Foremole raise her paw up and said "Be my honor, Matthias"

"I'll assist you, Matthias." Richard said to Matthias as he volunteer.

"Count me in." Gwen said to Matthias.

"We've come this far, I like to see it through." Kenzie said to Matthias as well.

"Count us in too." Saxon, Sadie, Sienna, Edward and Remy said to Matthias at the same time.

Matthias smiled and said to the others, 'The rest of you, return to Redwall and wait for our return."

"Matthias." Jess said to Matthias as he came into the tunnel with a bag of hollowed vines. "I have the vines as you requested."

"Thank you, Jess." Matthias said to Jess as he put the bag over his head and on his shoulder. "Now, go back to Redwall. We'll be back with Cornflower before you know it."

"Good luck, Matthias. To you, and your friends." Jess said to Matthias as she and the moles begin to walk back to Redwall.

Matthias again smiled as he, Foremole and the Guards walk to the Old Mill.

After Foremole dig through a collapse exit, Matthias and the Guards crawled out and saw the Old Mill.

"There's the mill." Gwen said to the others as he point at the Old Mill.

"And there'a Farlo." Lieam said to the others as he saw Farlo sitting on a stump. Matthias glared at the dormouse as he walk behind him and throw him to the ground.

"You took Cornflower Farlo." Matthias said to Farlo as he raise his fist.

"Wait stop. It's not simple." Farlo said to Matthias as he beg for mercy and hold his paws up.

"Cluny and his ruffians have my wife captive. I have no choice."

"We don't blame you, Farlo." Gwen said to Farlo as she and the guards walk to him.

"You escape?" Farlo said to Gwen, surprise that she escape from Clunys goons.  
"Yes. I'm not some damiel that need to be rescuing like in a fairy tale. I can handle myself." Gwen said to Farlo.

"Let him go, Matthias, he's telling the truth." Richard said to Matthias.  
"Yes, beside, you would've done the same to Cornflower right? Protect the one you love?" Farlo said to Matthias.

"Don't talk silly." Matthias said in denial.

"Why else have you come?" Farlo said to Matthias as he get off of him. "I think she doesn't know."

"She does know, Farlo." Lieam said to the dormouse. "He and Cornflower doesn't have the courage to admit it."

'You know?" Matthias said to Lieam.  
"Yes, Cornflower told me to keep it a secret until she could tell you, but seeing the situation we're in." Lieam said to Matthias honestly.

"It's a trap saids aye. No trusty." Foremole said to Matthias, geeting suspitoius that Farlo would rat them out to the rats.

"I'll help you, if you help me." Farlo said to Matthias and the Guards.

"Alright Farlo, how you'll help us?" Saxon said to Farlo, wondering how he'll help.

"Follow me." Farlo said as he lead them to the Mill as he point to the wheel. "There."

Matthias and the others saw Cornflower souked to the bones from being dunked into the river for the last couple of hours.

"If we work together, we can rescue both of them." Farlo said to Matthias as they both shook paws and Farlo explain the plain.

Later, Farlo run to Fangburn his is resting next to a small fire as the rat said to him while geting up, "Get down! You'll be seen!"

"Where's Cluny? I have something i want to ask him." Farlo said to Fangburn, demaning to see Cluny.

"Having a change of heart?" Cluny said from the bush, surprise that Farlo have change his mind.

"I want to be part of the winning team." Farlo said to Cluny. However, this is a lie made by him in order to gain his trust.

"And what part can you play dormouse?" Cluny said to Farlo.

"I can deliver the mouse, Matthias to you. He who have your war standard and defend Redwall, he who seeks the great Martins Sword." Farlo said to Cluny.

"How!?" Cluny to Farlo, want to cut to the chase.

"He is by the old Otters Dam. He though he could trust me." Farlo said to Cluny.

Cluny saw 'Matthias' sitting on a stump with his hood up.

He laugh as he draw his sword and walk behind , he can end his nightmares once and for all as he raise his sword up.

But what he didn't know that "Matthias' is actually Foremole wearing Matthias habit as part of Farlos plain as he smurk, seeing that Cluny have taken the bait.

With a yell, Cluny brought his sword down, but 'Matthat move out of the way, striking the stump instead.

As he try to get his sword out, he saw 'Matthias' digging like a mole. Cluny got his sword out of the stump and strike it, but all he could hit was dirt. The rats rush to Cluny and strike the dirt with their spears, trying to hit 'Matthias'.

Richard saw the whole thing and said, "Okay Matthias, they've taken the bait. It's your move."

Matthias jump out of the bush wearing only is undergarments with one of Sadies daggers in his paw as he rush to the water wheel.

The Guards follow as Remy, Edward, Sienna, Sadie and Saxon provide cover, while Gwen, Richard, Kenzie and Lieam help Matthias.

Matthias jump at the wheel as he cut Cornflower's legs free as she said to Matthias,

"I'm glad you decided to keep your promise."

"What?" Matthias said to Cornflower before he hold his breath as both he and Cornflower are dunked into the water before surfacing.

"I got this." Kenzie said as he use his staff to stop the wheel.

"I am sorry, Cornflower. Truly sorry." Matthias said to Cornflower as he begin cutting her wrists free.

After cutting Cornflower free, Matthias help her to the pier.

Cornflwer saw Farlo running inside the mill as she said,

"He's the one who captured me and Gwen."

"It's okay Cornflower. He's on our side now." Gwen said to Cornflower.

"Are you sure?" Cornflower unsure.

"Yes, you rescue a mouse lady." Matthias said to Cornflower as she smiled.

Realizing what he said, he try to say, "Wait, I mean I, huh."

"Come on Matthias, just say it." Richard said to Matthias, urging him to spit it out.

"Come on." Matthias said as he grab Cornflower's paw and begin running into the mill.

Inside the mill, Farlo use his sword to Glendel free, but being careful not to cut her.

"Cluny shallowed the bait like a baby purch." Farlo said to Matthias.

"Did Foremole get away?" Matthias ask, wondering if Foremole escape from Cluny.

"I think so." Farlo said as he continue cutting his wife free.

"I don't understand, why kidnapped me and Gwen?" Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Cluny try to trade your lives for Glendel. He knew that Farlo would never sacrifice her at any cost. I would've done the same for you." Matthias said to Cornflower.

Realizing what he said again, Matthias try to say, "No wait, I mean to say."

"That's the spirit, Matthias, tell the gal you care." Farlo said to Matthias, encouraging him.

Cornflower and Matthias blush as Matthias try to say something to her, but instead grab her paw as all four of them exit the Mill.

"Thanks for your help, Farlo." Gwen said to the Dormouse, greatful for his help.

"We've couldn't have done this without you." Matthias said to Farlo.

"Until we meet again, warrior." Farlo said as he and Glendel walk to the cart as both Glendel and Cornflower waves at each other.

"Safe travels you two." Kenzie said to the dormice as he and the others ran to the Otter Dam where Wlifred and a few otters are waiting as they demolish part of the old dam.

All 11 mice went into the water as they are givin hollowed vines.

"Ready?" Matthias said to an otter.

"Ready, Matthias." The otter said to Matthias.

"Guys, we got company." Kenzie said as he saw Cluny and his rats appropching.

"Everyone, breath!" Mathtias said as they held a deep breath and put the vines on their mouths.

The Otter Dam then collapse and water rushes out and carry the mice and otters down the hole leading to Redwall.

Cluny yelled in anger seeing the mice get away.

The currents carry the mice down the old passage and into the pound where all of Redwall are waiting as they cheered at their success.

"It's good to be home." Matthias said to himself.

Back at the Mill, Cluny said to his soldiers, "Are they dead? Gutted? Drowned? Stake out to die?"

"Um, well." A rat try to say before Cluny tossed him into the water.

"You will never cease to amazed me, all of you" Mortimer said to Matthias, Cornflower and the Guards.

"Congratulaions. But what of Foremole?"

"I don't know, Farlo said he escapes. He dug a hole to hide in, but-" Matthias said to Mortimer but stop as the moles gasps, thinking that Foremole is dead.

"Oh, I see." Mortimer said in understanding. But suddenly, Foremole emurge form the water wearing his original clouths.

Everyone cheered that Foremole is alive as the moles pick him up.

"Couse, I leafin old Cluny your habbit, Matthias. But i didn't leave him dry." Foremole said to Matthias as he laugh.

"Well done, Foremole." Kenzie said to Foremole.

"Hip-Hip." Basil said to the others.

"Hurrah!" Everyone said as they all applauded.

"Young Matthias have learn much." Mortimer said to Constance and Basil. It seem like only yesterday Matthias was a novice, learning the ways of peace, now he grown into the young warrior of Redwall.

"Quite the noble warrior, eh? Loyal to a false." Basil said to Mortimer.

"Brave and true." Constance said to Mortimer in agreement. They all know that it's only a matter of time before Matthias can find Martin's legendary sword.

"You are a true hero, Matthias. Even though you're sometimes a bit ate." Cornflower said to Matthias.

She then give Matthias a kiss on the cheek, casuing Matthias to blush.

Cornflower giggles and said, "But you can make up for it."

"I can? then I will." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Good. We still have inventory to do." Cornflower said to Matthias as she grab his arm and they both run to the kitchen and Cornflower laugh.

"What!? No!" Matthias said in horror. Anything but inventory.

"Father Abbot, Guys, help!" Matthias called to Mortimer and the Mouse Guards for help.

Mrtimer coudn't help but laugh and said, "Sorry my son, but you can't get out of this one."

"Yeah, you're on your own." Saxon said to Matthias as he, the Guards and Mortimer all laugh.

Later that same night, Matthias, now wearing a new habit is looking at Martin's tapestry thinking of how he gonna get Martin's sword from Asmodues.

"Matthias." A voice said to Matthias causing him to jump as he turn to saw Cornflower walking to him and is now wearing a fresh clean dress.

"Oh, Cornflower. You startled me." Matthias said to Cornflower as he put his paw on his chest.

"Sorry." Cornflower apolazise. "I just want to thank you for rescueing me today."

"Thanks Cornflower. Though the Guard helps me a little." Matthias said to Cornflower honestly.

"Matthias, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Really? I've was thinking the same thing." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"You have?" Cornflower said in surprise.

"Yes. Since the day when I first came to Redwall. And, um... when I first meet you." Matthias said as Cornflower blush.

"Oh Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias as he hugs him.

"Um, Cornfower? What I meant to say is-" Matthias was gonna say before Cornflower place her finger of his mouth.

"I think I know what you mean." Cornflower said.

She then did something unexpected: she kiss Matthias on the lips, making him surprise before the feeling sinks in as he hug Cornflower.

Watching this romantic moment from the stairs is Gwen, Richard and Lieam.

"I knew this'll happpen sooner or later." Richard said to his sister.

"I agree." Gwen said to Richard.

Lieam just nod as they continue as the two mice stop kissing and look at Martin the Warrior, beginning their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter wrapped up. I know that Matthias and Cornflower never kissed in the show or in the book, but I can get away with it. In the next chapter, Mortimer finally give in and gave the Guards permission of training the farmers into soldiers to fight Cluny and his goons. At the same time, Warbeak got captured by Cluny's men for information. Can Matthias rescue his feather friend before her goose is cooked? (No pun intended) Until the next chapter, don't forget to read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Hello everyone, Sonicfighter here bringing you another chapter of this story. In this chapter, Mortimer finally give the Guards permission to train the refugees to fight, while at the same time, Warbeak got captured by Clunys men and interrogate her for information or they'll eat her. I don't own Mouse Guard or Redwall. They belong to David Petersen and Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace) I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 12: Training and returning a favor

_**In order in end the siege once and for all, Cluny captured a local Spice merchants wife and force the merchant Farlo to capture Cornflower and Gwen to slay both Matthias and the Guards. Gwen escapes and informed Redwall of what happen and launch a rescue mission lead by Foremole. Together with the help of Farlo, they manage to rescue Farlo's wife and Cornflower and foiled Cluny's plain once again. Soon after, both Matthias and Cornflower had finally confess their love for each-other after 10 years of waiting.**_

A day have pass since Foremole, Matthias and the guards along with help from Farlo the Dormouse rescue Cornflower from Clunys paws.

At dawn as the sky turn from black to purple, Mortimer approach Gwen, Kenzie, Saxon and Sienna who are in the armory looking over the weapons.

"Morning Mortimer." Sienna said to Mortimer.

"Morning to you too." Mortimer greets Sienna and the others.

"What brings you here?" Kenzie said to Mortimer,

"I've been thinking for some time about training an army to fight Cluny and I finally realized you right and I was wrong." Mortimer said to the Guardmice. "It just we at Redwall have spent the last 400 years of peace, that we forgot the ways of battle."

"We don't blame you, Father Abbot." Gwen said to Mortimer honestly. "We can help you re-spark the ways, with your permission, I mean."

"Very well, starting today, you'll have your army." Mortimer said to Gwen as he bow.

Hearing this news, Saxon said "About time." Kenzie elbowed him to be quiet. "Sorry."

"Thank you, Abbot Mortimer. You won't regret this." Gwen said as she bowed to Mortimer.

The abbot smiled as he leave the armory, knowing that he makes the right choose, even though he said not to at the start of the siege, but desperate times calls for desperate measures cause Cluny won't stop until Redwall have fallen under his control.

As the Sun continue to rise, Matthias who have a bow and arrow on him, given to him by Edward, walk out of Redwall with Cornflower following him with a bag.

"Here Matthias. It's enough food and water for two days." Cornflower said to Matthias .

"Thanks, Cornflower." Matthias said to Cornflower as he put the bag over his head.

"I still can't believe that your going along to fight Asmodeus. You know the Guards can help you." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"Cornflower, I know that Gwen and the Mouse Guard can help, but I have to do this alone. I'm the only one who can face him. The serpent have Martin's sword, and if I don't find it soon, Redwall will fall." Matthias said to Cornflower.

"Safe Journey, Matthias." Cornflower said as she give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek for luck as Matthias run out of Redwall to find where Asmodeus the Adder is.

Meanwhile back at Cluny's camp, the rats are preparing to launch another attack on the abbey as they sharpen their weapons and place arrows in their quivers. Darkclaw, Kilconey, Redtooth and Fangburn walk towards Clunys tent to report that they are ready.

Inside Clunys tent, the one-eyed rat is messing with a few bones as he mumbled to himself,

"Skullface, Rager, Shadow, Shragg the Weasel, Cheesethief. How many more dead or dead. Bungling idiots."

Cluny toss the bones to the floor as Darkclaw said to Cluny as he enter the tent,

"Chief? You in there?"

"Go away." Cluny said to Darkclaw, not in the mood to talk.

"Uh, we're almost ready chief. Like you said we-"

"GO AWAY!" Cluny shouted, cutting Darkclaw off as he left the tent and Cluny mumbles to himself.

Back in Redwall, Gwen deliver the news to the rest of the Guard.

"So, Mortimer have finally come to his senses." Edward said to Gwen.

"Indeed he have, Edward." Gwen said to the archer.

"It's about time too. I don't know how long the original garrison will last." Kenzie said to the others.

"We should get started immediately. Have the refugees meet us in the courtyard as soon as the next bell rings." Gwen said to the others as they all nodded.

Sienna, Lieam, Twilight and Alvin spread the words about meeting the guards in the courtyard to the refugees by the next bell, and they all agree.

Meanwhile several miles outside of Redwall, Matthias, with his hood up and have a staff in his paw is walking around to find the quarry where Asmodeus the snake live.

As he continue to walk into Mossflower woods, he stop when he heard a bird call and is suddenly knocked to the ground by a bird. Matthias turn on his back and saw the bird is none other than Warbeak as she laugh,

"Got you, Matthias mouse."

"Warbeak Sparra." Matthias said, surprise to see Warbeak again.

"You big warrior now, huh?" Warbeak said as she got off of Matthias as he got up.

"You scared me half to death you noisy little devil." Matthias said to the sparrow as he place his paw of Warbeaks wing. "How are you?"

"Sparra good. But you, um got big trouble. We watch, um. Keep from sky. Rat worm make,um lot of plain." Warbeak said to Matthias.

"Plain? What kind of plain?" Matthias said, interested on the news Warbeak told him.

"Bad plain. Chatch,em abbey." Warbeak explain to Matthias.

Matthias then pick up his staff when he heard another sparrow call as he look up and saw a male sparrow with brown feathers as he landed next to Matthias and Warbeak.

"Bigwing, is Matthias mouse." Warbeak said to the sparrow,now called Bigwing as he introduce Matthias to him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Bigwing." Matthias said to the new sparrow as he nod.

"Ratworm see Sparra fly. Shoot'em many sharp sticks in air. See ratworms dig quickfast." Bigwing said to Matthias.

"Dig?" Matthias said a bit puzzled. He though Cluny have learn his lesson by now not to dig under Redwall due to that one tunnel which got filled with porridge.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Bigwing said to Matthias.

"I got to tell Constance and the others about this." Matthias said to the two sparrows as he run back to Redwall with the news as Warbeak and Bigwing follows as they fly.

Back in Redwall, the Joseph Bell rings telling the time, and true to the guards words, the refugees meet the Guards in the courtyard.

The refugees talk to each-other wondering why they're here, until Richard gain their attention.

"Everyone, you're properly wondering why we summon you all here. Well, the reason is simple: We're gonna teach you how to defend yourself against Cluny the Scourge and his hordes."

The refugees are puzzled by this info as one on them, a vole said to the Captain of the Mouse Guards, "Fight? We don't even know the first thing about fighting."

"True, but we have been train to deal with things that threatens our home since our order have been found, and we can past our knowledge to you." Gwen said to the mouse.

Another refugee, a mouse said, "But we are just farmers. Some of us here are fishermen, potters, masons, or even poets."

"Yes, many of you have different talents, but as long as Cluny and his army threaten this abbey, he's a treat to everything and everyone. Now again, me and my friends will teach you how fight and to stay alive so that you'll one day return to your farms and your normal lives. If there's anyone among you who think otherwise, feel free to back down. There's no shame in turning back." Gwen explain to the refugees.

However, not one refugee back down as Gwen smiled.

"Now, let get started." Richard said as he turn to Twilight.

"Twilight, if you please."

"Thanks captain." Twilight said to Richard and said to the refugees, "To the ones who are able to pick up a sword, grab a shield. To the ones who are over or underage, move to the other side."

About 92 refugees walk to Twilight who are males and females and each grab a shield from a cart Twilight brought over while 74 of the rest, who are kids and elders, move to a save distance as they watch.

The ones with the shields walk back to where they were as Richard then order,

"Form wall!" They then form a shield wall as several struggle to get into position.

"In order to defeat Cluny and his goons, you all need learn to work together as one. Some of you will be archers, some will be swordmice, some, pikes, crossbows and maces."

"Saxon?" Richard said to Saxon as he nod and draw his sword.

With a battle-cry, Saxon charged at the formation. As soon as he hit the first shield, the others fell on their backs by the force.

Gwen shook her head and simply said, "Lousy."

As the refugees get up, Kenzie said as he point to the ones that are getting back up. "Dead,dead,dead,dead,dead, also dead. Bodies, every last one of you."

"Aye. You all need to keep your feet locked." Richard said as he demonstrate a he place his feet apart and stood his ground.

"Now, as you all saw, teamwork can change the course of a battle." Gwen said to the others.

"So, working as a single unit is important, even in battle. Right?" Timmy asked.

"That's correct, Timmy." Gwen said to the young mouse and spoke to the other kids and elders. "But you all will play a role as well, like keeping their weapons sharp, and helping them maintain their gears."

"Wait, you want us to be servants to our parents while they to all the fighting?" Abigail asked.

"'Servants' is the wrong word. We prefer 'helpers'." Gwen said to Abigail as she continue.

"I know some of you can handle a weapon and I can appreciate that, but your lives are both your parents and our concern."

Gwen then turn to the adults and said, "Okay, I want each of you to split into groups 20 for each of our finest. Like my brother said before, some of you will be archers, some will become swordmice and so on. Any questions?"

Johnathan is the only one who rise his paw and ask, "How long do we need to train before we're ready?"

"If you all do your best, about several days, maybe weeks." Gwen answered to Johnathan. "Any other questions?"

However, on one have raise there paws to ask a question as Gwen smiled. "Good. You all know what to do. I can only ask you all good luck."

With that, the refugees split into groups of 20 for each Mouse Guard as they soon started training.

Meanwhile just outside of Redwall, Matthias run to the gates while running pass the rats camp.

At the camp, Darkclaw return to Fangburn, Kilcony and Redtooth after coming back from looking inside Clunys tent.

"Chef's in there like a stuff dummy. We should lead the troops ourselves." Darkclaw said to the three rats.

"Sacrifice them stove in the tunnel." Fangburn said to Darkclaw.

"And help ourselves with the best stuff." Darkclaw also said to Fangburn as they and Redtooth laugh at their plain.

"Listen, the rest of the army can't know about his worship, otherwise, they desert." Kilcony whispered to the three rats as they all laugh.

Back in Redwall after Matthias report to Constance about what Bigwing have told him, Both Matthias, Constance and Basil along with Foremole decide to go to the Listening Tunnel, which have been expanded in the last several days.

"On my word, those blighters almost crept us this time." Basil said in surprise.

"Let's clear the Listening Tunnels." Matthias said to Contance and Basil as they both hold one end of a rock which block the tunnel.

"On 3. 1,2,3." Constance said to Basil as they both move the heavy rock off of the tunnel.

Foremole then venture down into the Listening Tunnels and place a cup over his ear against the wall. When he did, Foremole can hear the rats digging a couple of feet close to the tunnel.

"Them vermin be comin." Foremole said to the others as he got out of the tunnel. "I recon they be comin under our walls there." Foremole said again as he point to the West wall.

"I'll keep listenin." Foremole said as he went back down the Listening Tunnel to keep hearing the rats progress.

"So, we know where the attack will come from, we just need to know when." Constance said to Matthias and Basil.

"But is this the main attack, or just another diversion?" Matthias said to Constance.

"Yes, indeed. Those Scallywags use diversionary tactics before, eh?" Basil said in agreement.

"Cluny always try to split up our forces. I wish we knew how many rats are coming and from which direction." Matthias said to the others as Constance nod in agreement. "Lets send three of our best watchers to the lookout."

Warbeak and Bigwing heard the whole conversation from a tree as they talk to themselves.

Matthias, Constance and Basil heard them squawking as Bigwing said to Warbeak, "Go quickfast."

"Yes, fly fast." Warbeak said to Bigwing as she chirped.

"Warbeak, I can still understand what you are saying." Matthias said to Warbeak as he walk to his friend. "I appreciate the warning, but you can't go back there, the rats will be waiting for you this time." Matthias warmed.

However, Warbeak payed no heed to Matthias warning as she said to him with pride in her voice, "You will not boss, um Warbeak. We go."

"Warbeak, listen to me, don't go." Matthias beg to Warbeak again.

Warbeak ignore his warning and said to him, "Matthias mouse friend need ratworm numbers. Bigwing and me count. We go."

With that, Warbeak and Bigwing take to the air and head to Clunys camp.

"No! Warbeak, Bigwing, come back here!" Matthias said to the two sparrows. But it was too late, Warbeak and Bigwing have already flown off into the distance.

Matthias sight as he shook his head and said to himself. "They're gonna get themselves killed."

Back at the camp, Cluny is sleeping in his tent as he mumbled in his sleep.

His nightmare grew worse as he dream of being chase underground by skeletons of his army as they said, "Cluny, Cluny, Cluny."

Cluny stop as he saw Martin the warrior in front of him with his sword drawn.

"I am that is." Martin said as he raise the sword and brought it down on the rat.

"NOOO!" Cluny said as he woke up sweating.

Unknown to Cluny, Fangburn saw the whole thing from a hole in his tent as he went back to Darkclaw, Kilconey and Redtooth as he said, "He's off his rocker."

At the same time back in Redwall, the mice along with Lieam, Sadie and Kenzie are working on setting up an ambush for the rats digging under their feet as the moles place wooden stakes on where the rats will emerge.

"I hope Foremole's information is right." Sadie said to Kenzie as they oversee the ambush.

"I know he's right, Sadie. We have to prepare for the rats." Kenzie said to Sadie.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Richard, Edward, Remy and Saxon continue training the refugees as they look at their progress.

"Back straight, legs apart." Edward said to a mouse as he do what Edward said as he louse the arrow as it hit the bulls-eye. "Good. Keep it up." Edward said as he smiled at the mouse.

Saxon saw a mouse and a squirrel sparing with each-other as he too smiled at their progress.

"I must say sis, if things keep up at this pace, they'll be ready in two weeks, maybe more." Richard said to Gwen.

"Yep. I hope they'll be ready before Cluny strikes again." Gwen said to her brother.

"Don't worry m'lady, they'll be ready. I hope." Remy said to the matriarch as Sadie came to them.

"Sorry to intrude, but Cluny is preparing for another attack on the abbey." Sadie said to them.

"He always sure pick the worst times to strike. When he'll attack?" Gwen said to Sadie.

"Warbeaks friend, Bigwing said they'll be digging under the walls, but this time we know where they'll attack." Sadie informed Gwen.

"Digging? I though Cluny already learned his lesson when we used porridge the last time he decide to dig." Gwen said as she recall the last time Cluny dig below Redwall.

"Guess we need to remained him that he cannot dig." Saxon said to Gwen as the matriarch give out orders.

"Saxon, you and Sadie go back to Kenzie to help with the counter-attack, me and Richard will stay and continue training the new troops. Remy and Edward, you assist Saxon and Sadie."

"Yes, m'lady." Saxon, Remy, Sadie and Edward said as they bow to Gwen and went to the spot where the counter-attack is.

Meanwhile, Warbeak and Bigwing fly to the camp as Warbeak said, "We count em, quick fast! Go!"

With that, both Warbeak and Bigwing dive down to the camp. But an archer posted on the tree above the camp spotted them.

"50 ratworms. Um, 55." Warbeak said as she count how many rats, but before she can count more,the archer notch an arrow, take aim and fired.

"Break um right!" Warbeak command as she saw the arrow as they bank right. However,the arrow hit Bigwing across the wing as he scream and started to fall.

Warbeak saw this and chirped in fear. Oh why didn't she listen to Matthias in the first place?

Bigwing mange to recover from his fall as fly to a safe place and out of range of the archers.

The rat archer notch another bow and fired at Warbeak as it strike her leg and begin to fall.

The rats in the camp saw the sparrow as she crashed between them and is knocked out.

Back in Redwall, the defenders continue planning the counter-attack as Matthias handed them weapons.

"Remember to wait for the signal." Matthias said to the defenders.

"We need more firewood over here." Constance said as Basil and Kenzie place more wood on a fire for the boiling water.

Back at the rat camp, Darkclaw dumped a bucket of water on Warbeak as the rats laugh.

Warbeak wake up and spit the water out of her beak.

"Warbeak, she need help." Bigwing said, seeing Warbeak in trouble as he fly to Redwall despite his wound.

"What do you tell those stupid mice?" Darkclaw said to Warbeak as he interrogate her.

"Yeah, how much do they know?" Fangburn said to Warbeak.

"Me swear, me killi filthy ratworms. That big swear. Warbeak Sparra, all brave warriors! Not tell um stinky tales nothing!" Warbeak said to the rats, not telling them a single information.

Luckily for her, none of the rats can understand the Sparrow language.

"That did it say?" Darkclaw said.

"Speak up you pile of feathers." Fangburn said to Warbeak, demanding information.

A rat kick Warbeak as she spin in the water.

"Be tasty. Roast it." Fangburn said to the rats as he see Warbeak as as meal unless they are givin answers.

Meanwhile in Redwall, they continue the preparations for the next attack as Bigwing fly in feeling weak.

"Matthias mouse, Matthias mouse!" Bigwing called to Matthias as he saw Bigwing coming in as he run to catch him.

"Matthias mouse!" Bigwing said again as he crashed into Matthias arms as they both fell to the ground.

"Warbeak fly um too low. Ratworms got her!" Bigwing said to Matthias.

"Constance! Cornflower! Angela!" Matthias called to his friends as they rush to his aid.

"Warbeak much got um friend, rat enemy much bad. All coming. Go to make um dead! Killie! Killie! Kille!" Bigwing said to Matthias.

"The rats are on the move. Warbeak is Clunys prisoner." Matthias said to the others as Angela examine Bigwing.

"The arrow glanced off the bone. Bigwing, this is going to hurt, but your wing should heal well." Angela said to the sparrow.

Bigwing is then taken to the infirmary as Angela follows.

"We can't split up our forces to rescue Warbeak, that what Cluny wants." Constance said to the others.

"We can't protect Redwall and rescue Warbeak at the same time, there aren't enough of us." Cornflower said to Constance as Matthias though about a plain to rescue her friend.

Back at the camp, the rats have a fire with a cooking spit over it as they plain to cook Warbeak unless she give up the information they want.

"You mangy garbage!" Darkclaw said to Warbeak in a threatening voice. "If you don't talk, you are supper!"

Warbeak chirped with fear as her time is turning out.

A little later, she is put in chains as the rats laugh.

But as Warbeak is being move to the cooking spit, Cluny emerged from his tent and saw the commotion and walk toward Darkclaw.

"Who ordered this?" Cluny said as Darkclaw gasped seeing Cluny out of his tent after being in there all day.

"Chief! But i-i-i thought that-" Darkclaw try to say before the one-eyed rat interrupted.

"You **don't** think! You do as I ordered." Darkclaw cringe as Cluny walk to Warbeak.

"It's just a bird." Cluny said as he and his men laugh before he gives a glare as they stopped laughing.

"She was spying on us, chief!" Darkclaw said to Cluny as he point at Warbeak.

"Then lets get her to good use." Cluny said to Darkclaw and turn to the rats holding her.

"Take her down old Poisontooth Trail."

Warbeaks blood went cold when the one-eyed rat said 'Poisontooth' meaning Asmodeus the Adder.

"If the mice split up their forces to rescue her, we win. And if they don't come, the snake will. No loss for us."

Cluny then turn to his army and ordered, "Back to the tunnels and get the guards to the gates."

Fangburn then throw a bucket of water on the fire as they went back on digging the tunnel.

Back in Redwall, Matthias try to talk to Gwen and Richard along with Constance and Cornflower about dispatching a rescue team.

"We have to save her Gwen." Matthias said to the matriarch of Lockhaven. "Warbeak is our friend. You remember when King Bull Sparra ordered our execution, Dunwing and Warbeak saved our lives."

"I understand Matthias, but we can't risked the troops. Also, the new recruits would need a few weeks if not months before they are ready." Gwen said to Matthias.

"Then I'll go alone if I have to." Matthias said in determination.

"You'll get yourself killed." Cornflower said to Matthias.

"But I can't abandon a friend." Matthias said as he turn to Richard. "You once told me that a guard help those in need, right?"

"Yes, that's right Matthias, but-" Richard said before Basil interrupted as he run to them.

"Sorry to interrupt. Baly rat scouts near the gates." Basil reported.

"My first duty is to Redwall. I must stay and do battle here. If you must go, Matthias, I won't stop you." Constance said to Matthias as she left to command the counter-attack.

Matthias then run to the walls to rescue Warbeak as Richard said stopping him, "Wait Matthias. I'm coming with you. You'll need the extra paws."

Matthias nod as he continue running to the walls.

"Good luck brother." Gwen said to Richard as the twins hug each-other.

"You too Gwen. And give the rats my regards when they attack." Richard said to Gwen as she laugh.

"I will." Gwen said as Richard follow Matthias to the walls.

"Be careful Matthias." Cornflower said to Matthias, wishing him luck as Richard follow him.

On Poisontooth Trail, named cause Asmodeus used it more times than could be counted, a rat hammered wooded stakes on the ground as another rat tied Warbeak in ropes.

"That'll hold her til old Poisontooth gets here." The rat said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll bet that serpent can smell frighten bird for miles." Another rat said as they both laugh, leaving Warbeak alone.

Back at the walls, Matthias look down as see a few defenders patrolling the gates.

"They're guarding all the gates so no one can get out." Matthias said to himself as he lower a rope over the wall as the two mice climbed down.

"Lets move. We need to find Warbeak and fast." Richard said to Matthias as they both run to Mossflower Woods.

Back in the courtyard, the counter-attack is set with four pots of boiling water, two on each side and stones are piled up to rain down on the diggers.

"Stand by everyone." Constance said to the defenders and the mouse guards.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to fly, Bigwing?" Cornflower said to Bigwing after he was released from the infirmary.

Bigwing flapped his wings and started to fly, seeing he's alright.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cornflower said to herself as she smiled.

Meanwhile in Mossflower, Matthias and Richard move through the tall grass when Richards ear twitched.  
"Someone's coming." Richard said to Matthias as they both crouched down.

They soon saw a fimilar figure wearing a purple cape with a hood over his head.

"Cluny." Matthias said to himself as he and Richard follow 'Cluny' and run out of the grass to see a path made by a snake.

"Asmodues." Richard said to Matthias, knowing only one snake who can make a trail this big.

They soon heard rats chatting, 'Redwall,Redwall,Redwall must fall.' as they both climb a tree and saw rats doing drills.

They then heard a familiar squawk as they look up and see Dunwing along with a few sparrows with her.

"Dunwing, maybe she can help us find Warbeak." Matthias said to Richard as the Captain of the Lockhaven Guards nod and the both climb down from the tree and follow Dunwing.

At the same time back at the rat camp, Cluny look into the tunnel seeing it's nearly complete as he turn to Darkclaw and said, "Get in."

"Me? But chief, I-I." Darkclaw try to say to his boss.

"Mutiny?" Cluny growled to Darkclaw.

"No-no, chief." Darkclaw said as he jumped into the tunnel as Fangburn laugh at Darkclaws misfortune.

"You too." Cluny said to Fanburn as he stopped laughing and gulped.

Dunwing continue flying when you look down into a clearing and saw two familiar mice.

"Dunwing! Dunwing, down here!" Matthias called to Dunwing as she landed next to the mice.

"Matthias, Richard friends, what news?" Dunwing said to the two mice.

"Warbeak have been captured by the rats cause she was flying too low. I try to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Matthias said to Dunwing as he explained what happened.

Dunwing sigh as she heard this before. "She's stubborn like father." Dunwing said, mentioning her late husband and Warbeaks father, Greytail.

"Guess it runs in the family, huh." Richard said to Dunwing and said, "Do you know where they took her?"

"Yes. Dunwing saw filthy ratworms take eggchick Warbeak to Poisontooth Trail." Dunwing said to Matthias and Richard.

"'Posiontooth Trail?' Where's that?" Richard said to the sparrow.

"It's pass those trees. Now go. Quickfast. Warbeak have no time." Dunwing said as she gave directions.

"Don't worry Dunwing, we'll rescue your daughter from Asmodeus. And thanks." Matthias said to Dunwing as he and Richard run to Poisiontooth Trail.

Back on the Trail, Warbeak struggle to get free, but the ropes are too tight as she chirped in fear of Asmodeus, the same snake that killed her father long ago.

She then saw Matthias and Richard on the tree as her fears begin to fade.

"Matthias mouse and Richard friend." Warbeak said to herself, happy to she the two mice again.

Just then, Richard and Matthias saw 'Cluny' walking to Warbeak as Matthias pull out and arrow and notched it to the bow, ready to kill the rat leader and finally put an end to this long siege.

"Come with me. I've got a job for you, you useless vermins." 'Cluny' said to the rats as Matthias slowly pull back on the bow.

"But chief, I though you told us-." The rat said before 'Cluny' growled and point the other way.

The rats run away, not to anger their boss, leaving the Sparrow alone with the 'rat'.

"Steady, Matthias." Richard whispered to Matthias, as he took a deep breath.

Then, 'Clunys' hood dropped to reveal...

"Basil?" Matthias and Richard said in surprise as Matthias release the bow, firing the arrow.

Luckily, the arrow missed Basil as it hit the tree between his ears, surprising the hare as he put his hood back on and saw his shooter and Richard in the tree across the trail.

"Oh dear boy you need a bit more practice." Basil said to Matthias.

"Sorry Basil." Matthias apologize to the hare as Basil does hand signals.

"We get Warbeak." Richard said as he translate what Basil is doing as he does more hand signals and point to the running rats.

"He'll take care of the guards." Matthias said as he gave a thumbs up to Basil as he and Richard climb down to a branch.

"Oh no." Warbeak said in fear, sensing that the Adder coming closer.

"_Assmodeusssss_." Asmodeus said as he sliver through the tall grass toward the panicking sparrow.

"Poisontooth. He kills Warbeaks father. Not get me too." Warbeak said in fear.

"Hang on Warbeak." Matthias said as he pull out an arrow and quickly notched it on the bow.

"Matthias mouse! Pointy stick no killie Poisiontooth!" Warbeak said to Matthias, knowing that an arrow won't bring down the snake that killed her father.

"Matthias, aim for the rope." Richard said to Matthias as he point to one of the rope next to a wooden stake.

"Got it." Matthias said to the captain as he take aim at the rope and wait.

"Steady." Richard said to Matthias as he pull back on the bow as Asmodeus moves ever more closer towards his prey.

"Now!" Richard shout as Matthias release the arrow as fly through the arrow and cut the rope, setting Warbeak free.

Asmodeus emerge from the grass, ready to feast on the sparrow, but Dunwing and Bigwing swooped down and manage to get Warbeak out of danger.

The Great Adder hissed, seeing that his meal have escaped as shivered away.

"By the Axe, he's the biggest snake I've ever seen." Richard said, surprise by Asmodeus size.

"I'll say." Matthias said in agreement. How can he defeat a snake that big?

Back in Redwall, the rats begin to dig up as Foremole hears what's going on as he rushed out of the Listening Tunnels and wave a red flag at Constance and the others.

"That's the signal." Gwen said as she and the others get into positions as a few mice place wooden beams on the pots, ready to pour on the rats.

The ground start to crumble as a few rats emerge from the hole and begin to attack.

"Now!" Constance shouted as the mice begin pushing the pots, spilling the water as the rats in the tunnel screams in pain as the water burns their fur and skin. Some manage to escape, while others turn and quickly run out of the tunnel, much to Cluny's surprise like last time.

"Get back down there, or I'll have your heads!" Cluny said to the retreating soldiers.

Fearing of Cluny's treat, the rats went back into the tunnel and continue the attack.

However, no one seem to notice Fangburn sneaking towards the gates.

Sadie use her sling as she hurled a rock on a rat, knocking him out as he was getting out of the tunnel.

A mouse with a staff knocked Frogblood on the floor as he charged at him.

Saxon block a rats sword and went on the offensive.

Richard attack a rat with an axe as the rat block his attack.

A mole remove a rats helmet while Foremole whacked him on the head with a frying pan.

"Keep em rats in the trap." Foremole said, seeing that the rats are losing ground.

"Jump 2-3-jump-2-3!" Gwen said as Kenzie, Lieam, Abigail and Timmy jump up and down a few times causing a large opening, exposing the rest of the rats waiting to attack.

"All forways!" Foremole ordered as the moles, defenders and the Guards start throwing rocks into the crack on the rats below as they yell in pain and begin to fall back.

"We got them on the run now." Edward said as he throw a rock at a fleeing rat, knocking him out.

As the fighting continue, Richard and Matthias sneak back into Redwall and climb up the rope just like they left it.

Both mice make it to the top as they and Basil saw Fangburn running to the back gates as he try to open it to let the rest of the army in.

"Come on! To the back gate!" Matthias said to Richard and Basil as they both run to the other side as fast as they could.

"We're not gonna make it, dash it!" Basil said, knowing by the time they make it, it would already be too late.

Fangburn struggle to get the gate open when he heard squawking as he look up and saw Warbeak, Bigwing and Dunwing flying at him and start attacking the rat as they peck him with their beaks.

"Filthy ratworm not mess Warbeak Sparra again!" Warbeak said to Fangburn as the sparrows pick up the rat, fly over the wall and drop him as he fell with a crash.

"Oh! Flat rat." Richard said as he saw what happen to Fangburn.

"To the words right out of my mouth old boy." Basil said to Richard.

Fangburn surive the fall as the rest of the army regroup to Cluny, who growled seeing that his plain to conqer Redwall have failed once again.

"Useless tratior! Your all tratiors!" Cluny said to Fangburn and the army. "I"LL KILL YOU ALL! ALL!"

"I'll kill you all!" Basil said as he mimic the one-eyed rat as he, Richard and Matthias laugh.

"Your Cluny impression is very good Basil." Matthias said to Basil.

"I'll say." Richard said,equally impressed. "What a masterful scorge you are."

"It's just one of my talents my lads. Could've been an actor you know." Basil said as he does a theatrical pose

"Basil, I'm sorry I almost shot you." Matthias said to Basil about what he did earlier.

"Yeah, we didn't know it was you." Richard also said to Basil.

"There's nothing in the world quite like being shot at, and missed." Basil said as he chuckled.

Warbeak and Bigwing fly to the mice as Matthias said to them, "Thank you, all of you."

Warbeak laugh and said to Matthias and Richard,

"And me thank em you, Matthias and Richard friend."

The two sparrow then begin to fly back home.

"A dept repaid in full." Richard said, knowing that they help Warbeak after she and Dunwing have his sister and the others weeks ago.

Matthias, Richard and Basil walk to the wall which the crack have been filled with rocks to plug the hole and the ground is littered with turned over pots and broken stakes.

"Matthias, Richard." Gwen said to the two mice, happy that they have returned as Cornflower run to Matthias as both mice kiss.

"They're all back." Constance said, also please to see them safe.

"Yes,and Warbeak is safe from harm." Matthias said to Constance after he and Cornflower stop kissing.

"Good." Gwen said to Matthias, happy to hear that their ally is out of danger.

"And how are things down here?" Richard said to Constance.

"We got them all, just." Constance said to the captain of Lockhaven.

"I say, came a little close that time, eh what?" Basil said as he ruffled Matthias head a little.

"Yeah, too close. The rats are more and more successful each day. How long will this siege continue?" Matthias said to Constance, knowing that Cluny and his cohorts get close to capturing the abbey, but failed every-time.

"Who knows, Matthias. Who knows." Constance said to Matthias as she shook her head.

"Well, let fix the abbey up a bit, then she'll be ready for what ever comes." Basil said as he and Constance walk to fix up the abbey, leaving Matthias alone with Gwen, Richard and Cornflower.

"Well done, brother." Gwen said as she congratulate Richard on the rescue mission.

"Thanks, Gwen." Richard said to Gwen as he smiled.

"You return with the worse for wear I see?" Cornflower said to Matthias.

Matthias just nod as he said to Cornflower and Gwen. "We saw him. The Adder, Asmodeus. He's huge. He move like lighting and his eyes...they're terrible, how can we beat a snake like that?"

"Yeah, he's not like the other snakes we face back home." Richard said to Gwen.

"Everyone in Redwall believe in you, Matthias. We all do." Cornflower said to her boyfriend. "You know you'll find a way."

"Aye." Gwen said in agreement. "Though what you said about Asmodeus was true, we'll be by your side in the coming battle."

"Thanks Gwen." Matthias said to the Matriarch as Cornflower leave to help with the repair.

Then, Matthias heard a familiar voice in the winds,

"_Matthias_." Martin's voice said to Matthias.

"Martin. The time have come." Matthias said to Martin's spirit, knowing it's now time to recover Martin's sword and finally take the fight to Cluny the Scourge and his army.

"Indeed." Gwen and Richard said in unison. They'll assist Matthias reclaim what rightfully belong to Redwall from the fangs of Asmodeus the Adder and finally turn the tide of the siege.

**(A/N: Cut and print. Another chapter finally done. Sorry for the delay. Much have happened, my father died last month and me and my brother are now leaving with my grandmother until I get a place of my own. In the next chapter, Matthias and the Guards along with the shrews travel to the old quarry to find and kill Asmodeus the Adder and reclaim the lost sword of Martin the Warrior. But I plain to do a chapter before that about the Guards telling a few stories back home. Also, the training scene is from the 2014 movies,** **_Hercules _****staring Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.**** You all know the drill, read and review and no flaming or trolling. Until the next chapter, T.T.F.N.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**(A/N: Greetings fellow readers. Sonicfighter here bringing you another chapter of this story. In this chapter, Gwen and the Guards will be telling stories from their home to the refugees. I know I said that Matthias and the Guards will go fight Asmodues the Adder to find Martins sword, but that's in the next chapter. Anyway, I don't own Mouse Guard or Redwall, they belong to David Petersen and Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace). I only own my OCs. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 13: Legends

_**After Matthias and Richard successfully rescue their friend Warbeak from the fangs of the Great Adder, Asmodues and Redwall fend yet another attack by Cluny the Scourge, they must now find the legendary sword of Martin the Warrior, but it would take some time to prepare. In the meantime, Gwen, Kenzie, Saxon and Richard entertain both the children and adults of Redwall with stories from home.**_

Night have fallen over Mossflower after Clunys recent attack on Redwall. As always, the defenders are on the walls keeping a look out for the one-eyed rat and his cohorts.

However inside the Great Hall, there is activity as the refugees are gathered with Gwen, Richard, Kenzie and Saxon for a special event.

"Evening everyone. Tonight, me, my brother and two of our best will entertain you with stories from our home." Gwen said to the refugees.

"Well, we've known you for several days, and we all like to know more about the land you're from." Abigail said to the matriarch.

"That's an excellent suggestion, Abigail." Richard said to the young mouse. "Me, my sister and the others came from a land where our towns and cities are separated and we fight predators that threaten travelers and traders going from one town to the next."

"Yes. You see, we serve as scouts, bodyguards,weather watchers, escorts and pathfinders for the common people." Gwen said to the refugees.

"Though, we once serve as soldiers during a war two years ago." Kenzie said to the citizens.

"What war?" Martin said to the Guards.

"It's called the Winter War. It literally last the entire season. We mice were at war with the weasels lead by the warlord Rampul." Saxon explained.

"I bet you have tales of great battles." Johnathon said to the Guard Mice.

"'Great'? We loss friends in that war. Good friends. Sure we've won several battles, but we suffer losses by sickness and hunger than battle wounds." Gwen said to the mouse as the others are stunned.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Johnathan said to Gwen.

"Don't be. That war is now a distant memory and we've made peace with the weasels." Richard said.

"And how you might ask? Well, we both sign a treaty that the weasels leave the Mouse Territories alone, in exchange, we mice give them an offer of fish, berries and eggs." Kenzie said to the refugees.

"Now, enough about us. let's begin, shall we?" Gwen said as she started.

"For our first story, I'll tell you about The Watcher's Stone.

"'The Watcher's Stone'? What's that?" Edger said to the Matriarch of Lockhaven.

"It's a statue carved in the middle of the path between the towns of Ivydale and Elmoss back home. Now, to know the Stone itself was to know of the legend behind it."

This made the kids and parents look in awe, wanting to know more as Gwen begin her story.

"Many years ago, there was a small town in the middle of the forest. The name of the town have been lost to history. Trouble started when a fever fell upon the mice of the town. With their reserve of medicines running out, the mice are unable to get more cause the woods surrounding their home was guarded by a monster."

A few kids shivered in fear as their mothers comfort them as the Matriarch continue,

"This monster have eyes that can burn a hole through one's soul, teeth that are sharp as swords and claws that can tear a fully grown mouse to pieces. The mice try to slay the beast, but many are killed in a single day and those who are wounded or sick, manage to back it back in town. The survivors all the same story, the fend would carved its way through the strongest warrior and cornered remaining few, but for reasons unknown, it stopped and went back to its den and spared them."

"Um excuse me, Gwen." Timmy said, interrupting Gwen. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think the reason the creature spared them is to serve as warnings to the others that the next time, it won't show mercy."

"Maybe, Timmy." Gwen said to the young mouse as she continue with the story,

"Anyway, one mouse have an idea and said to the healer, 'I must leave. But in a day's time, send your fastest courier to get the medicine we need.' 'But where will you go?' the healer said to the mouse. 'I'll take my father's cloak and my husband's sword and I'm going to slay a beast.' And that she did. She went alone and nit long after leaving the town, she made it to the den of the monster itself. The den was a forsaken place where the air was still and the forest was wasn't any birds singing or the rustling of leaves. All was heard was the monster sleeping in it's cave. The mouse then stood on a rock and called to the monster, 'I have come to end you, beast!' Hearing the call, the monster emerge from it's home. 'I don't fear your armies, much less a sword'. The monster said to the mouse. 'So tell me, how would you end me?' No sooner that the monster got it's answer as the mouse cut her paw with her sword and wave her paw poisoned with fever at the fend and said boldly, 'You may not fear a blade, but you do fear the fever in my veins!' The monster, now crippled with fear about getting the fever, fled back into his home, unable to move. The mouse then plant her sword on the rock and said to the monster once again, 'By sickness or starvation, you shall not pass as long as I stand watch.' And that she did. Long enough for the medicine to find its way to the village, and long after the monster have perished, even after her own death, she remain on guard. To this very day, past the rise and fall of trees, past the turning of flesh to stone and far into the future, she stands watch."

After Gwen finish her story, the refugees applause.

"That's a wonderful story." Elizabeth Brisby said to the matriarch.

"Indeed." Johnathan said in agreement.

"Yeah, what that mouse did was very selfless." A young mouse name Karic, another refugee to came to Redwall along with his family, his mother Mornae, his father Josiha, his sister Gabrielle and friend Elizabeth the day before, said to Gwen.

"Thank you." Gwen said to the others as they stop clapping and turn to her brother.

"Richard?" Gwen said as she went to the crowd and the Captain said to them,

"This one is about a tale of longing, greed and true love: The Tale of Abdiel's Heart." Richard said as he begin his story,

"Many centuries ago, a young mouse name Abdiel, who's beauty was known throughout the land, was imprisoned in a black spire by her overzealous father, for he feared that her daughter would be violated and becoming 'impure'. Abdiel sat on her throne in the spire, sad, and alone. For many years since, she cried. Her tears fell like diamonds in the moonlight until her hearts no longer beats, turning it into a wealth untold that most mice couldn't even dreamed. Blinded by the radiance of his daughter's crystal heart, her father stand guard of the frozen heart."

"The poor dear." Mornae said, sad by what happen to Abdiel.

"I agree, mother. But I can't believe that her father would to such a cruel thing." Gabrielle said, disgusted by what Abdiel's father have done. Richard continue with the story,

"Well, there's a legend that a true love will set Abdiel free. A fearless soul shall face three dangers and so beyond the shadow of her father, one pure of heart, he shall ignite her soul on fire, breaking the crystal prison and freeing her of her father's web to love once again. But many who venture to the tower only went for the crystal heart instead of setting her free. But her father's old eyes are ever watchful. Many are judged and have died, until one day, a mouse by the name of Samuel, who loss his wife in childbirth, venture to the spire and thought that he can succeed where so many have failed. Like many, Samuel face the three dangers and made it to the top of the tower where he saw the bones of Abdiel sitting on her throne with the crystal heart in her long dead paws. Samuel look at the heart and was at the moment, awed by it's beauty. Samuel shook the though out of his mind and drew his sword and approached the throne and at the foot of the throne, Samuel saw the bones of those who came before and failed. As soon as he make it to the throne, he stare into the crystal heart once again, but he wasn't here for riches, but to end Abdiel's endless suffering cause the love if his decease wife kept him from the temptations of the heart as he raise his blade and strike it at the heart, shattering it into hundred of shards."

The crowd cheered at this as Richard finishes,

"And with that, the spirit of Abdiel appear before Samuel, wearing a white robe around her and spoke to him, 'Thank you my champion. At last, I can finally love again after countless moons.' Samuel then saw Abdiel's father gasped one last time and collapse and his body turn to dust and it scattered in the winds. Samuel said to the spirit, 'Since my wife's passing, I to was alone. Now I have freed you, we can both get what we desire.' Abdiel reach out her paw and Samuel grabbed it and his spirit slipped from his body. Both Abdiel and Samuel ascent to Seyan, a place where mice go when they leave this world where they both live together for all time."

After Richard finish, the refugees applause to the Captain.

"That's a brilliant ending." Mornae said.

"I agree. After all the pain her father put her through, she deserve to be free." Martin said to the mother.

"Thank you. All of you." Richard said as the refugees stop clapping once again.

"Now, Saxon?" Richard said as he went into the crowd to join his sister.

"For my story, I'll tell about one from my childhood: Baldwin the Brave." Saxon said as he begins,

"Our story begins many seasons ago, as Baldwn. A young mouse arrived at a small town that's said to be cursed. Carved near the gates of the town were the words, '**Evil Prevails**'. Ans so the mice living in the town believed it to be true. Any sad event or tragedy gave the saying further belief. However, these things didn't bother Balwin at all, and he thought this town to be a perfect place to settle down and start his life. He became a harvester, collecting grain with Garner, a mouse who have tended the field since he was a kid. In the middle of that Fall's harvest, Garner shivered in fear. He saw that a goose was eating the wheat needed to keep the town alive in the Winter while the grain was still in the shaft. Seeing this problem, Balwin suggest ringing the town bell in hope of scaring the hungry foal away. But Graner on the other paw advised that it's best to do nothing, cause the sound of the bell would lure in larger predators who would either eat more grain than the goose, or eat them."

"Well, they can't leave the goose to eat all of the grain, or the town would starve." Elizabeth said to Saxon.

"Yeah, how can they remove the goose?" Karic said to Saxon as well.

"I'm getting to that." Saxon said to the two kids as he continue,

"The new harvester made a brash choose, he looped the bell's rope around the gooses neck, trapping it. The clanging of the bell drew a wolf to the bird, who ate it whole and wandered away with a full stomach, leaving the harvest safe for Balwin and Garner to reap for the town. Each night when Baldwin return from the harvest, he spotted a lonely mouse who lived near the gates. Carwyn was her name. His shy looks were always returned, but she never go outside to greet him, and though he sensed she was caring and generous and would make a wonderful bride, he though he should meet her before thinking such thoughts. The other town workers told him that they wished to marry Carwyn too. But they all knew that she was beautiful without equal to want to ever talk to any of them. Baldwin thought it was foolish to give up before even trying. And so, Baldwin went to Carwyn's window and apologized for being so forward, but told her he wish to court her. Spilling her goblet, she embraced him, she told him that her cup was poisoned with Belladonna. Fear of her rejection had driven off all suitors who came before, and no one had spoken a single word to her since she was a child. In despair that she would never feel love from another, Carwyn had been moments away from taking her own life, but Baldwyn's courage in love have prevented that from happening."

"That's sweet." A female mouse name Llochloraine, another friend to Karic and his family and a skilled archer who is matched by Edward, said to Saxon, happy that Baldwin saved her before she should commit suicide.

"I agree. Baldwin have a good heart." Another female mouse name Ankara who is also nickname Aquila by her friends and family, who is another friend to Karic and his family, and who have a crush on Karic, and is another archer who skills is matched to Edward said to the red-cloaked mouse as Saxon continue,

"Then one day, on the 4th anniversary to Carwyn, Baldwin, and the rest of the town awoke to the clanging of the town bell. A lookout said that a wolf, the same wolf who have eaten the goose years ago, returned and was tangled in the bell's rope. The town-folks, angry with Baldwin for bring the wolf to their doors in the first place, were pleased to let the wolf die in the tangle. They knew it made them prisoners of their own gates and that there was a change of the wolf getting free. But this plain is more sound to them than attacking. With a borrowed sword in his paw, Baldwin went to face the beat head on. The town mice were in awe by the bold course of action Baldwin was taking. First, Garner followed wielding his scythe, then other harvesters and smiths, coopers and millers took up their tools of trade to aid in the fight. With all of the town rallied behind him, Baldwin led them to victory over the wolf and kept the town both free and safe. Baldwin was given the role of mayor of the town for his bravery and action. And the saying above the town gates was edited, '_Evil Prevails if good mice do nothing._'"

After Saxon finish his tale, the crowd once again applause.

"Nice story Saxon. It's true that evil prevails if we guards just stand by, but we often use wisdom to out-think our foes." Kenzie said to Saxon.

"Then by all means my friend, you go." Saxon said to Kenzie as the refugees stop clapping once again and join Gwen and Richard in the crowd.

Kenzie cleared his throat and said, "For my next legend, like Saxon, I'll be telling my story from my youth: The Wise Weaver."

"It was a mouse town which lay in peril, 3 predators had claimed the territory outside of it's walls: A hawk, A snake and crab, Not even a small ribbon of land between their hunting grounds existed for a mouse to escape the settlement. The town felt hopeless as it sent nearly every able-bodied mouse to get rid of the beast, but one of them return victorious. That is until a weaver mouse, who is known for being clever, stepped forward and said: ' I'll remove the threats!' And with that, he walked out of the gates and into the Hawk's hunting grounds, when he found the feathered killer he bowed and said humbly to the Hawk: 'Before you would think to swallow me hawk, I offer my services in ridding us both of the snake and crab of our nearby lands. With two-3rd of our foes removed, we'll both survive extinction which will offer you hearty meals with no competition'. The hawk enjoyed the idea of destroying the other mouse-eaters, and with great pain removed one of his talons for the mouse to use as a blade in his quest. The mouse then journey near the crab's sandy home. The crustacean raised its pincer at him. Like the hawk, the mouse knelt and offer to kill its other enemies so the crab could have free rein over the land. The mouse admitted though: 'I offer to do it myself, but a small creature like me will need to be better equipped to survive the task ahead'. The crab's suffering was great as it remove a piece of its shell for the mouse to use as a shield. Finally, the mouse ventured into the grassy lands belonging to the snake. As he heard its hiss, he offered, like he had to the hawk and the crab before, to slay the two beasts which shared its taste for mice. He convinced the snake: 'With fewer killers and more of my kind alive, we'll both benefit.' With that, the snake lowered its face and donate enough venom to kill their mutual enemies. With all the tools he need, the mouse returned to the shore where the crab scuttled about. Using the Haw's talon, he struck exactly into the spot where the crab removed it's own shell and was vulnerable. The crab die and the mouse continued on. When he return to the snake, it looked surprised to see him back so soon. Suspecting betrayal, the snake rose to strike. Unbuckling his crab shell shield just before the snake get him, the mouse lodged it in the throat of the serpent. Hard and spiky, the piece of the shell cut the snake inside, which killed the second predator."

"Guess the betrayal was hard to shallow." Teresa joked several refugees and Kenzie laugh.

"Yeah, I get that joke alot." Kenzie said as he finishes his story,

"With two of the predators dead, the mouse traveled back to the hawk with the most brilliant plain yet. Taking the snake's venom, he offered it to the hawk saying: "I've done what we agreed. And I offer this wine as a symbol of our new covenant.' The hawk then swallowed the offering in one gulp, and quickly dead as a result."

Once again, the crowd applause as Saxon, Richard and Gwen talk to Kenzies side.

Gwen raise her paw, telling them to be quiet as the Matriarch said,

"Now, for our final story, I like a volunteer."

Several refugees raise their paws, hoping that Gwen will pick them.

"I choose, you. Karic." Gwen said as he point to Karic.

"Thank you, Gwen." Karic said as he walk from the crowd and turn to the others.

"For my story, I like to tell about a legend told from my people back in Cricket's Glen: The Legend of The Mice Templar."

"Not this story again." Gabrielle and Elizabeth said in annoyance. They heard this story many times before.

"Now girls, be nice to Karic." Mornae said to her only daughter.

"Sorry mother." Gabrielle said to her mother.

"Sorry Mornae." Elizabeth said to Mornae.

"Beside, some of them here never heard about this story." Josiha said to the two as he watch his son cleared his throat and begin his tale:

"Many years ago, long before our ancestors first set foot in Mossflower and up in the far North, there once exist a place known as The Dark Lands where evil and magic rein supreme. Until a mouse by the name of Kuhl-En stood alone against the dark forces and dangers of the land. In time, he vision of peace and valor called upon a whole generation to share in his dream. Time pass and not even death could snuffed out the light of his spirit. Instead, his death gave rise to an entire legion united in Khul-En's cause. And thus, formed the Templar, guardians of justice, sworn in allegiance to every denizen of The Dark Lands to protect all, both large and small, from the evils of the land. For over 800 years, with the changing of the Moon, the Templar defend the people against all enemies, a united brotherhood. Loyal to their code and honor."

"Wow, those Templar sounds like the Mouse Guards of old times." Gwen said to Karic.

"Yeah, they follow the same principles we Guards do: protect the common mice and defend the land from evil." Richard also said to the young mouse.

"Your right, except there's one difference." Karic said to the Captain of Lockhaven as he continue,

"But as the years pass, two factions form within the Templar: The Traditionalist and Revisionist. The Traditionalist believe in the unwavering truth of their heritage, while the Revisionist see that past and future as mutable. This cause tension between the two factions until two brothers Kobalt, a Traditionalist and a war monger and Lcarius, a Revisionist and pacifist chance everything. Both debate on who would rule the Templar in the Kings chamber until the debate turns sour when Lcarius slew his own brother in self defense. This act was cause when a monk handed then a weapon called The Mark of Kuhl-En, said to be used by the Templars founder himself. The murder cause the king to commit suicide on the balcony. This cause a shock-wave to both factions, blaming one for the other until both side meet on the Field of Avalon. In one night, Templar fought Templar, brother fought brother and sister fought sister. The once united brotherhood was fractured due to not setting aside petty differences. The fighting soon stops and the field was littered with the blood and bodies of their own companions and siblings, those who survive the battle are scattered to the winds, never to be seen or heard from again."

After Karic finish his story,a silence feel over the crowd, surprise that the Templar destroy themselves cause they refuse to agree to disagree, though Karics family and friends have heard this story before.

"So, what happen to Lcarius?" Saxon said to Karic.

"No one knows, Saxon. Some say he took his own life, remorseful for killing his brother and dismantling the Templar, others say he went into exile and spend the rest of his days alone." Karic said to Saxon.

"Wow, I hope that never happens to us Guards." Richard said to Gwen, hoping that what happen to Templar will never happen to the Mouse Guard.

"I agree brother, but as long as we remain united, we'll never fall." Gwen said to her brother.

Gwen then stepped out and said to Karic, "Thank you Karic for the story. It really shows the dangers of not putting aside differences."

"Thanks, Gwen." Karic said to Gwen as he return to his family.

"Now, do anyone of you have questions about the legends we told you?" Gwen said to the refugees.

Edger rise his paw and said, " In the Weaver and Baldwin story, what are the towns names?"

"I'm afraid, the names of those towns have been lost to history, Edger." Gwen said to the young mole.

Timmy rise her paw and ask another question, "How does the fever first start in the Watcher's Stone story?"

"That information have also been lost to history." Gwen said to Timmy.

"Any other question?" Gwen ask, but no one rise a paw as she said.

"Then I wish you all a good night. Tomorrow, We'll be ready for Cluny's next attack."

And with that, the refugees begin to walk out of the Great Hall and into their beds.

"Excuse me Gwen." Karic said to the Matriarch as he approach her.

"Me, my sister, Llochloraine and Aquila are wondering if we can assist you in the battle tomorrow. I'm good with a sword. I went to a black smith back home and my sister is interested in sword fighting."

"We'll see, Karic." Gwen said as she smiled at the young mouse.

"Karic." Mornae called as Karic went to his family.

"Your ready for tomorrow, M'lady?" Kenzie said to Gwen,

"Indeed I am Kenzie. Tomorrow, we'll finally get Martins sword and turn this siege to our favor." Gwen said to Kenzie as she look at Martin's picture.

The other nodded, knowing that Asmodeus days are coming to an end.

**A/N: Another chapter bites it. As you can tell, I add several new characters. Those are whom from another mouse series called **_**The Mice Templar**_**. I've read it myself and It was amazing. You should give it a read on a site call Readcomiconline. The stories are from_ Legend of the Guards 3_, and _Baldwin the Brave and other Tales_. In the next chapter, Gwen, Matthias, Richard, Saxon, Edward, Lieam and Sadie go to the old quarry to find and kill the Great Addder, Asmodeus and to retrieve the lost sword of Martin the Warrior. Don't forget to read &amp; review. Unitl the next chapter, Bye for now.**


End file.
